MY TWINS
by Chouko Rei
Summary: Kisah dua anak kembar tidak identik yang terjebak pada suatu permasalahan rumit yang tak mereka sadari sudah mereka temui saat mereka masih remaja. Kibum, Kyuhyun brothership.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: MY TWINS**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim (Cho) Kibum, Appa dan Umma Cho, Cho Ahra, cast lainnya menyusul ne..**

**Genre: Brothership, Friendship, and Crime**

**Chapter : 1 of...**

**.**

**.**

Salam kenal dari Re, ini Fanfict pertamaku, tuk chapter awal ini memang pendek.

So, happy reading, sebelumnya maap tuk tata bahasa yang salah n Typo ne...^^ V

**.**

**.**

**Nowon Hospital**

**21.00 KST,Nowon, 3 FEBRUARI 1990**

**Owekkk, Owekk, hiks, owekk, hiks**

"Aigo, uri aega, cup cup, shutts", ucap seorang yoeja cantik berusia 28 tahun, Cho Hanna, yang kini tengah kewalahan menenangkan jagoan kecilnya yang baru lahir beberapa jam yang lalu, sedangkan disisi lain sang ayah, Cho Yeung Hwan, berdiri dengan tenangnya sambil menimang jagoan lainnya yang lahir beberapa menit lebih dulu, ya kedua anak tersebut memang kembar, tapi tak identik.

"Hahaha, yoebo, kedua jagoan kita ini walaupun baru lahir sudah terlihat bedanya, kakaknya pendiam dan penurut, sedangkan adiknya sedikit bandel, haha, uri aega, saranghae", ucap sang ayah sambil mencium gemas pipi gembul sang anak digendongannya.

"Nde, tapi mereka sama-sama tampan", ucap sang ibu dengan tenang karena sang adik kini telah menyusul kakaknya ke alam mimpi.

"Keunde, appa, oemma, ciapa nama adic-adicku ini?", tanya gadis kecil umur 2 tahun yang ternyata anak pertama dari pasangan ini yang sedari tadi diam dan duduk manis di sofa kamar tersebut.

"Emmm, Cho..., Cho..., Cho Ki...bum, nde, Cho Kibum untuk sang kakak", jawab sang ayah mantap.

"Dan Cho Kyuhyun, untuk sang adik, otte?", tanya sang ibu dengan senyum ceria diwajahnya.

"Nde, Cho Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun, namdongsaeng Cho Ahra, Yeaaaaaaaaa", ucap sang sulung semangat

"Ssttt, Ahra-ya", peringat sang ibu sambil tersenyum.

"Hehe, mian eomma ^^".

"Sekarang saatnya tidur, sudah malam nde".

"Eum", angguk sang sulung

"Bolehkah aku mencium adicku cebelum aku tidul, eomma?"

"Em, kemarilah nae aega", jawab sang eomma sambil memberi isyarat kepada anak perempuannya untuk mendekat.

.

.

.

.

**14 tahun kemudian**

**07.00 KST, Kediaman Keluarga Cho**

DRAP..DRAP..DRAP..

Dari lantai dua seorang remaja yang menggunakan seragam biru gelap dengan asalnya namun tetap tampan, terlihat berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju ruang makan dengan tergesa-gesa dan...

BRUK

"Aigoo, lututku sakit, ish...NOE karpet, KENAPA MENGHALANGI JALANKU HAH, aku jadi tersandung dan dengan tak elitnya pantatku yang seksi ini mendarat dilantai kotor ini, NOE, harus tanggung jawab", runtukremaja tersebutsambil menunjuk-nunjuk sadis pada karpet yang takberdosa.

Disisi lain ruang makan keluarga cho, tampak seorang yoeja cantik paruh baya yang kini melipat kedua tangannya didada dan memandang datar sang namja tersebut sebelum akhirnya menghampiri dan dengan ringannya mendaratkan sapu yang entah didapat dari mana ketubuh remaja tersebut tanpa ampun sedikitpun.

Bugh...bugh..

"YA!, YA!, EOMMA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAK TAMPAN MU INI", bugh..., "YA EOMMA!",

"Jelas memberimu sarapan nae aega Cho Kyuhyun", bugh, "Aww, YA EOMMA!, aku mau sarapan dengan normal, layaknya pangeran kerajaan yang tampan, awww, YA EOMMA!, jangan pukul aku lagi", ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlari mengitari meja makan untuk menghindari pukulan maut sang eomma yang menurut pangeran kyuhyun kita sangat berbahaya bagi ketampanan dan tubuh seksinya.

"YA, NOE, ANAK NAKAL, TAK ADA SARAPAN NORMAL SELAMA KAU BELUM BISA JADI ANAK YANG RAJIN DAN PENURUT SEPERTI KAKAKMU HA..., huh huh huh", teriak sang eomma didepan pagar rumah setelah mengejar sang anak yang kini telah berhasil melewati pintu surga kediaman keluarga cho alias pintu utama setelah sebelumnya dia mengambil kotak bekal nasi gorengtersedia dimeja makan, emmm sepertinya bekal tersebut sengaja dipersiapkan sang eomma tercinta yang sangat tau kelakuan setiap pagi anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Huh...huh...huh, anak rajin dan penurut, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, tak akan ada dalam kamus CHO KYUHYUN, cukup si kaca mata tebal dan cupu bum bum itu saja, hah aku tak mau, AKU TAK MAU...", gelegar sang bungsu setelah ia berhasil menetralkan nafasnya akibat olah raga pagi dirumahnya tersebut...

"Dan jangan lupa ingatkan aku, NAN CHO KYUHYUN takkan pernah menganggapnya kakak, huh, bahkan kita hanya terpaut 5 menit", monolognya sambil memasukkan kotak bekalnya ke tas punggung kyuhyun berwarna baby blue dengan gantungan dan pin-pin pesawat terbang yang menghiasinya.

.

.

Begitulah pagi indah yang selalu dialami kyuhyun, terlambat bangun pagi, sedikit bermain dengan sang eomma diruang makan, dan kini dengan senyum yang lebar yang mengiringi larinya kesekolah, ia siap menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai seorang pelajar tingkat 2 di sebuah junior high school dikota kelahirannya tersebut.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa disekolah"- Cho Kyuhyun.

TBC.

Review Please, saran dan kritik diterima..Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: MY TWINS**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim (Cho) Kibum, Shim Changmin**

**Genre: Brothership, Friendship, and Crime**

**Chapter : 2 of...**

.

.

Yeaaaaay...udah chap 2 aja nie...

Gomawo buat yang sudah nyempetin baca, ngasih semangat n review buat chapter sebelumnya

Semoga chapter ini gak ngecewain ya guys

Happy reading ^^

.

.

**Sabtu, 27 Maret 2004, ****09.00 KST**

**JUNIOR 2, GEDUNG B, BLUE JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL**

"Sst...Kibum-ah", lirih seorang remaja yang mencoba memanggil teman sekelasnya saat kelas berlangsung.

Sret...krekps

Puk

"Sst...ya bum-ah, sst..., ya Cho Kibum"

Sret...krekps

Puk

"Aish, ya awas kau Cho Kibum,...huh..., kalau saja kertas yang ku gunakan untuk melemparimu ini semurah permen karet, sudah dari tadi aku melemparimu ribuan kertas, sayang kan jadi terbuang sia-sia, ohhh mianhae _my book_", sungut lirih seorang namja childish nan tinggi yang kini duduk dibangku paling belakang.

"Jika kau tau kalau harga kertas dibukumu mahal, seharusnya tidak usah kau robek dan dilempar ke Kibum, Changmin-ah"

Namja yang merasa disebutkan namanya tersebut, dengan sedikit ragu membalikkan badannya kebelakang dan...

"Hehe, mian seongsaengnim ^^ v, peace", jawab Changmin dengan senyum polos lima jari.

Seongsaengnim yang diketahui bermarga Jung tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan ajaib dari salah satu anak didiknya dikelas yang kini ia ajar, kelas ekslusive yang siswa dan siswinya diisi oleh anak yang memiliki kemampuan belajar diatas rata-rata.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, sepertinya Jung seongsaengnim harus merubah gaya geleng-gelengnya menjadi gaya mengelus dada, Changmin si anak ajaib ini ternyata sudah berdiri didepannya dengan gagah dan jangan lupakan matanya yang terlihat berkobar-kobar, hingga selanjutnya kita dapat dengar...

"HUH INI SEMUA SALAH KIBUM... SEONGSAENGNIM, KALAU SAJA TADI AKU PANGGIL DIA MENENGOK KEARAHKU, KHAN KERTAS-KERTAS ITU TAK JADI KORBANNYA", koar changmin penuh semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kibum yang duduk tepat disamping kirinya dan kertas yang dianggapnya sebagai "KORBAN" secara bergantian.

"Changmin-ah?", panggil Jung seongsaengnim dengan suara lirih nan menunjukkan amarah.

"NE JUNG SEONGSAENGNIM", masih dengan semangat yang membara.

"Kau tau apa yang sedang kita semua lakukan dikelas ini?"

"Nde, saengnim, Jung Seongsaengnim menerangkan materi pra sejahtera dan kita semua mendengarkan dengan baik", jawab changmin dengan anggukan pasti.

"Hemm, materi pra sejarah Changminnnnn...lalu, apa kau mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang aku sampaikan ha?"

"Aniyo, saengnim, karna otakku saat ini tidak dapat berpikir jernih, kau tau sem..., saat ini otakku sedang dibanjiri berbagai pertanyaan", jawab Changmin dengan jujur.

"Dan kau ingin Kibum membantumu menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu?"

"Yup, saengnim pintar sekali, HUAAAAAAAAAA, aku bangga punya saengnim yang pintar dan cantik", ucap Changmin kagum dan tak lupa dengan senyum polos yang dia hadiahkan pada guru cantiknya ini karna bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya, namun...sepertinya uri Changmin kita terlalu cepat menyimpulkan semuanya.

"CEPAT AMBIL KERTAS-KERTAS ITU, KAMU BUANG KETEMPAT SAMPAH, DAN BERDIRI DIHALAMAN GEDUNG INI, TEMANI SAHABATMU ITU SAMPAI JAM ISTIRAHAT, MENGERTI!".

"Oh, sahabatku?, maksudmu Kyuhyun, saengnim?, sepertinya dia kesiangan lagi, huh harusnya dia menerima tawaranku kemarin untuk membangunkannya setiap pagi", monolog Changmin yang tidak peka akan situasi horor disekitar guru cantiknya itu.

"Jika kau lakukan itu, pasti jatah sarapan dirumahku habis sebelum satu anggota keluargaku menyentuhnya changmin", balas Kibum malas

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"YA, SHIM CHANGMIN, KAU MEMANG FOOD MONSTER", celetuk salah satu siswa dikelas itu yang ikut menimpali ucapan Kibum.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"YA, KALIAN..."

"SEMUANYA DIAM", sergah Jung Seongsaengnim sebelum changmin menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"SHIM CHANGMIN, CEPAT BERESKAN SEMUA KEKACAUAN YANG KAU BUAT"

"NDE CAPTAIN", dengan membentuk gerakan hormat dikepalanya, Changmin melangkah dengan mantap dan semangat mengambil kertas-kertas didekat kaki kibum dan keluar dari kelas tercintanya.

Huh, apakah kalian berpikir ia adalah anak baik yang selalu menurut apa yang diperintahkan gurunya, kurasa tidak, ia hanya senang bisa bertemu dan bermain dengan sahabatnya seperguruannya lagi daripada mendengarkan ceramah Jung Seongsaengnim yang menurutnya sangat jauh melenceng dari materi yang seharusnya diberikan hari itu.

.

.

.

**HALAMAN GEDUNG B**

Drap...drap...drap..

"YOEBOOOOOO", teriak Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berdiri bermandikan terik matahari pagi seorang diri.

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang jelas-jelas ia kenal, Kyuhyun pun menengok kesisi kanannya dan tak jauh ia bisa melihat Changmin sang sahabat tercintanya itu sedang berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aish, anak itu sepertinya sudah mulai gila karna terobsesi bermain di film bollywod bersama Kajol, ck ck ck".

Drap...drap...drap...

Greeeppppp

"YOEBOOOOOO, BOGOSHIPPO, NOUMU NOUMU BOGOSHIPPO", ucap Changmin histeris sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri dan jangan lupakan badan Kyuhyun yang masih dipeluknya ikut bergerak seirama.

Merasa risih dengan kegilaan sahabatnya ini, Kyuhyun dengan cepat melepas pelukan Changmin yang menurut Kyuhyun itu adalah pelukan maut, bayangkan saja uri Kyuhyun sudah megap-megap setelah lepas dari Changmin.

Plak...plak..plak

Tiga pukulan sayang Kyuhyun daratkan pada kepala Changmin sebagai balasan untuk pelukan sayang yang barusan ia terima.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU CHANG CHANG"

"Ish, ANIYO KYU KYU, aku memelukmu bukan membunuhmu, hati-hati kalau bicara."

Plak..plak..plak

"Ish, SAAAAAAKKKKKKIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT, CHO KYUHYUNNNNNN", teriak Changmin.

Walaupun dapat kita simpulkan Changmin disini yang awalnya sebagai tersangka pembuka tindak kekerasan pada Kyuhyun, tapi harus kita akui bahwa kini Changminlah yang menjadi korbannya, dan sebagai sahabat yang baik menurut Changmin, ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah membalas sedikitpun kelakuan sahabat sejak Ia TK tersebut, walaupun Kyuhyun memukulnya ratusan kali.

Waw, Shim Changmin, kau pantas mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai sahabat terbaik, beruntung sekali kau Tuan Muda Cho.

Selang beberapa menit setelah insiden pemukulan oleh Tuan Muda Cho, Kyuhyun meminta maaf dengan tulus dan mengelus TKP pemukulan tangan sadisnya tersebut, "Hehe, rasakan itu..., mianhae".

"NDE KYU-AH", jawab Changmin semangat setelah sedikit lepas dari rasa sakit dikepalanya, perubahan mood yang cepat, ingatkan Changmin si anak ajaib.

PLOK

"HIGH FIVE, BEST FRIEND", teriak ChangKyu bersamaan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA", tawa bahagia mereka berdua yang tanpa mereka sadari sudah membuat halaman Gedung B tersebut sedikit ramai ditengah-tengah kesibukan setiap siswa yang diam mendengarkan materi yang diberikan oleh para guru, huh... tapi biarlah, bukankah sebagai seorang remaja mereka harus seperti itu, bersenang-senang menikmati hidup, bermain-main dan sedikit membuat onar, sebelum semuanya berubah, ya berubah...kita tidak tau bukan.

Setelah Changmin datang dan menemaninya berdiri dihalaman, mood Kyuhyun meningkat menjadi sangat baik, Kyuhyun bisa bermain-main dan mengobrol tentang game dengan Changmin sambil menunggu masa hukumannya habis karena Ia terlambat tadi.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengganjal diotak jenius Kyuhyun...Ahhhh "Ting"...BENAR JUGA...

"YA Changmin-ah, kau tidak mengikuti kelas Jung Seongsaengnim hah?", tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"HAHAHAHA, kau mau menebak kenapa aku bisa ada disini?", tawar Changmin dan jangan lupakan kedua alis Changmin yang bergerak senada naik dan turun untuk mendukung wajahnya yang sedang melontarkan pertanyaan konyol tersebut.

"Why not!"

Dengan telunjuk yang diletakkan didagu dan berjalan memutari Changmin, Kyuhyun pun mencoba memecahkan kasus tersebut, eh ralat, menjawab pertanyaan tersebut ala Sherlock Holmes.

**Krik...krik..krik...**

"YA!, Kyuhyun, kenapa lama sekali huh...ituuuuu hanyaa pertanyaaaaannn yang mudah Kyuhyun", ucap Changmin dengan gemas tanpa melupakan penekanan pada kata "mudah"nya itu.

"Hah, kenapa kau jadi tidak sabaran...", pouty Kyuhyun yang menjadikan wajahnya tampak manis.

_._

_._

"10 menitttttt Kyuhyunnnnnnnn, 10 MENIT AKU MENUNGGUMU UNTUK MENJAWAB PETANYAAN ITU, PABBO".

"YA, KAU YANG PABBO, BAGAIMANA KAU MENGAJUKAN PERTANYAAN YANG JELAS TIDAK AKU TAU APA YANG MENYEBABKAN KAU DIBERDIRI DISINI HUH, SEMENTARA DARI KELAS DIMULAI AKU SUDAH BERDIRI DIHALAMAN INI, PABBO."

"HUH, SEHARUSNYA KAU MEYERAH DAN BERTANYA PADAKU PABBO."

"MENYERAH, HUH TERIMA KASIH, ITU TIDAK ADA DALAM KAMUS SEORANG CHO KYUHYUN, DAN KAU YANG PABBO CHANGMIN!", tunjuk Kyuhyun didepan wajah Changmin.

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

.

.

.

**5 menit kemudian**

"Huh...huh...huh...Changmin-ah, aku capek...".

"Nde, Kyu-ah, aku capek dan laparrrrrrrrrrrrr", rengek Changmin sambil mempouty mulutnya

"Ish kau ini...kemarilah, aku punya makanan".

"Haha, kau memang sahabat terbaikku Kyuuuuuuu, I LOVE YOUUU", dengan segera, Changmin menyusul Kyuhyun yang telah lebih dulu berjalan kesebuah pohon rindang yang berjarak 5 meter dari tempat mereka tadi dihukum.

"HUAAAAAAA, nasi goreng spesial tanpa sayur yang penuh dengan ayam goreng..., buatan eommamu Kyu?", tanya changmin yang telah mendudukkan pantat seksinya direrumputan.

"Yup", jawab kyuhyun singkat sembari mengangsurkan satu sendok ke Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, kau tau, sahabatmu ini sanggggaaaaaattttlaaaahhhhh hebat..."

"Hebat kenapa?"

Dengan suasana angin yang semilir yang mengalir disekitar mereka dan suap demi suap nasi goreng spesial tanpa sayur dengan ayam goreng yang dengan setia tercerna sempurna dimulut keudanya, Kyuhyun menceritakan kronologi kejadian yang dia alami dirumah tanpa sedikitpun menghilangkan emosi-emosi buatan Kyuhyun untuk menambah dramatis kejadian yang ia alami.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, itu seru sekali Kyu, tapiiiiiiiiiii..."

"Tapiiiiii...", sergah Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tapi kau seharusnya mengambil roti bakar juga Kyuuuu atau apel, atau jeruk, atau pisang, atau semua yang ada dimeja makanmu Kyuuuuuuuu..."

"Eh..kenapa begitu, ini sudah cukup Chang"

"Itu tidak cukup Kyu, nasi goreng ini sangat kurang sebagai upah menemanimu disiniiiii", rajuk Changmin.

"YA, MEMANGNYA AKU TAU KAU JUGA DISINI MENEMANIKU HUH", sungut Kyuhyun yang tidak terima disalahkan oleh sahabatnya tersebut karna sedikit mengambil jatah bagi mereka,

"Ishhhh, kau tidak mengerti aku Kyuuu", rajuk Changmin yang kini matanya sudah sedikit berkaca-kaca...

" Ara, ara, besok lagi aku akan ambil jatah yang banyak, ok".

"OKE", acungan jempol Changmin ia berikan, menandakan ia setuju atas tawaran Kyuhyun tadi.

Wahh, Kyu oppa, sepertinya kau juga pantas mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai sahabat yang mengerti sahabatnya, haha.

"Keunde...Changmin-ah, kau belum menceritakan kenapa kau bisa ada disini huh", sepertinya uri Kyuhyun masih penasaran mengapa Changmin bisa menemaninya sekarang.

"Ehemm, dengarkan kisah ini baik-baik nae aega, kisah ini dimulai saat...", dengan mengubah gaya duduknya menjadi bersila tegap dan penuh wibawa selayaknya seorang ayah, Changmin menceritakan kisah bersejarahnya tersebut kepada Kyuhyun yang kini menjadi anak dadakan dari Shim Changmin, sebaiknya kita biarkan saja...

"Begitu rupanya..., Changmin boeji...", smirk evil Kyuhyun keluar bersamaan dengan anggukan pelan Changmin yang kini telah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Nde, nae aega Kyuhyun.."

"Apakah kau berpikiran sama denganku boeji"

"Pastinya...tapi tidak hari ini ne, kita cari waktu yang sangat tepat"

"Oh, arraseo".

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah tawa nista mereka berdua,"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

TBC.

**"Bersenang-senanglah menikmati hidup ini, sedikit bermain dan membuat onar ku rasa tak ada salahnya, sebelum semuanya berubah, ya berubah...kita tidak tau bukan" - chapter 2.**

Interaksi KyuBum dichapter 2 ini blum keliatan khan, tapi tenang aja, dichapter depan aku coba hadirin buat teman-teman semuanya, tapi kalau untuk konflik, sabar ya ini masih chap awal jangan terlalu dibuat tegang ne, sedikit demi sedikit ntar juga keliatan kok. So, saran dan kritik tetep diterima buat keberlangsungan hidup FF ini _#alay_...

Tuk beberapa review yang bertanya mengenai kepastian apakah KyuBum disini akur, disimpulkan sendiri ne...Cipp dah See You Nex Chapter...

Bow bareng ChangKyuBum...

**Thanks For : Desviana407, Gnagyu, Augesteca, Chairun, Rini11888, MingKyuMingKyu, , Awaelfkyu13, Vha Chandra, Dewiangel, Kyufiie99, Guest, Kyukyu, Kiki, Cuttiekyu, Lilian, Dyayudya, AhrastringsElf, n All readers**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY TWINS**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim (Cho) Kibum, Shim Changmin, Appa dan Umma Cho, Member SUJU**

**Genre: Brothership, Friendship, and Crime**

**Warning: OOC, Penggunaan umur disini bukan sesuai aslinya ya**

**Chapter : 3 of...**

.

.

Gomawo untuk tetep baca n review dichapter sebelumnya, Jadi semangat buat ngelanjut...

Sok atu, kita lanjut lagi ceritanya nde ^^, mumpung lagi jadi pengangguran ni hahaha, update ASAP.

Happy Reading Guys

.

.

.

" Diluar cuaca cukup terik Kibum-ssi, apa kau juga mau menyusul saudara kembarmu dan sahabatnya yang ajaib itu?", tanya Jung Seongsaengnim yang sorot matanya cukup mengintimidasi.

"Aniyo seongsaengnim", lirih Kibum yang terkesan cukup dingin dan dalam.

"Baguslah, jadilah anak yang baik dan penurut,...ehem...baiklah kita lanjutkan kembali anak-anak", tutur Jung seongsaengnim yang kini kita tau ia kembali menjelaskan materi yang jelas-jelas tak akan dihiraukan lagi oleh Kibum.

"Huh, lucu sekali opera ini, Cho Kibum berperan sebagai anak yang baik dan penurut, sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun yang bahagia berperan sebagai anak keras kepala dan semaunya sendiri...saudara kembar yang SANGAT TIDAK IDENTIK", sinis Kibum dalam hati.

.

.

.

**10.00 KST, Waktu Istirahat**

Kreek

Sreek...Bruk

"Huh PANASSSSSSNYAAAAA, HUAAAAAAAA AKUUU HAUUUUUSSSSSSS", koar Kyuhyun yang kini tengah terlentang diatas meja tempatnya duduk dalam kelas.

"Nadoooooooooo Kyuuuuuuuuu, KENAPA KAU MENGAJAKKU MAKAN DAN DUDUK DIBAWAH POHON KYU, HUKUMAN KITA DITAMBAH KHAN!", oceh Changmin yang juga mengikuti gaya Kyuhyun terlentang diatas beberapa meja yang sengaja Ia geser tuk menampung tubuh jenjangnya tersebut.

"Bum bum...Ya! Bum bummmmm", rengek Kyuhyun pada Kibum sambil menarik-narik lengan baju sang hyung tanpa sedikitpun menggubris ocehan Changmin.

"Nde Kyunnie, waeyo?", ucap Kibum ringan tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun matanya pada buku yang kini tengah dibacanya.

"Aku hauuuussssss bum bummm, bolehkan aku minta minummu, em?", rayu kyuhyun dengan sedikit mengeluarkan aegyo yang ternyata cukup gagal pemirsa, kekekeke.

Kalian pasti bertanya, apakah Kyuhyun dan Kibum sekelas?, dan jawabannya adalah, Yap, Kyuhyun dan Kibum berada dikelas yang sama, itu berarti Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga sekelas bukan. Mari sedikit bercerita mengenai gambaran posisi mereka duduk saat seongsaengnim mengajar dikelas, Kibum dan Changmin duduk dalam satu deret horizontal dibarisan akhir ujung sebelah kiri, Kibum didekat jendela dan tepat disampingnya Changmin, sedangkan Kyuhyun, duduk tepat didepan sang kakak.

_Sreeett _

Kibum membuka tas pundaknya dan mengambil botol minum miliknya yang didominasi warna merah pada sang adik.

Glup...glup...glup...

"Ahhhhh, segarrrrrnyaaaaa, gomawo bum bum, kau penyelamatku", tutur Kyuhyun dengan polos.

"Emm, kenapa tak dihabiskan?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Kenapa tidak, kau sangat haus bukan?, habiskan saja, aku tidak haus."

Kyuhyun yang menganggap senyum tulus diwajah Kibum sebagai tanda bahwa Ia diperbolehkan mengahabiskan bekal minum Kibum itu, tanpa ragu lagi, Kyuhyun pun membuka kembali tutup botol yang sebelumnya telah ia tutup dengan rapat, tetapi sebelum air itu masuk kedalam mulut Kyuhyun...

"Chang...Kau mau minum?", tawar kyuhyun yang kasian melihat tampang Changmin yang sudah menyerupai ikan yang kepanasan, mirip diserial kartun favorit Kyuhyun, Spongebob, hahaha.

"HUAAAAAA, gomawoo Kyu-ah", celoteh Changmin yang kini bangkit dari tidurnya saat mendapat air surga bagi keberlangsungan nyawanya, hah kau terlalu mendramatisir Chang.

Glup...glup..glup

"Ah segarnya, gomawo Kibum-ah", ucap Changmin seraya mengangsurkan kembali botol minum ke Kibum.

"Emm, hahaha", tawa renyah Kibum pun terdengar.

"Kyu?", panggil Kibum.

"Ne?"

"KAU BAIK SEKALI KYUUUUU, HAHAHA", jawab Kibum ceria sambil mengacak-acak tatanan rambut adik kembarnya.

"HAHAHAHA, DAN KAU LUCU KYU", timpal Changmin tak mau kalah, terbukti kini jari-jari panjangnya sudah mendarat dipipi cubby Kyuhyun untuk mengetes kelenturan pipi tersebut.

"YUA..YUA..MBUMH MBUMH NDANGAN MENGCHAH-NGACAH LAMHBUTHKU (read: YA! YA!, bum bum jangan mengacak-ngacak rambutku) '_sreet' cubitan dipipi Kyuhyun pun terlepas, ..._ DAN KAU SHIM CHANGMIN JANGAN PERNAH MENGETES KELENTURAN PIPIKU INI DENGAN MENCUBITNYA, ATAU KALIAN AKAN MENERIMA BALASAN DARI KU, MENGERTI!", cecar Kyuhyun kesal pada Kibum dan Changmin yang telah berhasil membuat dirinya tampak mengenaskan dengan rambut yang berantakan dan pipi yang memerah. Ohhh Kyuu, kasiannya dirimu, hahaha

"Benarkah itu Kyuuu, Kami tidak takut, HAHAHAHAHAHA", balas ChangBum kompak yang kini keduanya sudah lari keluar dari kelas mereka.

"YA! KALIAN KESINI, JANGAN KABUR"

"HAHAHAHAHA...", tawa ChangBum menggelegar di Lorong Gedung B.

Lorong Gedung B kini semakin ricuh saat ChangKyuBum berlarian sepanjang lorong tersebut, haaaah, sepertinya jam istirahat kali ini ChangBum akan menghabiskannya dengan berlari dan berlari menghindari Kyuhyun dari acara balas dendamnya, biarlah selama mereka bisa menikmatinya maka nikmati saja bukan...

.

.

.

Cho Kibum, sosok yang diawal cerita dikenalkan oleh Kyuhun sebagai seorang yang berkaca mata tebal dan cupu bukanlah sosok yang sebenarnya melekat pada diri Kibum, sama seperti Kyuhyun, Kibum adalah seorang remaja yang tampan, dengan rambutnya yang hitam legam seperti rambut sang ibu, perpaduan yang sempurna dengan kulit putih bersihnya, ia memang berkaca mata, tetapi hanya kaca mata baca saja yang akan Ia gunakan saat Ia membaca, sedangkan untuk kesehariannya Ia memilih untuk tidak menggunakannya. Untuk kata cupu, sepertinya kita harus melatih kemampuan mata Kyuhyun dalam menilai penampilan seseorang, dalam berpakaian memang Cho Kibum lebih rapi dan tertata dibandingkan Kyuhyun yang urakan atau berantakan, Ia menggunakan seragam sekolah dengan benar, mengancingkan jas seragamnya dengan rapi, sangat teratur bukan, walaupun demikian berkat kemampuan Kibum yang pandai menata bentuk rambutnya, dengan cara berpakaian yang seperti itu ditambah dengan imagenya sebagai anak yang baik dan penurut, jelas tidak menghalangi Ia memiliki fans yang jumlahnya menandingi fans penggemar kyuhyun di BJ High School.

.

Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun, sang adik yang berjarak 5 menit dari Cho Kibum, adalah sosok yang cukup bertolak belakang dengan kembarannya, dari segi fisik ia memang sedikit lebih tinggi dari sang kakak, memiliki kulit yang tampak lebih pucat dengan rambut dark brown turunan dari sang ayah, dari segi sifat, Kyuhyun termasuk remaja yang keras kepala, tak ingin diatur dan tak teratur, tak teratur dari kegiatan kesehariannya ataupun cara bicaranya yang ehem...cukup tajam, perbedaan dua sifat yang sangat sempurna bukan. Eitsss, walaupun mereka berbeda, mereka tetaplah anak kembar bukan, pastinya mereka memiliki kemiripan, mari kita daftar, pertama mereka sama-sama tampan sempurna secara fisik, itu terbukti dari terkenalnya mereka berdua dikalangan siswa putri dilingkungan BJ High School maupun di Blue Senior High School, selain itu, keduanya sama-sama pintar dengan tingkat intelegensi yang WAW, ingatkan... mereka masuk kelas ekslusive yang dihuni oleh siswa dan siswi yang memiliki kemampuan belajar yang tinggi, Kibum sang kakak ber-IQ 138, sedangkan Kyuhyun sang adik ber-IQ 130, perpaduan yang sempurna bukan untuk dijadikan pacar idaman, hahaha

.

Kemudian untuk sekolah yang ditempati oleh si kembar, Blue Junior High School atau BJ High School, adalah sekolah satu atap yang berada dilingkungan yang sama dengan Blue Senior High School, salah satu sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan yang ada di Kota Nowon, walaupun sang Appa adalah donatur terbesar disekolah tersebut, dua bersaudara Cho itu tidak mendapatkan suatu hak istimewa yang ia dapatkan karena kedudukan sang Appa, terbukti dari kemampuan mereka yang dapat dengan mudah melewati seleksi ketat yang diselenggarakan untuk masuk menjadi siswa BJ High School, khususnya yang diperuntukkan untuk menjadi siswa dikelas ekslusive yang hanya berisikan 20 orang.

.

.

.

Sepertinya cerita perkenalan dari kedua Tuan Muda Cho tersebut cukup panjang ne, dan sekarang kita tengok lagi mereka berdua beserta sahabat ajaib Kyuhun, Changmin. Pukul 11.00 KST, emmm sepertinya dikelas mereka Lyn seongsaengnim tengah memberikan materi matematika dengan serius namun tetap terkesan santai, itu terbukti dari seluruh siswa dan siswinya yang sangat menikmati pelajaran tersebut termasuk si kembar, ohh jangan lupakan wajah serius uri Kyuhyun ne...apakah aku melupakan satu hal?, Yap, uri Kyuhyun selain menggilai semua hal yang berbau Games dan pesawat, Ia juga sangat menggilai yang namanya matematika, walaupun Ia tidak pernah tertarik untuk mengikuti olympiade, tapi Ia sangat jenius dalam hal ini. Kita biarkan saja mereka belajar, bukankah itu yang seharusnya mereka lakukan, walaupun keadaan mereka cukup lelah mengingat kegiatan istirahat mereka tadi yang dihabiskan dengan berlari dan berlari disepanjang lorong Gedung B.

.

.

.

.

**19.00 KST, Ruang Makan Kediaman Keluarga Cho**

_Ting..ting..ting.._

Bunyi sendok dan garpu dapat kita dengar di ruang makan keluarga Cho tersebut, itu artinya sang pemilik rumah kini sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama sikembar, lalu kemanakah sang sulung Cho, Cho Ahra, gadis 16 tahun itu kini sedang berada dikediaman neneknya dari sang appa yang ada di Australia, sejak lulus dari BJ High School, Ahra memutuskan untuk tinggal disana atas permintaannya sendiri, ia ingin belajar mandiri, katanya, haha, atauuuu ingin bebas dari kekangan sang Appa?, hanya Ahra dan Tuhan yang tau bukan. Oke kita kembali ke acara makan malam mereka.

_Tak_

Sendok dan garpu secara serempak diletakkan diatas piring oleh Sang kepala keluarga, ia sudah selesai dengan acara makannya dan kini dengan wajah tenang dan penuh wibawa, menatap kedua anak laki-lakinya senang, karena mereka makan masakan eommanya dengan cukup lahap, sepertinya mereka menghabiskan semua energinya disekolah tadi.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi Bummie?", tanya sang appa memecah keheningan suasana makan dikeluarga Cho.

"Seperti biasa appa, tak ada yang spesial dan menarik", tutur Kibum santai, atauuuu terkesan datar.

"Mwo, tak ada yang spesial dan menarik, kau tidak salah Bum Bum?", sergah Kyuhyun cepat, Ia tidak terima karena menurutnya saat jam istirahat tadi Ia, Kibum dan Changmin bermain sangat seru dan itu sangat menarik buat Kyuhyun.

"Panggil Kibum dengan 'Hyung', Kyu", perintah Appa Cho.

"Aish, shirro, Bum bum hanya beda 5 menit dari aku appa...", kekeh Kyuhyun.

"TETAP SAJA CHO KYUHYUN, JAGA SOPAN SANTUN MU", bentak Tuan Cho.

"Arraseo, Kibum Hyung, mianhae."

"_Huh, biarlah tuk kali ini saja aku memanggilnya 'Hyung', daripada aku dimarah Appa dan uang sakuku berkurang_, _AHHHHHHHH andweee, aku tidak bisa menabung lagi untuk membeli kaset game", _inner Kyuhyun.

"Ehem, sudah sudah jangan bertengkar ne...", tutur Eomma Cho yang mencairkan suasana.

"Benarkah itu Kyunie, coba ceritakan apa yang kau dan Kibum lakukan disekolah tadi, emm selain kau dihukum berdiri dihalaman, arachi?", ucap sang eomma memperingatkan Kyuhyun, hah ibu selalu tau apa yang terjadi pada anaknnya bukan, apalagi kejadian yang sangat rutin akan dialami oleh sang bungsu saat Ia telat bangun dan terlambat datang ke sekolah.

"Aishhh, eommaaaaaa, aku tidak akan terlambat jika setiap pagi eomma membiarkanku berangkat dengan tenang", lanjut Kyuhyun membela diri.

"HAH, TAK AKAN PERNAH EOMMA LAKUKAN SELAMA KAU SELALU BANGUN KESIANGAN DIHARI AKTIF SEKOLAH, CAMKAN ITU CHO KYUHYUN", omel sang eomma yang tidak terima disalahkan oleh sang anak.

Disisi lain, sang appa yang mendengar perdebatan sang anak dan ibunya hanya bisa mengurut pelipisnya, menandakan bahwa Ia cukup pusing dengan kelakuan ibu dan anak tersebut.

"_Kyuhyun sangat mirip denganmu yoebo.."_, inner sang appa.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil saja", lerai Kibum, ehh, apakah kalimat ini cocok digunakan untuk melerai perdebatan.?

_Ck..._bunyi decakan bersamaan terdengar dari sang bungsu dan sang oemma, Kibum yang mendengar decakan itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda Ia tak peduli.

"Guere, ceritakan apa yang kau dan Bummie alami disekolah Kyu...", tawar sang Appa.

Kyuhyun pun memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar nyaman untuk bercerita, tak lama kemudian terdengarlah celoteh riang Kyuhyun beserta mimik wajah-wajah yang sesuai dengan alur cerita sebagaipelengkap kesempurnaan ceritanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun asyik dengan ceritanya yang sangat lucu sehingga sang appa dan oemma serta beberapa maid yang mendengar cerita kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, Kibum kini tengah asyik dengan pikirannya, walau begitu orang-orang disekitarnya tidak menyadari karena wajah dan ekspesi Kibum yang juga terlihat menikmati cerita Kyuhyun. Kau sangat berbakat dalam berekting Cho Kibum.

.

.

.

.

**02.00 KST, Kamar KyuBum**

"Bisakah kita berganti posisi, kau kakaknya dan aku adiknya, kau berperan sebagai Cho Kibum dan aku berperan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, kau jadi anak yang baik dan penurut, sedangkan aku menjadi anak yang keras kepala dan bebas, bagaimana? Kau mau khan?", monolog Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang kini tidur nyenyak disampingnya.

"Kekekekeke, pastinya tak mau bukan?", kekeh Kibum yang kini ia merubah posisinya dari menyamping mengahadap Kyuhyun menjadi terlentang melihat langit-langit kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun yang didominasi warna baby blue dan miniatur-miniatur pesawat berbagai jenis yang tergantung indah dilangit kamar mereka.

"Kau sangat menikmati hidupmu, tertawa lepas, melakukan semua semaumu, cat kamar, dekorasi, serta gantungan dilangit-langit pun, semua sesuai dengan keinginanmu, bahkan kita bukanlah saudara kembar yang lemah salah satunya, kita sama-sama memiliki fisik yang kuat dan tak ada cacat sedikitpun, tidak seperti cerita-cerita diopera lainnya,...tetapi kenapa hanya kau yang mendapatkan semuanya, HANYA KAU.." , desis Kibum dengan tajam dan jangan lupakan tangan kanannya yang mengepal kuat sehingga membuat kukunya memutih.

_Sreett..._Kibum kembali memiringkan badannya menghadap ke Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah..."

.

.

"Bisakah aku menggantikan posisimu, menggenggam erat kehidupanmu dan kebebasanmu...".

.

"Ya...aku pasti bisa,...walaupun aku..."

.

.

"Harus melenyapkanmu..."

.

.

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian, Seoul, 27 Maret 2014, 23.00 KST**

_BLIZ...BLIZ..._

_BLIZ..._

Suara kamera wartawan tampak menghiasi pendengaran siapapun yang berada di pelataran gedungmewah Yongsan Landmark Toweryang baru saja dijadikan saksibisu pemberian penghargaan bergengsi bagi para musisi di Negeri Gingseng ini.

"Leeteuk-ssi, selamat atas keberhasilan kalian dalam memenangkan Daengsang Award tahun ini", ucap salah satu wartawan diantara puluhan wartawan dari berbagai media yang kini tengah mengerubungi dan menunggu tanggapan dari lead sebuah group music terkenal, Super Junior.

"Leeteuk-ssi, bagaimana tanggapan anda?", tanya wartawan lainnya.

Leeteuk yang ditunggu tanggapannya, kini hanya diam berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya seraya memegang erat piala Daengsang tersebut.

"Leeteuk-ssi, gwencana?", tanya wartawan yang sama, Ia cukup khawatir mengingat Leeteuk tidak memberikan tanggapan sama sekali.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan leadernya, member lainnya yang berwajahkan oriental china memberanikan diri untuk menegur, "Hyung...Gwencanayo?", lirih Hanggeng.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban lagi...dan kini terlihat raut panik bercampur khawatir tidak hanya pada member SUJU saja tetapi juga para wartawan yang berniat mewawancarai mereka, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, wajah-wajah yang awalnya panik dan khawatir, kini langsung berubah menjadi wajah yang terkejut tatkala sang leader...

.

.

"HUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ' SROOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTT ', AKUUUUUUU SANGAAAAAATTTTTTT TERHARUUUUUUUUU,"

'SROOOOTTTTTTTT'

"Gomawo buat semua ELF yang terus setia mendukung kami, gomawo appa, eomma, adjhusi, adjhuma, yang telah mendo'akan kami, GOMAWOOOOOOOOOOOOO", celoteh Leeteuk yang kini telah membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda Ia berterima kasih atas dukungan dan do'a yang diberikan kepada mereka.

"Hiks...Hiks...Gomawoooo, hiks...hiks...' SROOOOOTTTT '.

Leetek yang merasa sudah selesai dengan acaranya membersihkan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan tissue yang entah didapatnya dari mana, kini menatap bingung pada para wartawan yang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus jijik...

"Emm, baiklah Leeteuk-ssi, terima kasih atas tanggapannya, sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian semua", setelah selesai membungkukkan badan, para wartawan itu segea meninggalkan tempat dadakan conference prees tersebut, meninggalkan personel SUJU dalam keheningan.

"Hah, kenapa mereka cepat sekali mewawancarai kita, bahkan baru dua kalimat yang aku keluarkan, ck", decak kesal Leeteuk.

PUK...Leeteuk pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Waeyo, Hyuk-ah?", tanya Leeteuk pada Eunhyuk yang disinyalir sebagai orang yang melakukan pemukulan ringan terhadap punggung sang leader.

"Kau ingat berapa umurmu Hyung?"

"28 tahun...Waeeee?", sungut Leeteuk, ingat Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan topik usia ketika berada diantara para anggota SUJU sekaligus dongsaeng-dongsaengnya tersebut, Yup, Leuteuk adalah yang paling tua usianya, maka dari itu Ia dipiih untuk dijadikan leader dalam group musik ini, selain dari segi usia, Leeteuk tetap pantas dijadikan sebagai Leader karena sifat kepemimpinan dan kewibawaannya yang diacungi jempol, yaaaa, walaupun sifat kekanakannya sering keluar, seperti yang kalian saksikan barusan.

"Kau terlalu kekanakan saat wawancara tadi hyung", peringat Kibum tajam.

Setelah Kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya, segera Ia dan para member SUJU lainnya terkecuali Leeteuk, berjalan menuju van mereka mengingat hari sudah sangat malam dan sudah saatnya khan mereka istirahat.

"Huhhh, kekanakan dari mana, aku khan hanya mengekspresikan perasaan yang ku rasa dan itu semua adalah hal yang wajar, dasar kalian ini, ck", decak Leeteuk yang kini sudah beranjak menyusul member lainnya yang satu per satu dari mereka sudah duduk nyaman di van.

.

.

.

Super junior atau yang disingkat dengan SUJU adalah grup music atau tepatnya salah satu boy band terbaik didunia, tujuh tahun meniti karier bersama, boy band yang terdiri dari 12 member ini, yaitu Leeteuk, Tan Hanggeng, Kim Heechul, Kim Yesung, Kim Kang-in, Shindong, Lee Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum, seperti kebanyakan grup musik terkenal lainnya juga mengalami masa-masa sulit saat mereka mengawali karir bermusik, persaingan pasar musik Korea yang padat, berita-berita buruk yang kadang kala sedikit merusak kekompakan mereka,tingkah para antifans mereka yang cukup mengganggu, tetapi dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka dapat melewatinya dengan baik dan kini terbukti mereka mampu menjadi yang terbaik di Korea, jangan lupakan bahwa kini mereka juga sudah menjelajah ke negeri Eropa dan hanya piawai dalam bernyanyi dan dance, beberapa member SUJU juga piawai dalam bemain dalam drama ataupun menjadi presenter dalam acara-acara televisi yang memiliki ranting tinggi. Sebagai tambahan informasi, penghargaan Daengsang ini, mereka peroleh untuk album mereka yang ke tujuh.

.

.

**Dorm SUJU, Apartement Star City, Kawasan Gwangjin.**

"HUAAAAAA, AKU LELAH SEKALIIIII..", celoteh Donghae setelah terlentang dengan sangat manisnya disofa panjang ruang keluarga di dorm mereka.

"Ya!, Hae, jangan bergaya seperti itu, kau semakin mirip dengan ikan asin yang akan dikeringkan, terlentang ditempat penjemuran".

"Hahahahahahaha", tawa ringan seluruh member terkecuali Donghae mengiringi celetukan Eunhyuk yang telah mengikuti jejak Donghae dan anggota SUJU lainnya beristirahat sejenak diruang keluarga yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk menonton TV, DVD, bermain games, berkumpul ataupun melepas lelah seperti yang sekarang mereka lakukan.

_Sreek_

"Kibumieeeeee, kenapa kau juga menertawakanku, ha, kau kan adik kesayangankuuuuu?", rajuk Donghae yang protes setelah Ia bangkit dari posisi tak elitenya

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu hyung, hanya membenarkan sebuah kenyataan yang ada didepan mataku, hem", jawab Kibum santai dengan senyum yang Ia buat sepolos mungkin diwajah lelahnya.

"Hah, sudahlah sebaiknya kita segera membersihkan diri dan beristirahat, hari sudah larut", perintah sang leader.

"Arraseo hyung", kompak member SUJU terkecuali Leeteuk.

Setelah mendengar seruan dari sang leader, satu per satu para anggota SUJU pun memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing. Biarkanlah mereka istirahat ne, bukankan hari ini mereka melewati hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan, hahaha.

.

.

TBC

.

**Selamat malam semuanya, semoga esok kalian mendapatkan hari yang menyenangkan.**

**Semoga saja.**

.

Catatan : Dorm SUJU dichap ini aku buat satu tempat aja ya, jadi kamar-kamar mereka bersebelahan gitu, oce biar gak terlalu ribet, hahaha...

Chapter ini sudah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya bukan, so, jangan diprotes agy ya, haha, ini juga udah megap-megap, ^^ peace, becanda kok..

Diriview kemarin ada yang bertanya dimana _hurt_nya, hehe sabar ya, ntar lagi juga muncul, tapi gak tau dichap berapa, #_Doenggg_.

Cippp, konflik udah sedikit muncul khannn dan interaksi KyuBum juga udah saya ada-adakan, walaupun belum banyak, hahaha, SABAR YAAAAA...Thanks tuk semua Reviewnya...

Tapi tetep, **Review pleeaaaasssseeeeeee** buat keberlangsungan FF ini.

**Thanks for:**

**MingKyuMingKyu, Desviana407,Fuawaliyaah,Dyayudya,Rini11888, Guest, Awaelfkyu13, Dewiangel, Kiki, Kyufiie99, Hanna Shinjiseok, Leemelteuk, Fiwonkyu0201, SujuELF, Ristiti, n all readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY TWINS**

**Cast : Cho (Kim) Kibum, Member SUJU**

**Genre: Brothership,Friendship, Hurtand Crime**

**Warning : OOC, Penggunaan umur disini bukan sesuai aslinya ya, n Fokus cerita di tahun 2014 ya..**

**Chapter : 4 of...**

.

.

Gomawo buat temen-temen yang udah ngereview n mampir di FF Re, buat yang kemaren agak kesel n emosi dichap 3, aku harap bersabar ne...hahaha

Trus untuk even Daengsang Award yang ada dicerita Chap kemaren memang sengaja Re buat tidak sesuai dengan aslinya, So, Kyu Kyu nya kgak ada dah, mianhae ^^

Semua pertanyaan direview kemaren akan terjawab seiring bertambahnya chapter...

So, tetep ikutin ceritanya ya...Happy Reading Guys

.

.

Ingat fokus ceritanya ditahun 2014 ya, saat Kibum sudah menjadi member SUJU.

**Dorm SUJU, Apartement Star City**

**28 Maret 2014 08.00 KST**

_Kring...kring..._

_Klek.._

"Ne, Yoboseo", sapa Yesung diline telepon pribadi dorm.

"_Ne, yoboseo Yesung-ah, apakah kalian sudah bangun semua?",_ jawab seseorang diseberang line telepon.

"Nde Ajussi, sekarang kami akan sarapan, wae guende Ajussi? Apakah ada hadiah dari fans yang datang? hehe".

"_Hahaha, kau sudah tau rupanya, aku menelpon hanya memastikan apakah kalian sudah bangun, cha hadiah-hadiah ini akan segera aku antarkan ke dorm kalian"_, jawab Han Ajussi yang ternyata adalah salah satu karyawan kebersihan yang bekerja di Apartement mewah tersebut, walaupun mereka baru sebentar saling mengenal, hubungan antara Han Ajussi dengan member SUJU sangatlah dekat, para member SUJU sudah menganggap Han Ajussi seperti ayah mereka sendiri, begitu pula Tae Won atau yang dikenal dengan Han Ajussioleh member SUJU adalah seorang namja berusia 50 tahun yang kini hidup sebatangkara, jika kalian bertanya dimana anak atau istrinya, jawabannya adalah mereka telah tenang disurga, mereka meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan sebelas tahun yang lalu.

"Ghamsahamnida Ajussi, maaf kami selalu merepotkan."

"_Haha, tak masalah, Ajussi tutup ne"._

"Nde Ajussi"

Tut...

.

.

"Han Ajussi, Hyung?", tanya Ryeowook saat Yesung sudah duduk manis dikursi makannya.

"Um, Ajussi bilang, Ia ingin mengantarkan beberapa hadiah dari fans, waaahhh nasi goreng dengan ayam goreng, perpaduan yang sempurna Wookie, hehe", tutur Yesung senang, yap bagaimana tidak senang, nasi goreng dan ayam goreng buatan Ryeowook adalah salah satu ehhh salah dua makanan favorit dari si namja penggemar kura-kura ini.

"Wookie hyung, bisakah kau ingat bila aku tak suka jika kau memasak nasi goreng yang dipadukan dengan ayam goreng? Kurasa itu kurang pas", ucap Kibum sedikit dingin.

"Emmmmmm, bumieeeee...", rajuk Yesung tak terima.

"Mianhae Wookie hyung, aku tak bermaksud menyinggung", ucap Kibum seraya meminta maaf, Ia tahu perkataannya barusan menyinggung hyungnya yang lebih tua beberapa bulan tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sejak awal Kibum bergabung dengan SUJU, Kibum sudah memberitahukan hal ini, bahwa Kibum sangat sangat membenci ayam goreng, para member SUJU berpikir bahwa Kibum alergi dengan ayam, tetapi Kibum menjelaskan bahwa Ia tidak menyukai ayam goreng bukan karena alergi tetapi karna mengingatkannya pada suatu hal yang sangat ia benci dalam hidupnya, sejak saat itulah para member SUJU jarang sekali memakan ataupun memasak ayam goreng, bila para member menginginkannya, maka para member sebelumnya harus berbicara terlebih dahulu pada Kibum dan secara otomatis Kibum tidak akan menyentuhnya dan lebih memilih pergi kekamar atau menonton TV bila mereka sedang berada di dorm. Suasana seperti itu sebenarnya membuat para member yang lainnya merasa tidak enak hati pada Kibum, tetapi bagaimana lagiiiiii, kadang mereka tidak tahan mengatasi godaan lezatnya ayam goreng yang menggiurkan...

"Gwenchana Bumie, mianhae, aku lupa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu", jawab Ryeowook dengan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan.

.

.

Setelah terjadi sedikit perdebatan, suasana meja makan tersebut sedikit agak canggung

"Ehem, Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan perayaan karena kita memenangkan Daengsang, emm? Otte?", tanya Siwon mencoba mencairkan kembali suasana meja makan mereka dan sepertinya berhasil, topik yang ditanyakan Siwon menarik member lainnya untuk tidak larut dari acara suka tidak suka terhadap ayam goreng.

"Ahhh, geure..perayaan yang sederhana saja, kita minta pada Sooman Adjushi untuk memberi kita libur, yaaa itung-itung kan sebagai hadiah kerja keras kita, otte Leeteuk hyung?", timpal Sungmin.

"Tak usah kalian minta pun, Sooman-ssi sudah memberi kalian libur selama empat hari, terhitung mulai hari ini?", ucap prince manager yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk manis menikmati sepiring nasi goreng dan ayam goreng buatan wookie oppa kita, haha.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu hyung?", tanya Shindong heran.

"Ah, molla andwe, sebaiknya kau tanya saja sama authornya ne, sudah jangan ganggu aku makan, aku lapar".

"Lalu...bagaimana dengan semua kontrak yang harus kita kerjakan, bukankah seharusnya siang ini kita punya jadwal?", tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Emm, bheunuar ithue...(read: emm, bener itu)".

_Plak.._

"YA! TELAN DULU MAKANAN YANG ADA DIMULUTMU MONKEY!", oceh Heechul pada Eunhyuk yang menurutnya tak sopannn.

_Uhuk..uhuk.._

"Ya!, Chullie hyung, jangan pukul kepala my monkey, jadi tersedak khan...uhhhhhhh, kasiannnnnn", oceh Donghae sambil memberi Eunhyuk minum dan mengelus-elus punggungnya.

_Glup.._

"Apa katamu ikan asin? My monkey...SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI MONYET PABBO!", ucap Eunhyuk tak terima.

"_Bisa-bisanya ikan asin ini menghinaku, ck...sahabat macam apa itu_", Inner Eunhyuk.

"Aku tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu LEE HYUKJAE!", sindir Donghae.

"Sooman-ssi, sudah mengatur semuanya, termasuk kontrak yang seharusnya menjadi jadwal kalian terutama jadwalmu Kibum, pihak sponsor yang menginginkanmu bersedia menunda rekaman iklan yang kau bintangi, entahlah apa yang Sooman-ssi lakukan, hahaha, aku pun tak ingin tau," ucap Prince Manager bernama lengkap Kim Jung Hoon, yang membuat semua member SUJU cengo mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"_Manager yang aneh"_, inner member SUJU jangan lupakan efek geleng-geleng kepala yang entah disengaja atau tidak terjadi secara serempak.

"Cha, aku sudah selesai sarapan dan menyampaikan pesan dari Sooman-ssi, aku pulang sekarang ne...SELAMAT BERLIBUR ANAK-ANAK...", celoteh Prince Manager riang seraya meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

Oke lupakan sang Prince manager kita, kembali ke ruang makan.

"Kita sudah mendapat libur, jadi perayaan itu tetap adakan Leeteuk Hyung?", tanya Hankyung yang sedari tadi diam menikmati sarapannya.

"..."

"Leeteuk hyungggggg, kenapa kau diam sajaaaaaaa", rajuk Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sang leader.

"Leeteuk hyung?", tegor Kang-in yang cukup merasa aneh karena sedari tadi sang hyung hanya menunduk dan terdiam, tanpa sedikit pun menyentuh makanannya.

"..."

Para member terkecuali Leeteuk, Heechul dan Kibum, diam dan saling berpandangan untuk meminta penjelasan dari yang lainnya.

"Ck, kalian ini serasa tak tau tabiat Leeteuk saja", ucap Heechul memberi klue kepada yang lainnya.

Tapi sepertinya para member tidak begitu paham akan klue yang diberikan Heechul.

"Leeteuk hyung tidak ingin mengadakan perayaan yang menurutnya menghabiskan hasil keringatnya, ck...pelit sekali kau hyung", decak malas Kibum.

"Hyung, bisakah sifat pelitmu kau titipkan dahulu ke kandang ddakoma", ucap Yesung dengan gemas.

"Yesung-ah...perlu kau ketahui, aku bukannya pelit, AKU HEMAT,...HEMAT, ingat itu", ucap Leeteuk yang tidak terima Ia diberi label pelit.

"Ahhhhh, ara, ara, kali ini aku yang traktir untuk perayaan keberhasilan kita memenangkan Daengsang Award".

Adakah yang tau ucapan siapa barusan ?

Siwon?

Sungmin?

Hangkyung?

Atau Yesung?

.

.

.

Kibum, yup seseorang yang mengucapkan kalimat barusan adalah Cho Kibum. Hah sepertinya Ia sudah tertular kerendahhatian Siwon oppa.

Mengetahui ada orang yang akan membiayai semua biaya perayaan mereka yang katanya sederhana tapi tetap mengeluarkan uang banyak dalam hal konsumsi, membuat semua member terkecuali Kibum terdiam dan menatapnya tidak percaya, ketidakpercayaan mereka ditambah dengan lanjutan ucapan Kibum yang mengatakan bahwa...

"Dan kita bisa mengadakan perayaan dirumahku".

"Dirumahmu Kibum?", tanya Hangkyung memastikan.

"Yup, dirumahku, tetapi kalau kalian tidak mau, kita bisa menyewa temp...".

"YA, KITA MAU", potong member SUJU cepat.

"Tumben sekali Kibum, kau kan tidak pernah mau rumahnya kita kunjungi?", tanya Siwon menyelidik.

"Ehem, bukannya tidak mau hyung, hanya saja aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak kalian kerumahku", ucap Kibum malas.

"Lalu saat-saat sekarang ini menurutmu adalah waktu yang tepat begitu? Ck...", decak Heechul yang merasa alasan Kibum kurang masuk akal.

"Nde, noona ku, Ahra noona esok akan tiba di Korea, jadinya aku ingin mengadakan acara penyambutannya sekaligus perayaan keberhasilan kita...bukankan kalian semua penasaran dengan noonaku yang asli hah..", jelas Kibum.

"Huaaaaaaaa, Ahra Noona, akhirnya aku bisa melihat aslinya, pasti sangaaaaattttttt cannnnttiiiiikkkkkkkk", celoteh Donghae yang kini tengah bergaya layaknya seseorang yang menunggu kedatangan sang pujaan hati dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan Hae?", tawar Eunhyuk seraya kedua alis matanya digerakkan dengan seirama, turun dan naik secara berulang-ulang.

"Aniya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan noona ku kalian jadikan bahan taruhan, atau...kalian akan menyesal", peringat Kibum yang membuat EunHae mengkerut dikursi masing-masing saat merasakan aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Kibum #_Lebay oppa.._

_._

_._

"Cukup...cukup, sekarang kita semua setuju bukan bahwa perayaan kita akan diadakan lusa hari di rumah Kibum", ucap Leeteuk dengan tenang.

"Kibum, apakah kau perlu bantuan untuk menyiapkan pesta perayaan kita?", lanjut Leeteuk memastikan, karena bisa menutup kemungkinan bukan mereka tidak usah susah-susah berbelanja demi keperluan mereka berpesta mengingat Keluarga Cho adalah salah satu keluarga pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan itu, mereka bisa saja meminta bantuan para maid yang jumlahnya bisa sangat banyak untuk mengatur keperluan pesta.

"Tidak usah hyung, gomawo, nanti semua maid yang dirumahku yang mengurus semuanya", ucap Kibum dengan tenang, tetapi EunHae melihatnya sebagai salah satu bentuk kesombongan.

"Geure, kita bisa bersantai, HAHAHAHAHA", celoteh Leeteuk bahagia.

"Masalah pesta perayaan sudah selesai bukan, ja, saatnya mencuci piring dan merapikan meja makan", perintah eomma wookie, hahaha.

"SHIROE WOOKIEEEEEE"

"GOMAWO BUAT SARAPANNYA"

"SEMANGAT WOOKIEE"

Koar para member SUJU yang kini secara serempak pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin sendiri dengan piring-piring kotor mereka terkecuali piring Kibum, ingat Kibum tak akan berselera makan bila ada ayam goreng bukan. Baiklah kita tinggalkan Ryeowook dengan piring-piring kotornya, tenang saja ada Sungmin oppa yang akan membantunya membereskan kekacauan ini...

.

.

_Ting Tung...Ting Tung..._

Kegiatan mari berebut remote TV berhenti tiba-tiba saat para member SUJU mendengar suara bel pintu dorm mereka berbunyi, Donghae yang mendapat tatapan mata seluruh member terkecuali Ryeowook dan Sungmin pun mau tak mau berdiri dan rela melepas remote TV yang ada digenggamannya itu, Heechul yang mendapat kesempatan untuk memegang remote TV dari Donghae, dengan antusias mengganti channel TV yang awalnya menayangkan kartun _finding nemo_ menjadi acara pegelaran fashion show pakaian pria mahal dan tentunya dari para desaingner dunia. Oke biarkan saja kegiatan Heechul oppa tersebut, '_yaaaa sapa tau bukan mereka kebagian jatah saat Heechul berniat memesan pakaian-pakaian itu, hahaha lumayan bukan pakaian mahal yang gratis'_ pikir para member SUJU.

.

.

_Klek.._

Saat pintu terbuka, Donghae disambut senyuman lembut dari Han Ajussi yang kini datang dengan kedua tangannya dipenuhi dua kantong besar yang sudah dapat dipastikan berisi hadiah-hadiah dari para fans mereka.

"Aigooo, Ajussiiiii, sini ku bantuuuuuu", ucap Donghae seraya merebut salah satu kantong besar ditangan kanan Han Ajussi.

"Haha, gomawo, Donghae-ah"

"Kajja, Ajussi masuklah, apakah Ajussi sudah sarapan?", tanya Donghae pada Han Ajussi yang kini keduanya tengah menuju keruang keluarga, tempat para member SUJU berkumpul.

"Nde, Donghae-ah, Ajussi sudah sarapan setelahmenyelesaikan pekerjaan Ajussi tadi, mangkanya Ajussi sedikit agak lama mengantar hadiah-hadiah ini", tutur Han Ajussi sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Oh Ajussi, kau sudah datang, aigooooo banyak sekali hadiah dari fans hari ini", tutur Leeteuk yang sedikit tidak percaya.

"Hahaha, pasti banyak, bahkan nanti siang sepertinya dorm mu akan kebanjiran hadiah para fans kalian sebagai ucapan selamat atas kemenangan kalian dalam Daengsang Award tahun ini, cukae buat kalian semua ne, Ajussi sangat bangga pada kalian", ucap Adjushi bijak dan jangan lupakan sorot matanya yang menggambarkan kebanggan pada anak-anaknya itu.

"GOMAWO AJUSSI", tutur member SUJU bersamaan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah tawa bahagia dari seluruh member SUJU dan Han Ajussi yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

.

.

"Ja, Ajussi, pekerjaan Ajussi sudah selesai bukan? Bagaimana jika Ajussi membantu kami membuka semua hadiahini, emm?", tawar Sungmin yang kini telah duduk manis di karpet ruang TV bersama Ryeowook.

"YA!, Min Hyung dan kau Wookie, sejak kapan kalian ada disampingku hah?", tanya Eunhyuk yang kaget dengan keberadaan mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku mau membuka hadiah yang berwarna merah itu", ucap Ryeowook yang tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk, hah sepertinya Ia masih sedikit kesal dengan Eunhyuk.

Dan kegiatan pagi menjelang siang itu mereka habiskan dengan membuka semua hadiah berbagai macam ukuran dan berbagai macam warna kertas yang membungkusnya, seluruh mata member SUJU pun selalu berbinar senang saat mengetahui isi dari hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan kepada mereka. Han Ajussi pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya, hingga semua senyum dan kebinaran mata mereka hilang karena isi dari salah satu hadiah terakhir yang dibuka oleh mereka, tepatnya Kang-in yang membukanya.

.

.

.

"Lagi?", ucap Kang-in tak percaya.

"..."

Tak ada satu pun yang menjawab pertanyaan Kang-in, semuanya terdiam dan menatap tak suka dengan isi hadiah yang kini telah tergeletak dikarpet, tepatnya ditengah-tengah mereka, karena dari awal mereka telah duduk melingkar dengan para hadiah berada ditengah lingkaran tersebut, sepertinya Kang-in melemparkannya, Ia sedikit ngeri dengan isi hadiah tersebut.

"Sudahlah, jangan kalian pikirkan seperti kejadian-kejadian kemarin, arraseo, kita buang saja nde", tutur Han Ajussi menenangkan karena kini Ia melihat anak-anaknya sedikit merasa takut dengan isi hadiah tersebut.

"Aniyo Ajussi, kali ini jangan dibuang", tutur Kibum yang membuat semua mata mengarah kepadanya seakan meminta penjelasan atas ucapannya itu.

"Ini sudah masuk dalam kategori teror, lebih baik kita melaporkannya kepada polisi, setidaknya kita mendapat perlindungan sewaktu-waktu teror itu mengarah pada tindak kriminal yang lebih ekstrim", jelas Kibum seakan mengerti maksud tatapan mereka.

"Bumiee, jangan menakut-nakuti akuuuu", ucap Ryeowook takut, terbukti kini Ia telah menenggelamkan badannya dipunggung Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu Hyung Manager untuk mengurus semua ini, sebaiknya kita tenang ne, jangan sampai kita terlihat panik atau takut oleh pelakunya, Ia akan merasa sangat puas dengan teror yang Ia lakukan, arrasoe!", tegas Leeteuk.

"Nde Arrasoeyo Hyung", jawab semua member.

"Han Ajussi?", panggil Hangkyung.

"Arraseo, aku akan merahasiakan ini, kalian tenang saja", jawab Han Ajussi pasti.

"Gomawo Ajussi".

.

.

.

.

**Van SUJU,Dua hari kemudian, 29 Maret 2014, 09.00 KST, Kediaman Keluarga Cho di Seoul.**

"Cha...kita sudah sampai, tinggalkan semua permasalahan yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu kita, hari ini kita harus menikmati perayaan keberhasilan kita, ARRASEO!", koar Leeteuk memberi semangat pada para dongsaengnya.

"ARRASEO HYUNG", ucap semangat para member SUJU minus Kibum.

Ada yang bertanya kemana Kibum? Hahahaha, jelas Ia sudah ada dirumahnya bukan, Ia adalah tuan rumah disini.

.

.

.

"Bumieeeeee, KAMI DATANGGGG", teriak Heechul saat memasuki rumah megah keluarga Cho, emmm sepertinya Chullie oppa lupa dengan selogan sopan santunnya saat memasuki rumah orang,

"Hyung, dimana letak sopan santunmu ha?", timpal Eunhyuk sadis, dendam terbalaskan hahahaha.

"Aku tak peduli", ucap Heechul...

"Jongkiiiiiiiii-ah, kau disni juga?", tanya Heechul senang pada sahabatnya itu saat Ia tak sengaja melihat Jongki mengobrol ringan dengan Kibum didepan pintu masuk kediaman Cho, sepertinya Jongki baru saja sampai sama seperti para member SUJU.

"Nde, tak hanya aku, anak-anak FT Island lainnya, Shinee, dan TVXQ juga ada didalam, Kibumie yang mengundang kami", jawab Lee Jongki seraya tersenyum pada Heechul.

"Oh jincha?, pesta perayaan ini pasti akan meriah", celoteh Leeteuk senang.

"Ada Appa dan Eomma hyundeul juga didalam", timpal Kibum.

"Uri appa eomma?", Tanya Shindong memastikan.

"Yup, kajja kita masuk, kita mulai perayaan ini", ajak Kibum.

.

.

.

Pesta perayaan mereka dan acara penyambutan Ahra berlangsung dengan lancar dan meriah, terlihat sekali mereka menikmati acara tersebut terlebih lagi EunHae, kedua sejoli itu tampak sibuk mengikuti Ahra dan menarik perhatian Ahra disetiap kesempatan walaupun terkadang mereka mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Kibum yang merasa sang noonanya terganggu dengan kelakuan ajaib mereka. Setelah acara inti dari perayaan tersebut berakhir, para orang tua lebih memilih mengobrol secara terpisah dari anak-anak merekadi ruang utama kediaman keluarga Cho dan yang lebih muda lebih memilih untuk berkumpul, mengobrol, dan bermain beberapa permainan dihalaman belakang rumah Kibum yang ternyata luas nan sejuk.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan suasana halaman belakang atau ruang utama kediaman keluarga Cho yang dipenuhi dengan aura kegembiraan, dipojok ruang keluarga Cho, kita dapat merasakan aura yang sebaliknya, terlihat seorang namja kurus berperawakan tinggi tengah berdiri memandangi sebuah photo besar keluarga Cho yang dipajang diatas perapian, sorot matanya menatap sedih gambar sepasang suami istri,Cho Yeung Hwan dan Cho Hanna, beserta satu anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuanmereka, Cho Kibum dan Cho Ahra, yang tersenyum bahagia. Namja itu ingat sekali photo itu diambil sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu, dua tahun setelah kejadiantragis terjadi dikeluarga namja itu semakin memuncak tatkala Ia memutar kembali kilasan kejadian demi kejadian yang Ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, cola yang ada digelasnya kini terlihat bergetar, menggambarkan bahwa Ia sedang mencoba menahan emosinya agar tidak berteriak dan mengeluarkan kalimat cacian pada sang takdir, Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan segalanya, Ia sudah bersumpah untuk itu.

.

.

Setelah dirasa emosinya stabil, namja itu kembali membuka matanya yang sempat Ia tutup saat Ia rasa emosinya akan meledak, Ia cukup kaget dan sedikit terlonjak kebelakang saat anak perempuan pemilik rumah memergokinya diruangan itu, Ahra hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap bahu kanan namja tersebut, berusaha untuk menyampaikan nasehatnya lagi bahwa semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala saat waktunya telah tiba.

.

"Sebaiknya kau bergabung dengan mereka Changmin-ah", tutur Ahra yang sekali lagi memperlihatkan senyum tenangnya pada Changmin sebelum Ia keluar dari ruangan itu, menyisakan Changmin yang kini tengah menunduk dalam.

.

.

TBC

.

Mungkin sedikit bingung ne, kenapa dichap kemaren loncat langsung ke 10 tahun kemudian, lalu apa yang dilakuin sama kibum ke kyuhyun, kok kyuhyunnya tiba-tiba ngilang apalagi dichapter ini juga kgak nongol, haha tak apa aku pun yang nulis juga bingung..#_Lho_

Becanda kok, alur cerita ini memang dibuat Maju Mundur, jadi yang menjadi inti cerita itu teman-teman bisa ngefokusin cerita saat tahun 2014 saja, untuk masa remaja ChangKyuBum atau sepuluh tahun lalu dianggap sebagai kisah masa lalu, jadi apa yang terjadi saat ini di tahun 2014 itu dipengaruhi oleh kejadian-kejadian masa lalu yang masih dirahasiakan oleh diriku tentunya, yang nantinya aku coba masukin sedikit demi sedikit dichapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Oce sekian cuap-cuapnya, semoga gak ada yang bingung ya...Hayooooo, ada yang mau nebak apa isi dari hadiah yang dianggap teror oleh Kibum?

Atauuu mau menebak kejadian apa yang terjadi 10 tahun lalu pada Keluarga Cho?

**Cip ditunggu reviewnya...**

**Thanks to:**

**Desviana407, FiWonKYU0201,Fuawaliyaah, Rini11888, Kyufit0327, Kyufiie99, Awaelfkyu13, Dewiangel, Silent reader, SujuELF, Hanna Shinjiseok, MingKyuMingKyu, Ristiti, Dyayudya, n All Reader.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY TWINS**

**Cast : Cho (Kim) Kibum, Shim Changmin, Member SUJU**

**Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Hurt and Crime**

**Warning : OOC, Alur Maju Mundur n Typo**

**Chapter : 5 of...**

.

.

Gomawo udah mampir, ngereview dichap kemarin, n sarannya yang ngebantu banget buat aku lebih baik dalam menulis ^^

Selamat datang juga bagi reader baruuuuuu...

Untuk chapter ini, sangaaaaattttttt panjangggg, jadi aku harap jangan bosen ne...

Bila ada yang bingung bisa PM atau review aja ya...Happy Reading

.

.

_**Flashback On**_

_**10 tahun yang lalu, Blue Junior Haigh School**_

_**Selasa, 30 Maret 2004, 07.00 KST**_

"_CHANG CHANG...", teriak Kyuhyun girang didepan pintu masuk kelas mereka._

"_OH HAY KYU KYU...", teriak Changmin mengimbangi teriakan Kyuhyun._

"_Omoo, apakah aku sedang bermimpi sekarang Bumie?",tanya Changmin pada Kibum yang kini baru duduk dikursinya._

"_Mimpi..?", tanya Kibum yang tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Changmin._

"_Emmm, atau berhalusinasi? Aku seperti mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang memanggilku didepan kelas tadi dan sekarang Ia sedang berdiri didepanku dengan wajah yang cemberut?", jelas Changmin dengan wajah polosnya._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", tawa Kibum seketika menggelegar mendengar celotehan Changmin tentang saudara kembarnya itu._

_PLAK_

"_Omoo, sekarang aku bisa merasakan bahwa Ia baru saja memukul kepalaku...dan ini sakittttttt"._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA", tawa Kibum kini semakin tidak bisa berhenti melihat ulah ChangKyu, apalagi tingkah laku Changmin yang masih dengan wajah bingungnya mengelus kepala tempat pemukulan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah kenyataan._

"_Issssshhhhh, CHANG CHANG, AKU INI NYATA, KAU BUKAN BERMIMPI ATAU BERHALUSINASI", omel Kyuhyun, Ia sedikit sebal dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu, padahal khan tadi moodnya dalam keadaan sangat baik mengingat rekor yang barusan berhasil Ia pecahkan._

"_Nde Changming-ah, benar kata Kyuhyun, saat ini kau tidak sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi, Kyuhyun nyata ada didepanmu saat ini, perlu kau ketahui aku juga melihat dengan jelas saat ini wajah uri Kyuhyun sedang cemberut dan jangan lupakan bibirnya sudah mirip dengan paruh bebek", ucap Kibum dengan wajah yang Ia buat tegas supaya Changmin percaya dengan ucapannya, walaupun agak susah mengingat Ia berusaha untuk menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun._

"_HAHAHAHA, bebek...sahabatku sekarang berubah jadi bebek...wek wek wek wek", celoteh Changmin seraya memeragakan bebek yang berjalan dengan kedua tangan Changmin yang dilipat membentuk sayap kemudian Ia gerakkan seperti Ia sedang mengepak, ohhh jangan lupakan suara Changmin juga ikut menyerupai suara bebek._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", kini pecahlah tawa ChangBum untuk yang kesekian kalinya melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat...sangat...ditekuk mendengar ocehan sahabatnya, terlebih saudara kembarnya itu. Sebenarnya Kibum sudah tau bahwa Changmin sedang melancarkan aksi menyindir Kyuhyun yang baru kali ini dapat berangkat sekolah tanpa terlambat, melihat kesempatan untuk dapat mengerjai adik kembarnya itu, Kibum pun ikut menimpali perkataan Changmin, ya...walaupun diawal Kibum cukup membela Kyuhyun, tetapi saat di akhir, Kibum cukup menjatuhkan Kyuhyun dengan kalimat ejekannya. Sepertinya kini Kibum dan Changmin sudah menjadi partner in crime untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun._

_Cukup lama usaha yang dilakukanChangBum untuk mengehentikan tawa mereka, hingga saat mereka telah selesai dari acara mari menertawakan Kyuhyun, mereka sudah melihat Kyuhyun telah duduk manis dikursinya dengan menghadap kedepan, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan sesekali memutar-mutar sebuah miniatur pesawat terbang yang panjang kedua sayapnya hanya 10 cm._

_Melihat adik kembarnya yang sepertinya marah dengan dirinya dan Changmin, Kibum berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri kursi Kyuhyun, Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat wajah adiknya, Ia hanya tersenyum geli saat Kyuhyun menghindari tatapannya dan memalingkan wajahnya kejendela. Kibum tetap tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya itu, kemudian Ia kembali lagi kekursinya tanpa mengucapkan minta maaf, Changmin yang melihat hal itu hanya diam saja, Kibum dan Changmin sudah tau watak Kyuhyun yang sedikit manja, jadi mereka akan tetap membiarkan Kyuhyun dengan kemarahannya, toh nanti Kyuhyun sendiri yang tidak akan tahan dengan aksi berdiam dirinya, kemudian dengan rengekannya yang khas, Kyuhyun akan berusaha untuk meminta maaf kepada mereka. Lho, sebenarnya yang salah siapa dan yang minta maaf siapa nih...haha biarlah pikir ChangBum, mereka sangat senang melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang merengek meminta maaf pada mereka, menurut mereka itu adalah suatu hiburan yang menarik. _

_Tak berapa lama, Jo Seongsaengnim masuk kedalam kelas dan cukup terkejut karena Kyuhyun, sang murid abadi yang terlambat, kini sudah duduk manis dibangkunya, sebenarnya Jung Seongsaengnim ingin sekali menanyakan alasannya tidak terlambat kali ini, tetapi melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang suram, Jung Seongsaengnim mengurungkan niatnya dan melanjutkan kembali tugasnya mengajar fisika._

_._

_._

_._

_**10.00 KST, Waktu istirahat.**_

"_Bum bummm...bum bummmm", panggil Kyuhyun manja sambil menarik lengan baju Kibum._

"_..."_

"_Bum bummmm...kajja kita kekantin...aku laparrrrrr", melas Kyuhyun tetap dengan aksi tarik menarik lengan baju Kibum._

"_Bum Bum, mianhae", sesal Kyuhyun...benarkan, Kyuhyun tidak suka mendiamkan seseorang terutama kakaknya dalam jangka waktu yang lama dan akan segera meminta maaf walaupun jelas-jelas bukan Kyuhyun yang salah._

"_Bukankan tadi Changmin sudah mengajakmu, hem? Kenapa tidak mau?", tanya Kibum sedikit dingin, bukan dalam makna yang sebenarnya, ingat Kibum senang sekali mengerjai adiknya itu._

_Kyuhyun yang mendengar nada bicara Kibum yang dingin sedikit mengkerut, tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya bila Ia takut, kemarahan Sang Appa saja berani Ia atasi apalagi dengan sikap dingin Kibum, pikir Kyuhyun._

"_Aku masih sebal dengan Changmin yang tadi meledekku..", jelas Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya yang ia pout kan._

"_Memangnya kau tidak sebal dengan ku?"._

"_Aniyo, aku tidak sebal dengan Bum Bum, dari dalam kandungan khan kita selalu bersama, Bum Bum, bahkan setelah kita lahir, kita selalu bermain bersama, berbagi makanan, dan tidur bersama Bum Bum, jadi aku tak akan pernah sebal dengan mu, walaupun kau selalu menggangguku atau meledekku", celoteh Kyuhyun dengan polos._

"_Ishhh, itu tak adil Kyu Kyu, aku juga khan sudah bersamamu saat umur kita baru dua tahun Kyu, otomatis saat-saat kebersamaan kita tidak kalah lama dengan kebersamaanmu dengan Kibum", ucap Changmin yang tak mau kalah._

"_Kajja Bum Bummmm, aku laparrrrrrr", rengek Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Changmin, Kyuhyun kini semakin gencar merengek pada Kibum saat kembarannya tetap tak menghiraukannya, dan Ohhh kini kedua mata uri Kyuhyun kita sudah mulai berembun._

_Melihat sahabatnya yang mau menangis itu, Changmin sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Kibum agar Kibum sedikit memperhatikan adik kembarnya itu, hah Kyuhyun akan berubah menjadi manja dan cengeng saat bersama dengan Kibum. Tapi tak apalah, bukankah itu hal yang wajar bukan seorang adik yang manja terhadap kakaknya._

"_Aigooooo, babykyu mau menangis eoh...kajja kajja kita kekantin nde", ajak Kibum._

_Melihat Kibum yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya dan mengajaknya kekantin, dengan segera Kyuhyun mengahapus air matanya, yaaaa walaupun air mata itu belum sempat menetes dipipi cubby Kyuhyun._

"_Piggy Bum Bum"_

"_Arraseo, cja, naiklah"_

_Dengan hati yang senang, Kyuhyun pun naik ke punggung Kibum dan setelahnya mereka berdua dan jangan lupakan Changmin, bersama-sama pergi ke kantin guna mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan. Kelakuan Kyuhyun yang meminta gendong dipunggung bukanlah hal yang baru buat Kibum, Kibum sangat sering menggendong Kyuhyun, mulai dari mereka TK bahkan sampai sekarang mereka duduk ditingkat dua Junior High School, Kyuhyun akan meminta digendong bila Ia berbaikan dengan Kibum ketika mereka bertengkar, atau saat Kibum kembali tersenyum pada Kyuhyun ketika sebelumnya Kyuhyun diabaikan oleh Kibum, seperti saat ini. Changmin yang mengekori kedua Tuan Muda Cho itu hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya._

'' _Seharusnya kau menjadi yang lebih muda dari aku, Kyu '', inner Changmin. Ya usia Kyuhyun lebih tua dua minggu dari Changmin, ChangKyuBum lahir dibulan yang sama yaitu Februari tetapi tanggal mereka yang berbeda, Changmin lahir pada tanggal 18, sedangkan KyuBum lahir pada tanggal 3._

_._

_._

_._

_**At Kantin**_

"_Kau sudah pesan Chang?", tanya Kyuhyun saat Changmin sudah duduk manis didepannya._

"_Kau tak sebal lagi denganku?", sindir Changmin._

"_Aniyo", jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum polos._

"_Ck...dasar kau...oiya, hari ini kau memecahkan rekormu Kyu, kau tidak terlambat eoh"._

"_Hahaha, Chang, kau lihat apa yang aku pegang sekarang?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang berbinar sambil menunjukkan sebuah benda yang sedari Ia pegang kehadapan hangmin._

"_Miniatur pesawat biasa sama seperti miniatur pesawat koleksimu yang lain", ucap Changmin cuek, sepertinya Ia tau hal yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun tidak terlambat adalah keinginan Kyuhyun yang ingin memperlihatkan miniatur pesawat terbarunya itu pada Changmin._

"_Ini tidak sama dengan koleksi miniatur pesawatku yang lain, ini berbeda Changminnnnn, ini jenis pesawat favoritku", sungut Kyuhyun yang tak terima miniatur pesawat terbarunya dianggap benda yang biasa saja._

"_Miniatur pesawat yang kupegang ini adalah miniatur pesawat Boeng 737, pesawat komersial untuk penerbangan jarak dekat dan sederhana yang pertama kali dibuat pada tahun 1967, pesawat ini adalah pesawat paling terlaris didunia Chang, satu kelebihan bagi 737 adalah pesawat ini lebih lebar dalam fuselage yang mampu menampung enam tempat duduk, lebih satu dari BAC 1-11 dan Douglas DC-9 yang sebulan lalu miniaturnya aku tunjukkan padamu, pesawat ini adalah pesawat yang menggebrak Boeing untuk tidak lagi tertinggal dari pesaingnya dalam pembuatan pesawat berjarak dekat, karena pesawat ini memiliki bentuk yang pendek dan gemuk, maka industri penerbangan memanggilnya 'Baby Boeing'", jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil mengangkat dan sesekali menerbangkan miniatur pesawat kebanggaannya itu._

"_Karena miniatur ini limited edition, aku meminta Appa untuk membelikannya dan aku berjanji tidak akan terlambat kesekolah lagi, hahahahahaha", oceh Kyuhyun senang._

"_Ah terserah padamu Kyu, aku ingin makan dan aku peringatkan padamu Kyu, jangan pernah membicarakan lagi mengenai jenis-jenis pesawat kepadaku, aku tak mengerti dan kelak ketika aku dewasa, aku akan menjadi seorang penyanyi bukan seorang pilot huh", ujar Changmin malas._

_Obrolan mereka bertiga pun sempat terhenti saat makanan yang mereka pesan datang, eitsss ini sekolah favorite bukan dan sekolah ini juga dibiayai oleh salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan, Tuan Cho, maka tak heran bila sarana yang salah satunya kantin ini sangat memadai, para siswa hanya akan memesan makanan dan pelayan kantin itulah yang akan mengantarkannya kemeja siswa. Dan jangan heran, mereka tidak akan khawatir tidak kebagian tempat duduk, karena kantin ini sudah dipastikan luas dan nyaman._

"_Keunde, kemarin lusa saat kalian dihukum berdiri dihalaman gedung, apa yang kalian bicarakan, sepertinya kalian merencanakan sesuatu?", selidik Kibum._

"_AH MATTA, YA! Changmin kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku hah, ini sudah cukup lama dari hari perencanaan pembalasan yang kita bicarakan kemarin lusa..."_

"_Ahhh keure Kyu-ah, mianhae, aku juga lupa, gomawo Kibum kau sudah mengingatkan kami, gwenchana Kyu, ini baru berselang dua hari dari perencanaan awal, tenang saja Kyu, aku sudah mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan yang kita butuhkan", jawab Changmin mantap, seakan memberi penegasan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa rencana mereka tetap akan berjalan._

"_Aku tak dilibatkan dalam rencana kalian hem?"._

"_Sebenarnya yang akan kami jadikan korban balas dendam ini adalah dirimu Kibum-ah, tetapi karena kau akan dengan mudah mengetahui taktik kita, jadi kau kami hapus dari daftar korban balas dendam oleh ChangKyu, dan akhirnya kami memilih orang itu untuk menggantikanmu sebagai korban kali ini, bukan begitu sobat?"._

"_Eum, Bum Bum tidak masuk dalam daftar korban", jawab Kyuhyun yang kini sibuk menikmati makan siang yang ada dipiringnya._

"_Balas dendam kepadaku?", tanya Kibum._

"_Nde, balas dendam karena kau membuatku dihukum berdiri di halaman kemarin lusa", jawab Changmin. Kibum yang mendengar alasan Ia dicoret dari daftar korban, hanya tersenyum menanggapi._

"_Tapi sepertinya seru Chang, bila Bum Bum kita masukkan dalam tim balas dendam kita kali ini, rencana kita pasti berjalan dengan sukses, kau ingat saat kita bertiga melakukan aksi pembalasan pada Park Seongsaengnim"._

"_Arraseo, kau masuk dalam tim kita Kibum, ehemmm begini rencananya...", Changmin pun menjelaskan rencana mereka dengan detail dan dengan suara yang lirih namun tetap terdengar bagi Cho bersaudara._

_._

_._

_._

_**Pukul 18.00 KST, Blue Junior High School**_

"_Ahhh, akhirnya semua pekerjaanku selesai semua, aku bisa pulang dan menghabiskan malamku untuk menonton DVD yang kemarin aku pinjam, hahhh hari yang indah bukan Jung Che Rin", celoteh seorang wanita muda usia 30 tahundi toilet wanita khusus guru Blue Junior High School, yang kita ketahui sebagai Jung Seongsaengnim, didepan cermin besaryang berada di belakang wastafel tempat yang akan Ia gunakan untuk membasuh wajah lelahnya setelah seharian Ia sibuk mengajar dan menyelesaikan laporan hasil belajar siswa-siswinya yang esok akan Ia berikan kepada kepala sekolah._

_BLAM_

_Pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup kembali setelah Jung Seongsaengnim keluar dari toilet, kini Ia dengan santainya berjalan sendiri tanpa merasa takut dilorong yang suasanya sedikit gelap mengingat saat ini sudah memasuki petang dan entah kenapa lampu-lampu yang seharusnya menyala itu, kini belum menyala. Ia terus berjalan sambil sesekali mendendangkan lagu yang Ia hafal liriknya, Ia segera menghentikan nyanyiannya juga langkah kakinya saat Ia merasa dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia pun menengok kebelakang namun yang Ia temukan hanya sebuah bola kaki yang sedikit agak kusam menggelinding kearahnya dan berhenti tepat dikakinya. Tanpa ragu Jung Seongsaengnim mengambil bola tersebut dan sedikit menimangnya sambil berpikir siapa pemilik bola ini._

"_Itu bolaku Seongsaengnim", jawab seseorang , yang tanpa berbalik kebelakangpunJung Seongsaengnimtau itu adalah suara seorang anak remaja laki-laki._

"_Oh ini bolamu, tapi kenapa Kau masih ada di sekolah huh, ini khan su...dah...petang", timpal Jung Seongsaengnimsaat akan berbalik untuk menghadap anak remaja tersebut, tetapi suara Jung Seongsaengnim semakin lama semakin pelan dan terputus saat Ia sudah diposisi mengahadap anak itu dan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kondisi wajah anak remaja lelaki itu yang hancur berlumurkan darah dengan bola mata yang telah hilang satu._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", jerit Jung Seongsaengnim._

_Ia tidak kuasa berada dilorong itu lebih lama dan tanpa memperdulikan bola yang jatuh dari tangannya, Jung Seongsaengnim lari kearah pintu gerbang. Ia sangat ketakutan karena baru kali ini Ia menyaksikan dengan sendirinya tokoh hantu yang sering Ia tonton kini menjadi kenyataan. Ia berlari dan berlari hingga Ia terjatuh terjerembab ditanah._

"_Auch, lututkuuu, appo", ucap Jung Seongsaengnim sambil meringis memegangi lutut kanannya yang terluka ringan._

"_Perlu bantuan Seongsaengnim?"_

"_Kami punya tisue yang bisa kau gunakan untuk menekan lukamu?"_

_Mendengar dua suara berbeda dari arah belakangnya, Jung Seongsaengnim memberanikan diri untuk berbalik, Ia bisa berharap bukan ada seseorang atau siswanya yang mampu menolongnya dan menenangkannya disaat ketakutan seperti saat ini._

_Tetapi..._

_._

_._

_Setelah Ia berbalik, harapannya pupus sudah, Ia kembali menemukan tokoh hantu lagi, kali ini tidak hanya satu, tetapi dua...hantu yang sedikit agak tinggi sedang memegang tangan kanannya yang terputus dengan tangan kirinya, baju dan sekujur tubuhnya berlumuran darah dan terlihat beberapa lebam diwajahnya, sedangkan hantu yang satunya lagi tampak dengan santainya memegangi kepalanya yang terlepas dengan tangan kanannya. Pemandangan horor didepannya kini membuat Jung Seongsaengnim melupakan rasa sakit dilututnya dan dengan secepat kilat kembali berlari keluar dari sekolah ini._

_Entah sejak kapan ketiga hantu ini menghilang dan kompak memandangi Jung Seongsaengnim dibalik pohon besar dekat dengan TKP Jung Seongsaengnim terjatuh, mereka menutup mulut dengan tangan mereka masing-masing menghindari terbongkarnya kedok hantu mereka saat melihat Jung Seongsaengnim lari terbirit-birit dan akhirnya menabrak Choi Seongsaengnim yang saat itu juga hendak pulang, tawa mereka semakin ingin meledak tatkala melihat tingkah Choi Seongsaengnim yang terlihat kerepotan untuk menenangkan Jung Seongsaengnim dari rasa ketakutannya._

_Hah...tak usah aku jelaskan bukan siapa ketiga hantu tersebut..._

_._

_**Flashback off**_

_._

_._

**Taman Apartement Star City**

**Minggu, 30 Maret 2014, 18.00 KST**

"Hahahaha", tawa ringan keluar dari mulut seorang namja tampan yang duduk sendiri dibangku sebuah taman yang masih dikawasan apartement tempat tinggalnya yang kini sudah sepi mengingat hari sudah menjelang malam.

Ia baru saja mengingat kenangan terakhirnya bersama sahabatnya saat Ia masih remaja, sebenarnya kenangan itu sangat menyenangkan untuk dikenang dan pastinya jika suasana hatinya tidak buruk seperti sekarang, Ia mungkin bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana lucunya Ia dan sahabatnya itu merias diri mereka seseram mungkin untuk menghasilkan efek horor dengan properti yang Ia pinjam pada kenalan pamannya yang bekerja dirumah hantu,guna menakut-nakuti salah satu guru mereka yang cukup menyebalkan. Bagaimana saat-saat mereka jalan pulang besama-sama kerumah dengan masih menggunakan riasan dan properti menyeramkan mereka yang membuat setiap orang bergidik ngeri bahkan ada yang sampai lari terbirit-birit ketika melihat mereka. Bagaimana saat-saat mereka dihukum dirumah masing-masing akibat dandanan mereka yang menakuti seluruh penghuni rumah dan karena mereka telat pulang kerumah. Dan Bagaimana ketika mereka dihukum berdiri dihalaman Gedung B sampai istirahat kedua karena Choi Seongsaengnim mengetahui pelaku dibalik kejadian ketakutannya Jung Seongsaengnim. Semua itu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan pemuda tampan kenangan itu terus berputar-putar hingga Ia memejamkan matanya dirasa semua kenangan tersebut membuat rasa bersalahnya kembali muncul, Ia terus memejamkan matanya dan kini Ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, terlihat setetes air mata mengalir disisi sebelah kanan. Ia menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Kyu-ah...bagaimana kabarmu disana?", ucapnya Changmin lirih, kini Changmin telah membuka matanya dan menatap jingganya langit seakan meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kau belum tau akhir dari cerita Jung Seongsaengnim setelah kita mengerjainya bukan?", Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan monolognya.

.

"Pastinya belum...kau terlalu cepat pergi meninggalkanku Kyu-ah".

.

"Jung Seongsaengnim dan Choi Seongsaengnim menjadi dekat setelah kejadian itu dan tak lama kemudian mereka berpacaran dan mereka telah menikah serta memiliki dua anak yang sangat lucu...anak mereka kembar sama sepertimu dan Bumie, dan sekarang anak-anak mereka sudah besar walaupun aku masih lebih tinggi dari mereka, hahahaha, kau tau kyu-ah, anak-anak mereka adalah penggemar berat ku,...sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar bukan, kau lihat...aku sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal huh...", Changmintersenyum lembut pada langit.

Changmin kembali menundukkan wajahnya danmelihat sebuah benda yang sedari tadi Ia genggam, miniatur pesawat boeing 737 milik Kyuhyun, Changmin ingat saat-saat terakhir Ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setelah kejadian dikeluarga Cho yang merubah segalanya, Changmin ingat kata-kata Kyuhyun yang menitipkan benda kesayangan Kyuhyun kepadanya...

"_Chang Chang bisa kau bantu aku untuk merawat benda kesayanganku yang satu ini?, tenang saja aku pasti akan kembali dan mengambilnya lagi dari mu dan selama benda ini ada ditanganmu jangan lupa untuk menghitung biaya perawatannya ne, aku akan membayar semuanya", ucap Kyuhyun riang walaupun matanya menggambarkan hal yang sebliknya._

"Hah, ini sudah sepuluh tahun pabbo, apa kau akan sanggup membayar biaya perawatannya selama ini, ck", decak Changmin malas, namun setelah itu sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah Changmin kala mengingat nasehat Ahra kemarin siang saat pesta perayaan di Kediaman keluarga Cho, bahwa semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala saat waktunya telah tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Keluarga, Dorm SUJU**

**Rabu, 2 April 2014, Pukul 09.00 KST**

"Oke anak-anak, perkenalkan Ajussi yang ada disampingku ini adalah Inspektur Jang Kwon Do dari kepolisian Seoul, beliau inilah yang akan membantu kita untuk mengungkapkan kasus teror yang sedang kalian alami beberapa saat yang lalu, karena kasus ini kita rahasiakan dari publik, jadinya kasus ini hanya kalian, aku, Sooman-ssi, dan Inspektur Jang serta beberapa bawahannya saja yang tau, kalian mengerti!", ujar prince manager.

"Emmm Jun hyung?", tanya Ryeowook menginterupsi seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Nde Wookie, waeyo?".

"Han Ajussi juga sudah tau mengenai masalah ini...otte, Oh tapi Han Ajussi sudah berjanji tidak akan membicarakannya pada siapapun?", jelas Ryeowook mantap walaupun sebelumnya Ia cukup ragu untuk mengatakannya pada managernya.

"Ahhh, tak masalah, Han Ajussi bisa dipercaya, baiklah sampaikan salam kalian pada Inspektur Jang anak-anak!", perintah Jun Manager riang.

"Annyeonghaseo Inspektur Jang", salam member SUJU bersamaan.

"Hahahaha, annyeong, senang bisa bertemu kalian semuanya, aku tidak menyangka akan menangani kasus kalian dan bertemu dengan kalian secara langsung, hah anak perempuan ku dirumah pasti iri denganku karena appanya kini tengah duduk bersama dengan idolanya, hahahaha dan panggil aku Ajussi saja nde, agar kita lebih akrab".

"Jinja Ajussi, siapa yang anak Ajussisukai dari kami semua?", tanya Donghae antusias dengan senyum childish yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eummmm, Kibum sepertinya, karena aku lebih banyak melihat poster-poster Kibum tertempel dikamarnya".

"Hahahaha, kau terlalu berharap banyak Hae Hyung...", timpal Ryeowook.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA", seketika itu tawa menghiasi ruang keluarga.

.

.

"Emm, apakah hanya tangan Ajussi sendiri yang memegang kasus ini?", tanya Kibum.

"Apa maksudmu Kibum? Tangan? Bukankah seluruh tubuh Ajussi juga akan digunakan untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini, kalau hanya tangan, mana bisa Ajussi berlari untuk mengejar penjahatnya, dan lagi tadi kan Jun Hyung mengatakan bahwa Ajussi ini akan bekerja beserta anak buahnya...ck...bagaimana kau ini Kibum?", sergah Eunhyuk dengan nada meremehkan.

"Hahaha, maksud Kibum adalah apakah aku memiliki partner utama untuk menyelidiki kasus ini, seorang partner yang akan bertukar pikiran denganku, dan ya, bukan tanganku saja yang ada dalam kasus ini", jelas Jang Ajussi.

"Tapi...kenapa dia tidak ada disini Ajussi?", tanya Hangkyung penasaran.

"Karena dia belum sampai di Korea, yang aku dengar Ia masih menyelesaikan kepindahan tugasnya dari Jepang", ucap Jang Ajussi menerawang.

"Dari Jepang, bukankan dia seorang polisi Korea, kenapa Ia bertugas di Jepang, HUAAAAAAAAA, AKU TAU, apakah Ia mata-mata di Jepang, WAHHHHHHH, ini seperti film saja..", ucap Donghae berbinar-binar.

"Entah lah, apakah dia disana bertugas sebagai mata-mata apa bukan, dari penjelasan singkat yang Ajussi dapat kemarin, partnerku kali ini adalah salah satu anggota _Black Raven_ yang..."

"_Black Raven..._apakah tidak terlalu berlebihan menempatkan salah satu anggotanya untuk kasus ringan semacam ini?", potong Kibum cepat.

"Awalnya Ajussi juga beranggapan sama denganmu Kibum, kasus ini adalah kasus kecil dibandingkan dengan kasus-kasus yang sering mereka tangani, atasanku hanya menjelaskan bahwa kepulangannya saat ini belum begitu dibutuhkan untuk _Black Raven_dan lagi Ia juga pernah menyelesaikan kasus teror yang hampir sama seperti yang kalian alami".

"Siapa Ajussi?", tanya Yesung.

"Putri dari Presiden Prancis, satu tahun yang lalu", jawab Jang Ajussi singkat.

"Chakkaman, bisakah diantara kau Kibum atau Jang Ajussi, ada yang bersedia menjelaskan kepada kami secara beruntut tentang apa itu _Black Raven_ dan kasus yang menimpa putri Presiden Prancis itu", sela Leeteuk mewakili member lain beserta manager mereka yang kurang paham atas apa yang Kibum dan Inspektur Jang bicarakan.

"_Black Raven_adalah sebuah organisasi rahasia yang dimiliki oleh pertahanan Pemerintah Korea yang dibentuk dua puluh tahun silam, organisasi ini adalah organisasi yang dikhususkan untuk menangani kasus-kasus ataupun gangguan yang terjadi pada negara atau pada warga Korea yang dilakukan khususnya oleh mafia-mafia korea, oleh karena permasalahan yang mereka hadapi sangatlah sulit, maka anggota-anggota yang mereka miliki adalah orang-orang yang tidak hanya memiliki fisik yang sempurna dan kuat, tetapi juga cerdas, usia rata-rata dari anggota _Black Raven_ ini berkisar antara 13-30 tahun...", jelas Kibum.

"Mwoo, 13 Tahun?, Kau tak salah Kibum?", tanya Shindong tak percaya.

"Benar apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kibum, usia anggota mereka antara 13-30 tahun, saat usia mereka 13-17 tahun, mereka menjalani masa-masa pelatihan, dan diusia 18 tahun, mereka sudah mulai disebar keberbagai negara yang menjalin kerjasama pertahanan dengan Korea guna melatih mereka untuk lebih tangguh ketika mereka kembali lagi ke Korea, karena pengalaman militer mereka itulah, para anggota _Black Raven_menjadi prajurit terbaik di Korea", jawab Jang Ajussi menyambung penjelasan Kibum.

"Bukankah itu menyalahi aturan, usia 13 tahun adalah usia anak-anak bukan, seharusnya mereka sekolah seperti anak-anak biasa lakukan, bukan menerima latihan militer, yang jelas sangat berat dan berbahaya bagi mereka?", tanya Jun Manager.

"Yup, Pengaruh kekuasaan pemerintah dan kesanggupan para anggotanya yang keseluruhan adalah anak yatim piatu tanpa sanak saudara, menjadikan organisasi ini terus berkembang dan tertutup bagi publik, tetapi delapan tahun yang lalu, organisasi ini mengalami penolakan dari beberapa petinggi pemerintahan, hingga akhirnya organisasi ini menutup perekrutan anggotanya hingga detik ini. Walaupun perekrutan anggotanya sudah ditutup, aktivitas anggota _Black Raven_ tetap berlangsung dan terus menyebarkan anggotanya dalam jangka waktu 5-8 tahun kenegara-negara lain secara bergantian dan kembali pulang setelah semua tugas dan jangka waktu yang ditentukan kepada mereka telah habis", jelas Kibum kembali.

"Untuk kasus teror putri Presiden Prancis, Ajussi tidak tau kronologi pastinya seperti apa, yang jelas media teror yang mereka gunakan untuk meneror putri Presiden Prancis dan kalian adalah sama, yaitu...

.

.

.

Mawar Hitam dalam kotak beludru berwarna ungu."

.

.

.

_Black Raven_, entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai nama organisasi itu, bukan karena aku ingin menjadi salah satu anggotanya. Awal aku mengenal _Black Raven_ adalah saat aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan beberapa senior diuniversitasku dulu dikantin saat aku menunggu makan siangku diantarkan oleh waiters, aku duduk tepat disamping meja mereka, maka dari itu aku juga tau saat mereka membicarakan organisasi itu dengan sangat hati-hati dan dengan suara yang lirih, karena rasa penasaranku, sepulang kuliah aku langsung mencari semua informasi yang berkaitan dengan _Black Raven_, tetapi informasi yang aku butuhkan tidak tersedia disearch engine biasa, untunglah aku memiliki seorang teman kuliah yang ayahnya bekerja dikepolisian pusat dan dari temanku itu jugalah aku mengetahui segala informasi yang sebenarnya keberadaan organisasi itu sangat dirahasiakan dan hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang mengetahuinya. Setelah aku mendengar mengenai organisasi itu, perasaanku seperti diaduk-aduk, kadang aku merasa bangga dan senang dengan kelebihan organisasi itu, tetapi aku juga kadang merasakan perasaan sesak dan khawatir saat aku mendengar tugas-tugas yang pemerintah berikan kepada organisasi itu–Cho Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

**Terminal kedatangan, Bandara Incheon, Seoul**

**Jum'at, 4 April 2014, Pukul 21.00 KST**

"HAYKEN, SEBELAH SINI!", teriak Yim Jae Bum sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi agarnamja yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan menyadari bahwa sahabatnya telah menunggu untuk menjemputnya.

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum dan segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya setelah Ia membenarkan letak tas punggungnya yang sedikit merosot. Keluarnya Ken dari pintu kedatangan menjadi pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata dimalam hari, bagaimana tidak, Ken adalah seorang namja dengan fisik yang sempurna dan tubuh yang tinggi walaupun tidak begitu atletis, kulitnya putih, cocok dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan jangan lupakan rambut ikal dark brownnya yang menyempurnakan penampilannya saat Ia berpakaian casual, seperti saat ini, hahahaha, pemandangan yang indah bukan bagi para wanita.

"SELAMAT DATANG DIKOREA KEN!", teriak Jae Bum semangat saat Ken sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Ish, kau ingin merusak telingaku hah, dan lagiii, aku bukan pertama kalinya ke Korea hah, tak usah berlebihan begitu Jae Bummmm", ucap Ken malas seraya menyeret dua koper besar yang ada ditangannya menuju mobil Jae Bum yang di parkir ditempatnya.

.

.

.

_Bug _

"Ya!, kau tidak senang aku menyambutmu tadi?, ishh kalau tau begini aku tidak akan sudi menjemputmu", sungut Jae Bum saat Ia sudah duduk didepan kemudi siap menjalankan mobil sederhananya menuju apartemen miliknya,yang kini telah bertambah satu penghuni lagi.

"Hahaha, kau marah hah, araseo aku minta maaf ne, besok aku akan traktir kau makan sepuasnya", ujar Ken sambil menyunggingkan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Mudah sekali kau menyuapku dengan mentraktir makan sepuasnya untuk mendapatkan sebuah maaf, apa kata Appamu hah?", tanya Jae Bum mengintimidasi.

"Appaku pasti akan mendukungku, jika dengan mentraktir makan aku berhasil mendapatkan maaf, kenapa tidak huh", jawab Ken tak mau kalah.

Beberapa saat mereka tidak berbincang lagi, suasana mobil yang kini sudah meninggalkan area bandara menjadi hening, Jae Bum fokus menyetir dan memperhatikan jalan, sedangkan Ken memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendera, mencoba menikmati suasana malam kota Seoul yang sudah lama tak Ia lihat, terakhir kali Ia kembali ke Seoul tiga bulan yang lalu, itupun hanya sebentar, setelah acara ulang tahun appanya yang ke 50 tahun, Ia segera kembali lagi ke Jepang karena Ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab disana. Dan kini tanggung jawab itu telah selesai, itu artinya Ia akan kembali menetap dinegaranya.

"Hey Ken, Kau tidak ingin mampir kerestaurant dulu untuk mengisi perutmu?", tanya Jae Bum memecah keheningan.

"Aniyo, kita langsung pulang saja bum-ah, aku sudah makan dipesawat tadi", jawab Ken sedikit lirih, walaupun Ia sering mengadakan perjalanan jauh melebihi jarak Jepang ke Korea, tetapi tetap saja bukan perjalanan yang Ia tempuh kali ini cukup melelahkan dan membuat matanya berat.

"Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai bum-ah", setelah menyelesaikan permintaannya pada Jae Bum, Ken pun segera menyamankan duduknya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Jae Bum hanya bergumam pelan tetapi tetap didengar oleh Ken sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Ken tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Catatan: untuk Organisasi rahasia _Black Raven_ini hanya fiksi ya, selebihnya untuk informasi mengenai Boeing 737 insya Allah bener, karena Re ngubek-ngubek si mbah google, hehe.

Huaaaaaaa, ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku buat, butuh waktu dua hari untuk menyelesaikannya, capek tapi seneng, akhirnya bisa ngetik juga sampek chapter 5 ini, jadi tolong hargai usahaku dengan review ya..._PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE_

Bagaimana kalau kita main tebak-tebakan lagi?

Ada yang mau nebak, siapa yang menjadi anggota _Black Raven_yang akan membantu Inspektur Jang mengungkapkan teror mawar hitam yang kini dialami Kibum dkk?

Apakah ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan Ken ke Korea?

Ayo kita lihat dichapter selanjutnya.

**Thanks to:**

**Rini11888, Kyufit0327, Dyayudya, Fiwonkyu0201, MingKyuMingKyu, Dewiangel, SujuELF, Hanna Shinjiseok, Kyufie 99, Awaelfkyu13, Desviana407, Sfsclouds, Vha Chandra, Elfs4482, Gnagyu, n All Readers**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY TWINS**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho (Kim) Kibum, Member Suju**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, and Crime**

**Warning : OOC n Alur Maju Mundur**

**Chapter : 6 of ...**

.

Happy Reading Guys ^^

N gomawo jeongmal gomawo bagi temen-temen semua yang udah mampir n review di FF ku ini, suport kalian bener-bener ngebantu aku buat semangat lagi menulis...

Trus-trus Selamat datang buat para reader baru, semoga kalian menyukai FF ku ini ya, jangan lupa untuk review oce oce ^^V

.

.

.

**Senin, 7 April 2014**

**.**

**Kawasan Town House, Gwangjin, Seoul, Pukul 08.00 KST**

"Kau sudah bangun Ken?", tanya Jae Bum saat melihat sahabatnya kini telah duduk manis didepan televisi sambil menonton serial kartun favoritnya, doraemon.

"Kau sudah membuat sarapan Bum-ah? Aku laparrrrrr", rengek Ken yang tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Jae Bum tadi dan sedikit membuat Jae Bum mendengus kesal.

"Aigooo, kau tidak malu dengan usiamu Ken?",cibir Jae Bum saat menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng plus ayam goreng pada Ken.

"Wae? Kurasa tidak ada hukum dinegara ini yang melarang seseorang yang berusia 24 tahun menonton kartun", cuek Ken yang kini tengah asik melahap makanan favoritnya itu ditemani aksi nobita dan kawan-kawan. Jae Bum yang melihat tingkah Ken hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan memutuskan untuk kembali kedapur.

.

"Tadi Appamu menelpon Ken, Ia menyuruhku mengingatkanmu untuk menemui Shin Ajussi jam 10.00 nanti di Kona Beans Coffee Shop...", penjelasan Jae Bum seketika berhenti saat tau orang yang diajak bicara tak menghiraukannya dan asyik tertawa melihat tingkah kenakalan Giant pada Nobita. Jae Bum hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali mencuci beberapa peralatan masak dan piring yang Ia gunakan untuk membuat sarapan, sebelum Ia berangkat bekerja. Delapan tahun bersama, Jae Bum sudah hafal sekali dengan sifat kekanakan yang dimiliki Ken.

.

"Tepat jam 10.00 Ken, kunci motormu ada diatas TV", ingat Jae Bum yang kini telah menghilang dipintu keluar apartementnya yang berada dilantai empat.

"Kenapa meminta bertemu ditempat seperti itu, ck, menyusahkan", cibir Ken.

.

.

.

**Kamar SiBum, Dorm Suju, Apartement Star City, Pukul 08.00 KST**

"Kau kenapa Bumie? Apa ada masalah?", tanya Siwon Khawatir saat mendapati Kibum hanya duduk terdiam diatas kasurnya.

"Eh, aniyo hyung, gwenchana", jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Arraseo, sebaiknya kita sarapan", walaupun Siwon kurang puas dengan jawaban Kibum, tetapi Ia tidak akan memaksa Kibum untuk bercerita kepadanya.

"Em, hyung duluan saja, aku masih harus membereskan beberapa barang yang harus aku bawa", tutur Kibum sambil menunjuk beberapa barang diatas mejanya yang memang belum dimasukkan kedalam tas untuk keperluannya nanti saat latihan.

"Nde", jawab Siwon ramah.

_Blam_

Bunyi debuman pintu kamarpun terdengar saat Siwon keluar dari kamar mereka, menyisakan Kibum sendiri, sudah beberapa kali Kibum menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, tetapi tetap saja sesak didadanya tak kunjung hilang, "_Entah mengapa sejak semalam perasaanku bercampur aduk, antara rasa senang, sedih, dan marah, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa_", inner Kibum. Sekali lagi Kibum mencoba untuk tenang dengan mengelus-elus dada sebelah kirinya dan mulai bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera menyusul Siwon untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

**Kona Beans Coffee Shop, 10.10 KST**

"Ajussi anyyeong", sapa Ken saat Ia sudah duduk didepan Shin Ajussi yang sedang menikmati kopi capucinonya yang tampak masih mengepul.

"Kau tidak berubah Ken, selalu terlambat, ck", cibir Shin Ajussi yang memiliki nama lengkap Shin Dong Hwa.

"Sepertinya Kau juga baru datang Ajussi", timpal Ken tak mau kalah.

"Aniya, aku sudah datang sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu".

"Kopi ini adalah cangkir kopiku yang kedua yang baru saja sampai", lanjut Shin Ajussikembali yang mengerti tatapan Ken tertuju pada cangkir kopinya. Shin Ajussi paham bahwa Ken ingin mencari pembenaran atas dirinya yang telat.

"Satu setengah jam...kau ingin berkencan dengan beberapa gadis disini Ajussi", selidik Ken yang kini matanya tengah menyusuri cafe tersebut, walaupun masih pagi tetapi sudah cukup ramai dengan para gadis.

"Ck, jaga ucapanmu Ken, aku masih ingat umur, kau lihat gadis yang menggunakan dress merah muda itu?", tunjuk Shin Ajussi.

"Ck, anak itu, apakah saat ini Ia sedang membolos?", cibir Ken yang kini telah mengetahui alasan mengapa Shin Ajussi betah berlama-lama dicafe yang penuh dengan para gadis, Ayah yang protective, pikir Ken.

"Nde, Ajussi tidak tahan dengan merengekannya sepanjang malam, lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak mengajaknya jalan-jalan", jawab Shin Ajussi santai yang sesekali menyeruput kopi pesanannya.

"Dan salah satu destinasinya adalah di cafe ini?'

"Kau benar, hahahaha".

"Ah terserah, toh walaupun Ia rajin kesekolah tetap saja nilainya hanya berkisar pada angka tujuh...dan mana draft kasus yang harus aku tangani saat ini".

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali, kau tidak memesan kopi dan mengobrol bersama aku dan Hyun Na", timpal Shin Ajussi yang tidak menanggapi omongan Ken yang mengarah kepenghinaan terhadap anak perempuannya, tetapi sepertinya Shin Ajussi cukup sadar bahwa apa yang dibicarakan Ken memang benar.

"Mengobrol dengan anak itu, hah terima kasih, aku sudah kapok saat natal tahun lalu...Ia mengajakku mengobrol mengenai hal-hal yang tidak penting selama empat jam non stop dan itu membuat telingaku panas, lagi pula aku tidak ingin dianggap saingan oleh para pelayan yang tampan-tampan itu, ja..palliwa Ajussi", celoteh panjang Ken seraya menyodorkan tangan kanannya kehadapan Shin Ajussi.

Mendengar celetukan Ken, Shin Ajussi langsung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru cafe dan didapatinya tidak hanya satu atau dua gadis yang menatap kagum Ken, tetapi hampir seluruh dari pengunjung cafe tersebut, hal ini sangat wajar karena sejak awal kedatangannya, Ken sudah menarik perhatian, pertama karena sifat cuek yang Ken miliki, Ia dengan santainya memarkirkan motor sport hitam miliknya tepat10 cm sebelum jendela cafe itu yang kebetulan langsung berbatasan dengan jalan raya, kedua aura manly yang dikeluarkan Ken sangat kuat, mulai dari Ia membuka helmnya dan membenahi rambut dark brownnya dengan bercermin pada jendela cafe, dan yang ketiga, didepan kumpulan para gadis remaja yang sedang mengantri untuk memesan kopi, Ken dengan santainya mencari meja yang ditempati Shin Ajussi sambil membuka jaket kulit warna putih gading yang memperlihatkan kaos baby blue tanpa kerah yang memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya, yang jelas menambah kadar ketampanannyas. Dan ketiga hal yang melekat pada Ken itulah yang membuat beberapa gadis berbisik menyandingkan ketampanan Ken dengan Idola mereka.

.

"Hah arraseo, selamat bersenang-senang dengan kasus barumu Ken dan ini nomor telepon Inspektur Jang yang nantinya akan menjadi partnermu, Ah satu hal lagi, diantara para pelayan yang kau bilang tampan itu adalah salah satu pemilik cafe ini dan menjadi idola dari anak gadisku", ucap Shin Adjushi setelah menyerahkan draft kasus dan kartu nama Inspektur Jang pada Ken.

"Aku tak peduli Ajussi, yos, aku pergi dulu", ucap Ken pamit dan bediri dari kursinya setelah sebelumnya Ia memasukkan nomor telepon Inspektur Jang ke smartphonenya warna hitamnya.

"Oiya Ken, kuharap kau menggunakan nama koreamu", timpal Shin Ajussi saat Ken baru selangkah meninggalkan mejanya.

"Akan kupikirkan", cuek Ken sambil berlalu keluar dari cafe itu.

.

.

.

.

**13.00 KST**

Sudah dua jam Ken berdiri dibalkon kamarnya, menatap kosong orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar apartement miliki sahabatnya ini, setelah keluar dari cafe tempat bertemu dengan Shin Ajussi, Ken memutuskan untuk kembali keapartemen, tak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja Ken membaca draft kasus yang diberikan Shin Ajussi, kini Ken mengerti apa maksud dari Shin Ajussi yang menyuruhnya menggunakan nama koreanya. Ia tidak menyangka kasus yang akan ditanganinya kali ini menyangkut seseorang dari masa lalunya, seseorang yang belum ingin Ia temui saat ini, tetapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

.

Suasana hening yang sejak dua jam lalu mendominasi kamar Ken kini pecah saat dering handphone Ken berbunyi. "Lee Appa" adalah nama seseorang yang saat ini sedang menghubunginya.

"Yoboseo Appa"

"_Oh, Yoboseo Ken, Appa tak menyangka kau cepat sekali mengangkat teleponnya, haha"_, tawa ringan Lee Appa mulai mewarnai awal percakapan ini.

"Haha, bukankah biasanya memang seperti itu Appa...bagaimana kabar Appa?", tanya Ken yang saat ini telah berbaring diatas kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"_Baik, udara di Hongkong cukup bersahabat dengan Appa, kau sudah membaca draft kasus yang Shin Dong Hwa berikan?"_

"Ck, kau tidak romantis Appa, seharusnya kau tanyakan dulu bagaimana kabarku hah", cibir Ken yang sedikit kurang suka dengan gaya bicara Appanya yang to the point, terutama menyangkut mengenai kasus itu.

"_Hahaha, Appa sudah tau kabarmu Ken, kau pasti dalam keadaan baik saat ini, buktinya kau bisa mengangkat telepon dari Appa kan?"_

"Hah baiklah, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu Appa...dua jam yang lalu aku sudah selesai membaca draft kasusnya, kau puas Appa"

"_Lalu apa tanggapanmu?"_, tanya Lee Appa cepat.

"Kau yang merencanakan semua ini Appa?", tanya Ken menyelidik.

"_Soal teror itu jelas bukan Appa yang merencanakannya, tetapi mengenai penempatanmu dalam penyelidikan kasus itu, Appa hanya sedikit turun tangan"_, jawab Lee Appa santai.

"Wae?", lirih Ken

"_Sejak awal hanya Appa dan Dong Hwa yang tau mengenai permasalahanmu dimasa lalu bukan, dan juga sudah sering pula Dong Hwa membantumu untuk memecahkan permasalahanmu itu, saat Dong Hwa menerima laporan dari Inspektur Jang mengenai kasus teror itu segera saja Dong Hwa menceritakannya pada Appa."_

"Apakah Shin Ajussi yang mengusulkannya penempatanku dalam kasus itu?"

"_Nde, dan Appa mendukungnya, Appa rasa inilah saatnya kau kembali Ken..."_,

"Tapi sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan jawaban atas masalahku dimasa laluku itu Appa", potong Ken cepat.

"_Haha, ini sudah sepuluh tahun Ken, mau berapa lama lagi kau ingin terus mencari disekitar zona amanmu Ken, seharusnya kau ingat kasus-kasus sebelumnya yang sudah pernah kau pecahkan, bahwa pelaku utamanya tidak akan jauh dari akar permasalahan bukan, nah inilah saatnya kau harus keluar dari zona amanmu dan mulai mencari jawabannya ditempat itu, tempat yang didekat dengan keluargamu, dekat dengan Appa dan Eommamu, serta kakakmu"_, ucap Lee Appa bijak.

"Kau juga Appaku"

"_Hahaha, Appa tau, kau tetap menjadi anak seorang Lee Jung Wook, dan juga anak dari seorang Cho Yeung Hwan dan Cho Hanna"_

"..."

"_Ken?"_, tanya Lee Appa saat Ken tidak memberikan respon atas pernyataannya itu.

"Nde Appa?"

"_Kau pasti bisa, kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu sepuluh tahun ini bukan, apapun reaksi mereka, ingatlah bahwa kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu tidak akan pernah memutuskan hubungan darahmu dengan Appa dan Eommamu, serta saudara-saudaramu, bukankah Cho Kyuhyun yang terbaik hah? hahahaha"_

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"_Wae, bukankah kau merindukan nama itu hem? Cha, cepat selesaikan kasus teror itu dan temukan jawaban dari permasalahanmu, agar aku bisa memanggilmu Cho Kyuhyun"_

"Tapi aku lebih suka Appa memanggilku 'Ken' ", rajuk Ken.

"_HAHAHAHA, Arraseo, Ken anakku, sudahlah kau harus ingat umurmu sekarang, kau tidak pantas lagi merajuk dengan bibirmu yang maju itu, HAHAHAHA"_

_plip_

"YA! APPA!"

.

"Ish, aku khan belum selesai berbicara kenapa sudah dimatikan, dasar Appa", sungut Ken yang sekarang kita bahwa sebenarnya Ken adalah Cho Kyuhyun adik kembar Cho Kibum yang telah menghilang selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Setelah perbincangan Lee Appa dan Ken selesai, suasana kamar Ken kembali hening, kini Ken terlihat memejamkan matanya, bukan untuk tidur dan beristirahat, tetapi Ia memikirkan kembali perkataan Appanya bimbang saat ini, disisi lain Ken membenarkan ucapan Appanya yang menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari zona amannya, tapi disisi lain, sanggupkah Ia, beranikah Ia berhadapan dengan keluarganya lagi terutama kakaknya, Kibum, setelah sepuluh tahun Ia pergi.

Ken hanya bisa menghela nafas, semua hal yang Ia pikirkan saat ini semakin berat saat Ia ingat tatapan tajam Kibum kepadanya.

Tak berapa lama, manik kembar coklat Ken kembali terlihat tatkala Ia membuka matanya untuk melihat pesan singkat yang baru saja diterima smartpohonenya. "_Appa tau saat ini kau sedang bimbang anakku, percayalah kau pasti bisa, jadilah anak yang kuat Ken, FIGHTING CAPTAIN"._

"Gomawo Appa, gomawo...aku akan buktikan bahwa aku anak yang kuat seperti harapanmu, do'akan aku Appa", ucap Ken dalam hati setelah sebelumnya Ia cukup lama terdiam dan terus berulang-ulang membaca pesan Appanya itu yang bagaikan mantra penenang jiwa dan penghadir senyum indah diwajah tampan nan polosnya saat ini.

Selamat datang kembali Cho Kyuhyun -

.

.

.

.

.

**17.00 KST**

"Yoboseo Inspektur Jang, Ken Imnida, partner baru Anda"

"_Oh Yoboseo Ken, senang bisa mendengar suaramu, jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja Ajussi nde, hahaha"_

"Nde Ajussi, emmm, aku sudah membaca draft kasus yang akan kita tangani, dan kapan akan kita mulai penyelidikannya?"

"_Oh syukurlah, bagaimana bila nanti jam 07.00 malam kita bertemu di Dorm Suju, karena tadi aku mendapat laporan bila mereka kembali mendapatkan teror itu pukul 16.00 saat mereka pulang dari latihan"_

"Arraseo, kita bertemu di lobby apartement mereka saja, Ajussi"

"_Arraseo Ken, sampai bertemu nanti"_

_PIP_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Dorm SUJU, Pukul 18.45 KST**

_PRANG_

"Suara apa itu?", tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang saat ini menemaninya menonton televisi.

"Molla Hyuk, sepertinya dari arah dapur sebaiknya kita lihat saja", saran Donghae.

.

Saat EnHae sudah berada dekat dengan dapur, mereka mendapati hampir seluruh member SUJU berkumpul, sepertinya mereka juga penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Mianhae Bumie, aku tak sengaja mengagetkanmu, jeongmal mianhae", tutur Ryeowook seraya tangan-tangannya mengambil beberapa pecahan gelas yang berserakan dilantai dapur yang dibantu dengan Kibum.

"Gwenchana hyung, aku saja yang melamun sampai-sampai tidak menyadari hyung memanggilku tadi", ucap Kibum seraya tersenyum tipis, Ia juga merasa bersalah karena kekacauan ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Ryeowook.

Siwon yang juga hadir didapur terus saja memperhatikan Kibum, Ia semakin yakin ada suatu masalah yang sedang Kibum hadapi dan menyita hampir seluruh konsentrasi Kibum, Siwon cukup khawatir melihat kondisi Kibum karena seberat apapun permasalahan yang Kibum ataupun para member hadapi tidak pernah sekalipun membuat Kibum seperti ini. Tetapi saat ini lagi-lagi Siwon hanya bisa diam dan menunggu Kibum untuk bercerita, walaupun Kibum termasuk orang yang tertutup mengenai masalah pribadinya dengan orang lain, tetapi bila bersama Siwon, Kibum bisa terbuka.

"Ah, syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa, cha, sebaiknya kita berkumpul diruang tengah, sebentar lagi Jang Ajussi akan datang bukan!", tutur Leeteuk yang melihat kekacauan yang terjadi didapur sudah terselesaikan.

"Nde Hyung", ucap para member serempak yang diiringi langkah mereka keruang tengah, meninggalkan Kibum sendiri di dapur dan tidak disadari oleh member yang lain.

Kibum kembali terdiam, tangan kanannya mulai meraba dada sebelah kiri, sedikit meremasnya guna meringankan debaran jantung yang tidak beraturan, semakin lama Kibum semakin sesak dan itu membuat perasaannya saat ini semakin kacau melebihi apa yang dirasakannya tadi pagi. Mantra 'semua akan baik-baik saja' terus dilafalkannya dalam hati, Kibum benar-benar berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

.

.

.

**Sementara di Lobby Apartement Star City, pukul 18.45 KST**

Seorang namja tampan berbalutkan mantel coklat yang melekat sempurna ditubuh tingginya terlihat telah memasuki lobby apartemen mewah tersebut, dengan sesekali membenahi tas ranselnya yang sedikit melorot dari pundaknya, Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk mencari seorang pria baruh baya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi partnernya dalam kasus baru yang akan Ia tangani. Setelah cukup yakin dengan apa yang Ia lihat, dengan segera Ken, namja tampan itu, melangkah dan mendekati seorang ajussi yang sedang membaca sebuah koran ditempat tunggu lobby.

"Jang Ajussi", sapa Ken seraya memegang pundak kanan Jang Ajussi dengan lembut.

"Ken?", tanya Jang Ajussi memastikan.

"Nde Ajussi, senang bertemu dengan Anda", jawab Ken ramah seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabatan dengan Jang Ajussi sebagai tanda awal bertemu.

"Hahaha, Ajussi juga senang dapat bertemu denganmu Ken, ternyata kau lebih tinggi dari ku ya?", tanya Jang Ajussi yang hanya ditanggapi Ken dengan kekehan ringan.

Dan selanjutnya obrolan dua insan beda usia itu berlanjut saat mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju lift untuk ke dorm Suju. Hanya obrolan ringan tetapi cukup membuat Jang Ajussi tercengang sekaligus iri dengan Ken. Dari obrolan itu, Jang Ajussi mengetahui bahwa Ken adalah seorang anak muda yang luar biasa, diumurnya yang ke 24, pangkat yang dimiliki oleh Ken jauh dua tingkat lebih tinggi dari Inspektur Jang yaitu Kapten kedua, sebuah pangkat bila diinstansi kepolisian biasa sudah mampu menduduki wakil dua kepala kepolisian, atau secara sederhanapangkat Ken setingkat dengan wakilnya wakil kepala kepolisian.

.

.

_Ting_

"_Kenapa pintu lift ini terbuka dengan sangat cepat, bahkan ini kurang dari lima belas menit ketika aku sampai di lobby apartement dan kenapa saat ini aku merasa kakiku melangkah dengan cepat sehingga sekarang aku sudah didepan pintu dorm mereka, Oh Tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan, haruskah aku lari dari sini sekarang, tidak...tidak aku sudah berjanji pada Appa Lee, aku pasti bisa, ya pasti bisa, apakah aku bisa berharap pada-Mu Tuhan, saat bertemu nanti, Kibum akan menyambutku dengan pelukan hangatnya setelah sepuluh tahun kami tidak bertemu, kumohon"_, rapal Ken dalam hati.

"Gwenchana Ken?", tanya Jang Ajussi khawatir."_apa sebegitu gugupnya dirikusampai-sampai Jang Ajussi mengakhawatirkan aku, oh tidak, aku harus siap, semangat Ken, Kau pasti bisa", _inner Ken.

"Nde Ajussi, aku hanya sedikit gugup", jawab Ken seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Hahaha, kau tidak akan kalah tampan jika bersanding dengan mereka, jadi kau tidak perlu gugup seperti itu", ucap Jang Ajussi.

.

Tidak lama setelah bel dibunyikan, pintu dorm SUJU pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok namja berwajah mirip ikan dengan senyum childishnya, yang Ken tau namanya adalah Lee Donghae, Ken mengetahuinya saat membaca draft kasus yang didalamnya terdapat keterangan lengkap beserta foto member SUJU.

"Selamat datang Ajussi, silahkan masuk", ucap Donghae mempersilahkan.

Tetapi belum sempat Jang Ajussi melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk, kembali Donghae melontarkan pertanyaan yang kali ini ditujukan untuk Ken.

"Oh, apakah kau anggota _Black Raven _itu?", tanya Donghae lirih.

Ken tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, dengan raut wajah Ken yang berubah datar, Ken mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae ke Jang Ajussi untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Em, aku sedikit menjelaskan mengenai dirimu yang Ajussi tau pada mereka, Gwenchana?", tanya Jang Ajussi yang sedikit merasa tidak enak karena menceritakan sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia.

"Nde, gwenchana Ajussi", jawab Ken yang kini kembali ramah dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Annyeong Donghae Hyung", sapa Ken dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kajja kita masuk", ajak Jang Ajussi.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Tengah Dorm SUJU, pukul 19.00 KST**

"Annyeong anak-anak", sapa Jang Ajussi kepada para member Suju yang telah berkumpulsemua diruang itu.

"Annyeong Ajussi", jawab member suju dengan kompak.

"Wah, Ajussi tak menyangka kalian semua bisa berkumpul disini, hahaha, Ajussi kira hanya beberapa saja karena kalian sibuk", tutur Jang Ajussi yang saat ini posisinya masih berdiri didekat sofa para member duduk.

"Aniya Ajussi, kebetulan dari sore kami semua sudah tidak ada jadwal", timpal Hankyung.

"Ah matta, Ken kemarilaah", panggil Jang Ajussi seraya menggeser badannya yang sedari tadi menutupi Ken.

.

_DEG...waktu seakan berhenti, setelah sepuluh tahun, kedua mata yang berbeda warna itu kini kembali bertemu, mereka saling berpandangan dan dengan cepat keduanya bisa melihat pancaran perasaan dari masing-masing onix itu, sang onix hitam yang memancarkan rasa kebencian dan kekecewaan yang mendalam, sedangkan onix coklat itu memancarkan rasa rindu yang teramat gentar dengan cepat merasuki tubuh sang pemilik onix coklat, tetapi dengan cepat pula, rasa tidak ingin kalah dari keadaan yang menghimpitnya mampu mengalahkan rasa gentarnya dan menumbuhkan kekuatan dalam tangan Ken terlihat mengepal dengan erat, dalam hati Ken bersumpah, Ia pasti bisa mengembalikan rasa cinta kepada dirinya lagi kedalam onix hitam miliki Kibum, saudara kembarnya._

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, perkenalkan anak muda tampan ini adalah Ke..."

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida", potong Ken cepat.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Ah apakah itu nama yang saat ini akan kau pakai Ken?", bisik Jang Ajussi pada Ken yang ada disamping kirinya.

"Aniya, Ajussi, Cho Kyuhyun adalah nama asliku, jadi aku akan menggunakannya saat ini", jelas Ken dengan mantap, atau sekarang kita bisa memanggilnya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Cho? Nama margamu dengan Kibum sama Kyuhyun-ah, apakah kalian bersaudara? hahaha", tanya Shindong beruntut.

"Aniya/Nde", jawab Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Semua orang yang ada disitu kecuali Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan saling bertatapan satu sama lainnya dengan bingung, ucapan dari pihak mana yang harus mereka percaya.

.

.

_Sreet..._Kyuhyun dengan sigap menahan lengan Kibum yang sudah berdiri dan hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apakah seperti ini caramu menyambut kedatangan saudaramu Bum Bum?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum ramah yang Ia tujukan untuk Kibum, tetapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama saat...

_Srett...bugh_

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kibum melepaskan lengannya dan berbalik memojokkan Kyuhyun ketembok dibelakangnya dengan kedua tangan Kibum mencengkram kerah mantel yang Kyuhyun gunakan, sangat mencekik, itu yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik...Aku...tidak...pernah...memiliki...saudara...seorang...pembunuh sepertimu", desis Kibum tajam.

_Srett_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Klek_

_BRAK_

Secepat cengkraman dileher Kyuhyun terlepas, secepat itu pula pintu utama Dorm itu terbuka dan tetutup dengan kerasnya. Kibum meninggalkan Dorm dengan emosi yang tinggi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Tuhan...

Bolehkah aku meminta kepada Muuntuk memutar waktu kembali dan tak membiarkan aku untuk mendengar hal yang tak pernah kubayangkan, sehingga membuatku terjerumus untuk melakukan kesalahan itu

Aku benci saat Ia melihatku dengan tatapan tajamnya

Cho Kyuhyun -

.

.

Yos, siapa yang mau peluk author karena telah berbaik hati mempertemukan dua saudara yang telah lama terpisah...#timpuk sandal masal

Haha, author mau kasih nilai 100 deh buat para reader yang kemarin udah nebak siapa Ken sebenarnya. Yeaaaaaaa

Mungkin ada yang sedikit bingung dengan jalan cerita yang aku buat sampai dengan chapter ini ya, haha maklumlah aku baru dalam hal tulis menulis, jadi begini, FF ini berkisah mengenai dua anak kembar tidak identik yang terjebak pada suatu permasalahan rumit yang tak mereka sadari sudah mereka temui saat mereka masih remaja, permasalahan itu akhirnya berbuntut pada sebuah kejadian yang membuat hubungan dua saudara itu retak dan terpisah sangat lama, hingga akhirnya setelah sepuluh tahun, mereka bertemu kembali saat mereka telah dewasa dengan dua latar kehidupan yang berbeda, Kibum dengan profesinya sebagai seorang penyanyi terkenal, sedangkan Kyuhyun sebagai seorang anggota organisasi rahasia pemerintah, dan kasus teror yang sedang ditangani oleh Kyuhyun, kini menjadi jembatan bertemunya Kyuhyun dengan kakaknya lagi.

Lalu apa hubungannya ada organisasi rahasia pemerintahan masuk dalam ide ini dan apa pengaruhnya, nanti dichap depan akan terjawab deh alasannya, atau mungkin dichap ini sudah bisa menerkanya...hohoho

Untuk Chapter selanjutnya, aku akan mencoba untuk menceritakan mengenai flashback kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu yang dialami Kyuhyun sehingga membuatnya terpisah dari keluarganya...So, Bagi yang penasaran harap ditunggu ya, hahahaha...

Pleaseeeeeeee, Review ya buat kelanjutan semangat Re, semakin banyak yang review semakin cepet deh untuk update...Gomawo..._#bow bareng KyuBum Oppa..._

**Thanks to:**

**Desviana407, FiwinKyu0201, Jmhyewon, Awaelfkyu13, Dewiangel, Vha Chandra, Kyufit0327, Ciput, Guest, Rikarika, MingKyuMingKyu,Gnagyu, Rini11888, Hanna Shinjiseok, MinGyuTae00, Phiexphiexnophiex, Cuttiekyu, SujuELF, BunnyKyunnie, Sfsclouds, Chairun, Augesteca, n All readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MY TWINS**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho (Kim) Kibum, Shim Changmin, Appa dan Eomma Cho, Member SUJU**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, and Crime**

**Warning : OOC, n Typo ^^V**

**Chapter : 7 of...**

.

.

Oiya, sebelum ngebaca, Re kasih tau dulu ya, ntar kalau ada kalimat yang di Bold, itu adalah kalimat yang diucapin Kyuhyun didalam hatinya ya...

Okay Happy Reading Guys

Jangan lupa Review ya...

.

.

.

.

Tuhan...

Bolehkah aku meminta kepada Muuntuk memutar waktu kembali dan tak membiarkan aku untuk mendengar hal yang tak pernah kubayangkan, sehingga membuatku terjerumus untuk melakukan kesalahan itu

Aku benci saat Ia melihatku dengan tatapan tajamnya

.

.

.

_**Flashback **_

_**Kediaman Keluarga Cho, Nowon, 15 Desember 2004, pukul 15.00 KST**_

_Ting Tung_

"_KYU KYU...AKU DATANGGGG", teriak Changmin didepan pintu sesaat setelah membunyikan bel._

"_KYU...KYU..."_

_Klek_

"_Bisakah kau tak berteriak Chang..., kau sangatttt mengganggu tidur siangku hah", sungut Kyuhyun setelah membukakan pintu untuk Changmin._

"_Hahaha, kau tidur siang Kyu...tumben sekali hah, wae? Apa kau frustasi karena kau ditinggal oleh Appa dan Eomma mu menjenguk Ahra Noona? HAHAHAHA, tenang saja...ada aku...SHIM CHANGMIN", celoteh Changmin._

"_..."_

"_Hya Kyu, jawab akuuuu?", rengek Changmin saat didapati Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan tidur tengkurap diatas sofa ruang keluarga._

"_Hah, apa yang mesti aku jawab Chang..", jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit sumbang karena mulutnya sedikit tertutup oleh bantalan sofa yang Ia gunakan untuk tidur._

"_Ya pertanyaanku tadii!", ucap Changmin gemas._

"_Kurasa tadi omonganmu itu hanya berupa pernyataan bukan", jawab Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berganti posisi menjadi miring menghadap Changmin yang duduk dikarpet bawah._

"_Aniya...ditengah-tengah pernyataanku ada pertanyaan pabbo!"_

"_Coba kau ulangi apa pertanyaanmu Chang?"_

"_Ishhh, sudah lupakan saja...", rajuk Changmin yang kini tengah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan berputarduduk membelakangi Kyuhyun._

"_Sebaiknya kau pulang saja bila kau marah padaku", ucap Kyuhyun cuek._

"_Kau mengusirku...jahat sekali, kau tega denganku yang sudah rela menempuh perjalanan jauh dan ditengah badai salju demi menemuimu Kyuu"._

"_Kau tidak usah berlebihan Chang, jarak rumahku dengan rumahmu hanya sepuluh meter saja, dan walaupun aku seharian ada didalam kamarku tapi aku tau kalau saat ini diluar tidak sedang badai salju"._

"_Tetapi salju diluar turun Kyu, dan kau tau, angin yang berhembus sangatlah dingin, bukankah itu sama saja", jelas Changmin yang kini sudah memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap Kyuhyun._

"_Terserah padamu"._

_._

_._

"_Kyuuuuuu", panggil Changmin setelah lima menit mereka saling diam._

"_Em", gumam Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya._

"_Kau mengacuhkanku", lirih Changmin._

"_..."_

"_Kyu"_

"_Kyu", panggil Changmin lirih untuk yang kedua kalinya._

_Srett_

"_Apakah kau masih merasa dingin", tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, saat bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk menyilangkan kakinya diatas sofa._

"_Aniya, penghangat ruanganmu bekerja dengan sangat baik", jawab Changmin jujur._

"_Ck...padahal aku ingin mengajakmu minum wine", cibir Kyuhyun yang mendapati jawaban Changmin tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya._

"_Haaaaa, kita masih belum cukup umur untuk minum Kyu...Aniya...aku takut dimarah Appaku terlebih oleh Appamu, kau tau, Appamu sangat mengerikan bila sedang marah, melebihi kemarahan Appaku, hiii...aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi", Changmin sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika imajinasinya membayangkan Tuan Cho marah dan mengeluarkan dua tanduk merah disisi kepalanya._

"_Eh, memangnya, kau pernah dimarahi Appa?", tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit kurang yakin dengan pernyataan Changmin barusan._

"_Aniya, aku hanya pernah mendengar Appamu memarahimu saat tau kau ketahuan membolos demi membeli kaset game bulan lalu, untung saja aku tidak ikut membolos bersamamu saat itu, huft", tutur Changmin dengan wajah polos._

"_Hahahaha, tenang, tak akan ada yang memarahi kita, bukankan kedua orang tua kita sedang ada diluar negeri, dan hari ini mereka belum pulang kan? Jadi kita bebas", ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan._

"_Waww, kau tau dari mana Appa dan Eommaku sedang pergi keluar negeri Kyu? Apa kau penggemar rahasiaku Kyu, yang tahu segala hal mengenai keluargaku?", tanya Changmin dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar._

"_Ck, hentikan pikiran konyolmu Chang", timpal Kyuhyun malas._

_._

_._

"_Otte?", tanya Kyuhyun saat Changmin tidak cepat memberikan jawaban pasti atas ajakannya tadi._

"_Arraseo, tapi hanya sedikit", tutur Changmin dengan suara yang pelan, sepertinya Ia masih sedikit takut dengan kemarahan Appanya dan Tuan Cho._

"_Okayyyy, chakkaman", timpal Kyuhyun dengan senyum lima jari diwajahnya._

_._

_._

"_Emmm, mana wine yang cocok untuk aku minum saat ini ya...", monolog Kyuhyun saat tiba diruang penyimpanan wine Appanya._

"_Ah yang ini saja, Jepun Sparkling Wine, aku jamin kau akan minum lebih dari satu gelas Chang, hahaha"._

_._

_._

"_Itu bukannya, Jepun Sparkling Wine, waw..kau yakin kita akan meminum ini Kyu?", tanya Changminmemastikan sambil menunjuk wine yang kini ada digenggaman tangan kanan Kyuhyun._

"_Sangat yakin Changmin", jawab Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan botol wine dan dua buah gelas yang Ia bawa sekembalinya dari ruang penyimpanan wine diatas meja._

"_Keunde, kenapa rumahmu ini sepi Kyu, Wang Ajussi dan para maid kemana Kyu?", tanya Changmin seraya menyusuri beberapa sudut penghubung ruang tengah dengan ruang lainnya. Changmin sangat hafal kondisi rumah Kyuhyun, walaupun kedua orang tua Kyuhyun sering pergi keluar negeri untuk mengurus kerajaan bisnis mereka, rumah besar itu tetap tidak akan pernah sepi seperti saat ini dan Changmin masih tetap bisa melihat beberapa maid yang berlalu lalang mengurus pekerjaan mereka._

"_Entahlah, ketika aku terbangun untuk membukakan pintu untukmu, rumah ini sudah terlihat kosong, serasa hanya aku saja yang menghuninya"._

"_Haha, kau beruntung Kyu, karena aku datang em", tutur Changmin dengan senyum lebar menghiasinya._

"_Ya...kurasa"._

"_Ish"._

"_Cha, sebaiknya kita minum sambil menonton DVD, kemarin aku menyewanya", ucap Kyuhyun riang._

"_Ceritanya tentang apa?"_

"_Pembunuhan", ucap Kyuhyun cuek seraya mengangsurkan gelas yang sudah terisi wine kepada Changmin._

_._

_._

_._

_**90 menit kemudian**_

"_Ini sudah habis, huh...sebentar, aku akan mengambil wine yang lain dan jangan lupa kau pause filmnya Chang", tutur Kyuhyun saat melihat botol winenya kosong._

"_Aniya...kita sudah cukup mabuk Kyu", cegah Changmin seraya memegang lengan kanan Kyuhyun._

"_Kau yang mabuk Chang, bukan aku, sudah lepaskan", dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari ke arah dapur yang terhubung langsung dengan lorong menujukeruang penyimpanan wine tersebut._

"_Kyuuuuu...aish anak itu tidak akan pernah berhenti bila sudah minum wine", ucap Changmin frustasi. Changmin akui bahwa ucapan Kyuhyun benar, Changmin sudah mulai merasakan bahwa matanya sedikit berat, Ia sudah mulai mengantuk._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sekarang saatnya Alexandria Muscat, hahaha, aku datang Changminnnn". Setelah mengambil wine yang diinginkannya Kyuhyun pun segera keluar dari ruang penyimpanan itu. Langkahnya ringan, ingatkan Ia tidak mabuk seperti yang Changmin lihat. Tetapi baru sebentar Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu, Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang yang Ia kenal ada diujung lorong yang bersebrangan dengannya._

"_Wang Ajussi...", ucap Kyuhyun lirih._

"_Haha, akhirnya aku menemukanmu Ajussi, Kau juga harus merasakan ini", ucap Kyuhyun senang seraya memandangi botol wine yang saat ini ada ditangannya._

_Dengan langkah mantap, Kyuhyun pun segera menghampiri Wang Ajussi, namun saat jaraknya dengan Wang Ajussi tinggal beberapa meter lagi, sebuah ide jahil muncul di otak jenius Kyuhyun saat melihat Wang Ajussi merubah posisi berdirinya, yang awalnya menyamping menjadi membelakangi Kyuhyun, ia pun segera mengubah cara jalannya menjadi berjinjit, berniat untuk mengagetkan Wang Ajussi. Tinggal sedikit lagi Kyuhyun sampai dibelakang tubuh Wang Ajussi, tetapi Kyuhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Wang Ajussi terlihat sedang menerima sebuah panggilan dihandphonenya._

"_Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Bisa jadi, karena Appanya selalu menelpon Wang Ajussi untuk memastikan apakah dirinya nakal atau tidak saat ditinggal sendiri dirumah. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengambil resiko dihukum oleh Appanya karena tidak sengaja ketahuan mengerjai Wang Ajussi saat Wang Ajussi menerima panggilan dari Appanya yang saat ini ada di Kyuhyun harus sedikit menahan dirinya, mood Kyuhyun saat ini sedang tidak ingin bersahabat dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh sang Appa._

_Tetapi sepertinya dugaan Kyuhyun meleset, saat Ia tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Wang Ajussi yang terdengar sedang menjawab salam dari seberang line telepon. _

"_Oh Yoboseo Sajangnim, mianhae karena baru sekarang saya dapat dengan mudah dihubungi oleh Anda"._

_**("Sajangnim? Aku tak pernah mendengar Wang Ajussi memanggil Appa dengan sebutan itu? Telepon itu pasti bukan dari Appa, huft"), **__kyuhyun pun mengurut dadanya, tanda dirinya merasa lega._

"_Aniya, saya tidak melupakannya Sajangnim, keunde akhir-akhir ini, situasi dirumah ini sedikit kurang aman bila saya akan menghubungi Sajangnim"._

"_Haha, gomawo Sajangnim atas pengertiannya"._

"_Nde Sajangnim, Yeung Hwan dan Hanna sedang tidak ada dirumah, mereka pergi bersama Kibum untuk mengunjungi Ahra di Australia"_

_**("Aku tidak pernah mendengar Wang Ajussi menyebut Appa dan Eomma hanya dengan namanya saja, ini aneh, siapa Sajangnim yang saat ini menjadi lawan bicara Wang Ajussi")**_

"_Kyuhyun? Dia masih tertidur dikamarnya Sajangnim, sepertinya efek obat tidur yang saya taburkan dinasi gorengnya, belum hilang,Ia bukanlah masalah besar bagi saya Sajangnim"_

_**("Obat tidur, tidak mungkin, Wang Ajussi apa yang akan kau lakukan?")**__Merasa pembicaraan Wang Ajussi dengan seseorang yang disebut Sajangnim adalah sebuah pembicaraan yang penting juga cukup berbahaya bila Ia ketahuan menguping, dengan langkah yang Ia buat sepelan mungkin, Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah ke sisi lorong yang cukup gelap untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dan tetap bisa mendengar apa yang selanjutnya dibicarakan Wang Ajussi._

"_Nde, mianhae baru hari ini saya dapat mengambil surat-surat berharga yang berhubungan dengan Cho Corporation dan menyalinnya, dan kurasa sebentar lagi dokumen-dokumen itu sampai dimeja Anda, Sajangnim"_

"_Gomawo, Sajangnim atas pujiannya, hahaha"_

"_Nde, saya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, dan saya dapat pastikan semuanya akan berjalan lancar sesuai dengan yang kita rencanakan sejak awal",_

"_Semua yang akan terjadi pada Kibum akan terlihat seperti kecelakaan dan akan saya perhitungkan dengan lebih cermat lagi, supaya kecelakaan itu tidak akan merenggut nyawanya dan hanya akan membuatnya cacat"_

"_Nde, saya juga sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat kehancuran keluarga ini tepat dihari natal, Sajangnim, hahaha"_

"_Nde Sajangnim"_

_Plip_

_._

_Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus, Wang Ajussi sudah mulai beranjak dari ujung lorong itu dan menyisakan Kyuhyun sendiri dengan segala rasa ketidakpercayaannya atas apa yang didengarnya barusan._

"_Tak bisa ku percaya, Wang Ajussi...chakaman, apa ini sebuah mimpi?", inner Kyuhyun._

"_Awww, ini bukan mimpi", ucap Kyuhyun lirih setelah sebelumnya Ia menyubit pipi cubbynya._

"_Pantas saja aku sangat mengantuk saat selesai sarapan tadi, surat-surat berharga perusahaan? Untuk apa Wang Ajussi melakukan itu semua? Lalu Kibum?Bukankah Wang Ajussi sangat menyayangi Bum Bum seperti anaknya sendiri, bahkan Kibum sangat dekat dengan Wang Ajussi melebihi Ia dekat dengan Appa...Aku harus meminta penjelasan pada Wang Ajussi! Harus!", lanjut Kyuhyunberbisik._

_Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan mengejar Wang Ajussi yang sepintas Kyuhyun melihatnya mengarah ke halaman belakang rumah._

_._

"_Wang Ajussi", panggil Kyuhyun setengah berteriak saat Wang Ajussi hampir sampai dipintu keluar yang menghubungkan dapur dengan halaman belakang._

"_Kyu...Hyun...sejak kapan kau ada disitu?", Wang Ajussi kaget saat mendapati Kyuhyun keluar dari lorong tempat penyimpanan wine yang tidak jauh dari tempat Ia menerima telepon tadi._

"_Sejak Wang Ajussi menerima telepon dari seseorang, obat tidur itu apa sengaja kau berikan kepadaku agar kau bebas untuk masuk keruangan Appa dan menyalin surat-surat perusahaan?Kenapa kau berniat menghancurkan keluargaku?...Apa salah kami kepadamu Ajussi? WAE?", tanya Kyuhyun beruntun dengan nada menuntut._

"_Ah, rupanya kau mengambil wine, apakah kau akan meminumnya sendirian? Kau akan mabuk berat Kyu, hahaha", ucap Wang Ajussi tenang dengan senyum malaikat yang Kyuhyun tahu semua adalah palsu._

"_JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN AJUSSI! CEPAT JAWAB PERTANYAANKU", teriak Kyuhyun._

"_Emm, sepertinya kau mabuk Kyu...sudah berapa botol yang kau minum ha?", tutur Wang Ajussi yang mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulut dan badan Kyuhyun._

"_AKU TIDAK MABUK!"_

"_Benarkah, pipi dan matamu sedikit memerah Kyu, Cha, kemarikan botolnya dan kembalilah tidur dikamar Kyu", ucap Wang Ajussi ramah seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil botol wine yang dipegang Kyuhyun._

"_Aniya, aku tidak akan tidur dikamar,...a..ak..aku...akan menelpon Appa". Dengan langkah yang gemetar, Kyuhyun segera berlari keruang tengah untuk menghubungi Appanya melalui telepon rumahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun sangat takut dengan Wang Ajussi, tetapi Kyuhyun ingat, Ia harus berani dan kuat demi keluarganya, terlebih demi Kibum, saudaranya._

"_CHO KYUHYUN!", teriak keras Wang Ajussi. Karena kerasnya teriakan Wang Ajussi, Changmin yang mulai tertidur diruang keluarga, tiba-tiba menegakkan badannya kembali karena kaget. Wajar saja karena jarak pintu yang mengarah kehalaman belakang dengan ruang keluarga tidakterlalu jauh dan teriakan Wang Ajussi sangat jelas terdengar oleh Changmin terutama saat keadaan rumah dalam keadaan sunyi seperti ini. Suara Wang Ajussi begitu menggema._

_._

_._

"_Lepas Ajussi...lepasssss", ucap Kyuhyun pada Wang Ajussi yang sudah berhasil mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari dan kemudian memegang erat lengan kirinya, sangat erat. Changmin yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya hanya memandang bingung Wang Ajussi dan Kyuhyun. Walaupun Ia sudah membuka matanya lagi, tetapi tetap saja rasa kantuk itu masih terlihat diwajahnya._

"_Aniya Kyu, aku tidak akan melepas tanganmu sebelum Kau melepaskan botol wine itu dan menyerahkan kepadaku", ucap Wang Ajussi yang masih didengar oleh Changmin diambang batas sadarnya. _

_Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun dan Changmin, Appa dan Eomma Cho, serta Kibum,yang ternyata baru saja sampai karena pulang lebih awal dua hari dari yang seharusnya, ikut mendengar dan menyaksikan pertengkaran itu dari tempat mereka berdiri yaitu dibelakang sofa ruang keluarga yang berdekatan dengan Changmin duduk._

"_Kau sudah mabuk Kyu, Cha berikan botolnya", kekeh Wang Ajussi seraya tangan kirinya Ia buat seakan-akan hendak mengambil botol wine ditangan Kyuhyun yang sedikit sulit karena Kyuhyun yang memberontak. Berbeda dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun, Wang Ajussi ternyata sudah menyadari keberadaan Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun, serta Kibum diruang keluarga itu, maka dari itu Wang Ajussi tetap kekeh mempertahankan sandiwaranya._

"_Aniyaa...LEPAS AJUSSI"_

_Sreet.._

_Prang..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu terperangah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja terjadi didepan mata mereka. Darah segar dengan cepat mengalir merembes dari tubuh yang kini telah memejamkankan matanya. Tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya diantara pecahan guci besar itu,masih dibiarkan terbaring, keadaan diruangan itu tiba-tiba hening, hingga tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuju arah mereka._

"_Omo...Wang Ga Jin-ssi", ucap lirih salah satu maid wanita. Beberapa maid yang ikut menyaksikan kondisi tragis sang kepala maid, juga ikut terdiam. Mereka cukup kaget._

"_A...ajussi...", ucap lirih Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbata. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan._

"_KYUHYUN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH", teriak Kibum seraya mendorong keras tubuh Kyuhyun hingga jatuh terduduk dilantai. Kibum pun segera berlari mendekat ketubuh Wang Ajussi yang tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun dan segera merengkuh tubuh Wang Ajussi._

"_Ajussi...Wang Ajussi bangunlah...omo...kepalamu berdarah Ajussi...kumohon bangunlah Ajussi...hiks...hiks...AJUSSI BANGUNN", Kibum menangis saat itu._

"_APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANCE", teriak Cho Yeung Hwan yang ternyata sudah ada disamping Kibum._

"_Nde, Tuan besar"._

"_Wang Ga Jin...BANGUNLAH...", teriak Cho Yeung Hwan kembali seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi kepala maidnya, berusaha untuk menyadarkannya._

_._

_._

"_Kyu...", panggil Changmin lirih seraya memeluk bahu Kyuhyun dari samping, Changmin berusaha untuk menguatkan Kyuhyun sahabatnya._

"_A..ak..aku, tidak sengaja Chang", tutur Kyuhyun pelan._

"_Gwenchana, Wang Ajussi akan baik-baik saja", ucap Changmin tenang._

"_Tetapi darah yang keluar dari kepalanya sangat banyak Chang, otte?"_

"_Tenanglah anakku", kini sang eomma yang berusaha untuk menguatkan anak bungsunya. Ia duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun untuk Ia peluk. Cho Hanna tau bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun membutuhkan pelukannya yang hangat._

_._

_._

"_Wang Ajussi...bangunlah...". Suara lirih Kibum yang masih berusaha untuk membangunkan Wang Ajussi masih terus terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia benci suara lirih itu, Ia membencinya, sangat membencinya dan sangat ingin menghilangkan suara itu, Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya erat, sangat erat, Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Cho Hanna yang semakin mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun yang tertekan, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus-elus pundak Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun kembali tenang. Kalimat 'semua akan baik-baik saja' terus dirapalkan Cho Hanna untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Nowon Hospital, Pukul 20.00 KST**_

_Sudah tiga jam Wang Ajussi berada diruang operasi, dan sudah tiga jam pula, keluarga Cho minus Ahra, dan Changmin dalam suasana keheningan. Mereka diam, tetapi do'a untuk keselamatan Wang Ajussi tetap terus dirapalkan dalam hati mereka masing-masing, terkecuali Kyuhyun. _

_Ia sudah tenang, tubuhnya tidak gemetar lagi dan kedua tangannya yang menutupi telinganya sudah Ia turunkan. Kyuhyun sudah kembali seperti biasa._

_Saat ini Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apa yang sedang keluarganya dan Changmin rasakan, rasa sedih ataupun rasa bersalah, tidak sedikit pun menghinggapi relung hatinya. Ia hanya menatap datar pintu ruang operasi, tidak lama, karena Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah saudara kembarnya yang duduk disamping Appanya yang berjarak tiga kursi dari tempatnya dan eommanya duduk._

"_Bum Bum...", panggil Kyuhyun yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka._

"_Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Wang Ajussi, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, ingat itu", desis Kibum tajam tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun._

"_Tapi bum bum..."_

"_Sstt, sebaiknya kau jangan dulu mengganggu Kibum, Kyu, biarkan dia tenang dulu, sebaiknya kita berdo'a semoga operasinya berjalan dengan lancar"_

"_Eomma..."_

"_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Kyu, percayalah...", tutur Cho Hanna seraya tersenyum teduh meyakinkan._

"_Berjalan lancar, huh...mianhae Eomma, aku bahkan menginginkan hal yang sebaliknya, setidaknya rencana jahat mereka tidak akan terjadi dalam jangka waktu dekat ini, dan aku masih memiliki waktu untuk memberitahu kalian", inner Kyuhyun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Bagaimana keadaan Wang Ajussi, Uisanim?", sergah Kibum saat melihat seorang dokter keluar dari pintu operasi._

"_Jawab Uisanim?", ucap ChoYeung Hwan sedikit berteriak tak sabar._

"_Yoebo, tenanglah.."_

"_Mianhae, kami sudah berusaha dengan maksimal, pasien mengalami pendarahan yang hebat dibagian kepala belakangnya dan keadaannya diperparah pada kondisi jantungnya yang robek karena pecahan keramik yang menuusk punggung belakangnya ternyata tepat mengenai jantungnya, jadi kami gagal untuk menyelamatkannya, jeongmal mianhae, saya permisi"._

"_Wang Ajussi...andwe hiks...WANG AJUSSI KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKANKU hiks...WANG AJUSSI BANGUN", teriak Kibum histeris._

"_Kibum-ah, tenang nak", ucap Cho Yeung Hwan seraya memeluk anaknya erat, Ia cukup kesusahan mengingat Kibum yang meronta hebat dalam pelukannya._

"_Appa...bangunkan Wang Ajussi...bukankah kita membawa oleh-oleh dari Australia ha...Wang Ajussi harus melihatnya Appa...hiks..hiks, suruh Dia bangun Appa...hiks...cepat Appa...hiks...bangunkan Wang Ajussi...hiks"._

"_AJUSSI BANGUN..hiks..hiks"._

"_Appa...jangan biarkan Wang Ajussi pergi..hiks"._

"_Appa..."_

_Suasana didepan ruang operasi itu sudah dihiasi dengan tangis kesedihan yang tidak hanya dari Kibum, tetapi juga dari Appa dan Eomma Cho, mereka sangat kehilangan sosok yang sudah mereka anggap keluarga, sosok yangmereka percayai untuk mengurus rumah mereka, anak-anak mereka, bahkan tiga tahun belakangan ini, Tuan Cho menyerahkan beberapa hal yang menyangkut perusahaan Cho yang ada di Korea. Tuan Cho sangat mempercayai Wang Ajussi karena kejujuran dan keahlian Wang Ajussi dalam menyelesaikan masalah walaupun Ia tidak begitu mengerti mengenai bisnis._

_Malam ini Keluarga Cho dalam keadaan berduka. Terkecuali Kyuhyun, bahkan Ia tidak meneteskan air mata sedikit pun._

_._

"_Apa kau akan tetap menangisi kepergian Wang Ajussi jika kau mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya Kibum?", ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun miris melihat keadaan Kibum yang sangat kehilangan Wang Ajussi. Mata sembab itu, teriakan histeris Kibum, terlebih air mata Kibum yang terus mengalir dipipinya adalah pemandangan yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun lihat saat ini, karena Kyuhyun merasa bahwa Wang Ajussi tidak pantas mendapatkan semua hal itu dari anak yang hendak Ia celakai._

_._

_._

_._

_Acara pemakaman Wang Ajussi dilaksanakan saat pagi sudah menjelang, tepat pukul 08.00 KST. Pemakaman itu hanya dihadiri oleh Tuan dan Nyonya besar Cho, Kibum, Changmin dan keluarganya, serta para maid yang bekerja dikediaman Cho, Wang Ajussi hanya sebatang kara, istrinya meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena kelainan jantung, dan Wang Ajussi tidak memiliki anak sejak awal pernikahan dengan istrinya. Menjadi pengasuh KyuBum adalah pekerjaan yang sangat disukai oleh Wang Ajussi, karena menurutnya Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang ayah. KyuBum sudah diasuh oleh Wang Ajussi sejak mereka menginjak usia tiga tahun, dan si kembar menjadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Wang Ajussi sejak kedua orang tua mereka semakin sibuk mengurus kerajaan bisnis keluarga Cho yang tersebar diberbagai negara, maka dari itu, KyuBum menjadi sangat dekat dengan Wang Ajussi dan telah menganggapnya sebagai Appa mereka sendiri, terlebih Kibum. Kibum yang terkenal dengan sifat tenang dan dewasanya, akan menjadi manja bila sedang berada dekat Wang Ajussi. Maka tak heran bila Kibumlah yang merasa sangat kehilangan Wang Ajussi, terlebih kejadian yang mengakibatkan Wang Ajussi meninggal dilihat secara langsung oleh Kibum._

_Lalu, adakah yang bertanya kemana si bungsu Cho?_

_Ia sedang bermain gamedengan santai dikamarnya, rasa simpatik yang dimiliki Kyuhyun pada Wang Ajussi sudah hilang saat Kyuhyun mengetahui semua itu kemarin. Bukankah setelah ini Ia harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk memberitahu sebuah kenyataan yang mungkin sulit untuk dipercayai oleh Appa dan Eommanya, juga Kibum._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

_._

_._

_._

Oiya, Re kurang ngerti ini apa sapaan buat seorang dokter, jadi kalau yang diatas ntoe toe salah, mianhae...hehe...

Yos...jangan timpuk saya pakai sendal ne, karena dengan seenaknya memotong? Flashback 10 tahun yang lalu...abisssss flashback nya ini sangat panjang kalau dijadiin satu chapter...jadinya aku buat dua chapter deh...hehe peace ^^v

Penasarannya sedikit terobati bukan...

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya ya, tetep dengan lanjutan flashback 10 tahun yang lalu...

.

**Thanks to:**

**Desviana407, Fiwonkyu0201, Phiexphiexnophiex, sfsclouds, Awaelfkyu13, Guest, Dewiangel, Guest, Jmhyewon, Ristiti, Fane, BunnyKyunnie, MingKyuMingKyu, , Rini11888, MinGyuTae00, Kyufit0327, Kyufiie99, Guest, Guest, Cuttiekyu, Vha Chandra, n All Readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**MY TWINS**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho (Kim) Kibum, Shim Changmin, Appa dan Eomma Cho, Member SUJU**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, and Crime**

**Warning : OOC, n Typo ^^V**

**Chapter : 8 of...**

.

.

.

Wahhhhhh, mian baru update, hihi abis pemilu jadinya sibuk rekap-rekap suara

Yos lanjut aja dah ceritanya, semoga gak ngecewain chinggudeul semua ne..

Masih seputar flashback 10 tahun yang lalu ya, HAPPY READING GUYS

Maaf tuk typo, karena selesai ngetik langsung aja diupdate

.

.

.

**Kamar KyuBum, 19.00 KST**

Puk...puk..

"Tuan muda irona"

Puk..puk..

"Tuan muda irona, saatnya makan malam Tuan", ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih setia menepuk punggung Tuan Mudanya dengan lembut.

"Eung...Ahn Ajumma", ucap Kyuhyun khas dengan suara serak orang bangun tidur.

"Nde Tuan Muda, saatnya makan malam, Tuan dan Nyonya, serta Tuan Muda Kibum sudah menunggu Anda diruang makan", jawab Ahn Ajummaseraya tersenyum lembut pada salah satu anak yang pernah Ia asuh sewaktu kecil.

Srett

"Makan malam?...ini sudah jam berapa?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi setelah ia duduk dan minum segelas air putih yang diletakkan dimeja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Jam tujuh malam Tuan...baiklah saya permisi Tuan", pamit Ahn Ajumma setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun.

Blam

"Jam Tujuh, ahh aku tertidur sangat lama rupanya, yos sebaiknya aku bergegas keruang makan".

.

.

.

**Ruang Makan Keluarga Cho, 19.15 KST**

"Malam Eomma, Appa, Bum Bum, mianhae aku tertidur sangat lama", tutur Kyuhyun riang saat duduk dikursinya.

"Haha, Malam juga Kyunie, kau lelap sekali tidurnya, sampai-sampai eomma tidak tega membangunkanmu tadi", sahut Eomma Cho seraya mengelus lembut surai coklat anaknya yang duduk tepat disamping kanannya.

"Oh, Eomma tadi kekamarku?", tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Nde, setelah pulang dari pemakaman Wang Ajussi siang tadi", ucap Eomma Cho yang sedikit lirih.

"Ohhh", ucap Kyuhyun cuek.

"Ck...hanya itu tanggapanmu, setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Wang Ajussi?", timpal Kibum setengah berteriak.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada santai.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU DATANG KEPEMAKAMAN WANG AJUSSI DAN BERLUTUT MEMINTA MAAF PADANYA KA..."

"Karena aku yang menyebabkan Wang Ajussi meninggal begitu? Cih, enak saja, kejadian itu tidak sengaja, jika saja...", ucap Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Kibum.

"SUDAH HENTIKAN", teriak Appa Cho menengahi pertengkaran kedua anaknya.

"Yeobo...", ucap Eomma Cho seraya mengelus lembut lengan kanan suaminya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Saatnya makan sekarang, dan Appa tidak ingin mendengar keributan saat ini".

"Tapi Appa.."

"Cukup Kibum", ucap Appa Cho dengan tegas dan tidak ingin dibantah.

Mendengar nada tegas dari sang Appa kepada Kibum, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mengejek pada Kibum, Ia merasa saat ini Appanya tengah membelanya, dan begitu pula yang tengah dirasakan Kibum, Appanya lagi-lagi tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya, hingga membuat Kibum menggali kembali perasaan ingin menyingkirkan Kyuhyun yang sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini Ia kubur dalam-dalam.

.

.

Seperti yang dititahkan oleh Sang Appa, suasana makan malam itu hanya diliputi dentingan suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring, sisanya hanya sebuah keheningan tanpa adanya obrolan ringan. Hingga saat makan malam telah selesai,barulah suara Tuan Cho memecah keheningan itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan makan malammu Kyu?".

"Nde, Appa", jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman polos diwajahnya.

"Baguslah, setelah ini segera bereskan pakaian-pakaianmu karena besok kau harus pergi dari rumah ini".

_Deg_

.

.

"A..a..apa maksud Appa? Apa Appa mengusirku? Apa karena kejadian kemarin sore, Appa mengusirku?", tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya atas apa yang barusan Appanya katakan.

"Appa tidak mengusirmu..."

"Lalu apa maksud Appa dengan menyuruhku membereskan pakaian-pakaianku? Bukankan itu artinya Appa mengusirku? Appa!, aku tidak bersalah atas kejadian kemarin", ucap Kyuhyun cepat, memotong pembicaraan sang Appa.

"Itu salahmu Cho!", timpal Kibum sinis.

"Kau juga seorang Cho, Cho Kibum-ssi", balas Kyuhyun yang tidak kalah sinis.

"CUKUP", bentak sang Appa yang lagi-lagi harus menghentikan perdebatan kedua anaknya.

"Eommaa..", Sang Eomma yang mendapati anak bungsunya mencoba meminta tolong kepadanya hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus kembali surai anaknya, Ia berusaha untuk tenang, sebenarnya Eomma Cho juga kaget atas apa yang diucapkan suaminya barusan.

"Dengar Kyu, Appa bukan mengusirmu, Appa hanya ingin mengirimmu ke Amerika, disana ada sebuah sekolah khusus pria yang disertai asrama dan Appa rasa sekolah itu sangat bagus untuk mendidik tingkah lakumu..."

"Mwo? Apa yang Appa maksud dengan tingkah lakuku? Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tingkah lakuku Appa..."

"Sifat keras kepalamu, tingkahmu yang tidak ingin diatur, dan..."

"Kesalahanku karena telah mencelakai Wang Ajussi kemarin", jawab Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai muak.

"Hah, akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga Kyu", ucap Kibum santai namun matanya tetap menatap Kyuhyun sinis.

"NDE, APA KAU PUAS KIBUM, KEMATIAN WANG AJUSSI ADALAH KESALAHANKU, DAN AKU AKAN PERGI SESUAI APA YANG APPA MAU".

Setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, segera Kyuhyun pun berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya dilantai dua. Menangis, kalian pasti bertanya, apakah Kyuhyunmenangis?, jawabannya tidak, Kyuhyun tidak menangis, bahkan matanya tidak berembun sedikit pun, ajaran sang Appa sudah melekat dibenaknya, bahwa apapun masalahnya, seorang pria tidak sepantasnya menangis, dan itulah yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini.

"Kyuuu, bukan seperti itu yang Appamu mau...Kyu...". Sang Eomma yang melihat kepergian anak bungsunya itu segera berdiri danhendak berusaha untuk memberi pengertian pada anak bungsunya, tetapi sebelum satu langkah pun yang Eomma Cho lakukan, tangan kirinya sudah lebih dahulu dicengkram oleh sang suami.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia...", cegah Appa Cho.

"Tapi yoebo.."

"Aku permisi, Appa, Eomma", potong Kibum cepat.

"Eoh, Kibumie, tolong beri pengertian adikmu ne", pinta sang Eomma yang mengetahui bahwa anak keduanya itu hendak pergi kekamarnya juga, tetapi sepertinya permintaan sang Eomma tidak akan pernah dikabulkan oleh Kibum karena...

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau, dan mulai malam ini aku akan tidur dikamar tamu", jawab Kibum singkat.

.

.

"Kibumie...hiks..hiks..". Sang Eomma hanya bisa menangis, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kejadian kemarin begitu membawa dampak yang buruk bagi keluarganya, kedua anaknya yang beberapa hari lalu masih saling menyayangi, kini bagaikan dua kubu yang saling bermusuhan.

"Tenanglah yoebo, lambat laun Kyuhyun akan mengerti".

"Tapi Yoebo, kenapa harus mengirim Kyuhyun ke Amerika, tidak bisakah..."

"Ani, keputusanku sudah bulat, semua yang kulakukan saat ini adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka", tegas Appa Cho.

"Maksudmu? Mereka?".

"Sejak awal aku sudah merencanakannya, mengirim Kibum dan Kyuhyun ke Amerika untuk belajar lebih mengenai bisnis saat mereka telah menyelesaikan Junior High Schoolnya, belajar bagaimana tingkah laku yang pantas mereka perlihatkan sebagai penerus kerajaan bisnis kita, tetapi karena kejadian kemarin sore, aku telah memutuskan untuk mengirimkan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, huh...sifat keras kepalanya dan tingkahnya yang seenaknya itu sudah menyebabkan satu orang tak bersalah kehilangan nyawanya"

"Mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau baru saja menganggapnya pembunuh!"

"Ani, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya pembunuh"

"Tapi kata-katamu barusan...sudahlah aku lelah"

"Yoebo.."

Blam

Pintu kamar utama yang ditempati Tuan dan Nyonya Cho tertutup dengan cukup keras.

Tuan Cho, sosok yang tersisa diruang makan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengurut pelipisnya. Ia sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi sejak semalam Ia memikirkannya. Ia tahu bahwa keputusannya yang sangat mendadak kali ini akan mendatangkan kemarahan dan kesalahpahaman pada anak bungsunya, juga kekecewaan sang istri. Tapi sebagai kepala keluarga Ia harus tegas bukan, dan keputusan inilah yang Ia bukan mengusir sang bungsu, hanya saja memisahkannya sebentar dengan keluarganya terutama dengan kakak kembarnya. Keputusan yang cukup tak adil bagi sang bungsu, tetapi cukup menyelamatkan bagi kondisi Kibum yang sedang labil karena kepergian Wang Ga Jin. Biarlah Ia dianggap ayah yang jahat, biarlah Ia dibenci. Ia percaya, bahwa anak bungsunya akan mengerti seiring dengan pengertian-pengertian yang akan Ia berikan kepada sang bungsu.

.

.

Dilantai dua tepatnya didepan pintu kamar KyuBum yang tertutup, kita bisa melihat Kyuhyun terduduk dilantai yang dingin tanpa alas sembari menundukkan kepalanya, merenungkah Ia, ya...Ia memang merenungkan apa yang baru saja Ia dengar dari perbincangan Appa dan Eommanya tadi. Memang Ia memutuskan untuk masuk kekamarnya setelah perdebatan dengan Appanya tadi, tetapi kemudian Ia pergi keluar kamar lagiuntuk mengambil air minum.

Perdebatan yang Kyuhyun kira sudah selesai, ternyata salah. Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya. Rencana untuknya dan Kibum beberapa tahun yang akan datang, kekecewaan sang Eomma pada Appanya, dan kemarahan sang kakak, serta cap baru dinamanya yang tidak secara tersirat, baru saja disandangkan oleh sang Appa kepadanya, yaitu pembunuh.

Ia memang kecewa, Ia bahkan belum memberitahu apa yang Ia dengar sesaat sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, tetapi keluarganya kecuali Eommanya, sudah memberikan signal untuk tidak akan mempercayainya, terutama sang kakak. Ia tidak bodoh, Ia sudah bisa memprediksi semuanya, Ia tidak memiliki bukti... dan kesaksiannya yang tak berdasar itu, akan semakin menambah kekacauan yang akan terjadi pada keluarganya dan tentunya kadar kebencian Kibum pada dirinya, karena dianggap menfitnah seseorang yang sudah Kibum anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

"Ini belum berakhir Kyuhyun, walaupun apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini masih belum bisa melihat siapa dalang dibalik ini semua, setidaknya kau punya sedikit gambaran, kau pasti bisa", ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun kembali membuka pintu kamarnya dan bergegas masuk untuk membereskan beberapa pakaiannya dan memasukkan semua uang tabungannya yang Ia simpan dilaci almarinya kedalam tas ransel yang biasa Ia bawa kesekolah.

.

.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, aku harus pergi sekarang, ini tidak akan lama", ucap Kyuhyun lirih, Ia berusaha untuk memantapkan hatinya kembali.

Setelah dirasa semua hal yang Ia butuhkan sudah masuk kedalam tas ranselnya, Kyuhyun buru-buru mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat diatasnya, setelah dirasa pas, Kyuhyun melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah amplop berukuran sedang berwarna baby blue dan meletakkannya diatas bantal kesayangannya, berharap amplop itu mudah untuk ditemukan saat sang Eomma atau Ahn Ajumma membangunkannya esok pagi.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafas sambil sesekali membenarkan tas ranselnya yang sedikit berat, dengan langkah kaki yang dibuat sepelan mungkin, Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah tangga tali yang Ia simpan disamping lemari pakaiannya, segera setelah Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan memastikan keadaan dibawahnya aman, dengan sangat pelan-pelan, Kyuhyun menurunkan tangga talinya itu dan bersiap untuk kemudian menurunkan badannya.

.

.

.

Tap

Kyuhyun berhasil menapaki tanah dengan selamat, sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari rumahnya, Kyuhyun kembali melihat keatas, melihat kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Kibum. Hanya sebentar, kemudian dengan langkah yang cepat dan pelan, Kyuhyun berhasil keluar dari rumahnya melewati pagar semak yang mengelilingi rumah Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah merencanakan semua hal yang Ia lakukan saat ini, rencana sang Appa, perbincangan Appa dan Eommanya, serta yang terpenting adalah kemarahan Kibum pada dirinya, yang memaksa Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini.

Kyuhyun tidak menyukai apapun yang ada pada Kibum saat ini, Ia tidak suka melihat mata tajamnya yang dingin, Ia tidak suka mendengar ucapan Kibum yang sinis, dan Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang terlihat lemah saat melihat tangan Kibum yang terkepal kuat saat menahan amarahyang jelas ditunjukkan dari itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi dari rumahnya untuk sementara waktu, setidaknya saat Ia kembali, Ia bisa memberikan sebuah bukti yang mampu mendukungnya untuk membukakan mata dan hati Kibum kembali, bahwa apa yang terjadi kemarin adalah murni sebuah kecelakaan dan Wang Ajussi yang selama ini sangat disayangi oleh Kibum bukanlah orang yang memang benar-benar pantas disayangi oleh Kibum.

Kyuhyun tahu, apa yang akan dilakukannya ini dan hasil yang akan didapatnya tidak akan maksimal sebagaimana seprofesionalnya seorang detektif bekerja dalam menyelidiki sebuah kasus, tetapi bolehkan Kyuhyun berharap bahwa apa yang akan dilakukannya dan apa yang didapat oleh Kyuhyun sebagai hasil akhirnya nanti mampu membuat dirinya bisa melihat mata tajam nan teduh milik Kibum bersinar gembira lagi, mampu membuat Kibum tersenyum kembali, memeluknya danKibum bisa menggendongnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Baby Boeing", panggil Kyuhyun pada miniatur pesawat Boeing 737 kesayangannya yang kini tengah Ia genggam ditangan kanannya.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut kali ini, aku tidak ingin kau terluka, sebaiknya kau main dulu dengan paman Changmin ne".

"Sssttt, jangan menangis, aku tidak akan lama menitipkanmu, aku janji setelah aku pulang, aku akan mengambilmu dan mengajakmu pindah ke Amerika, sesuai dengan yang Appa inginkan, arraseo".

"Baguslah, kau memang anak baik, sekarang waktunya kita mampir kerumah paman Changmin".

Selesai Kyuhyun bermonolog pada miniatur kesayangannya itu, Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya kerumah Changmin yang bersebelahan dengan rumahnya. Ditengah langkahnya yang mengarah kerumah Changmin, sesekali Kyuhyun menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang rumah yang mengenalinya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Changmin, Kyuhyun pun disambut dengan ramah oleh Eomma Changmin dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk langsung masuk kekamar Changmin yang berada dilantai dua. Apakah Ibu Changmin curiga dengan tampilan Kyuhyun yang sekarang seperti orang yang hendak pergi jauh dengan tas ransel yang penuh, jawabannya tidak. Walaupun rencana kepergian Kyuhyun dilakukan secara dadakan, tetapi Kyuhyun cukup untuk memperhitungkan segalanya, termasuk saat berkunjung kerumah Changmin. Tas ranselnya yang besar sengaja Ia sembunyikan dipagar semak-semak rumah Changmin, Ia tidak ingin rencananya gagal sekarang.

"CHANG CHANG", sapa Kyuhyun riang saat didepan pintu masuk kamar Changmin.

"Oh, hay Kyuuuuu", jawab Changmin riang.

"Tumben sekali kau main kerumahku malam-malam begini", lanjut Changmin yang kini tengah menatap Kyuhyun curiga.

"Hahaha, karena rumahku sedang dalam keadaan genting Changggg", jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Oh wae? Apakah karena masalah Wang Ajussi?", tanya Changmin dengan wajah sendunya.

"Aniyo...bukan karena kecelakaan itu"

"Lalu?"

"Ini karena Wine yang kita minum". Changmin yang terlalu percaya pada Kyuhyun tidak sekalipun curiga dengan alasan yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

"Ohhh, tuh khan aku bilang apa Kyu, Cho Ajussi pasti marah besar karena kita menghabiskan winenya".

"Emmm, maka dari itu, semua kaset games terlebih miniatur-miniatur pesawatku akan disita", tutur Kyuhyun sedih.

"Mwo? Lalu kau tidak bisa main game lagi dong"

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku, yang menjadi masalahnya adalah miniatur pesawatku, maka dari itu, aku sembunyi-sembunyi kesini untuk meminta bantuanmu"

"Bantuan?"

"Em, Chang Chang bisa kau bantu aku untuk merawat benda kesayanganku ini", ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan miniatur pesawat Boeing 737 ditangan kanannya.

"Tenang saja aku pasti akan kembali dan mengambilnya lagi dari mu dan selama benda ini ada ditanganmu jangan lupa untuk menghitung biaya perawatannya ne, aku akan membayar semuanya", lanjut Kyuhyun saat Changmin tidak memberi tanggapan atas pernyataannya tadi.

"Ishh, ucapanmu serasa kau tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat Kyu...Arraseo aku akan merawatnya dan jangan lupa aku akan menagih biaya perawatannya".

"Gomawo Changminnnnn", ucap Kyuhyun riang sambil memeluk Changmin.

"Aku pulang dulu ne, bye"

"Bye, aku tidak mengantar ya"

"Arra, aku tau kau masih sibuk dengan drama sinetronmu itu, hahaha, sudah ya"

_Blam_

Segera setelah pintu kamar Changmin tertutup, Kyuhyun tidak langsung beranjak untuk turun, untuk beberapa menit Ia masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Changmin, entahlah Ia merasa berat untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya itu, hingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggumamkan ucapan selamat tinggal pada Changmin.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan pulang dengan Eomma Changmin yang sedang menonton televisi diruang keluarga, Kyuhyun pun segera pergi meninggalkan kompleks perumahan tempatnya dan rumah Changmin.

Dengan menaiki sebuah taksi, Kyuhyun pun bersiap untuk kestasiun kota. Ia berencana untuk pergi ke Yeongwol, sebuah kabupaten yang terletak di Provinsi Gangwon, sebuah tempat yang belakangan ini menjadi sangat sering untuk dikunjungi oleh Wang Ajussi. Kyuhyun mengetahuinya saat Kibum bercerita kepadanya bahwa Wang Ajussi akhir-akhir ini selalu meminta izin kepadanya untuk mengunjungi kampung halamannya tersebut, dan sepertinya Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya saat ini, maka Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat itu.

.

.

.

.

**Stasiun Kota Nowon, 22.00 KST**

"Gomawo Ajussi", ucap Kyuhyun saat Ia turun dari taksi yang ditumpanginya.

"Huh, apa aku masih dapat tiket ke Yeongwol?", monolog Kyuhyun saat Ia berjalan kepintu stasiun yang berjarak 15 meter dari tempatnya tadi turun dari taksi.

"Kurasa tidak Tuan Muda", jawab seorang namja paruh baya yang kini ada dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Merasa familiar dengan suara tadi, tanpa ragu Kyuhyun pun menoleh kebelakang dan...

_Brak_

.

.

.

Sangat cepat kegelapan itu menghampiri Kyuhyun, walaupun demikian Ia masih bisa merasakan darah yang cukup banyak mengalir dari kepalanya dan juga tubuhnya yang terjatuh membentur tanah dingin karena ditutupi oleh salju. Setelah itu Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

"Cepat masukkan anak itu dalam mobil, dan jangan lupa hilangkan semua jejak, termasuk darah dan balok kayu yang kita gunakan", perintah seorang namja paruh baya kepada anak buahnya yang berjumlah empat orang.

"Nde Tuan".

"Huh, ternyata kepalamu cukup keras tuan muda, bahkan balok kayu yang aku gunakan untuk memukulmu sampai terbelah jadi dua, atau...aku yang memukulmu terlalu keras, hahaha".

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

**Kembali lagi ke Ruang Tengah Dorm SUJU, 27 April 2014, pukul 19.00 KST**

_Sreet..._Kyuhyun dengan sigap menahan lengan Kibum yang sudah berdiri dan hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apakah seperti ini caramu menyambut kedatangan saudaramu Bum Bum?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum ramah yang Ia tujukan untuk Kibum, tetapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama saat...

_Srett...bugh_

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik...Aku...tidak...pernah...memiliki...saudara...seorang...pembunuh sepertimu", desis Kibum tajam.

_BRAK_

.

.

"Kibum...Aku akan menyusulnya", tutur Siwon yang kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aniyo, Siwon Hyung, biar aku saja", cegah Kyuhyun.

_BLAM_

Pintu depan dorm itu pun tertutup dengan cepat, menyisakan para member SUJU dan Jang Ajussi dalam kebingungan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antaraKibum dan seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**Taman Kota Seoul, 21.00 KST**

"Setelah sepuluh tahun...mengapa Ia datang lagi?", lirih Kibum yang kini menatap kosong langit malam yang tidak berhias bintang sama sekali.

"Molla, aku juga sebenarnya belum ingin kembali pada kalian", jawab Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan Kibum.

"Noe!"

"Igo, kurasa kopi hangat cocok untuk menghangatkan badanmu yang selama satu jam ini duduk merenung ditaman ini", tutur Kyuhyun seraya mengangsurkan sekaleng kopi hangat yang Ia beli dimesin minuman yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Kibum duduk saat ini.

"Kau tak mau? Padahal ini hangat, baiklah aku letakkan disampingmu", ucap Kyuhyun lagi saat Ia mendapati Kibum tidak segera mengambil kaleng kopi yang Ia sodorkan.

_Srett _

_Tap...Tap_

"Kenapa kau pergi Bum Bum?", tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari Kibum sudah beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"...", Kibum hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, tetapi baru satu langkah Ia berjalan, suara Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau...kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa tadi aku berkata kalau sebenarnya aku belum ingin kembali pada kalian? Atau kau tidak ingin tahu kemana saja aku selama sepuluh tahun ini? Dan...dan bagaimana bisa aku yang seorang pembunuh menurutmu bisa bergabung dengan _Black Raven_? Kau tidak ingin tau Bum Bum?", tanya Kyuhyun cepat.

Kibum yang berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun hanya diam, giginya gemeletuk dan kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat, Kibum kembali menahan emosinya.

"Huh, baiklah kurasa kau tidak akan pernah mau mendengar cerita membosankan tentangku selama sepuluh tahun ini bukan, itu tak masalah, dan kau harus tau Kibum, aku sangat lega karena kau masih hidup dengan baik sampai detik ini, mengenai masalah didorm tadi, kau tenang saja, aku akan membereskannya dan aku akan kembali menggunakan nama KEN, yos...hati-hatilah jika kau pulang, aku pergi, bye".

.

.

Taman itu kembali sunyi, hanya suara kumbang pohon dan gemerisik angin yang menggoyangkan ranting-ranting pohon saja yang terdengar. Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Kibum masih diam dan tetap dalam posisinya berdiri,tetapi tangannya tidak terkepal kuat lagi, emosinya sudah berubah, bukan kemarahan yang mendominasinya, tetapi...

.

.

.

Sebuah kesedihan

.

.

.

Ya..saat ini Kibum tengah menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Mianhae Kyu, aku gagal menjadi seorang kakak untukmu".

.

.

TBC

.

Gimana-gimana apakah chapter ini tambah aneh...

Haha mian kalo begitu

Akhir kata, review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee

**Thanks for:**

**Hyunsparkyu, Dewiangel, MinGyuTae00, Desviana407, Rini11888, Guest, SfsClouds, Kyufit0327, Awaelfkyu13, Vha Chandra, Cuttieekyu, Fiwonkyu0201, Phiexphiexnophiex, MingKyuMingKyu, Gemgyu407, and All Readers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**MY TWINS**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho (Kim) Kibum, Member Suju**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, and Crime**

**Warning : OOC, n Typo ^^V**

**Chapter : 9 of...**

.

.

.

Ahhh, mian baru update ne.

Gomawo buat chinggudeul yang dichap kemaren udah mampir, review, follow, n fav FF ku ini.

Bagi chinggudeul yang baru FF ini, Re ucapin selamat datang...

Yos, HAPPY READING ya, tetep ditunggu reviewnya, ayo dong jangan jadi SiDers oce oce ^^d

.

.

.

**Ruang Makan Dorm Suju, 28 April 2014, 08.00 KST**

"Leeteuk Hyung, apa Kibum belum bangun?".

"Sepertinya belum, wae?".

"Jam berapa tadi malam dia pulang?", tanya Yesung kembali.

"Jam dua pagi...huh aku baru melihat Kibum seperti ini,...Siwon menjemputnya di sebuah Klub".

"Klub malam? Apa dia mabuk?".

"Ck, Yesung Hyung, pertanyaan macam apa itu, jelas-jelas kau tau apa jawabannya", timpal Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan kedua hyungnya itu.

"Aku hanya memastikannya pabbo", jawab Yesung tak terima.

"Nde dia mabuk berat, untung saja klub itu sangat menjaga _privacy_ para pelanggannya, jadi kita bisa tenang setidaknya nitizen tidak mencium hal ini", ucap Leeteuk seraya menghela nafasnya yang sedikit berat.

"Siapa sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun itu? Apa benar Ia bersaudara dengan Kibum?"

"Apa karena marga mereka sama huh jadi kau menyimpulkannya begitu?", ucap Heechul menjawab pertanyaan Shindong.

"Kurasa kita semua mendengar apa yang diucapkan anak itu pada Kibum '_apakah seperti ini caramu menyambut kedatangan saudaramu Bum Bum?'_ ", tutur Shindong menirukan ucapan Kyuhyun kemarin.

"Nde, benar apa yang dikatakan Shindong Hyung, bahkan saat Shindong Hyung bertanya pada Kyuhyun, apakah mereka bersaudara, baik Kibum ataupun Kyuhyun menjawab dengan jawaban yang berbeda, bukan begitu Shindong Hyung?".

"Yup, kau benar Wookie".

"Ck, sudah jangan menduga-duga, nanti kita tanyakan saja pada Kibum".

"Aku dan Kyuhyun bukan saudara Hyungdeul", timpal Kibum yang kini tengah berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Kibumie, apa kepalamu sangat sakit?".

"Aniyo, gwenchana Wookie Hyung". Kibum pun tersenyum menanggapi sikap perhatianyang ditunjukkan oleh salah satu hyungnya itu.

"Untung saja hari ini kita libur, jadi kau bisa lebih banyak beristirahat bumie".

"Nde, Leeteuk Hyung, em...Siwon Hyung gomawo sudah menjemputku, mianhae aku pasti merepotkanmu".

"Tidak hanya Siwon saja yang kau repotkan, kami semua juga, mencarimu, menelpon handphonemu terus-menerus, sampai-sampai aku harus mengurangi jatah tidurku untuk menunggumu".

"Heechul-ah, sudahlah", ucap Leeteuk.

"Mianhae, hyungdeul", sesal Kibum yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwencaha Kibumie, sebaiknya kau tak mengulangi apa yang tadi malam kau lakukan, seberat apapun masalahmu, jangan pernah berlari kealkohol untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu, ne", nasihat Leeteuk.

"Nde Hyung, itu untuk terakhir kalinya, lagi pula minuman itu terlalu pahit dilidahku, yeak!", ucap Kibum seraya menjulurkan lidahnya, mengekspresikan ketidaksukaannya pada minuman beralkohol yang tak ayal mengundang gelak tawa dari seluruh member suju keculi Kibum.

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah, sebaiknya kita sarapan"

"Nde Leeteuk Hyung", jawab serempak para member Suju lainnya.

Sarapan para member suju yang awalnya berjalan dengan sedikit serius karena membicarakan mengenai penyebab Kibum mabuk, kini sudah berubah menjadi menyenangkan dengan suasana santai yang tak jarang diisi dengan lelucon-lelucon yang dilontarkan secara bergantian oleh para member Kyuhyun dan Jang Ajussi muncul secara tiba-tiba di ruang makan mereka, suasana menyenangkan itu seketika lenyap menyisakan keheningan.

"ANNYEONG HYUNGDEUL", sapa Kyuhyun ceria saat menyadari tatapan heran pada member SUJU.

"..."

"Ck, sudah kubilang bukan, kita bunyikan bel saja", bisik Jang Ajussi pada Kyuhyun.

"Ck, ini juga salahmu Ajussi yang tak mempercayai ucapanku", decak Kyuhyun.

"NOE, BAGAIMANA BISA MASUK HA?"

"Haha, jelas lewat pintu Heechul Hyung", jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Tapi kami tidak membukakan pintu untukmu?", tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Ne, Wookie Hyung memang tidak membukakan pintu untuk kami, ji..."

"KAU MEMBOBOL PINTU HAH", teriak Heechul memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, aku tidak membobol pintu kalian, hyungdeul bisa mengeceknya, tak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan sedikitpun, bukan begitu Jang Ajussi?"

"Hehehe, betul apa yang dikatakan bocah satu ini, kami tidak membobol pintu kalian, hanya saja tadi Ken sedikit mengajari aku cara melacak sebuah kode pintu apartemen", tutur Jang Ajussi lirih, kali ini Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri mangga.

"ITU SAMA SAJA".

"Ck, Heecul Hyung, jangan berteriak, suaramu itu sangat mengganggu", ucap Kyuhyun cuek sambil sesekali Kyuhyun mengorek telinga kirinya dengan jari kelingking.

"MWO", teriak Heechul kembali yang tak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Sudahlah Heechul-ah, hentikan teriakanmu...ini masih pagi".

"Tapi Teuki-ah..."

"Mianhae Hyungdeul, aku tidak akan melakukannya lain kali, dan sebaiknya kalian menambah kunci pengaman lainnya".

"Gomawo, Kyu atas saranmu, nanti aku akan membicarakannya dengan manajer hyung, ah apakah kau dan Jang Ajussi sudah sarapan?", tanya Leeteuk.

"Nde, kami sudah sarapan Leeteuk-ah, gomawo atas tawaranmu, ja sebaiknya kalian selesaikan sarapan kalian, kami akan menunggu di ruang tengah, kajja Ken".

"OK", ucap Kyuhyun santai seraya merangkul pundak Jang Ajussi saat mereka berdua berjalan keruang tengah.

.

.

"Ken? Kyuhyun? Mana nama yang saai ini kau gunakan?", tanya Jang Ajussi malas yang kini bingung dengan nama yang harus digunakan oleh partner barunya saat ini.

"Ken saja Ajussi", jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum lembut pada Jang Ajussi.

.

.

.

**Ruang Tengah Dorm SUJU, 08.30 KST.**

"Mianhae Kyu, Ajussi kalian menunggu lama".

"Gwenchana Teuki-ah".

"Em, hyungdeul sudah berkumpul disini semuanya, sebelum kita memulai penyelidikannya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku luruskan".

"Mengenai apa Ken?", tanya Jang Ajussi penasaran, sedangkan para member SUJU hanya saling berpandangan dan diam untuk menunggu apa yang selanjutnya diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ini mengenai masalah tadi malam saat aku datang, pertama yang harus aku luruskan adalah aku dan Kibum sebenarnya tidak bersaudara..."

"Ya, kami tau, tadi Kibum sudah mengatakannya pada kami", potong Donghae. Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris yang tentunya hanya disadari oleh Kibum seorang.

"Dan namaku sebenarnya adalah Lee Kyuhyun, bukan Cho Kyuhyun", lanjut Kyuhyun yang kali ini dengan suara yang agak lirih.

"Apa alasanmu?", tanya Siwon.

"Huh, sebenarnya aku dan Kibum sudah saling mengenal sejak masuk Junio High School, kami adalah teman sekelas dan hubungan kami sangat dekat sebagai sahabat, tetapi karena suatu hal, persahabatan kami terputus dan itu berlangsung sampai saat ini..."

"Hal apa yang bisa membuatmu disebut sebagai seorang pembunuh oleh Kibum huh?", selidik Heechul.

"Heechul-ah...", peringat Hangkyung yang saat ini duduk disampingnya.

"Huh, tapi aku tidak ingin kasus ini ditangani oleh seorang pembunuh, ahhhh apa jangan-jangan teror ini dikirim olehmu hah, Lee Kyuhyun?", tanya Heechul sarkatik.

"Aniyo, bukan aku pelakunya..."

"Huh, mana ada maling yang mengaku, bisa jadi penjara yang ada diseluruh Korea ini penuh", timpal Heechul memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan Kyuhyun pelakunya Heechul Hyung...dan masalah yang terjadi diantara kami tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan teror yang kita hadapi saat ini", tutur Kibum menengahi.

"Lalu apa masalahmu dengan anak ini Kibumie? Pasti karena anak ini bukan tadi malam kau mabuk berat?", ucap Heechul dengan mata tajam yang mengintimidasi Kyuhyun.

"Kau...mabuk Bum Bum?", tanya Kyuhyun heran, karena setahunya Kibum bukanlah orang yang tolerir dengan alkohol, tetapi itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Kkeure, Kibumie mabuk tadi malam, KAU PUAS".

Semua orang menjadi terdiam mendengar luapan emosi Heechul pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun...

Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda Ia menyesal, untuk kejadian tadi malam dan juga untuk keberaniannya menerima tawaran ayahnya menangani kasus teror ini sehingga menyebabkan dirinya bertemu langsung dengan Kibum. Saat ini Ia merasa bersalah karena tengah merusak kehidupan Kibum yang saat ini telah sempurna tanpa adanya bayang-bayang kejadian sepuluh tahun silam.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang Heechul Hyung, bahwa masalahku dan Kyuhyun dimasala lalu, tidak ada hubungannya dengan teror yang kita hadapi saat ini, walaupun saat ini aku dan Kyuhyun sedang buruk hubungannya,aku sangat yakin kalau Kyuhyun bukan pelaku teror ini, karena aku sangat mengenal Kyuhyun, dan untuk saat ini aku belum ingin menceritakan masalahku dengan Kyuhyun pada kalian, biarkan kami menyelesaikan masalah kami dahulu dengan cara kami sendiri, dan bila nanti kami tidak sanggup menyelesaikannya, maka kami akan meminta bantuan pada hyungdeul", tutur Kibum memecah keheningan yang kurang lebih lima menit ini mendominasi ruangan itu.

"Kau yakin Bumie, kita bisa meminta kepada Jang Ajussi untuk mengusulkan pergantian penyidik".

"Nde Yesung Hyung, biarkan Kyuhyun disini dan membantu kita menyelesaikan kasus ini, kalian tenang saja, aku tidak akan membawa permasalahan pribadiku dalam hal ini, aku berjanji", ucap Kibum seraya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat senyuman diwajah kakak kembarnya itu menjadi lega, hatinya kembali menghangat, Ia benar-benar merasa kembali hidup setelah sepuluh tahun Ia mati. Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk itu.

.

.

"Gomawo Bum Bum, dan untuk saat ini, karena aku sedang bertugas, hyungdeul bisa memanggilku Ken, kurasa itu terdengar lebih baik", ucap Kyuhyun ringan, oh atau saat ini kita harus memanggilnya Ken.

"Ken? Apakah itu nama dari Negeri Jepang?", tanya Sungmin.

"Nde, ayahku yang memberinya, artinya Kuat".

"Apa ayahmu tau kau anggota _Black Raven_?".

"Nde Eunhyuk hyung, karena ayahku juga salah satu anggota _Black Raven_", ucap Ken bangga yang terlihat diwajahnya saat ini.

"Ohh".

"Jadi kalian harus merahasiakan nama asliku selama aku bertugas, oke!".

"Apa kami boleh memanggil nama aslimu bila kau sedang tidak bertugas?".

"Tetap tidak boleh Yesung Hyung".

"Ck, seharusnya dari awal kau merahasiakannya pada kami kalau begitu", sungut Yesung.

"Yesung-ah..", tegur Leeteuk.

"Ck, arraseo".

"Hahahaha, ingat umurmu Yesung-ah, jangan merajuk lagi".

"Aku tidak merajuk Jang Ajussi!", kekeh Yesung.

"Hahahaha, baiklah-baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai saja penyelidikan kali ini huh", ucap Jang Ajussi mengalah.

"Ayoooooooo", koar EunHae semangat.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengeluarkan semua barang buktinya dan peralatan untuk mencatat, bagaiman denganmu Ken?"

"Nde, aku sudah mempersiapkannya Ajussi", jawab Ken pasti. Kini dimeja ruang tengah tersebut sudah terlihat disisi kanan meja terdapat dua buah kotak berbahan beludru berwarna ungu yang jelas didalamnya terdapat mawar hitam yang letakkan berdampingan, sedangkan disisi kiri namun agak ketengah terdapat laptop Ken yang sudah standby untuk mencari informasi yang dibutuhkan dalam penyelidikannya.

"Baiklah, diatas meja ini terdapat dua kotak yang sudah Ajussi beri keterangan hari, tanggal, dan jam ditemukan, oh, serta orang yang menemukannya. Kotak pertama ditemukan, emm...ani dibuka oleh Kang in pada hari Jum'at, tanggal 28 Maret 2014, pukul 09.30 KST. Sedangkan kotak kedua dibuka oleh Kibum pada hari Senin, tanggal 7 April 2014, pukul 16.00 KST", jelas Jang Ajussi.

"Huh, Baru kali ini aku melihat mawar hitam?Apakah benar ada jenis bunga yang seperti ini?", tanya Ryeowook.

"Nde, mawar hitam adalah salah satu jenis bunga yang langka untuk saat ini...", jelas Ken.

"Untuk saat ini?"

"Nde Siwon Hyung, bunga ini sebenarnya hidup secara alami di Negara Turki, tepatnya di Halveti. Keberadaannya saat ini langka karena kontruksi bendungan di Halveti sedikit banyak menggusur banyak tanah dan lahan yang berdampak pada jumlah mawar hitam. Warna mawar yang hitam ini disebabkan oleh adanya pigmen dikelopak mawar yang sama dengan pigmen pada raspberry dan blueberry, yaitu _anthocyanin_, yang menyebabkan warna mawar cenderung berwarna magenta tua atau ungu tua yang mendekati hitam. Mawar ini biasanya hanya mekar 2 kali dalam setahun selama 15 hari saja.", lanjut Ken.

"Emm, kenapa setelah aku mendengar penjelasan Ken, aku merasa bahwa bunga ini cantik ya".

"Yak Wookie, apanya yang cantik, bunga ini menyeramkan", tutur Eunhyuk mendramatisir.

"Benar apa yang dibilang Wookie Hyung, bunga ini akan sangat cantik bahkan berkesan bila orang yang menerimanya adalah seorang wanita yang sedang dimabuk cinta".

"Maksudmu Kibum?".

"Bunga ini memiliki dua arti yang berbeda tergantung pada persepsi orang yang memberinya, pertama pada persepsi positif, mawar ini melambangkan cinta yang dalam atau cinta mati, cinta yang murni, atau kesetiaan. sedangkan pada persepsi negatif, mawar ini melambangkan kematian, sebuah tragedi, atau dendam dan kebencian."

"Begitu...aku berharap bunga ini melambangkan cinta murni pada kita".

"Kurasa tidak Donghae Hyung".

"Wae? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu Ken".

"Nde Bum Bum..."

"Kibum", tegas Kibum.

"Arraseo, Kibum...aku rasa bunga ini sudah tidak murni lagi, dikelopaknya".

"Sebaiknya kau memeriksanya Ken".

"Nde Ajussi". Setelah itu Ken tampak sibuk dengan beberapa peralatan berkabel yang kini tersambung dengan laptopnya, dan juga beberapa beberapa botol kecil yang berisi cairan, serta pinset dan sepasang sarung tangan karet.

"I..itu untuk apa Ken?", tanya Eunhyuk ngeri.

"Ini untuk menguji zat luar apa yang ada dalam kelopak ini Hyung", jawab Ken singkat, karena saat ini Ia sibuk meneteskan sedikit cairan kimia yang Ia ambil dari botol-botol kecil pada beberapa sampel ukuran kecil kelopak, batang, dan duri yang telah Ia letakkan pada alat yang sebelumnya Ia sambungkan dengan laptopnya.

.

.

.

**5 menit kemudian**

"Apa yang kau temukan?".

"Racun Curare".

"Berapa kadarnya?"

"Tidak begitu besar, hanya 0,3 ml, tetapi racun ini dosisnya memang ditujukan untuk manusia, dan efeknya tidak begitu terasa bila masuk kedalam aliran darah".

"Begitu".

"Em...apakah ada yang pernah tertusuk durinya?".

"Apakah sampai pada batang dan durinya?".

"Kurasa kau bisa melihatnya secara kasat mata".

"Ck...bukankah mereka sedang bertengkar, kenapa saat ini mereka sangat kompak sekali", bisik Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau benar, seakan mereka berdua adalah rekan satu team", Eunhyuk membenarkan ucapan Donghae yang juga melihat interaksi Kibum dan Ken.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan apa itu racun Curare Ken?", tanya Jang Ajussi.

"Nde Ajussi mianhae...racun ini adalah racun yang biasanya digunakan untuk melapisi anak panah yang akan digunakan untuk berburu, salah satu bahan utamanya adalah ekstrak _Chondrodendron Tomentosum_. Racun ini biasanya berbentuk sangat encer..."

"Walaupun penyebaran racun ini relatif lambat dan dapat segera ditangani, tetapi bila bahan-bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat racun ini dilebihkan dosisnya, bisa jadi dapat membunuh manusia", lanjut Kibum.

"Hyungdeul tenang saja, jika racun ini tidak masuk kedalam pembuluh darah kalian ataupun tertelan, maka racun ini tidak berbahaya", tutur Kyuhyun yang melihat eksrpresi takut pada wajah member Suju, terkecuali Kibum.

"Ah, syukurlah", jawab Shindong lega.

"Jadi, jelas bunga ini bukan untuk menyatakan sebuah cinta kepada kalian".

"Nde Ajussi, tetapi lebih mengarah kepada kebencian atau dendam".

"Apakah yang kau maksud mengarah pada para antis Bumie?".

"Ani Wookie Hyung, kita belum bisa menyimpulkannya".

"Benar apa yang Kibum katakan, antis memang salah satu kelompok yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk mengirim teror ini karena kecenderungan mereka yang tidak menyukai keberadaan kalian, maka dari itu sebaiknya kita juga harus melihat benda lainnya yang terkait dengan bunga ini, yaitu kotak beludru yang berwarna ungu".

"Eh, apakah kotak yang membungkusnya ini berkaitan Ken?".

"Nde Teuki Hyung, sebuah teror yang diberikan kepada targetnya pastilah mencerminkan sosok yang mengirimkan teror tersebut, tujuannya adalah..."

"Sang target peneroran mengetahui siapa dan apa maksud dari teror yang datang kepadanya", sambung Kibum.

"Hahahaha".

"Kenapa kau tertawa Han? Apa ada yang lucu?", tanya Heechul heran.

"Nde, kau lihat mereka Cullie, Kibum dan Ken, walaupun mereka sedang bermusuhan, mereka sangat kompak secara bergantian memberi kita penjelasan mengenai teror ini,mereka seperti anak kembar saja, hahahaha".

_Deg_

Sungguh, Kibum dan Ken tidak menyadari kenyataan yang baru saja Hankyung katakan, benarkah mereka kompak.

"Ck, ada-ada saja kau ini Han, bila mereka kembar maka wajah mereka mirip".

"Bisa saja mereka bukan kembar identik, jadi perbedaan warna rambut, wajah, iris mata, bahkan warna kulit bukan masalah bagi mereka".

"Lalu dari mana kita bisa tahu bila mereka kembar Han, sedangkan secara fisik saja mereka jelas-jelas berbeda?", tanya Heechul lagi.

"Emm, mungkin dari sifat mereka yang cenderung mirip, atau tingkat intelegensi, atau mungkin bakat, ahh aku kurang mengerti juga, yang jelas mereka memiliki ikatan batin".

"Oh, aku pernah mendengar bila salah satu anak kembar merasakan sakit, maka saudara yang satunya lagi juga akan merasakan sakit", sambung Ryeowook.

"Yak, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba membicarakan anak kembar ha?".

"Hahahaha, tak apa Teuki-ah, mungkin pembahasan mengenai teror ini sedikit membosankan, tak apa bila diselingi hal-hal menarik lainnya".

"Tapi itu memakan waktu Ajussi".

"Hahaha, baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi Hyungdeul", ucap Ken.

"Tadi kita sampai pada kotak beludru berwarna ungu...emm dari bahan yang digunakan dan warnanya memiliki makna yang sama".

"Makna yang sama? Maksudmu Ken?".

"Untuk kasus ini sepertinya makna Kemewahan untuk kain beludru dan Kebangsawanan untuk warna ungu, lebih cocok bila disandingkan dengan mawar hitam".

"Kau tau maksudnya Bumie?", tanya Hankyung.

"Bisa jadi orang yang meneror kita, bukan berasal dari kalangan biasa".

"Apakah dari pangeran atau puteri kerajaan?", tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Hal seperti itu sudah tidak ada lagi Wookie", jelas Siwon.

.

.

"Chaebol", ucap Kibum dan Ken bersamaan.

Mendengar jawaban dari Ken dan Kibum, para member Suju dan Jang Ajussi hanya saling berpandanganbingung.

.

.

"Teror ini, apakah mungkin berhubungan dengan orang yang menghubungi Wang Ajussi waktu itu?", inner Ken.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin, teror ini berhubungan dengan kami berdua?", inner Kibum.

.

.

"Kalau memang benar...berarti Bum Bum/Kyuhyun dalam bahaya!", lanjut Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan dalam hati.

.

.

.

**Other Side**

"Hahahaha, ternyata mereka sangat pintar, atau...aku yang terlalu mudah untuk memberi mereka petunjuk? Bagaimana menurutmu Wang?".

"Entahlah, yang jelas mereka cukup berani bermain bersama kita sajangnim".

"Kau benar, huh...sepertinya sudah tiba saatnya untuk kita menjadi seorang penonton."

"Nde, anda sudah melakukan yang terbaik sebagai seorang sutradara, Sajangnim".

"Hahahahahaha".

.

.

.

**Kembali ke Ruang Tengah Dorm Suju**

"Jawaban kalian berdua sama,apakah kalian mengetahui sesuatu?".

"Ani Ajussi, itu hanya dugaan saja, sebaiknya kita mulai pencarian dari bawah, mulai dari CCTV, bukankah teror itu termasuk dalam hadiah-hadiah dari fans mereka", jawab Ken.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh Dang Mo untuk mengecek semua CCTV yang berhubungan dengan datangnya hadiah-hadiah itu".

"Lalu, apalagi yang harus kita lakukan Ken?", tanya Leeteuk.

"Sebaiknya Hyungdeul melakukan pemeriksaan medis untuk mengetahui apakah racun yang ada dalam mawar ini, ada atau tidak dalam aliran darah kalian".

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi manajer hyung untuk mengatur semuanya".

"Oke penyelidikan hari ini sampai disini, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan esok hari".

"Ha, sudah selesai? Apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat Ken?".

"Nde, mian Ajussi karena ada beberapa hal yang harus segera aku lakukan setelah ini".

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini?", selidik Jang Ajussi.

"Aniyo".

"Awas saja bila kau meninggalkan aku".

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu Ajussi", ledek Ken seraya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jang Ajussi.

_PLAK_

"Auch, appo Ajussi". Ken yang mendapat hadiah dari Jang Ajussi hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Haha, rasakan itu, baiklah kami pamit dahulu".

"Nde, hati-hati dijalan", ucap serempak member Suju.

_BLAM_

.

.

.

.

"Ken?", tanya Jang Ajussi saat mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju lift untuk turun kelantai satu.

"Nde Ajussi".

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?".

"Hahaha, kau ingin tau Ajussi?".

"Em, ak..".

"Kau tenang saja, jika disela-sela kegiatan yang aku akan kerjakan nanti ada yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini, aku akan langsung menghubungi Ajussi, Aku berjanji", Kyuhyun tersenyum meyakinkan pada Jang Ajussi.

"Ah..molla, aku sangat penasaran".

"Hahahaha".

_Krek_

"Bunyi apa itu?", tanya Jang Ajussi pada Ken.

"_Baby Boeing?...Changmin...Ah matta, aku melupakannya!", _inner Kyuhyun saat menyadari benda yang Ia injak adalah benda kesayangannya dahulu yang Ia titipkan pada sahabatnya, Changmin.

.

.

.

**Dorm TVXQ**

"YAK CHANGMIN-AH, APA YANG KAU CARI HA? KENAPA SEMUA BARANG-BARANG INI BERANTAKAN?", teriak Yunho.

"Aaaaaa, Yunho Hyung, jebal bantu aku mencari pesawat".

"Pesawat?", tanya Yunho heran.

"Bukan pesawat, tapi miniatur pesawat, berwarna putih, dan ada sedikit warna biru didekat sayapnya, kemudian dibagian bawahnya ada inisial CKH, ahh dan satu lagi, dia sedikit buntat, hehehe", jelas Changmin.

"_Mianhae Kyu-ah, aku menyebut pesawatmu buntat",_ inner Changmin.

"Aishh, arraseo".

"Gomawo Hyunggggggg".

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aku gak tau ada typo apa enggak, soalnya selesai nulis langsung aku update aja dah, hehe takut besok gak sempet karena sibuk tidur, hahaha

Dan kuharap tidak ada yang mengkomentariku soal zat-zat kimia diatas yang sebenernya tidak aku mengerti sama sekali...haha hanya modal nekat aja dah, peace ^^V.

Oke akhir kata...Bisakah Chinggudeul memberiku semangat untuk tetep nulis melalui Review...pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Terima kasih buat pembaca setiaku:**

**Sfsclouds, Gnagyu, Rini11888, Fuawaliyaah, Kyufit0327, Awaelfkyu13, Nurul, Guest, Dewiangel, Hanna Shinjeseok, Phiexphiexnophiex, Fiwonkyu0201, Guest, Cuttiekyu, Hyunsparkyu, Gyu1315, Desviana407, Tatta, n All readers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**MY TWINS**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhun, Cho (Kim) Kibum, Shim Changmin**

**Genre : Brothership, Famiy, and Crime**

**Warning : OOC n Typo ^^V**

**Chapter : 10 of...**

.

.

Aku ganti pen name...

Ahhh, mian baru update, lumayan lama ya, peace ^^V

Buat Chinggudeul yang dichap kemarin masih tetep setia ngebaca, ngreview, ngefav, n ngefollow, aku ucapin makasih-makasih banyak ya...n walaupun aku gak bales review Chinggudeul semua tapi tenang aja, aku pasti bacaaaa semuanya kok, oiya kemarin ada yang nanya apa nama FB ku ya, nama FB ku **Resti Febriyanti, **hehehehe klo twitter kgak ada jadi jangan ditanya ya...

Emm, sebelum lanjut ngebaca Chap selanjutnya, Re mau ngasih tau dulu ney, nanti saat dipercakapan-percakapan selanjutnya, kadang Kyuhyun akan menggunakan nama Ken jika dia lagi bersama member Suju, tetapi Kyuhyun akan tetap menggunakan nama aslinya bila Kyuhyun lagi sama Kibum, atau Changmin, kuharap gak ada yang bingung ya kalau sewaktu-waktu panggilan untuk Kyuhyun berubah-ubah ^^

Yos, monggo dilanjut bacanya deh, kuharap Chinggudeul gak jadi SiDers ya, pleaseeeeeeeee *0*

HAPPY READING

.

.

**29 April 2014**

"501...502...503...504...505, ck...kenapa dia memilih nomor ini, seperti kode SOS saja".

"Emmm, apa aku harus menekan belnya?...Bukankan Yunho Hyung, teman satu apartementnya tadi kulihat sedang pergi keluar dengan temannya, jadi tak masalah bukan bila aku langsung masuk saja, toh hanya tinggal dia seorang, hahahaha", monolog Kyuhun yang ternyata saat ini ada didepan pintu Dorm TVXQ.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat berapa passwordnya", ucap Kyuhyun santai.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk melacak sebuah pasword yang digunakan seseorang untuk pengaman pintunya, sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat mencari password Dorm Suju, Kyuhyun hanya tinggal mengeluarkan smartphonenya yang sudah dimodifikasi sebelumnya, kemudian dengan memasukkan beberapa kode rahasia kesmartphonenya, dalam beberapa detik...password apartement Changmin pun tertera dilayar smartphonenya, 062182.

"Haaa kau memang sangat pintar Kyuu", ucap Kyuhyun dengan bangga.

"Kkeunde...jika Leeteuk Hyung tau aku melakukan hal ini lagi, maka...". Kyuhyun pun menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia tak ingin memikirkan lebih lanjut apa yang akan Leeteuk lakukan padanya bila Ia ketahuan nanti, tetapi...

"Aniya aniya, Leeteuk Hyung tidak akan tau, ini bukan Dorm Suju bukan, jadi tak masalah, kekekeke". Kyuhyun bersmirk ria dan dengan cekatan Kyuhyun memasukkan password yang Ia dapat tadi kemesin elektrik strike yang ada dikiri pintu masuk.

_Klek_

Pintu apartement Changmin terbuka, karena TVXQ hanya beranggotakan dua orang maka Dorm yang mereka gunakan tidaklah sebesar Dorm yang digunakan oleh member Suju, walaupun lebih kecil tetapi Dorm ini nyaman, itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun saat Ia melihat-lihat ruang tengah, dapur, dan kamar mandi.

"Jam 07.15 KST", ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat jam tangan hitam miliknya yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya.

"Sepi sekali...Apa dia masih tidur?... pemalas sekali, huh baiklah sekarang kita cari dimana kamarnya".

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menyusuri apartement itu, kali ini hanya dengan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sisi apartement.

Merasa tidak menemukan apa yang Ia cari, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri sebuah lorong pendek yang ada disebelah kanannya dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini yaitu ruang tengah, Kyuhyun belum memeriksanya tadi, ingat kan. Tak lama Ia berjalan, dan tepat diujung lorong, Kyuhyunmenemukannya, sebuah kamar dengan gantungan kepemilikan disisi pintu atas yang bertuliskan "Changmin's Rom".

"Eung, Changmin's Rom?, Ck...seharusnya dia menambahkan satu lagi huruf "O" setelah huruf "R", dasar pabbo", ejek Kyuhyun.

.

.

_Klek _

"Hahaha, Ia tidak berubah sama sekali, tak bisa tidur bila kamar dalam keadaan gelap".

Puk...puk

"Chang Chang ironna", ucap Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah duduk manis disisi kanan ranjang Changmin seraya menepuk punggung Changmin.

"Zzzzzz"

Puk...puk

"Changmin-ah...ironna".

"Zzzzzz"

"YAK! CHANGMIN-AH, BANGUN INI SUDAH PAGI...", teriak Kyuhyun.

"Zzzzzz"

"Aishhh, susah sekali sih membangunkannya!", keluh Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Huh...sebaiknya aku gunakan cara lama...A..A..A..test...test...argh...test...A...A...baiklah tes vocal sukses", ucap Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah berdiri lebih dekat dengan posisi kepala Changmin.

Kyuhyun bersiap...beberapa kali Ia mengambil napas dan kemudian membuangnya...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

lalu...

.

.

.

"CHANGMIN MAKANANNYA GOSONGGGGG", teriak Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Changmin.

_Srett_

"MWO...ANDWE MAKANANKU YUNHO HYUNGGGGGG". Changmin yang kaget langsung duduk terbangun dan tak lama kemudian Ia berlari keluar kamar. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Changmin hanya bisa menahan tawanya dan mengikuti Changmin keluar kamar.

.

.

.

**Dapur Dorm TVXQ**

"YUNHO HYUNG CEPAT...CEPAT MATIKAN KOMPORNYA DAN ANGKAT MAKANNYA...CEPAT CEPAT AKU TAK MAU MAKANANNYA GOSONG, INI...INI PI...ring...nya". Teriakan Changmin yang awalnya menggelegar didapur lambat laun terdengar pelan saat Changmin menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ke..kenapa Yunho Hyung tiba-tiba menghilang?...dan mana makannnya yang gosong", lirih Changmin yang kini tengah menggaruk-garuk kepalana yang tidak gatal, sepertinya saat ini Ia bingung dengan keadaan dapurnya yang aman tanpa ada tanda-tanda makanan gosong.

_Srett_

Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakang Changmin pun segera mendekat dan merangkulkan tangan kanannya kebahu Changmin, Kyuhyun yang memiliki tinggi badan yang hampir sama dengan Changmin tidak memiliki kesulitan dalam mengimbangi tubuh Changmin yang bisa dibilang lumayan jangkung.

"Sepertinya Yunho Hyung belajar trik sulap untuk menghilangkan dirinya", jawab Kyuhyun yang sengaja mengikuti alur kebingungan Changmin.

"Benarkah, kapan Ia belajarnya?", tanya Changmin yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun disampingnya dan belum menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kirinya.

"Entahlah, Ia tidak bercerita kepadaku".

"Apalagi kepadaku...apa dia juga sengaja membawa makanan yang gosong itu menghilang bersamanya?", tanya Changmin dengan nada sedih.

"Bukankah itu bagus", ucap Kyuhyun antusias.

"Aniyaaaaa...karena sekarang aku sangat laparrrrrr", rengek Changmin.

"Hahaha, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau mandi, lalu kita pergi ke sebuah restaurant untuk sarapan, kau bisa makan sepuasmu Chang Chang, aku yang traktir!".

"..."

"Chang Chang", panggil Kyuhyun, Ia heran saat Changmin tidak menanggapi ajakan makannya.

"..."

.

.

_Srett_

Dengan tiba-tiba Changmin melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun, sepertinya kali ini Changmin sudah benar-benar menyadari keberadaan sosok lain disampingnya.

"NOE...NUGUYA?", tanya Changmin seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanannya kehadapan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Nan?", tanya Kyuhyun yang juga menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Nde, noe...apa kau fansboy fanatikku yang diam-diam masuk keapartemenku?", tanya Changmin lagi.

"_Sepertinya dia tidak mengenaliku, Ck...sahabat macam apa itu", inner Kyuhyun._

"Hahaha, aku lebih dari sekedar fansboymu baby".

"Mwo? Ba...Baby? KAU MEMANGGILKU BABY?".

"Apa kau lebih suka aku panggil Chagi?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang Ia buat sedikit menggoda.

"Chagi?".

"Ck...sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu itu...atau kau mau aku tutup dengan mulutku lagi". Changmin yang mendengar ucapan frontal Kyuhyun barusan, langsung segera menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Lagi?", tanya Changmin memastikan. Yawalaupun suara Changmin sedikit sumbang karena tertutup kedua telapak tangannya itu, tidak membuat Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang Changmin ucapkan barusan.

"Nde...tadi saat kau masih tertidur lelap, aku..."

"ANDWE...EOMMAAAAAAAAAAAA", teriak Changmin saat Kyuhyun belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Drap

Drap

Drap

_BRAK_

Changmin lari meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri di dapur, tak berapa lama terdengar suara yang keras saat pintu kamar Changmin tertutup, dan kemudian...

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", Kyuhyun tertawa puas.

Sebuah akhir mini drama picisan yang aneh bukan.

.

.

.

**15 menit kemudian, Ruang Tengah Dorm TVXQ**

"Awwww...YA CHANG...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HA?", ucap Kyuhyun yang tak terima kepalanya jadi tempat pendaratan beberapa botol plastik yang dilempar Changmin tiba-tiba saat Kyuhyun asyik dengan game PSPnya.

"MWO? KAU TAK TERIMA?", tantang Changmin.

"NDE APA SALAHKU?", tantang balik Kyuhyun.

"DENGARKAN INI BAIK-BAIK TUAN...PERTAMA KAU MASUK TANPA IZIN, KEDUA KAU MEMBANGUNKANKU DENGAN TIDAK ELIT, DAN YANG KETIGA...YANG KETIGA KAU MENIPUKU CHO KYUHYUUUUUUNNNN", teriak Changmin kesal.

"Hei, kau sudah mengenaliku?", tanya Kyuhyun riang.

"..."

"Chang? Kau sudah mengenaliku bukan?".

Drap

Drap

Drap

Bugh

.

.

"Hah, sekarang tanganmu yang gantian memukulku", ucap Kyuhyun tertahan.

Sepertinya mulai saat ini Kyuhyun harus lebih memperhitungkan Changmin, walaupun hanya membuat Kyuhyun bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri, pukulan Changmin cukup membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit sakitdibagian tulang pipi kirinya.

"Wae? Kau mau lagi?", ucap Changmin sinis.

Bugh

Kali ini bukan ditulang pipi sebelah kanan, melainkan ditempat yang sama, sehingga membuat sudut kiri bibir Kyuhyun robek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

.

.

.

"Huh...mianhae", ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

Ya, setelah insiden pemukulan kedua yang dilakukan Changmin, sepasang sahabat itu memutuskan untuk duduk dan membiarkan mereka dalam keheningan,mungkin lebih dari sepuluh ada yang bertanya apakah wajah Changmin nasibnya sama dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah dihiasi noda kebiruan disudut bibirnya, maka jawabannya adalah tidak, wajah Changmin masih sangat mulus, karena Kyuhyun tidak membalas pukulan Changminsedikitpun.

"Untuk apa?", tanya Changmin, Ia tidak menatap Kyuhyun sedikitpun, Changmin hanya menunduk.

"Untuk semu..."

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu...", potong Changmin.

"Karena aku menjadi sahabat yang bodoh dan tidak berguna...", lanjut Changmin.

"Chang..."

"Seharusnya malam itu aku tidak sibuk dengan game baruku..."

"Chang..."

"Menitipkan miniatur pesawat yang kau sayangi kepadaku itu bukanlah hal yang biasa untuk kau lakukan, seharusnya aku sadarkalau saat itu telahterjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan padamu malam itu..."

"Chang.."

"Seharusnya saat itu aku menyadarinya dan bisa mencegahmu untuk pergi".

"CHANGMIN HENTIKAN...ini semua bukan salahmu...uljima".

.

.

.

.

"Uljima? Siapa yang menangis ha?", tanya Changmin heran seraya menegakkan kepalanya kembali menghadap Kyuhyun yang saat ini duduk didepannya.

"Kau...tidak menangis?", tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Apa kau melihat air mata dipipiku? Dan untuk apa aku menangis ha?".

"Benar tidak ada air mata yang mengalir dipipimu, tapi...pengakuan bersalahmu tadi?".

"Hahahaha, apakah aktingku terlihat sungguhan dan membuatmu menyangka aku menangis Kyu?". Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

"HAHAHAHAHA, kau hebat Changmin-ah, HAHAHAHAHAHA", ucap Changmin riang seraya bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"YA! KAU MENIPUKU HA", ucap Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Skor satu sama Cho Kyuhyun", jawab Changmin santai.

"Ishhh".

"Cukup sekali saja aku menangisimu Kyu".

"Kau pernah menangis untukku, jincha?...aku tak percaya".

"Sudah lupakan, bukankah kau ingin mentraktirku makan ha?", ucap Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya...apa kau sungguh pernah menangis untukku?"

"Lupakan Kyu", jawab Changmin.

"Aniya, aku tak aka pernah melupakannya, cepat jawab, kau benar-benar pernah menangisiku? kapan Chang?".

"Lupakan Cho!".

"Apakah waktu aku menghilang lebih dari satu hari atau dua hari?".

"..."

"Atau seminggu?".

"..."

"Yak...Katakan Chang?".

"Shiro!".

"HAHAHAHAHA, seorang Shim Changmin pernah menangis untukku ha? Wahhh kau hebat Cho Kyuhyun".

"Hentikan Cho".

"Atau saat kau meratapi kesalahanmu tadi dilain kesempatan yang lalu hem, katakan".

"..."

"Aaaaaa, kau diam tak membantah lagi...aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban".

"Ani...aku menangis saat aku merindukanmu, tapi ingat...itu hanya sekali Kyu"

"Ck...jahat sekali, jadi selama sepuluh tahun ini, ku hanya merindukanku sekali saja"

"Ya...kajja bukankah kau ingin mentraktirku makan ha", ucap Changmin yang kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak jadi", ucap Kyuhyun cuek.

"Wae?", tanya Changmin yang tidak ikhlas jatah traktiran makannya hilang.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik Tuan, pertama kau memukulku, bukan hanya sekali, tapi dua kali, yang kedua kau merusak wajah tampanku karena luka yang kau buat, dan yang ketiga...kau menipuku Shim Changmin"

"Hahh, kau mengcopy ucapanku, ck dasar tidak kreatif".

"Terserah, aku pergi, bye", pamit Kyuhyun seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Ya...kau sungguh tidak jadi mentraktirku ha?", tanya Changmin yang saat ini sudah beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari Dorm TVXQ.

.

.

.

.

**Star Restaurant, 08.00 KST**

"Gomawo noona", ucap Changmin saat seorang waitress mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Ck...kau seperti tidak makan selama satu tahun...", celetuk Kyuhyun saat melihat beberapa menu sarapan mereka langsung diserbu oleh Changmin seorang.

"Hahahaha, bukankah makan itu baik untuk hidup Kyu?", tanya Changmin tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari makanan ke Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau saja, aku akan selalu kalah jika berdebat denganmu soal makan-memakan".

"Ck..kau anggap aku apa? Makan-memakan? memangnya aku kanibal?".

"Nde...bukankah kau makan ayam, bebek, sapi dan sejenisnya".

"Itu berbeda Kyuuuuuuuu, mereka hewan, bukan manusia", ucap Changmin gemas.

"Yang jelas mereka sama-sama daging bukan?".

"Terserah, awas jika kau makan salah satu dari mereka, maka kau juga seorang kanibal Kyu!", ancam Changmin.

"Aniya, aku tidak bisa kau sebut kanibal, karena aku bukan food monster seperti dirimu", tunjuk Kyuhyun tepat dihidung Changmin.

"Ishhhh, Tuhan...apa dosa yang telah ku lakukan dimasa lalu, sehingga dikehidupanku saat ini Kau berikan aku sahabat yang sangat menyebalkan seperti ini", ratap Changmin.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi bila kau tidak suka", ucap Kyuhyun sebal.

"Aniya aniya...aku hanya bercanda, ingat Kyu, aku tidak akan pernah lagi melepasmu".

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Apa aku kekasihmu?"

"Bukankah tadi kau memanggilku Changi?"

"Ck".

.

PLOK

"HIGH FIVE, BEST FRIEND, HAHAHAHAHA", ucap ChangKyu bersamaan dan untuk beberapa saat suasana restaurant itu berubah menjadi ramai karena tawa rindu dari sepasang sabahat yang telah terpisah selama sepuluh tahun.

.

.

"Kkeunde...cukae Chang", ucap Kyuhyun seraya memasukkan dessertpuding coklat ke dalam mulutnya. Ya, acara makan besar mereka kini sudah selesai.

"Untuk?", tanya Changmin yang sedikit kesulitan karena mulutnya penuh dengan ice cream strawberrynya.

"Heish...aku tak menyangka sekarang kau sudah bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal".

"Itulah kekuatan mimpi Kyu, _the power of dream_, Hahahahaha", ucap Changim seraya menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Ishhh, habiskan dulu ice cream dimulutmu itu Chang, aku benci hujan lokal".

"Hahaha, mian Kyu".

"Untuk?"

"Untuk hujan lokal tadi...selain itu untuk apa?"

"Untuk ini", tunjuk Kyuhyun pada luka disudut bibir kirinya.

"Hehehe, apa itu masih sakit Kyu?"

"Menurutmu?".

"Baiklah, mian"

"Ck...aku tak menyangka kau akan memukulku dipertemuan pertama kita setelah sepuluh tahun kita berpisah".

"Entahlah...perasaanku sangat kacau tadi, sebenarnya aku ingin memelukmu, memelukmu sangat erat,tapi..."

"Sebaliknya, kau memberiku pukulan, begitu?"

"Nde...sebenarnya saat didapur tadi aku sudah mulai menyadari keberadaanmu.."

"Kau pikir aku hantu?...emm, apa saat aku memanggilmu Chang Chang?".

"Em, tak ada yang pernah memanggilku Chang Chang selain dirimu, makanya aku tidak percaya saat aku mendengar kembali panggilan itu setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu...kau tau Kyu, kabar menghilangnya dirimu sepuluh tahun yang lalu adalah salah satu kabar terburuk yang sampai detik ini akan selalu terekam dalam ingatanku, jika saja saat ini, aku tidak benar-benar bertemu denganmu hampir membuatku gila Cho karena mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Ck...kau berlebihan".

"Ani, itu hal yang wajar menurutku, karena kau, sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, walaupun dalam kenyataannya kau yang lebih tua dariku,hahaha".

"Mwo...apa maksudmu dengan adik?", ucap Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Seharusnya kau ingat tingkahmu dulu yang sangat manja pada Kibum".

"Bukankah itu wajar, aku bermanja pada kakakku sendiri", kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya jika Kibum itu kakakmu, hahahaha".

"Kau menjebakku", jawab Kyuhyun sinis.

"Ani...oh, bisakah kau ceritakan kemana saja dirimu selama sepuluh tahun ini ha?".

"Aku sedang malas, lagi pula ceritanya akan membuatmu bosan".

"Ck...palli ceritakan, jangan membuatku penasaran, palli", paksa Changmin.

"Kenapa kau pemaksa sekali".

"Bukankah kau tadi juga memaksaku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu mengapa dan kapanaku menangisimu ha!"

"Huh, baiklah aku mengalah...tapi ada syaratnya".

"Ck...kenapa pakai syarat segala sih? Cepat katakan?"

"Panggil aku Hyung, Kyuhyun Hyung sekarang", smirk Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau gila hormat...ingat, aku lakukan ini semata-mata karena aku sangat penasaran dengan ceritamu".

"Kalau begitu cepat ucapkan", ucap Kyuhyun riang.

"Huh..."

"Jangan terlalu banyak menghela nafas Chang", peringat Kyuhyun.

"Ishhhh...nde Kyuhyun Hyung, sekarang...bisakah kau bercerita kepadaku".

"Emmmmmm"

_Tak_

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HA!", teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir Kyu, mangkanya aku beri kau sedikit stimulus".

"APA DENGAN MELEMPAR SENDOK KEKEPALAKU".

"Yep, cepat ceritakan Kyuuuu".

"Apa yang sudah kau tau?", tanya Kyuhyun sinis, bagaimana tidak, kurang dari tiga jam, kepala Kyuhyun sudah mendapat tiga pukulan ditempat yang berbeda dengan pelaku yang sama.

"Emmm, semua yang terjadi saat makan malam, saat Cho Ajusshi menyuruhmu untuk membereskan pakaianmu, rencana keberangkatanmu ke Amerika yang dipercepat karena kematian Wang Ajussi, sampai keesokan harinya, Cho Ajumma yang menemukan surat yang kau tinggalkan dikamarmu".

"Apa Bum Bum yang menceritakan semuanya padamu?".

"Ani, Cho Ajumma yang menceritakannya, tidak hanya padaku, tetapi pada Eomma dan juga Appaku".

"Oh", Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris.

"Emmm, apa kau tau isi surat yang ku tinggalkan?"

"Nde, aku juga ikut membacanya...dalam suratmu itu, kau mengatakan untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan akan selalu dalam keadaan baik sampai kau kembali lagi kerumah. Kau juga menulis kalau kau hanya akan pergiselama tiga hari dan akan kembali lagi, makanya kau meminta kami untuk tidak setelah empat hari berlalu, kau..."

"Tidak juga kembali kerumah", lirih Kyuhyun.

"Nde"

"Ada sebuah alasan yang membuatku harus pergi dari rumah malam itu, karena keesokan harinya aku pasti tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi, kau ingat rencana kepergianku ke Amerika esok harinya bukan".

"Nde...lalu apa alasanmu?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya...semua ini berhubungan dengan Wang Ajussi, kau ingat saat aku kembali kegudang penyimpanan wine untuk yang kedua kalinya?".

"Nde"

"Saat aku kembali dari mengambil wine, tidak sengaja aku melihat Wang Ajussi berdiri membelakangiku diujung lorong dekat dengan dapur, awalnya aku ingin sedikit mengagetkannya dan kemudian mengajaknya untuk ikut minum bersama kita, saat aku hampir mendekatinya, aku mendengar Wang Ajussi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang awalnya aku kira adalah Appa, tapi aku salah. Aku tidak tau pasti siapa orang yang menghubungi Wang Ajussi karena Wang Ajussi hanya memanggil dengan sebutan 'sajangnim' saja".

"Apakah yang dibicarakan oleh mereka adalah sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Emm, yang mereka bicarakan adalah rencana untuk menghancurkan keluargaku melalui bisnis Appa dan juga membuat Kibum untuk cacat seumur hidup".

"Bisnis Cho Ajussi?"

"Dari pembicaraan yang kudengar, aku menyimpulkan bahwa Wang Ajussi dengan sengaja mencampurkan obat tidur di nasi gorengku saat aku sarapan dan saat aku tertidur pulas itulah Wang Ajussi pergi ke ruang kerja Appa dan mengcopy semua surat-surat penting yang berhubungan dengan _Cho Corporation_, lalu mengirimkannya pada seseorang yang Wang Ajussi panggil 'sajangnim'."

"Jika itu hanya permasalahan persaingan bisnis, kenapa Kibum disini ikut dilibatkan?"

"Entahlah, sambungan telepon itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, dan...dengan gegabahnya, aku langsung mengejar Wang Ajussi untuk meminta penjelasan atas apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Wang Ajussi selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menganggapku mabuk, setelah itu kau pasti tau apa yang terjadi bukan?"

"Kecelakaan itu".

"Nde, kecelakaan itu terjadi setelah Wang Ajussi berusaha untuk menghentikanku saat aku berniat menelpon Appa dan memberitahu rencana Wang Ajussi itu".

"Dan karena itulah, kau tidak datang kepemakaman Wang Ajussi?"

"Bahkan aku tidak menangis sama sekali saat tau Wang Ajussi meninggal...setelah mendengar itu semua, semua perasaan sayangku pada Wang Ajussi hilang begitu saja".

"Apa kau pergi karena ingin mencari tau penyebab Wang Ajussi melakukan semua itu?"

"Yup, menurutmu...apa yang menyebabkan seseorang yang telah mengabdi belasan tahun dan telah dipercayai untuk mengurus beberapa hal penting mengenai perusahaan,bahkan telah dianggap Ayah oleh anak yang Ia asuh, untuk berkhianat?"

"Mungkin sebuah...dendam?".

"Kau benar, maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Yeongwol malam itu".

"Bukankah itu kampung halaman Wang Ajussi?"

"Nde, karena beberapa kali sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Wang Ajussi sering sekali meminta izin untuk mengunjungi kampung halamannya".

"Dan kau berfikir bahwa disana kau bisa mendapatkan semua informasi mengenai motif Wang Ajussi?"

"Tidak semua Chang, aku sadar saat itu aku hanya seorang anak usia empat belas tahun, semua pergerakanku terbatas, makanya aku hanya ingin mencari beberapa informasi yang setidaknya bisa membuat aku kembali hangat dimata Kibum, karena...aku benci melihat tatapan dinginnya kepadaku".

"Lalu apa yang terjadi kemudian?"

"Aku kabur lewat jendela dan kemudian pergi kerumahmu untuk menitipkan baby boeing, dan betapa beruntungnya diriku karena kau...".

"Tidak mencurigai tingkah anehmu itu".

"Yup, haha". Changmin pun ikut tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa yang kau dapatkan di Yeongwol?"

"Tidak ada, karena aku tidak pergi ke Yeongwol melainkan ke Goseong"

"Mwo? Yeongwol dan Geseong memang teletak satu provinsi, tetapi jarak antar kedua derah itu sangatlah jauh".

"Benar"

"Wae?"

"Kau ingin mendengar sebuah kenyataan yang menarik Chang?"

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wang Ajussi masih hidup"

-TBC-

.

.

Hoaaaaaa, semoga gak ngecewain ya...apa ada yang mau menebak cerita untuk chapter depan?

Cip cip please review ya...

**Ucapan terima kasihku buat pembaca setiaku :**

**Fuawailiyaah, Gnagyu, Fiwonkyu0201, Cuttiekyu, Sfsclouds, Gyu1315, Phiexphiexnophiex, Renthuchieamah, Lilian, Nurul, Guest, Kyufit0327, Hyunsparkyu, Guest, Meile Ichigo, Hanna Shinjiseok, Awaelfkyu13, Evilpumpkin, Dewiangel, Rini11888, Guest, Guest, Mingyutae00, , Desviana407, Fane, Mingkyumingkyu, Chairun, Rossa Cho, Tatta, Diahretno, Iffahcho, , Sukha, Ys824 N All Readers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**MY TWINS**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho (Kim) Kibum, Shim Changmin**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, and Crime**

**Warning : OOC n Typo ^^V**

**Chapter : 11 of...**

.

.

Haha, akhirnya aku bisa update lagi, ya walaupun gak cepet sie, yah abisnya mau login tuk publish itu susahhhhh bangetttttt...

Adakah yang menunggu FF mak jelas punya saya?

Oiya chapter kemarin full ChangKyu bukan, apakah chinggudeul suka? ^0^

Mian ne, cerita dichap kemarin kurang panjang, tapi ya mau gimana lagi, sebenernya cerita dichap kemarin mau ditambah ma cerita yang ada dichapter ini, tapi takutnya kepanjangan dengan terpaksa deh aku bagi-bagi, peace ^^V

Oiya, kemarin ada ya yang nyari FB ku trus bingung ya yang mana karena saking banyaknya, hehe aku juga baru nyadar, tapi udah aku ubah kok nama FB nya jadi **Resti Chouko Rei, **semoga kita tambah deket nde...

Yos silahkan dilanjut ngebacanya...

Pleaseeeeeeeee aku butuh review yang banyak ya, minimal review totalnya sampai tembus 260 deh, biar aku tambah semangat dan cepet update tuk chapter selanjutnya...

HAPPY READING GUYS

.

.

.

**Flashback on**

**Stasiun Kota Nowon, 16 Desember 2004, 22.00 KST**

"Gomawo Ajussi", ucap Kyuhyun saat Ia turun dari taksi yang ditumpanginya.

"Huh, apa aku masih dapat tiket ke Yeongwol?", monolog Kyuhyun saat Ia berjalan kepintu stasiun yang berjarak 15 meter dari tempatnya tadi turun dari taksi.

"Kurasa tidak Tuan Muda", jawab seorang namja paruh baya yang kini ada dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Merasa familiar dengan suara tadi, tanpa ragu Kyuhyun pun menoleh kebelakang dan...

_Brak_

.

Sangat cepat kegelapan itu menghampiri Kyuhyun, walaupun demikian Ia masih bisa merasakan darah yang cukup banyak mengalir dari kepalanya dan juga tubuhnya yang terjatuh membentur tanah dingin karena ditutupi oleh salju. Setelah itu Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

"Cepat masukkan anak itu dalam mobil, dan jangan lupa hilangkan semua jejak, termasuk darah dan balok kayu yang kita gunakan", perintah seorang namja paruh baya kepada anak buahnya yang berjumlah empat orang.

"Nde Tuan".

"Huh, ternyata kepalamu cukup keras tuan muda, bahkan balok kayu yang aku gunakan untuk memukulmu sampai terbelah jadi dua, atau...aku yang memukulmu terlalu keras, hahaha".

.

.

Drrt drrt

"Nde yoboseo Sajangnim".

"Ah ye...anak itu sudah saya bereskan, sekarang dia sudah beristirahat dengan tenang didalam mobil dan secepatnya kami akan sampai dikediaman Anda Sajangnim".

"Emm wae? Bukankah Anda ingin bertemu dengan anak ini Sajangnim?"

"Perubahan rencana?"

"Nde saya mengerti Sajangnim".

Plip

"Goseong...ck aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sajangnim".

.

.

"Sudah kami bereskan semua Tuan".

"Bagus, kalian sudah pastikan tidak ada barang bukti yang tertinggal?".

"Nde Tuan, semuanya sudah kami bersihkan".

"Baguslah, kita berangkat sekarang, bukan kekediaman Sajangnim, tetapi ke Goseong".

"Nde Tuan".

"Emmm, mianhae Tuan, apakah kita hanya akan menggunakan mobil untuk sampai di Goseong?".

"Ne, wae?"

"Bukankah itu terlalu jauh Tuan dan jugamemakan waktu yang sangat lama?"

"Ck...kau berharap kita kesana naik pesawat ha? KAU TAU KAN AKU TIDAK SUKA KETINGGIAN, JADI JANGAN PROTES!".

"Hehehe, mianhae Tuan".

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, dua buah mobil berwarna hitam yang sejak awal mengikuti taksi yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun dan membawa serta Kyuhyun didalamnya.

.

.

"Huh baiklah Tuan Muda, istirahatlah dengan baik karena kita akan melakukan perjalanan yang sangat panjang".

"Eungh", lenguh Kyuhyun.

"Oh...cepat sekali kau tersadar Tuan Muda, bahkan ini belum lewat dari lima belas menit kau tidak sadarkan diri, ternyata kau memang anak yang kuat".

"W..Wa..Wang Ajussi", ucap Kyuhyun lirih saat melihat seorang namja paruh baya yang duduk disamping kanannya.

"Nde...sepertinya pukulanku tidak berdampak buruk bagimu, kau masih dapat melihatku dan mengenaliku, ck sepertinya harapanku untuk membuatmu hilang ingatan atau buta tidak terkabul", decak Wang Ga Jin.

Benar, suara yang didengar Kyuhyun saat di stasiun Kota tadi, orang yang memukul kepala Kyuhyun dan orang yang disebut Kyuhyun sebagai Wang Ajussi adalah benar-benar Wang Ga Jin atau Wang Ajussi dan satu kenyataan yang harus kita yakini sekarang adalah...Wang Ga Jin selamat dari kematian.

"Hahaha, tapi Anda sudah berhasil membuatnya buruk Tuan", timpal salah satu anak buah Wang Ga Jin yang saat ini duduk dibelakang kemudi.

"Kau benar Yun, lihatlah rambutnya yang basah oleh darah, bibirnya yang mulai memutih, dan tangannya yang lemas, ck menyedihkan".

"..."

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan Tuan Muda?", tanya Wang Ga Jin saat Ia tak mendengar apa yang digumamkan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kondisinya cukup lemah Tuan Wang".

"Bukan cukup lemah Yun, tapi sangat lemah, untuk berbicara saja Ia tidak sanggup...tapi tenang Tuan Muda, aku tidak kalah pintar dari mu, aku tau apa yang diucapkan oleh bibirmu itu...Kau ingin bertanya kemana aku akan membawamu ha?". Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya sebagai tanda bahwa Wang Ga Jin mengetahui apa maksud gumamannya tadi.

"Apa kau ingat dengan orang yang menelponku kemarin?". Kyuhyun kembali mengedipkan kedua matanya sebagai jawaban bahwa Ia mengingatnya.

"Aku ingin membawamu kepadanya...tapi mendadak rencana itu berubah, sekarang aku ingin membawamu ke sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dari kota ini, jangan takut, kau tidak sendirian, ada aku dan Yun yang menemanimu, oh jangan lupakan dimobil yang satunya lagi masih ada tiga anak buahku yang akan siap bermain-main bersamamu saat kita sampai ditempat itu, satu lagi, tempat itu sangat indah, pasti kau akan menyukainya". Wang Ga Jin tersenyum lembut serasa Ia baru saja menyampaikan sebuah rencana liburan yang indah kepada anaknya.

"Jadi sebaiknya Anda tidur Tuan Muda, karena aku tak ingin kau lelah saat kita sampai disana".

Telapak tangan kanan Wang Ga Jin yang sedari tadi hanya diam diatas pangkuannya, kini bergerak menuju surai coklat Kyuhyun yang basah oleh darah, sedikit mengacak-acaknya, lalu telapak tangan itu dengan perlahan turun untuk memejamkan mata Kyuhyun. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Wang Ga Jin saat ini sama persis dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk mengantar Kyuhyun menjelajah alam mimpi, saat Ia memerankan lakonnya sebagai pengasuh si kembar.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur setelah mendapat perlakuan Wang Ga Jin tadi. Kyuhyun benar-benar memejamkan matanya untuk tidur bukan pingsan, Wang Ga Jin tau itu dan bukan hal yang sulit bagi seorang mantan mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran untuk membedakan orang yang pingsan dan tertidur.

"Apa anak itu akan baik-baik saja Tuan Wang?".

"Keadaannya sekarang memang sangat lemah, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir karenaaku sudah memeriksanya, dananak ini akan tetap bisa bertahan sampai kita sampai di Geseong".

"Memeriksanya?".

"Nde, saat aku menyentuh kepalanya tadi, luka dikepalanya bukan berada pada tempat yang membahayakan baginya dan darah yang keluar dari lukanya itu, juga sudah berhenti".

"Kurasa anak ini mendapatkan nutrisi yang baik Tuan, sehingga dapat cepat pulih".

"Ya...walaupun Ia tidak menyukai sayur", ucap Wang Ga Jin seraya memandang wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

"Bolehkah aku tau Tuan, kenapa kita tidak jadi membawa anak ini kekediaman Sajangnim?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, yang jelas rencana kita mengalami perubahan dan Sajangnim belum menceritakannya kepadaku".

"Huh...aku harap semua ini akan selesai dalam waktu dekat".

"Kenapa? Bukankah permainan ini menarik?"

"Permainan ini hanya menarik untuk Anda dan Sajangnim, Tuan...mianhae jika saya menyinggung Anda".

"Gwenchana, kau benar...permainan ini memang ditujukan untukku, Sajangnim, dan keluarga Cho".

"Tapi kuharap Anda berdua tidak melebihi batas Tuan".

"Hahahahaha, kita lihat saja nanti".

.

.

.

.

.

**Goseong, 17 Desember 2004, 19.00 KST**

"Ck...jangan keras kepala Tuan Muda...aku tau sekarang kau sangat lapar, jadi cepat buka mulutmu", ucap Wang Ga Jin seraya menyodorkan sepotong roti kemulut Kyuhyun yang tertutup rapat.

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di kota Goseong, perjalanan yang mereka tempuh sangatlah panjang, sekitar 21 jam menggunakan mobil, dan perjalanan itu belum berakhir, karena sekarang mereka masih terus melaju membelah jalanan Kota Goseong menuju sebuah tempat yang sampai saat ini hanya diketahui oleh Tuan Wang.

Apakah ada yang bertanya bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang?

Tenang saja kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini sudah sedikit membaik, hanya sedikit...yah setidaknya keadaan Kyuhyun tidak selemah kemarin malam, kalian bisa lihat bahwa bibirnya tidak sepucat kemarin malam ...haruskah kita mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuan Wang karena telah bersedia menyuntikkan beberapa obat yang dapat membantu Kyuhyun sampai pada keadaannya saat ini?

.

.

"Apa kau takut aku meracunimu ha?".

"Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pulang", tegas Kyuhyun.

"Pulang? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memilih untuk pergi dari rumah huh?".

"..."

"Hahahaha, kenapa kau diam...apa kau menyesal?...maukah kau mendengarkan sedikit nasehat dari orang tua ini Kyu, jangan terlalu berani untuk bertindak bila kau tak ingin menyesal".

"Tapi bila aku tidak bertindak maka aku tidak akan tau apa hasilnya".

"Kau benar, tapi bila hasilnya buruk, kau menyesal bukan telah melakukannya", tegas Tuan Wang.

"Ani"

"Kau menyesal!...bukankah baru beberapa saat yang lalu kau memintaku untuk melepas dan memulangkanmu, hahahaha".

"Bum Bum pasti kecewa jika tau bahwa orang yang telah Ia anggap sebagai Appanya melakukan hal kotor seperti ini", geram Kyuhyun.

"Ck...jangan pernah mengalihkan pembicaraan Kyu".

"Wae? Kau tak ingin kita mengganti topik pembicaraan?"

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi padamu Kyu...jangan terlalu berani untuk bertindak, bila kau tak ingin menyesal...terutama menyangkut mengenai Kibum, saudara kembarmu itu".

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Tuan Wang...nan Cho Kyuhyun, tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang aku perbuat selama itu untuk kebaikan dan kebahagiaan Bum Bum".

"HAHAHAHAHA...Kenapa kau sangat patriotik Kyu pada saudara kembarmu itu yang jelas-jelas tidak menginginkan keberadaanmu disampingnya", ejek Tuan Wang.

"Jangan pernah memprovokasiku Tuan", desis Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan memprovokasimu, aku tau kau juga mengetahui hal ini bukan...beberapa bulan yang lalu, dikamar kalian, tepat pukul 02.00 malam, kau mendengarnya langsung dari mulutnya bukan, HAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHA".

Kyuhyun membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Tuan Wang barusan, malam itu...Ia mendengar semuanya.

Saat itu Ia tidak sengaja terbangun karena merasakan tenggorokannya kering, tetapi ketika Ia hendak membuka mata, Ia tidak sengaja mendengar curahan hati Kibum mengenai dirinya, merasa tertarik, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali berpura-pura tidur, namun sepertinya curahan hati Kibum saat itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Satu keinginan Kibum yang sampai saat ini masih tertekam jelas dalam ingatan Kyuhyun adalah keinginan Kibum untuk menggantikan posisinya dan menggenggam erat kehidupannya serta kebebasannya, walaupun Kibum harus membuat Kyuhyun pergi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Karena Kibum menceritakannya padaku, bukankah hubungan kami sangat dekat, bahkan melebihi kedekatanmu dengannya".

"Tapi aku yakin, Bum Bum tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan semua itu, kami saudara kembar...".

"Apakah takdir kalian sebagai saudara kembar bisa menghalanginya untuk tidak membencimu?", potong Tuan Wang.

"Bum Bum tidak membenciku, Dia menyayangiku...Dia selalu tertawa bersamaku, bermain denganku, belajar denganku, tidur denganku, semua waktu kami habiskan bersama...tidak ada alasan yang bisa membuatmu mengatakan bahwa Bum Bum membenciku".

"Selalu bersama? Kau yakin Kyu?... Apakah saat Kibum dipaksa untukberkutat dengan berkas-berkas dan laporan perusahaan, kau juga ada disitu menemaninya?".

"Ani".

"Apa kau menemaniKibum saat Ia dihukum karena tidak bisa menganalisis sebuah laporan perusahaan yang diberikan oleh Appamu?"

"Ani, tapi itu karena aku tidak tau", jawab Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Lebih tepatnya kau tidak ingin tau Kyu".

"Jika dia membenciku karena muak dengan semua laporan-laporan perusahaan yang dibebankan oleh Appa, kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku ha? Dengan begitu aku akan membantunya berbicara pada Appa untuk tidak terlalu mengekangnya dan Appa membiarkanku untuk membantu Bum Bum".

"Kau lupa, dia pernah mengatakannya kepadamu".

"Kapan?"

"Tiga hari setelah ulang tahun kalian yang ketiga belas...".

"Jangan mengada-ngada Tuan".

"Mengada-ngada? Apa kau pernah mendengar Kibum menceritakan suatu kebohongan?".

"Apa Bum Bum yang menceritakannya kepadamu?"

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya kan,...huh sebaiknya kau ingat sendiri, aku tidak ingin dicap sebagai penggosip yang membongkar rahasia orang yang bercerita kepadaku".

"...".

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tak menanggapi ucapan Tuan Wang, saat ini Ia hanya memikirkan apa yang Tuan Wang ucapkan barusan...benarkah Bum Bum pernah bercerita kepadanya?... apa tanggapannya saat itu?...apa tanggapan yang Ia berikan saat itu membuat Bum Bum membencinya saat ini?...lalu jika memang Bum Bum membencinya, kenapa Ia tidak melihat kebencian itu dimata Bum Bum?.

.

.

"Yun...berapa lama lagi kita akan memasuki kawasan Gunung Shinjiok?".

"Sebentar lagi Tuan, setelah kita melewati beberapa jalan menikung didepan?"

"Terakhir aku melewatinya, satu bulan yang lalu, jalan itu belum ada pembatasnya bukan?"

"Nde, sampai saat ini, jalan itu belum diberikan pembatas jalan, aku akan mengurangi kecepatan agar kita tidak terpeleset masuk ke jurang, Anda jangan khawatir Tuan".

"Memangnya berapa kecepatanmu saat ini?"

"80 Km/Jam Tuan".

"Jangan diturunkan"

"Tapi itu berbahaya Tuan"

"Aku tau kau pandai dalam mengendalikan mobil Yun, terutama untuk daerah yang seperti ini, bolehkan aku merasakan kemampuanmu saat ini, tenang saja aku akan mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya, hahaha".

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana Tuan Wang? Dan apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?", sela Kyuhyun yang saat ini telah kembali fokus.

"Wuahhh, jalanan disini sepi sekali, ck ck ck", ucap Tuan Wang yang melihat jalananan yang dilaluinya lewat jendela disamping kanannya.

"JAWAB AKU WANG GA JIN", teriak Kyuhyun.

"Berbicaralah yang sopan dengan yang lebih tua Kyu...bukankah kau pintar, kenapa kau tidak mencari tau sendiri ha?", jawab Tuan Wang yang membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Wa..."

"Selamat tinggal Tuan Muda", ucap Tuan Wang memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

_Klek_

Pintu mobil disamping Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dibuka oleh Tuan Wang.

_Srett_

Dan sama dengan cepatnya laju mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Kyuhyun saat ini, secepat itulah tangan Tuan Wang mendorong Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil.

"Aaaa'.."

_Brughh_

Hanya sebentar teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar oleh Tuan Wang, karena teriakan itu dengan cepat tertelan oleh gelapnya jurang yang kini juga menelan tubuh Kyuhyun kedalamnya.

.

.

"TUAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN".

Ckitttttttt

"Jangan turun, tetap ditempatmu Yun...".

"Tapi...".

"Ini perintah dari Sajangnim...cepat jalankan mobilnya dan pergi dari sini".

"Tapi bukankah kita tidak boleh membunuhnya Tuan?".

"Percaya padaku, dia tak akan mati".

"Tu...".

"Jalan".

_Bug_

"Selamat bersenang-senang Tuan Muda dan kuharap kau tak menyesal dengan apa sudah kau mulai", ucap Tuan Wang sesaat setelah Ia menutup pintu mobil yang terbuka.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

"Kyu...ceritamu itu...".

"Kau tak mempercayainya bukan?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja ini sedikit sulit untuk dipahami, bagaimana mungkin...saat pemakaman, aku, Kibum, Appa, dan Eomma mu, Appaku, Eommaku, bahkan semua maid yang ada dirumahmu benar-benar melihat jenazah Wang Ajussi berada didalam peti, lalu bagaimana caranya?".

"Entahlah".

"Kau...sampai saat ini belum tau?".

"Itu seperti benang yang rumit Chang...", ucap Kyuhyun lirih dan putus asa.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah kau jatuh kejurang?".

"Setelah Wang Ajussi mendorongku...".

"Changmin-ah", sapa seorang namja paruh baya yang tanpa sengaja memotong cerita Kyuhyun.

"Han Ajussi", ucap Changmin lirih. Sebenarnya Changmin cukup kaget karena kedatangan Han Ajussi yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau disini juga rupanya...wahh apa dia temanmu?", tanya Han Ajussi saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk dimeja yang sama dengan Changmin.

"Oh nde Ajussi, dia sahabatku".

"Ken imnida Ajussi".

Changmin cukup bingung kenapa Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ken, bukan sebagai Kyuhyun. Tetapi setelah melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa nanti Ia akan menjelaskannya, maka Changmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti cerita yang saat ini dibuat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga sama tampannya dengan Changmin, Ken...kau bisa memanggilku Han Ajussi, hahaha", ucap Han Ajussi seraya tersenyum lembut pada Ken.

"Apa kau ingin bergabung bersama kami Ajussi?".

"Aniyo, terima kasih atas tawaranya Ken, aku sudah ada janji untuk bertemu seseorang disini".

"Siapa Ajussi?", tanya Changmin.

"Kibum...emmm katanya dia ada dimeja nomor 18", ucap Han Ajussi seraya memutarkan pandangannya mencari kemeja-meja disekitarnya.

"18? Kami ada di meja nomor 17 Ajussi", ucap Changmin.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya mengapa Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kibum padahal mereka duduk berdekatan bahkan berdampingan?

Jawabannya adalah kursi yang ada direstaurant itu dirancang memiliki sandaran duduk yang cukup tinggi, sedikit melebihi tinggi orang dewasa saat duduk, jadi tak ayal Changmin dan Kyuhyun tak mengetahui keberadaan Kibum bukan.

.

.

.

.

"Ya Kibum-ah...kenapa tiba-tiba Kau mengajakku pindah dari restaurant itu ha, padahal aku belum duduk?".

"Mianhae Ajussi, aku sudah tiga jam berada disana dan aku merasa bosan disana, Ajussi", ucap Kibum memberi pengertian.

"Ck...salahmu sendiri kenapa kau datang duluan dan akhirnya menungguku lama".

"Hahaha, mian Ajussi, sebaiknya kita mengobrol direstaurant lain nde".

"Kau yang traktir".

"Baiklah, hahahaha".

.

.

.

.

"Kyu...", tegur Changmin.

Ia yang sedikit bingung dengan situasi yang baru saja terjadi, tepatnya setelah tiba-tiba Kibum pergi mengajak Han Ajussi keluar dari restaurant tanpa menyapa dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas berada didekat Kibum.

"Menurutmu, apa dia sudah mendengar semuanya Chang?", tanya Kyuhyun lirih dengan pandangan yang masih menghadap kejendela tepatnya mengarah ke Kibum yang saat ini berjalan menjauhi restaurant tempatnya berada.

"Kibum?...Emm, bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku apa yang terjadi pada kau dan Kibum? Ahh matta, aku lupa, kau sudah bertemu dengan Kibum bukan? Lalu apa tanggapannya setelah mendengar ceritamu?".

"..."

"Kyu...jawab aku, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?".

"..."

"Kyu..."

_Drrt drrt_

Ucapan Changmin terpotong karena bunyi getar smartphone Kyuhyun.

"Nde yoboseo Jang Ajussi".

"Arraseo, aku akan segera kesana".

_plip_

"Lain kali aku jelaskan Chang...aku pergi dulu".

"Ya! Ya!...Kyu...kau mau pergi kemana ha?", tanya Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun dengan cepat berdiri dan berlari keluar restaurant, meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Ck dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan ceritanya...ahhh kenapa dikepalaku sekarang timbul banyak pertanyaan...siapa Jang Ajussi itu?...apa ada hubungannya dengan Wang Ajussi?...lalu apa yang dikerjakan Kyuhyun selama sepuluh tahun ini?...apakah dia bersemedi?...kalaupun iya berarti sekarang Kyuhyun sudah menjadi seorang biksu?".

"Andwe...jika Kyuhyun menjadi seorang biksu...berarti rambutnya sekarang adalah rambut palsu?".

"AHHHHH AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU WANG AJUSSI KARENA MENGACAUKAN PIKIRANKU...", teriak Changmin seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Penyelidikan, Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Seoul, 11.00 KST**

Tok tok

_Klek_

"Jang Ajussi".

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga Ken, masuklah".

"Mianhae aku terlambat", ucap Ken setelah duduk dihadapan Jang Ajussi.

"Kau kira ini sekolah...sudahlah...kau ingat kemarin kau memintaku untuk memeriksa semua CCTV di Apartement Star City bukan?".

"Nde, apa aku akan mendengar kabar baik?".

"Entahlah...hahahaha...emm apa kau ingin minum segelas kopi saat mendengarkan penjelasan dariku?".

"Aniyo Ajussi, gomawo atas tawarannmu, aku baru saja minum kopi".

"Baiklah...begini...keenam teror yang didapat oleh member Suju, mereka dapat saat mereka membuka kumpulan-kumpulan hadiah yang diberikan oleh fans-fans mereka, dengan kata lain, teror itu sengaja diserahkan kepada mereka sebagai sebuah hadiah yang diberikan oleh fans pada mereka dan dikhususkan diberikan di apartement mereka".

"Lalu?".

"Ada beberapa titik penempatan CCTV diarea Apartement itu yang menjadi perhatian dalam penyelidikan ini".

"Jalan utama masuk apartement, pintu masuk apartement, resepsionist, dan loby apartement".

"Kau benar Ken...dan karena teror itu dimasukkan kedalam sebuah kotak yang hanya dilapisi oleh kain beludru berwarna ungu tanpa adanya kertas lain yang melapisinya, maka hal itu cukup memudahkan kita untuk bisa langsung mengetahui siapa saja yang membawanya masuk dan menyerahkannya kepada pihak resepsionist".

"Apa saksi yang membawanya itu hanya membawa hadiah teror itu tanpa membawa hadiah lainnya?".

"Mereka membawanya".

"Jadi kesimpulannya adalah ada orang yang sengaja menyuruh mereka untuk menyerahkan teror itu bersamaan dengan hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada idola mereka".

"Kau benar".

"Dan orang yang terekam camera adalah orang yang berbeda".

"Huwaaaaa, kau tau rupanya...", ucap Jang Ajussi riang.

"Hahahaha, bukankah itu hal yang biasa untuk membuat sebuah aliby Ajussi".

"Em...dan ini data keenam orang tersebut", ucap Jang Ajussi seraya menyerahkan draft file data saksi pada Ken.

"Keseluruhannya yoeja...Apa sudah dilakukan panggilan kepada mereka".

"Para saksi akan datang setelah jam makan siang berakhir, ya...walaupun sedikit unsur pemaksaan".

"Pemaksaan?".

"Kau tau bukan kalau kasus ini tertutup, jadi saat kita melakukan pemanggilan, jelas kita tidak mungkin untuk membeberkan kasus ini bukan?".

"Lalu kenapa tidak kita lakukan dirumah mereka saja Ajussi?"

"Itu akan memakan waktu, lagi pula, bila kita lakukan diruang introgasi, kita memiliki rekaman kesaksian mereka...dan masalah alasan pemanggilan mereka, akan kita jelaskan saat mereka menjalani introgasi".

"Baiklah, apa kau ikut dalam introgasi Ajussi?".

"Ani, aku akan mengawasi kalian lewat ruang pengawas".

"Bukan ide buruk...emm Ajussi?".

"Wae?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta seorang ilustrator untuk mendampingiku".

"Baiklah, aku juga akan menyertakan ilustator lainnya pada penyidik lainnya".

"Gomawo".

"FIGHTING!", ucap Jang Ajussi yang mencoba menyemangati Ken.

"Ck".

"Ya!"

"Sudahlah Ajussi, aku ke toilet dulu".

"Jangan lama-lama".

"Ooh".

_Blam_

"Kenapa wajahnya lesu begitu", monolog Jang Ajussi.

.

.

.

**Ruang Introgasi, Penyelidikan 1, 13.00 KST**

"Annyeong", sapa Ken saat duduk dihadapan seorang saksi.

"Em..nde Anyeong".

"Kau tidak tegang seperti yang lainnya", ucap Ken santai seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah...mungkin karena yang penyidik yang mereka hadapi tidak...setampan oppa", jawab sang saksi lirih dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

"Hahahaha, benarkah aku setampan itu".

"Nde...kau sama tampannya dengan Kibum oppa".

"Jinjayo".

"Jinja...aku tak pernah berbohong".

"Aku tau...matamu mengatakannya begitu".

"Siapa nama oppa?".

"Ahh matta, aku lupa mengatakannya...kau bisa memanggilku Ken".

"Nama yang cocok denganmu oppa...nan Kim Ji Na imnida".

_Kecocokan nama...chek._

"Ji Na-ya...kau tampak sangat muda...kelas berapa sekarang?".

"Benarkah...sebenarnya aku sudah lulus senior high school, dua tahun yang lalu".

"Hwaa...apa kau merawat kulitmu...kau sangat cantik".

"Apa oppa menyukainya?", tanya Kim Ji Na riang.

"Nde, kau terlihat sangat segar".

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali lagi ketempat itu".

"Tempat apa?"

"Sebuah salon didaerah Gangnam yang menyediakan perawatan yang aku jalani tiga bulan yang lalu...oppa harus mencobanya siapa tau oppa semakin tampan dan dapat terlihat tiga tahun lebih muda dari usia oppa sekarang".

"Jinchayo? Memangnya berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"20 tahun".

_Kecocokan usia...check._

"Berarti saat ini kau sudah kuliah?".

"Nde, Aku kuliah di Shawol University dan jurusan yang kuambil adalah _Management Business_".

_Kecocokaan latar belakang sekolah dan jurusan...check._

"Waw...kau kuliah ditempat itu, kau pasti sangat kaya".

"Hahaha, ani...aku hanya berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana, nae Appa hanya seorang karyawan biasa di Choi Corporation, jadi aku bisa kuliah disana karena adanya beasiswa".

"Lalu apa kau melakukan kerja paruh waktu setelah kuliah?"

"Nde...setidaknya bisa membuatku bisa membantu biaya perawatan ibuku dirumah sakit".

"Ibumu sakit?"

"Nde, Eomma sudah hampir empat bulan ini dirawat dirumah sakit karena gangguan liver".

_Kecocokan latar belakang keluarga...check._

"Semoga ibumu cepat sembuh nde".

"Gomawo oppa".

"Jika ibumu sakit dan membutuhkan biaya yang besar untuk perawatannya, dari mana kau mendapatkan uang untuk pergi kesalon mahal? Apa teman-temanmu yang mentraktirnya?".

"..."

"Ji Na-ya..."

"Apa karena itu aku dipanggil kemari? Apa oppa ingin mengambil uang itu kembali? Apa uang itu adalah uang haram?".

"Apa itu bukan dari teman-temanmu?".

"Bukan...manamungkin teman-temanku mempunyai uang yang banyak, mereka sama denganku".

"Lalu?"

"Apa aku akan dipenjara bila mengatakannya?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan dipenjara hem?".

"Jincha?"

"Kau tak percaya pada oppa?"

"Aku percaya".

"Lalu dari mana kau mendapat uang itu?".

"Aku tak tau...aku mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma".

"Bisa kau menceritakannya?".

"Tiga bulan lalu, saat aku akan pergi ke Apartement Kibum oppa".

"Apartement pribadi?"

"Ani, lebih tepatnya Dorm Suju".

"Lalu?"

"Saat itu aku berencana untuk memberikan hadiah yang sudah kusiapakan jauh sebelum acara meet and greet Super Junior, sebenarnya hadiah itu akan aku berikan saat acara itu berlangsung, tapi aku membatalkannya karena saat itu tidak ada yang menjaga Eommaku dirumah sakit".

"Dan kau memutuskan pada hari itu untuk datang ke dorm suju dan memberikan hadiah itu?"

"Nde".

"Apa ini adalah hadiah yang kau berikan pada Kibum-ssi?", tanya Ken seraya memperlihatkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna ungu yang tertutup.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan hadiah yang akan aku berikan pada Kibum oppa".

"Lalu?"

"Hadiah itu adalah titipan dari salah satu elf yang aku temui saat akan memasuki kawasan apartement Kibum oppa".

"Titipan?"

"Nde...saat dijalan menuju Dorm Suju, aku bertemu dengan seorang yoeja, dia tampak terburu-buru dan wajahnya terlihat sedih, sepertinyaIa menangis karena matanya terlihat sembab. Ia datang kepadaku dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna ungu itu kepadaku, Ia mengatakan bahwa, dirinya sangat terburu-buru, jadi dia memintaku untuk menolongnya memberikan kotak ini kepada Kibum oppa."

"Dan kau mau membantunya begitu saja?".

"Nde, karena aku rasa Ia juga adalah salah satu penggemar Kibum oppa, jadi aku mau membantunya...lalu, Ia memberikan aku sebuah amplop coklat yang ternyata berisikan uang yang cukup banyak".

"Kau tidak berusaha menolaknya?"

"Awalnya aku menolak, tapi Ia tetap kekeh untuk memberikannya padaku sebagai hadiah karena aku mau menolongnya, karena saat itu aku butuh uang untuk perawatan Eommaku, maka aku menerimanya".

"Orang yang kau temui itu, seorang yoeja atau namja?".

"Jelas seorang yoeja, Ia sangat cantik dan sangat fashionable, karena penampilannya itu, makanya aku mau menerima uangnya".

"Apakah yeoja itu adalah buronan yang membawa kabur uang dalam jumlah yang banyak oppa?...ck kalau tau begini aku tidak akan mau menerimanya...menyusahkan saja", lanjut Kim Ji Na.

"Bukankah kau sudah menikmatinya?".

"Nde...setidaknya aku merasakan bagaimana mendapat perawatan disalon mahal dan sedikit membantu pengobatan Eommaku".

"Berapa nominal uang yang diberikan kepadamu?".

"Sekitar 1 juta won".

"Bisakah kau membantuku menyebutkan bagaimana ciri-ciri yoeja itu?".

"Tapi, aku tidak akan dipenjara bukan?".

"Kau bisa percaya ucapanku, kau tidak dipenjara".

"Baiklah, ciri-ciri yoeja itu...".

.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaa...tak ku sangka seorang Ken menggunakan pesonanya dalam mengintrogasi".

"Itu kelebihanku Ajussi, setidaknya gadis itu merasa nyaman".

"Lebih tepatnya Ia terpesona padamu, Ia menjawab pertanyaanmu seperti air yang mengalir, sangat lancar dan juga Ia sama sekali tidak mencurigai apa fungsi barang bukti yang kita tunjukkan padanya, kau hebat Ken".

"Hahaha, gomawo Ajussi, ah...Bagaimana hasil lainnya, Ajussi?".

"Ck...mereka belum selesai Ken".

"Belum selesai?".

"Nde...bukan mereka yang lambat, tapi kau yang terlalu cepat dalam mengintrogasi saksi, hanya 30 menit".

"Aku tak terlalu suka berada dalam ruang yang sedikit agak gelap, Ajussi".

"Sedikit gelap…kau benar, sepertinya mereka lupa untuk mengganti lampunya, hokshi….Apa kau _Achluophobia_?".

"Bila aku pengidap _Achluophobia_ maka aku akan langsung histeris atau gelisah, Ajussi".

"Hahaha, kau benar juga...baiklah kita lihat sketsa yoeja yang kau dapatkan".

.

.

.

**Ruang Penyelidikan, Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Seoul, 18.00 KST**

" Ya!...kenapa kalian lama sekali ha?".

"Mianhae Ajussi, saksi-saksi itu sedikit sulit memberikan informasi pada kami", tutur Dae Gun, salah satu polisi yang terlibat dalam penyelesaian kasus teror Super Junior.

"Ck...".

"Sudahlah Ajussi, ini sudah mulai malam, sebaiknya kita bahas hasil hari ini", relai Ken.

"Baiklah, berikan hasilnya padaku".

.

.

"Emmm... dari keenam saksi yang kita introgasi hari ini, informasi yang kita dapat adalah

Sama seperti dugaan pertama kita, bahwa teror yang dimanipulasi sebagai hadiah itu bukanlah pemberian yang langsung disiapkan oleh para saksi, melainkan berasal dari seseorang yang menitipkan hadiah itu kepada mereka saat mereka hendak memasuki kawasan apartement yang dihuni oleh member SuJu.

Mereka sama-sama diberikan imbalan berupa uang yang jumlahnya cukup besar, sekitar 1 juta sampai 1,5 juta won dan sudah digunakan oleh para saksi untuk memenuhi keperluan hidup mereka seperti, untuk membiayai keluarganya yang sakit, sekolah, maupun kehidupan ekonomi keluarga mereka.

Dari keenam sketsa ini, kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa, orang-orang yang memberikan hadiah teror itu kepada para saksi adalah orang yang berbeda dan karena mereka semua adalah yeoja, jadi mereka cukup mudah mendekati para saksi dan mengaku sebagai salah satu bagian dari fans member Super Junior.

Teror pertama yang pada tanggal 13 Januari 2014 khusus diberikan kepada Sungmin, teror kedua tanggal 30 Januari 2014 diberikan kepada Kibum, teror ketiga tanggal 20 Februari 2014 diberikan kepada Siwon, teror keempat tanggal 5 Maret 2014 diberikan kepada Kibum, teror kelima tanggal 28 Maret 2014 diberikan kepada Yesung, dan teror keenam tanggal7 April 2014diberikan kepada Kibum".

"Melihat kesamaan dari tujuan pemberian hadiah oleh para saksi dengan orang-orang itu, apakah ada kemungkinan bahwa sebelumnya para saksi itu sudah diselidiki terlebih dahulu Inspektur Jang?",

"Kemungkinan itu ada Jae, kita akan selidiki lebih lanjut, bukan hari ini, tapi besok bersamaan saat kita mencari informasi mengenai orang-orang yang sketsa wajahnya sudah kita dapatkan hari ini".

"Nde, Inspektur Jang".

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian", ucap Inspektur Jang menutup diskusi kasus hari ini.

.

.

.

"Ajussi pulang dulu Ken", pamit Jang Ajussi mendahului Ken saat dipintu keluar.

"Nde Ajussi, hati-hati dijalan".

Setelah Ken menjawab sapaan pamit Jang Ajussi, Ken kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Ia memarkirkan motor sportnya, namun baru dua langkah Ia berjalan, Ken kembali berhenti saat merasakan smartphonenya bergetar.

_Drrt drrt Ting_

_**1 New Message**_

_**+8201068578xxx**_

"_**Temui aku di taman parkir, mobil Ferrari hitam, nomor polisi 5439, sekarang".**_

"Siapa yang mengirimnya?...Apa Chang Chang?...Tidak mungkin, aku belum memberitahu dimana aku bekerja, Ck...menyusahkan, bila ingin bertemu kenapa bukan dia saja yang menemuiku".

.

.

.

"Apa itu mobilnya?", monolog Kyuhyun saat tiba di taman parkir dan melihat sebuah mobil ferrari hitam yang berjarak 20 meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tok tok

Srrrht

"Masuklah", ucap seorang namja saat jendela mobilnya terbuka.

"Bum Bum".

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Apakah cerita ini semakin membosankan? Atau semakin tak jelas? Mianhae ^^

Yos, aku sudah menulis chapter ini cukup panjang bukan, nah sekarang giliran chinggudeul menulis review untuk ku, aku harap total reviewnya bisa tembus 260 ya...

Please, bisakah kalian membayarku dengan review...aku akan senang walaupun kalian hanya menulis kata **next** untukku...

**Gomawo buat chinggudeul yang setia dengan FF ku ini:**

**Rini11888, , Cuttiekyu, Hanna Shinjiseok, Nurul, Evilpumpkin, Dewiangel, Gnagyu, Sfsclouds, Phiexphiexnophiex, Sukha, Kyuhyuk07, Guest, Renthucieamah, Kyufit0327, Fiwonkyu0201, Awaelfkyu13, Hyunsparkyu, Diahretno, Itskyu, Fuawaliyaah, Gyu1315, Mingyutae00, Mingkyumingkyu, Desviana407, Rikarika, Shinjoo24, Tatta, Chairun, Dwi Kurniawati, IffahCho, n All Readers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**MY TWINS**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho (Kim) Kibum**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship, and Crime**

**Warning : OOC n Typo ^^V**

**Chapter : 12 of...**

.

.

.

Re update lagi...

Waaaaa, jeongmal gomawo buat Chinggudeul, ternyata semuanya mau membantuku untuk mencapai total review 260 ya...

Moga di chap ini lebih banyak lagi yang ngereview ya chinggu dan yang review divhap kemaren juga review lagi ya dichap ini...

Sok atu dilanjut lagi...(hahahaha, bener gak tu bahasa sundanya ya)

Oiya, Re mau tanya nie...apakah ada diantara chinggu yang berasal dari Provinsi Lampung?...mau tau aja, soalnya Re juga dari Lampung ney...hahaha

Dan untuk chinggudeul yang berasal dari luar Lampung, Re seneng banget bisa kenal sama Chinggudeul semuanya ^0^, mari bersatu bersama SUJU...hahaha #_lagi mood alay_

Satu lagi...emm buat penggambaran bagaimana wajah Kyu oppa di FF ini, chinggudeul bisa liat gambar cover FF ini ya...

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku?", tanya Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah duduk didalam mobil Kibum.

"Kau akan tau, sebaiknya kau pakai sabuk pengamanmu sekarang", ucap Kibum tanpa sekalipun melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku bawa motor".

"Aku akan mengantinya bila motormu hilang".

"Ck, sombong sekali". Kyuhyun cukup sebal dengan ucapan Kibun, namun Ia tetap mengaitkan sabuk pengamannya.

Tak berapa lama ferrari hitam milik Kibum pun melaju keluar dari area kantor kepolisian seoul, ketempat yang sampai saat ini hanya Kibum yang tahu.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah sepuluh menit kita dijalan, cepat katakan kita akan kemana Kibum-ssi".

"Tenang saja aku tak akan mengembalikanmu ke Geseong".

"Ja..jadi tadi saat di restaurant, kau sudah mendengar semuanya?".

"Kurasa tidak, bukankah kau belum menyelesaikan cerita membosankanmu itu?".

"Kau percaya padaku bukan?", tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"...".

"Bum Bum...", tegur Kyuhyun saat Kibum tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi Kyuhyun-ssi".

Mendengar nada dingin dari mulut Kibum, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil, dan setelah itu suasana didalam mobil itu kembali dingin tanpa pembicaraan, seperti sepuluh menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

**Dongjak-gu, Seoul, pukul 20.00 KST**

"Dongjak-gu?...mengapa kau membawaku kedaerah ini, Kibum-ssi?", tanya Kyuhyun saat mobil Kibum mulai memasuki kawasan distrik Dongjak yang masih masukkedalam kawasan Seoul.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan tahu nanti".

"Apa kau ingin menguji kesabaranku ha?".

"Diamlah".

"Ini sudah malam dan aku sudah cukup lelah", ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai tidak menyukai sikap Kibum yang terkesan dingin.

"Jadi diam dan tutup mulutmu Kyuhyun-ssi".

"Arra, lakukan sesukamu". Dan kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar malas menanggapi sikap Kibum

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai", ucap Kibum memecah keheningan yang sudah tercipta hampir 15 menit itu.

"Apa rumah orang yang menerormu berada disekitar sini?", tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri, sekarang lihat rumah dengan pintu bercat hitam itu", jawab Kibum seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kedepan, kearah sebuah rumah yang berjarak 20 meter dari tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil.

"Baiklah aku akan memeriksanya".

"Jangan keluar", cegah Kibum saat melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Apa kau tuli ha...aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memeriksanya", lanjut Kibum.

"LALU APA MAUMU KIBUM-SSI?", teriak Kyuhyun emosi.

"Cukup perhatikan rumah itu", ucap Kibum santai, Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan tidak terlalu memperdulikan emosi Kyuhyun hampir meledak.

.

.

**10 menit kemudian**

"Tak ada yang terjadi".

"Sebentar lagi", ucap Kibum yang lagi-lagi dengan nada bicara yang terkesan sangat santai.

"Ck", decak Kyuhyun malas.

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang".

"Beginikah cara seorang anggota _Black Raven_ bekerja...sungguh mengecewakan", cibir Kibum.

"Aku akan bertindak profesional, jika kau juga profesional, dengan memberitahu apa yang kita lakukan saat ini", ucap Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Bukankah kau pintar Kyu, mengapa tidak kau cari tau sendiri?", ucap Kibum yang masih fokus mengarahkan pandangannya kerumah itu.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bermain tebak kata, Kibum-ssi", geram Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gedikan kedua bahu Kibum, menandakan bahwa Kibum tak peduli.

"Ck..terserah aku pulang".

"Mereka sudah datang", ucap Kibum tiba-tiba.

Sontak ucapan Kibum menghentikan niat Kyuhyun untuk turun dari mobil Kibum dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang sama dengan arah pandangan Kibum.

Satu buah mobil jenis _Maybach 62s_berwarna hitam terlihat memasuki halaman rumah yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Kibum. Tak lama keluarlah dua sosok namja dan yeoja paruh baya dari mobil itu. Sang yeoja terlihat sangat cantik berbalutkan gaun malam berwarna pink soft yang terlihat cocok untuk seorang yeoja yang telah memasuki kepala lima, sedangkan sang namja yang saat ini tengah mengandeng sang istri masuk kedalam rumah, terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan jas hitam yang mahal. Walaupun jarak mobil Kyuhyun dengan rumah itu cukup jauh, Kyuhyun masih dapat melihat senyum bahagia yang terpancar dari wajah sepasang suami istri tersebut.

Malam itu, Kyuhyun melanggar janjinya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

.

.

Ia menangis.

.

.

Bukan menangis sedih.

.

.

Namun Ia menangis haru.

.

.

.

"Eomma".

"Appa".

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memegang dada kirinya dengan tangan kanannya, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Apakah saat ini Ia kembali bermimpi untuk yang kesekian kalinya?

Ia dapat melihat Eomma dan Appanya berada didekatnya.

Jika memang benar, bisakah Ia berharap kepada Tuhan untuk tidak membangunkannya segera.

Ia tidak peduli, walau sesak didadanya sangat mengganggu.

Ia tidak keberatan merasakan semua itu, karena sesak ini adalah wujud kerinduannya selama sepuluh tahun ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo", ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Emosinya sudah kembali stabil, walaupun saat ini Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tapi kita tahu bahwa Ia tidak menangis lagi, tidak ada air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi cubbynya. Hanya ada senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau akan membawaku untuk melihat Eomma dan Appa", lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Dongjak-gu, Seoul, blok VIII, No. 10...aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali, jadi jika kau ingin melihat Appa dan Eomma, kau bisa datang sendiri...Tapi kau jangan terlalu senang dulu, walaupun aku memberitahumu alamat baru kediaman Appa dan Eomma, jangan harap kau bisa menemui mereka secara langsung, sebelum kau benar-benar menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya kau selesaikan", peringat Kibum.

"Arra...aku juga tidak mau kembali sebelum diriku mendapat hasil", ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

"Sepertinya dengan melihat Eomma dan Appa cukup membawa dampak yang bagus bagi tingkat keyakinanmu".

"Kau benar, tapi bukan hanya Appa dan Eomma, kau...juga ikut berpengaruh, karena...setelah kejadian ini, aku semakin yakin jika kau...tidak membenciku".

"Jangan terlalu yakin Kyuhyun-ssi...aku juga seorang pemain drama, jangan tertipu dengan wajah dan penampilanku".

"Kau benar, kau bisa menipuku lewat wajah dan penampilanmu...tapi tidak dengan mata dan tingkah lakumu, Bum Bum".

"Sudah kuperingatkan...".

"Kalau kau bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi jangan memanggilmu Bum Bum...begitu?...HAHAHAHAHA", sela Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada yang lucu Kyuhyun-ssi", ucap Kibum dengan nada dingin.

"HAHAHAHA, itu menurutmu Kibum-ssi, HAHAHAHAHA".

"Kyuhyun-ssi".

"Sebaiknya kau kembalikan aku ke kantor polisi, Tuan Cho".

"Kau juga seorang Cho", lirih Kibum.

"HAHAHAHAHA, aku dengar itu Cho Kibum".

"Diamlah Kyuhyun-ssi", desis Kibum.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA".

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai tertawanya?".

"Nde...Agrh...perutku kram, awww", ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus perutnya yang sedikit ngilu karena terus tertawa sejak mereka meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho yang baru.

"Ck...sudah kubilang untuk diam bukan".

"Ya...bagaimana kau bisa tidak ikut tertawa Kibum-ssi?", tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Tak ada yang lucu untuk aku tertawakan".

"Ck...kau tidak punya selera humor, apakah kotak tertawamu rusak?".

"..."

"Ya!...kau mengacuhkanku", rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau diam, kau sangat berisik", desis Kibum.

"Ishhhh...kau menyebalkan Kibum-ssi...oh ini bukan jalan menuju kantor polisi".

"Sudah hampir 15 menit kita dijalan dan kau baru sadar".

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana lagi?...aku lelah", ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"Keapartementku".

"Apa teror itu datang lagi?...Ck..Apa Jang Ajussi lupa menghubungiku?", tutur Kyuhyun seraya mengecek daftar panggilan dan sms dismartphonenya.

"Ini apertement pribadiku, bukan Dorm Suju".

"Mwo? Kita ke Apartement pribadimu?...Apa kau mengundangku untuk pesta piyama?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang riang.

"Apa pesta semacam itu masih cocok dengan usiamu Kyuhyun-ssi", ejek Kibum.

"Kurasa iya...aku baru 24 tahun".

"Ck...kekanakan".

"Ahhhhh...aku merindukan masa kecil kita", ucap Kyuhyun menerawang.

"Jadi sekarang kau menyesal bukan?".

"Molla...semua jawaban memiliki kemungkinan yang sama Kibum-ssi", jawab Kyuhyun ambigu.

.

.

.

.

**Kawasan Apartement Dae Moon, Distrik Gwangjin, Seoul, 21.30 KST**

"Sepertinya penghasilanmu sebagai seorang penyanyi cukup banyak", ucap Kyuhyun saat tiba didepan pintu apartement Kibum dilantai 10.

"Yap...dan kurasa penghasilanku lebih besar dari penghasilanmu".

"Ck...kau meremehkanku...aku bahkan bisa membeli sepuluh apartement mewah seperti milikmu ini".

_Klek_

_Blam _

"Benarkah?...lalu kenapa sampai saat ini kau masih menumpang pada temanmu?", lanjut Kibum saat mereka sudah masuk kedalam apartement.

"Kau...tahu", ucap Kyuhyun heran.

"Huh...Aku tau semua tentang dirimu Kyuhyun-ssi", jawab Kibum santai.

Saat ini Kibum sudah duduk manis di sofanya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi Kibum sekarang.

"Kau belum mengatakan alasanmu membawaku kemari?".

"Kenapa nada bicaramu begitu dingin Kyuhyun-ssi?".

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku Kibum-ssi!".

"Kau menggertakku?...Apa...Kau takut padaku?".

"Aku hanya bersikap waspada pada orang yang merencanakan untuk melenyapkan diriku sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu".

"Lalu bila sikap waspadamu itu terbukti, apa kau mengira bahwa dengan mengajakmu untuk melihat Appa dan Eomma adalah hadiahterakhir yang aku berikan sebelum melenyapkanmu?".

"Bisa jadi".

"Baiklah...karena Kau pasti akan menolak tawaran minum dariku, maka aku akan langsung menunjukkannya kepadamu".

"Mwoya?".

"Nikmati waktumu selagi aku tidak ada". Tak lama kemudian Kibum beranjak dari duduknya, menuju sebuah ruangan berpintu putih yang berada disisi kanan dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

_Blam_

_._

_._

"Haiss...kenapa aku jadi takut kepadanya?...ahhhh ini tidak sepertimu Kyuuuu", ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Untuk mengurangi kegelisahannya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya mengitari ruangan yang Kyuhyun duga sebagai ruang santai di Apartement yang didominasi warna baby blue beberapa pajangan seperti lukisan abstrak dan miniatur-miniatur berbagaibentuk yang terbuat dari kayu, selebihnya hanya ada perlengkapan elektronik seperti televisi, dan home teather yang jelas akan Kibum gunakan saat Ia santai.

"Tidak ada foto yang Ia pajang?...Bahkan foto Appa,Eomma, dan Ahra noona pun tak ada?...Emm...Apa Appa masih menjalankan hobinya untuk berfoto keluarga setiap tahunnya?...Bila masih...bagaimana foto mereka tanpa kehadiranku?".

"Huh...kenapa Dia lama sekali...kuharap Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku menyesal atas tindakanku sepuluh tahun yang lalu Bum Bum", ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat pintu bercat putih yang masih tertutup menyembunyikan Kibum didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**5 menit kemudian**

_Plip_

"Mwoya, kenapa lampunya padam?", ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"YAK! KIBUM-SSI...APA KAU BELUM MEMBAYAR TAGIHAN LISTRIKMU HA!".

"..."

"KIBUM-SSI".

"..."

"YA! CHO KIBUM".

"..."

"Aishh, kemana anak itu?...ini gelap sekali", gerutu Kyuhyun karena panggilannya tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh Kibum.

"CHO KIBUM!".

_Plip_

"Waaaaaa, lampunya menyala kembali", ucap Kyuhyun riang.

_Klek_

_Blam_

"Ck...kenapa berisik sekali?", tanya Kibum saat Ia sudah kembali ke ruang tengah tempat Kyuhyun menunggu dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku ha? Disini gelap".

"Aku tak menyangka anggota _Black Raven_ sepertimu takut pada kegelapan", ucap Kibum sesaat setelah dirinya duduk disofa mengahadap Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukannya takut, hanya tak nyaman".

"Itu sama saja".

"Ani".

"Sama".

"Aniya".

"Itu sama saja".

"ITU BEDA CHO KIBUM".

"Apa kau penderita _Achluophobia_?", selidik Kibum.

"Apa aku kelihatan sakit?...Bukankah kau tau semua tentangku ha?", tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Entahlah...aku tak mendapat informasi bila kau seorang pengidap agoraphobia", ucap Kibum santai yang kini tampak fokus membuka beberapa lembar sebuah draft yang berada ditangannya.

_Srett_

Merasa tertarik, Kyuhyun pun mengambil draft tersebut dari tangan Kibum dan membacanya. Sedangkan Kibum, Ia hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil draft tersebut dan menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun setelah membacanya.

.

.

"Ige mwoya?".

"Hampir tujuh menit kau membacanya dan kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang kau baca?".

"Jangan bertele-tele Kibum-ssi, cepat jelaskan".

"Sebaiknya kau baca ulang draft itu...aku mau membuat ramen, Kau mau?".

"Ck...aku mau memesan pizza".

"Terserah", ucap Kibum sesaat sebelum Ia beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke dapur untuk memasak ramen.

.

"Mwoya...dari mana Bum Bum mendapatkan data mengenai diriku secara lengkap, apa dia menyewa detektif?...Tapi untuk apa data-data ini?".

"Apa yang diucapkannya tadi benar, bahwa Ia memang masih membenciku?".

"Lalu, kenapa dalam draft ini ada data mengenai _Grand Corporation_?...Apa ada hubungannya denganku?".

.

.

.

.

**15 menit kemudian**

"Kau sudah selesai membacanya?".

"Em...Ap..".

"Setelah makan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya", potong Kibum yang kini sedang asik menyantap ramen dimangkuknya.

"Berapa ramen yang kau masak ha? Kenapa mangkukmu itu penuh sekali".

"Wae? Kau mau".

"Ani, aku cukup muda untuk mati".

"Apa kau kira ramenku ini beracun?".

"Hanya kau yang tau".

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mati duluan".

"Itu lebih buruk karena aku yang jadi tersangkanya".

"Sebaiknya kau berpikir dahulu sebelum bicara, cepat habiskan pizzamu itu!", perintah Kibum.

"Ishhhh...Ya!...kau lahap sekali Kibum-ssi, berapa lama kau tidak makan?".

"10 Jam".

"MWO? Hanya 10 jam? Ku kira kau tidak makan selama tiga hari".

"Dalam mimpimu Kyuhyun-ssi".

"Ha...idemu cukup menarik Kibum-ssi, aku harus memasukkanmu kedalam mimpiku suatu hari nanti, tapi bukan sebagai Kibum sang penyanyi terkenal, tetapi sebagai seorang Kibum yang terkenal bertubuh kurus yang kekurangan gizi karena tidak makan selama tiga hari...Huwaaaaaaa Kau akan semakin seksi dengan penampilan ala tengkorakmu Cho Kibum, HAHAHAHAHA".

"Ck...walaupun aku berpenampilan tengkorak, aku akan jauh lebih tampan darimu".

"Oh benar...kau akan jauh lebih tampan dariku, Kibum-ssi...apalagi dengan tulang pipi yang menonjol, bola mata yang hampir melompat keluar, dan jangan lupakan tulang rusukmu yang jelas-jelas terlihat seksi, HAHAHAHAHAHA".

"Apa itu lucu".

"HAHAHA...Nde Kibum-ssi...HAHAHA...Kibum sie zombie, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

_Bug _

"YA! KENAPA KAU MELEMPAR BANTAL PADAKU!".

"Kau berisik", desis Kibum.

"Huwaaaaaa, Zombie Bum Bum marah...", ucap Kyuhyun memanas-manasi Kibum.

_Bug_

"YA! KENAPA KAU LEMPAR LAGI, KAU TAK SOPAN CHO KIBUM!".

_Bug_

Kyuhyun ganti melempar kembali bantal sofa itu kepada Kibum dan mengenai wajah Kibum.

"Mwo? Tak sopan? Kau yang tak sopan kepadaku Cho Kyuhyun!".

_Bug_

"YA! SOPANLAH SEDIKIT PADA PENYIDIK!"

_Bug_

"Penyidik apanya? Huh...aku hyungmu...Jadi Kau yang harusnya sopan kepadaku", ucap Kibum tak mau kalah.

_Bug_

"Hyung?", ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kyuhyun-ssi?", tanya Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menghentikan aksinya melempar bantal ke Kyuhyun.

"Kau...tadi mengatakan...".

"Sudahlah...cepat bereskan bekas makananmu itu, setelah ini aku akan menjelaskan semua yang ada dalam draft itu"., potong Kibum cepat.

Setelah itu, Kibum beranjak pergi ke dapur dan kembali meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri diruang tengah.

.

"Aku yakin kalau tadi dia mengatakan kalau dia hyung ku".

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat ingatannya memutar kembali kejadian beberapa menit tadi. Kyuhyun tahu, Kibum secara tidak sadar mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Setidaknya saat ini Kyuhyun bisa kembali berharap bila Kibum tidak membencinya bukan?.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah pukul 23.00 KST...apa kau akan tetap menjelaskan semua ini kepadaku?...aku sudah mengantuk", ucap Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang saat ini telah duduk kembali disofa ruang tengah.

"Bukankah kau yang memintanya?".

"Bagaimana kalau besok pagi saja?", tawar Kyuhyun.

"Dan saat ini aku harus mengantarkanmu kembali kekantor polisi, begitu?...itu membuang-buang waktu".

"Ani..kita membicarakannya saat sarapan pagi, bagaimana?".

"Jangan bilang kalau kau...".

"Yup, aku akan menginap disini", ucap Kyuhyun seraya mempraktekkan senyum lima jari milik Changmin.

"Shirro, aku hanya punya satu kamar".

"Kita bisa berbagi", kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Kau kira badanmu kecil".

"Ck..jangan mencari alasan Kibum-ssi, aku tau kau memiliki tempat tidur yang besar".

"Shirro, jika kau ingin menginap disini, kau tidur disofa", putus Kibum. Dan setelah itu Kibum pergi kekamar tidurnya.

_Blam_

.

"Ishhh, pelit sekali, ck apa enaknya tidur disofa ini...ahhh...sebaiknya aku menyusulnya...Kibumie...aku datangggggg", ucap Kyuhyun riang.

.

.

**Kamar Kibum, 23.05 KST**

_Klek_

_Blam_

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini".

"Jelas untuk tidur, apalagi menurutmu". Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menyamankan posisi tidurnya dikasursebelah sisi kanan Kibum.

"Jangan tidur disini", tutur Kibum seraya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk beranjak dari kasur miliknya

"Wae...kau punya kasur yang besar dan kasur ini muat untuk kita berdua".

"Aku tau...tapi aku tak ingin tidur denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi", kekeh Kibum.

"Terserah padamu, aku sudah mengantukkkkkk". Dan setelah itu, Kyuhyun dengan santainya menjadikan Kibumsebagai gulingnya, lihat saja kedua tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun yang memeluk dan membelit kaki Kibum dengan eratnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan ha? Cepat lepas".

"Diamlah, kau seperti gadis yang hendak diperkosa saja", ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Kibum yang terus meronta dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang diam dan jaga ucapanmu Kyu".

"Apa barusan kau memanggilku Kyu?". Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lima jari saat Kibum tidak lagi memanggilnya secara formal.

"Ani, aku memanggilmu Kyuhyun-ssi, cepat lepaskan".

"Tidak akan pernah".

"YA! Kenapa kau mengeratkan pelukanmu lagi".

"Sstttt, diamlah".

"Ini sesak".

"Tidurlah dan tetap hidupkan lampu tidurnya...aku tidak suka gelap".

Cup

"Good Night Bum Bum".

"_Haish...anak ini, apa aku yoejachinggunya yang senang bila keningnya dicium?", inner Kibum._

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi perdebatan diantara yang melihat Kyuhyun sudah tertidur hanya terdiam dan tidak membalas salam tidur yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Kibum pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyhyun kealam mimpi tanpa sedikitpun merenggangkan pelukan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Kyuhyun merasakan kehangatan dalam tidurnya kali ini, Ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Tidurlah yang nyenyakdua jagoan Cho.

.

.

.

.

.

**02.00 KST**

"Seandainya waktu itu aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini, pasti saat itu aku tidak merasa takut...kau tau tempat itu sangat gelap dan mengerikan".

Suara siapakah itu? Apakah salah satu dari si kembar terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengigau?

Kurasa bukan, karena saat ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar membuka matanya dan menatap dalam Kibum yang terlelap disampingnya. Suaranya cukup lirih, tetapi cukup terdengar jika suasana kamar itu sunyi seperti sekarang ini.

"Bukankah saat itu sama waktunya seperti malam ini, pukul 02.00 dini hari".

"Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin melenyapkanku".

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Kibum.

_Srett_

Kyuhyun merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang dan menghadap langit-langit kamar kamar Kibum yang ditempati Kyuhyun saat ini tidak begitu jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya dan Kibum saat mereka masih kecil, yaitu berwarna baby kamar Kibum saat ini terlihat sedikit sepi karena tak ada satu pun gantungan miniatur pesawat milik Kyuhyun dilangit-langit kamar.

"Baby Boieng, apa kau merindukan teman-temanmu yang lain?", monolog Kyuhyun pada miniatur pesawat Boeing 737 ditangannya, yang Ia temukan kemarin siangsaat Ia pulang dari Dorm Suju. Sejak Kyuhyun menemukannya, miniatur pesawat itu tidak pernah terlepas dari genggama Kyuhyun dan selalu Ia bawa dalam kantong celananya.

"Aku pun merindukan mereka...apa mereka sudah dibuang?...Bila iya, kau pasti sangat sedih".

"Mianhae, karena aku tidak menepati janjiku kepadamu untuk menjadi seorang pilot yang hebat...kau tau bukan...semuanya menjadi kacau".

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun, bukan Wang Ajussi, bukan Appa atau Eomma, bukan juga Kibum, bahkan aku sendiri tidak akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri...bukankah semuanya sudah tertulis oleh takdir...hahahaha, kau pasti menertawakanku karena aku berusaha menjadi orang bijak bukan? Terserahlah, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya".

"Aku tak menyesal tidak menjadi seorang pilot, karena sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang agen rahasia yang hebat, haha...walaupun aku tidak secara sengaja masuk kedalam organisasi itu".

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

**Goseong, 17 Desember 2004, 19.30 KST**

"Selamat tinggal Tuan Muda", ucap Tuan Wang.

_Klek_

Pintu mobil disamping Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dibuka oleh Tuan Wang.

_Srett_

Dan sama dengan cepatnya laju mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Kyuhyun saat ini, secepat itulah tangan Tuan Wang mendorong Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil.

"Aaaa'.."

_Brughh_

_Srett_

_Brughh_

Kyuhyun pun terguling masuk kedalam jurang, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya, jalan pegunungan yang tidak ada pembatas serta kondisi rerumputan disekitar jalan yang licin dan basah oleh embun malam, seolah-olah menjadi pelumas bagi jalan mulus bagi tubuh kyuhyun untuk menuruni jurang gelap itu.

_Srett_

_Brughh_

_Slruth_

"Aaaa'..", pekik Kyuhyun menahan sakit ditubuhnya saat kedua tangannya menahan berat badannya pada sebuah akar pepohonan yang mencuat keluar.

"Eomma...Appa...Bum Bum...tolong aku", rancau Kyuhyun lirih.

_Slruth_

"Apa aku akan mati sekarang", rancau Kyuhyun lagi saat dirasa tangannya mulai tidak kokoh lagi menahan tubuhnya pada akar pohon itu yang ternyata cukup licin.

_Slruth_

"Aaaa'..".

_Brughh_

_Srett_

"Aaaa'..".

_Byur_

Walaupun keadaan mata Kyuhyun yang buta karena jurang itu sangat gelap, tapi indra perasa dan pendengar Kyuhyun masih bisa mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya, dingin dan basah, Kyuhyun merasakan itu. Ia tau bila saat ini Ia sudah terjun kesebuah sungai, memang tidak terlalu dalam, bahkan kakinya bisa sedikit menapak dasar sungai itu, tapi apa yang bisa Kyuhyun perbuat saat itu, kondisi tubuhnya yang cukup lemah dan penuh luka serta aliran sungai yang deras, membuat Kyuhyun sulit untuk menepikan tubuhnya ke hulu.

"Uhuk...uhuk...si...siapapun...tolong aku".

"Uhuk...uhuk..".

"Bum Bum...to...long...a...ku".

"Bum Bum...uhuk...uhuk".

"Mianhae".

.

.

.

.

.

**2 tahun kemudian**

**Eunpyeong, Goseong, 24 Desember 2006, pukul 18.00 KST**

_Blam_

"Kau sudah selesai memerikasanya Tae Gun".

"Em...kau datang lebih cepat hari ini".

"Semua selesai dengan sangat cepat hari ini...apakah ada kemajuan?".

"Masih sama seperti kemarin".

"Huh..begitu".

"Ini bukan Lee Gun Wook yang kukenal".

"Mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu?".

"Karena kau terlihat putus asa".

"Ini sudah dua tahun Gun-ah, dan anak itu belum juga bangun dari tidur panjangnya".

"Berdo'alah semoga Tuhan memberikan keajaibannya lagi untuk anak itu".

"Aku selalu melakukannya".

"Masuklah dan cepat hubungi aku bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anak itu".

"Arraseo Gun uisa...Gomawo".

"Em...".

_._

_._

_Klek_

_Blam_

"Annyeong, apa kabarmu hari ini nak?", ucap Tae Gun seraya mengelus lembut rambut ikal seorang anak yang sedang terbaring tidurdisebuah ranjang dalam kamar perawatan yang diperuntukkan untuk satu orang.

Apakah ada yang bertanya tempat itu adalah sebuah rumah sakit?

Jawabannya adalah iya, tempat itu adalah sebuah rumah sakit, tetapi bukan sebuah rumah sakit yang disediakan untuk pelayanan masyarakat jawaban pastinya...kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti.

"..."

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa tertidur selama ini? Kurasa bukan karena luka-lukamu hem".

"Kau akan terkejut karena saat terbangun nanti kau tidak akan menemukan luka-luka mengerikan itu walaupun hanya satu goresan".

"..."

"Besok adalah hari natal, apakah kau tidak ingin bangun dan merayakan natal bersama?".

"..."

"Ayolah...kau sudah dua kali melewatkan natal...kumohon bangunlah", ucap Lee Gun Wook penuh harap seraya menggenggam erat tangan kanan anak laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.

**Esok harinya, 25 Desember 2006, pukul 10.00 KST**

_Drap_

_Drap_

_Drap_

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh".

"Ya..Wook-ah, ada apa? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu ha?", tanya Tae Gun heran.

"Anak itu...hosh..hosh".

"Apa ada masalah dengan anak itu?".

"Aniya...anak itu sudah membuka matanya...do'aku terkabul Gun-ah", ucap Gun Wook riang.

"Jincha...baiklah aku akan segera memeriksanya".

.

.

**10 menit kemudian**

"Otte?", tanya Gun Wook saat Tae Gun, sahabatnya, keluar dari ruang perawatan.

"Kau tenang saja, tidak ada gangguan yang berarti..".

"Apa dia bisa melihat, mendengar, berbicara?", potong Gun Wook cepat.

"Hahaha, nde penglihatannya dan pendengarannya berfungsi dengan baik, dan semoga hasil CT _Scan_ nanti kita mendapatkan hasil yang baik".

"Apakah Ia bisa berbicara?".

"Karena Ia tertidur cukup lama, pita suaranya sedikit kaku, sehingga Ia membutuhkan waktu agar bisa kembali lancar dalam berbicara".

"Jadi dia memerlukan latihan untuk itu?".

"Tidak hanya dalam berbicara, Ia juga harus melatih otot tangan dan kakinya agar berfungsi dengan normal kembali".

"Begitu, syukurlah, apa aku boleh menemuinya sekarang".

"Temuilah anak itu".

"Gomawo". Setelah itu Gun Wook segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruang perawatan dan meninggalkan Tae Gun sendiri diluar.

.

.

_Klek_

_Blam_

"Aku senang kau akhirnya membuka matamu", ucap Gun Wook semangat.

"Kau belum bisa bicara karena pita suaramu sedikit kaku, tapi tenanglah bila kau mau latihan sedikit, kau akan bisa berbicara lagi", tutur Gun Wook yang mengerti gerak bibir anak yang Ia temukan dua tahun lalu itu.

"Apa kau ingin duduk?". Anak itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, tanda Ia setuju.

"Baiklah, kau pasti pegal tidur selama itu", ucap Tae Gun serayamenekansalah satu tombol diranjang yang berguna untuk menaikkan salah satu sisi tempat tidur agar sedikit terangkat dan anak itu bisa sedikit menegakkan badannya.

"Apakah ini lebih baik". Anak itu mengangguk lagi dan setelah itu Ia melihat punggung tangan kirinya yang masih terpasang jarum infus.

"Gwencaha, punggung tanganmu juga akan pulih dengan cepat...mungkin kau sedikit ngeri, tapi jarum infus ini berguna agar kau bisa tetap mendapatkan nutrisi selama kau tidur".

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya jika kau sudah tertidur diranjang ini selama dua tahun...", tutur Gun Wook yang mulai menceritakan bagaimana anak yang ada dihadapannya saat ini bisa berakhir diranjang perawatan.

Merasa mendapat perhatian dari anak itu, Gun Wook kembali membuka suaranya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat itu tepatnya tanggal 18 Desember 2004, pukul 08.00 pagi, aku menemukanmu disisi sungai. Saat itu adalah hari Sabtu, aku yang mendapatkan libur dari tempatku bekerja dan memutuskan untuk pergi kesungai dekat rumahku untuk memancing. Aku tau diusiaku dua tahun lalu, kau pasti mengira, bila aku pergi kesungai itu dengan anakku dan berencana menghabiskan waktu dengannya bukan?". Anak itu hanya mengangguk sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gun Wook.

"Aniya, aku pergi sendiri karena aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi...sisi sungai yang aku rencanakan sebagai tempat aku memancing dengan sisi sungai tempatmu ditemukan, itu bersebrangan. Karena sungai itu lebar, aku tidak begitu jelas saat aku melihat sosokmu yang menggunakan kaos baby blue itu. Kau tau aku adalah seorang polisi, hahahaha". Anak itu juga ikut tersenyum saat Gun Wooktertawa karena mengatakan apa pekerjaannya.

"Maka dari itu, rasa ingin tahuku tinggi, aku mencoba menyebrangi sungai itu dan untungnya arus sungai itu tidak terlalu besar, dan saat aku menemukanmu, keadaanmu tidak sebaik sekarang...wajahmu, kepalamu, tanganmu, bahkan hampir seluruh tubuhmu terluka yang menurutku cukup parah...dan kau tau akhir ceritanya bukan...aku membawamu kerumah sakit ini".

"Dan aku sangat senang saat kau akhirnya membuka matamu saat natal tiba...sekarang lihatlah kejendela, salju yang turun diluar sangat indah bukan", ucap Gun Wook yang saat ini tengah mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, begitu pula dengan anak itu yang juga ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kamar rawatnya.

"Benar-benar indah", ucap anak itu dalam hati.

"Ah...aku belum memperkenalkan namaku bukan?...Naneun...Lee Gun Wook dan nanti setelah kau bisa berbicara kembali, kau bisa memanggilku Ajussi Lee, dan dokter tadi adalah dokter yang merawatmu selama dua tahun ini, namanya Jung Tae Gun, dia sahabatku".

.

.

.

**20.00 KST**

.

.

**Berita malam iniyang akan kami sampaikan berasal dari salah satu pengusaha terkenal asal Kota Nowon, ChoYeung yang sukses bergerak dalam bidang transportasi udara yang berasal dari Kota Nowon ini, tadi malam secara resmi mempublikasikan anak keduanya, sang penerus kerajaan bisnis **_**Cho Corporation**_**. Cho Kibum yang saat ini berusia 16 tahun, secara resmi diperkenalkan kepada kolega perusahaan saat perayaan ulang tahun emas **_**Cho Corporation**_** yang ke 50. Dalam acara tersebut, nampak Cho Hanna, istri dari Cho Yeung Hwan, dan Cho Ahra, putri sulung dari pasangan ini, ikut berbahagia dalam perayaan ini. Sekian berita malam ini.**

.

.

"Huwaa...anak itu benar-benar tampan, sama sepertimu", ucap Gun Wookkagum saat Ia melihat berita yang disiarkan oleh salah satu saluran televisi.

"_Nde..Bum Bum terlihat tampan..begitu juga dengan Ahra Noona, Ia semakin terlihat cantik...penerus Appa?...kurasa mereka tidak mencariku selama dua tahun ini...huh...sepertinya aku memang sudah benar-benar mati"_, inner Kyuhyun.

Ya...kalian tidak salah membaca, anak yang kini tengah duduk bersandar diranjang perawatan itu adalah Kyuhyun. Bukankah patut kita syukuri jika Cho bungsu ini selamat, walaupun Ia harus terbaring koma selama dua tahun ini. Dan haruskah kita ucapkan selamat kepada Tuan Wang atas prediksinya dua tahun lalu, saat Ia mengatakan bila Kyuhyun akan selamat sesaat setelah Ia mendorong Kyuhyun ke jurang.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih nak?". Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng seraya tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gun Wook.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau istirahat agar esok kau bisa langsung berlatih untuk kesembuhan otot kaki dan tanganmu ini, karena selain aku ingin mendengar suaramu itu, aku juga ingin melihatmu berlari".

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian**

"Bagaimana perkembangannya Gun-ah?".

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, anak itu sangat hebat...aku tak menyangka Ia bisa secepat itu dapat berjalan, walaupun masih sedikit terlihat kaku".

"Kurasa Ia memiliki motivasi yang kuat untuk sembuh kembali".

"Em kau benar".

"Bagaimana perkembangan pita suaranya".

"Sudah lebih baik, terus ajak dia berbicara Wook-ah".

"Baguslah kalau begitu".

.

.

"Kau sangat hebat hari ini".

"Em".

"Tae Gun mengatakanbila kau semakin baik dalam melatih otot-otot kaki dan tanganmu, serta kau juga harus sering berlatih, agar pita suaramu dapat kembali normal".

"Nde..Aj..jusi", ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan siang, aku sudah membuatkan bubur spesial untukmu...kuharap kau tidak bosan ne".

"Go..ma...wo".

"Em".

"Aj..ju..ssi".

"Nde".

"Kau..ti...dak...ber...tanya...si..apa...na..maku?".

"Bila kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa memberitahukannya padaku jagoan".

"Kyu..Hyun".

"Kyuhyun...nama yang bagus...aku tau kau pasti merasa heran mengapa selama seminggu ini aku tidak bertanya siapa namamu, dari mana asalmu, dan mengapa kau bisa terluka begitu parah".

"Nde".

"Karena aku bukan tipe seorang pemaksa, jadi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan semuanya, tapi bila dengan menceritakannya kau merasa lebih baik, maka aku akan siap mendengarkannya".

"Gomawo".

"Hyaaa kau sudah sedikit lancar bicara...sama-sama", ucap Gun Wook seraya tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Kyuhyun belum menceritakan dari mana dia berasal?".

"Belum", jawab Gun Wook.

"Tapi sudah hampir empat bulan sejak dia sadar dari komanya".

"Aku tidak akan memaksanya, lagi pula sampai sekarang aku belum mendengar kabar tentang anak yang hilang dengan ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Kyuhyun".

"Dan kau tidak ingin mencari tau?".

"Aku seorang juga seorang polisi Gun-ah...aku tau, bukan hal yang lumrah saat aku menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun di tepi suangai itu, kau tau daerah sekitar rumahku adalah daerah yang sangat sepi dan hanya ada aku yang menghuni daerah itu".

"Kurasa kau bersama beberapa binatang buas disana".

"Kau benar dan binatang buas itu sudah menjadi peliharaanku sekarang".

"Hahahaha...lanjutkan".

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya, dua tahun yang lalu...dengan luka gores yang cukup parah, pasti Kyuhyun terjatuh dari kawasan atas bukit sebelum akhirnya Ia masuk kedalam sungai dan terdampar didekat rumahku... saat aku memeriksa keadaan diatas jurang tempat Ia terjatuh, aku tidak menemukan mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan dan masuk kejurang, ataupun mendengar laporan bila terjadi kecelakaan disekitar daerah itu, jadi aku berpikir kalau Kyuhyun adalah salah satu korban sabotase, dimana Kyuhyun sengaja dibuang didaerah itu, terlebih lagi saat aku mendengar hasil pemeriksaanmu yang menyatakan bahwa dikepalanya ada sebuah luka yang waktu perolehannya memiliki jarak waktu cukup jauh dengan luka gores yang timbul akibat Kyuhyun terjatuh ke jurang bukan?".

"Em...dan dari hasil pemeriksaannya saat itu, ditemukan ada beberapa jenis obat yang sudah masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan berfungsi untuk proses penyembuhan luka itu".

"Maka dari itu, aku tidak melaporkannya kepada pihak polisi lainnya, karena aku takut jika Ia diketahui masih hidup maka nyawanya dalam bahaya...dan saat ini, aku tidak akan mengambil keputusan tanpa persetujuannya".

"Kau benar...apa dia sudah kau ajak ke markas?".

"Belum, lagipula aku tidak berminat untuk memasukkannya kedalam organisasi".

"Tapi aku berminat masuk kedalam organisasi itu", sela Kyuhyun.

"Kyu...sejak kapan kau disitu?", tanya Tuan Lee saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekati tempat Gun Wook dan Tae Gun berbincang. Saat ini mereka berada dihalaman belakang kediaman Tuan Lee.

"Cukup lama untuk mendengar semua yang Ajussi Lee dan Jung Uisa bicarakan...Gomawo, karena Ajussi Lee mau melindungiku sampai sejauh ini, ternyata Tuhan masih menyayangiku, Ia masih membiarkanku hidup dan bertemu dengan orang sebaik kalian...apa yang Ajussi Lee duga selama ini adalah benar adanya, aku memang sengaja dibuang oleh beberapa suruhan seseorang yang begitu benci terhadap keluargaku, tapi sekarang aku cukup lega, walaupun aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan keluargaku selama dua tahun belakangan ini, tapi aku tau jika keluargaku masih hidup dengan baik dan tetap bahagia".

"Jadi kau benar masih memiliki keluarga?...lalu bagaimana kau tau keadaan keluargamu saat ini?".

"Ajussi ingat dengan berita malam itu, sebuah berita yang mengabarkan mengenai penerus kerajaan bisnis _Cho Corporation_?".

"Nde".

"Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya kepadaku, tapi aku adalah salah satu bagian dari mereka, lebih tepatnya, Cho Kibum adalah kakak kembarku, ya...walaupun kami tidak identik".

"Lalu mengapa mereka tidak mencarimu, bukankah cukup mudah dengan kedudukan beliau untuk memberitakan mengenai salah satu anak mereka yang hilang?".

"Entahlah...aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya, yang jelas sekarang mereka memilih untuk hidup tanpa adanya kehadiranku, dan aku juga harus memulai kehidupanku tanpa kehadiran mereka".

"Lalu bagaimana kau tau tentang organisasi yang kami bicarakan?".

"Apa kalian mempercayai ucapanku?".

"Naluri polisi mengatakan jika kau berkata jujur nak", ucap Tuan Lee menyakinkan.

"Gomawo Ajussi, mengenai bagaimana aku tau tentang organisasi itu...bukankah kalian tahu jika aku sering bermain dirumah sakit tempat aku dirawat...kurasa kalian tidak lupa jika rumah sakit itu adalah rumah sakit khusus yang disediakan organisasi untuk merawat anak-anak dan anggota lainnya yang terluka, dan aku berteman dengan beberapa anak yang pernah dirawat disana dan lingkungan tempat rumah sakit itu berada serta rumah Ajussi Lee, cukup mendukung informasi yang teman-temanku berikan".

"Apa kau sudah sempat melihat markasnya".

"Belum...mereka hanya mau menceritakannya, tetapi mereka tidak ingin memberitahu markas itu berada".

"Apa tujuanmu untuk masuk kedalam organisasi itu?".

"Sebelum aku dibuang oleh mereka, beberapa hari sebelumnya aku pernah mendengar salah satu orang yang telah lama mengabdi dikeluargaku berniat untuk mencelakai saudara kembarku, Kibum, tetapi sebelum aku sempat memberitahu niat orang itu pada Appa dan Eomma, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang sebenarnya tidak aku sengaja dan membuat orang itu meninggal, sehingga Kibum membenciku karena Ia menganggapku sebagai orang yang membunuh orang yang disayanginya itu secara tiba-tiba Appa merencanakan untuk mengirimku ke Amerika".

"Dan kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?".

"Keluargaku bukanlah sebuah keluarga yang bisa mempercayai sebuah ucapan tanpa berdasarkan sebuah bukti yang mendukung, terlebih dengan ucapanku yang mengatakan bila orang itu berencana untuk menghancurkan keluargaku dengan mencelakai Kibum, maka dari aku berfikir bila aku sudah di Amerika, maka aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membuktikan ucapanku yang kudengar, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi ke Yeongwol sendiri dan mencari tau apa yang menyebabkan orang itu berkhianat dan membuat keluargu, terlebih Kibum dapat mempercayaiku lagi. Tapi rencanaku tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang kurencanakan, setelah aku sampai distasiun, aku bertemu dengan orang itu, orang yang sebelumnya sudah dinyatakan meninggal dan dikubur".

"Dan orang itu yang juga membuangmu kejurang?".

"Nde...aku juga cukup terkejut saat aku koma selama dua tahun...tetapi aku juga cukup senang karena keluargaku baik-baik saja sampai sekarang...walaupun begitu, aku masih begitu penasaran siapa dalang dibalik ini kejadian ini semua".

"Tapi organisasi itu bukanlah sebuah organisasi biasa".

"Aku tau...mereka sudah menceritakan semuanya, begitu juga dengan posisi Ajussi Lee dalam organisasi itu...Anda ternyata bukan seorang polisi biasa".

.

.

**Flashback Off**

"Kurang lebih selama delapan tahun, Ajussi Lee melatihku dengan baik. Semua tugas dan misi yang diberikan kepadaku, aku selesaikan dengan baik, hingga aku mendapatkan posisiku sekarang ini...walaupun aku belum sepenuhnya mendapatkan jawaban mengenai kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tapi aku percaya sedikit demi sedikit aku pasti akan menemukannya bukan?".

"Huh...suatu saat nanti kau harusbertemu dengan Ajussi Lee _baby_, dia orang yang baik dan sudah kuanggap sebagai Appa keduaku, aku memanggilnya Appa Lee...Dialah yang memberiku nama Ken itu, nama yang sama dengan nama anaknya yang sudah meninggal bersama istrinya akibat kecelakaan sebelas tahun yang lalu, walaupun begitu...aku tetap menyukai nama itu, sebuah nama yang memberiku kekuatan untuk selalu kuat seperti arti nama itu".

"Apa ceritaku membosankan dan membuatmu mengantuk?".

"Huh baiklah...sebaiknya kita lanjutkan tidur ne, jaljayo".

.

Tepat pukul 03.00 KST, Kyuhyun melanjutkan tidurnya kembali dengan Baby boeing yang berada digenggaman tangan kanannya, Kyuhyun tidak lagi memeluk Kibum, Ia tetap diposisinya, tidur terlentang mengahadap langit-langit kamar Kibum dan membayangkan bila teman-teman pesawat lainnya berada bersamanya saat ini.

Namun berbeda dengan manik Kyuhyun yang mulai tertutup kelopak matanya, manik Kibum kini mulai terlihat dari persembunyiannya.

Kibum hanya terdiam dan memandang datar wajah polos adik kembarnya yang berada disampingnya, setelah itu...Kibum kembali memejamkan matanya kembali.

.

.

Jika kalian bertanya kepadaku, Apakah Kibum mendengar cerita Kyuhyun...

Kalian bisa menyimpulkan sendiri.

**TBC**

HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bolehkah aku berteriak, chapter ini adalah chapter cukup panjang yang pernah aku tulisssssssssss...

Gimana-gimana, apakah masih ada yang penasaran dengan masa lalu _my prince_ Kyu Kyu...

Sip...saatnya giliran Chinggudeul review FF aku ne...syukur-syukur review totalnya bisa tembus 310 ney...hahaha ngarep boleh kan, secara yang baca FF ku lebih dari 500 orang...

Akhir kata, gomawo dan sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya...

**Spesial Aku Ucapkan Terima Kasih Buat Pembaca Setiaku:**

**Guest 1, Guest 2, MinGyuTae00, Hanna Shinjiseok, Desviana407, , Diahretno, Rahma94, Vha Chandra, Guest 3, Awaelfkyu13, FiWonKyu0201 (Mian Chinggu...aku salah mulu nulis pen name kamu...peace ^^V), , Pandagame, Rilakuma, Nurul, Nurayuoctarina 1, Lerian, Cuttiekyu, Aiiukiu, Marcy79, Gyu1315, Silent Rider, , RumyKyu, Ganisa, Koukei8696, D5, Dewiangel, MingKyuMingKyu, Evilpumpkin, Sfsclouds, Gnagyu, Guest 4, Winnie Kim, Cholin, Sapphirexian, KyuKyu, , .id, Marcy79YJ, Rini11888, Guest 5, Tatta, Dwi Kurniawati, IffahCho, Jeung Choir,Dyta0302, n all readers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**MY TWINS**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho (Kim) Kibum, Shim Changmin**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship, and Crime**

**Warning : OOC n Typo ^^V**

**Chapter 13 of...**

.

.

.

Mian baru update...didaerahku ada sedikit kendala dengan listrik chinggu, jadinya sedikit terhambat untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini...haha

Jeongmal gomawo buat Chinggudeul semua yang udah mampir n review di FF ku ini, dan buat chinggudeul yang baru mampir, salam kenal dari aku ya, semoga betah ngikutin FF aku sampek kelar dah...

Cip, monggo dilanjut ya baca chapter 13 nya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak chinggudeul semua dikotak review, baik yang punya login FFN maupun yang gak punya tetep reviewnya tercantum kok...

Semoga review totalnya bisa tembus **400**, Amin...

.

.

.

**Apartement Kibum, 30 April 2014, 07.00 KST.**

_Klik_

**SUPER JUNIOR M – STRONG**

**VOLUME 50**

**PLAY**

_**Make Some Noise!  
Xianzai Start The Beat!**_

_**Ladies and Gentlemen Only weisheme ganjue zheme xeyen  
Zenmeliao Don't Worry shuai kai fuza niantou Easy  
Buguo shi Game! Game dou zheshi Game!**_

"Ishhhhhhhh". Gerutu Kyuhyun seraya menutup kedua telinganya erat dengan bantal saat mendengar suara berisik dari luar kamar Kibum, mimpinya yang indah kini berubah menjadi mimpi buruk, pikir Kyuhyun.

_**Tounao zheng yue lai yue fare zuechun yue lai yue gan ke Oh!  
Man man zai juliezhe jiu xiang gaoshao buduan de fa zuo  
Pain! Ne dui wo Pain! Pain kuaiyao baofei!**_

_**Xiang ganmao yao ne qengdao  
Qiangshi rang ne zhaojia buliao  
Ne zhong zhao ne yao huai diao kuai paomao**_

"YA ! CHO KIBUM KAU BERISIK", teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar.

"...". tak ada jawaban dari Kibum, bukankah jelas, volume lagudengan nada penuh energi itu mengalun dengan volume yang cukup keras dan membuat Kibum tidak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

_**Bad Boy ne lianhong xentiao shifen nan'ao yejeng wu ke jiu yao  
Bad Boy xiang bingdu jiaoxiao ne kuai qiurao zai ye dekang buliao Bad Boy  
Make Some Noise, Make Some Noise**_

Suara lagu itu masih tetap mengalun, dan dengan langkah yang menghentak, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Kibum.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

_Klek_

_Blam_

_**Jiabanzhe bu zaiyi de biaoqing  
Suoyou qingbao dou cunzai xenle  
**_"YA! CHO KIBUM...KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU TULI HA!", ucap Kyuhyun marah pada Kibum kini yang sedang sibuk di dapur apartementnya.

"...". dan untuk kedua kalinya, Kibum tidak menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun dan sikap Kibum itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tanduk merahnya dipagi buta ini.

"Baiklah..", desis Kyuhyun yang menatap sebal pada Kibum.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Kyuhyun kembali melangkah keruang tengah dan...

_**Zuihou wo hui shengli caokong xen de jiqiao Easy  
Buguo shi Game! Game dou zheshi Game!**_

KLIK

"Kenapa kau mematikan musiknya?", tanya Kibum datar.

"Kau tanya kenapa?...KAU ITU BERISIK CHO KIBUM...Bagaimana kalau tetangga memarahimu karena kau berisik ha?", ucap Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang dari ruang tengah.

Sekedar informasi, ruang tengah di apartement Kibum dengan dapur, cukup dekat dan tanpa penghalang apapun, sehingga Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas posisi Kibum didapur yang saat ini tengah memegang sebuah pisau ditangan kanannya, sepertinya uri Kibum sedang memasak sarapan.

"Apartementku kedap suara, jadi sekeras apapun musik yang aku putar, tidak akan pernah membuat tetangga protes kepadaku", kilah Kibum.

"Tapi aku sedang tidur...kau tau aku baru tidur empat jam...empat jam", tutur Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan empat jari tangan kanannya kearah Kibum.

"Itu bukan urusanku, ini apartementku, jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun sesukaku".

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

"Tapi aku tamu disini", ucap Kyuhyun saat Ia sudah berada didepan meja tempat Kibum memotong beberapa sayuran tadi.

"Aku tak peduli", ucap Kibum cuek.

"Ck..._hacuií_...YA! Apa yang kau masak?...kau membuatku bersin..._hacuii_", tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit berair karena bersin.

"Nasi goreng".

"Jincha...apa kau memasak ayam goreng juga?", tanya Kyuhyun riang.

"Ani".

"Wae? Aku suka".

"Tapi aku tidak suka...apa kau berpikir kalau aku memasak nasi goreng untuk kita berdua".

"Em", jawab Kyuhyun seraya menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali.

"Dalam mimpimu Kyuhyun-ssi...jika kau ingin sarapan, sebaiknya kau buat sendiri".

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak...lagi pula, tuan rumah macam apa yang tidak memasakkan tamunya sarapan", cibir Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang tadi malam memaksa untuk menginap disini, jadi kau sebenarnya bukan tamuku".

"Ishhhh...kau pelit".

.

.

.

.

"Mengenai nomor handphoneku, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?", tanya Kyuhyun kepada Kibum saat mereka berdua sedang menikmati sarapannya di meja makan. Kibum dengan nasi gorengnya dan Kyuhyun...hanya dengan sepotong roti selai coklat ukuran sedang yang tidak sengaja Ia temukan dikantong belanjaan Kibum. Yah...sepertinya Kibum benar-benar tidak berniat untuk memberi Kyuhyun sarapan.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?".

"Karena aku tidak melihat nomor handphoneku tercantum dalam draft yang tadi malam kau berikan kepadaku".

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Jang Ajussi".

"Kau sengaja memintanya?".

"Ani...secara sukarela Jang Ajussi memberikannya, tidak hanya kepadaku, tapi kepada seluruh member SuJu, sebenarnya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja, bila kita mendapat teror itu disaat Jang Ajussi berhalangan, jadi kami bisa langsung menghubungimu".

"Begitu...lalu bagaimana dengan isi draft itu, bukankah kau berjanji kepadaku untuk menjelaskannya?".

"Heh...ternyata kau masih ingat".

"Aku masih 24 tahun, dan aku belum pikun, jadi cepat jelaskan", tuntut Kyuhyun.

"Jujur kepadaku...apa yang pertama kali terlintas dipikiranmu saat membaca isi dari draft itu?".

"Terlalu sempit jika aku berfikiran kalau kau akan menggunakan data pribadiku untuk kau gunakan sebagai informasi yang dapat mempermudahmu untuk menyingkirkanku, karena seorang penjahat tidak akan dengan sukarela menyodorkan informasi yang didapatnya kepada calon korbannya".

"Lalu?".

"Aku belum mendapatkan jawabannya, karena jalan pikiranmu sangat sulit ditebak".

_Tak _

Suara sendok dan garpu terdengar saat Kibum meletakkannya diatas piring yang sudah kosong.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kita kembar, mengapa kau sangat sulit menebak jalan pikiranku ha?".

"Kembar tidak menjamin semuanya, tidak semua anak kembar memiliki keistimewaan dapat memahami apa yang dipikirkan kembarannya, dan itu berlaku untukku".

"Baiklah, sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya, jawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu".

"Jangan terlalu bertele-tele Kibum-ssi".

"Ani...jawabanmu mempengaruhi penjelasan yang akan aku berikan kepadamu".

"Apa kau mengujiku? Aku juga memiliki tingkat intelegensi sepertimu".

"Heh...baguslah kalau begitu, aku akan mendapatkan jawaban itu dalam waktu yang cepat bukan?".

"Itu benar, jadi apa pertanyaanmu?".

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku?", tanya Kibum serius.

"Nde?...Apa maksudmu?...Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, kurasa itu tidak berhubungan dengan isi draft itu".

"Itu menurutmu, bukan menurutku, jadi cukup jawab saja, atau...haruskah aku memberimu waktu sepuluh menit untuk berpikir? Dan kuharap, aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya setelah aku kembali ".

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?", tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Kibum beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa kau juga takut sendiri?...tenang, aku hanya pergi untuk mandi".

"Ani...aku tidak membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menitmu untuk memberimu jawaban tentang pemikiranku tentangmu, Kibum-ssi...karena semakin cepat aku mengatakannya, maka semakin cepat pula aku tau isi dari draft itu",ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, Kibum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk kembali dikursinya.

"Ternyata rasa ingin tahumu cukup tinggi, baiklah kalau begitu...katakan apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku", ucap Kibum datar.

.

.

"Kau pilih apa yang mesti kujawab...pemikiranku tentangmu sepuluh tahun yang lalu...atau sekarang?".

.

.

"Aku tidak memerlukan pemikiranmu tentangku sepuluh tahun yang lalu".

.

.

"Baiklah...dengarkan baik-baik Kibum-ssi...satu kata yang ada dipemikiranku saat ini tentangmu...Kau...menakutkan".

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan jawabanmu itu? Kau takut denganku?", tanya Kibum seraya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Nde...saat ini kau menjadi sosok yang menakutkan untukku, matamu...matamu itu lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, aku merasa ada banyak rahasia dan rencana yang kau sembunyikan dalam dirimu itu".

.

.

"Kau salah Kyuhyun-ssi, jawabanmu salah besar".

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Saat ini...kau bukan takut padaku, tapi kau sedang meremehkanku...walaupun mulutmu mengatakan bahwa kau takut padaku, tapi tingkah lakumu mengisyaratkan sebaliknya, kau...menganggapku lemah". Kyuhyun tidak membalas apa yang diucapkan Kibum, Kyuhyun cukup dibuat bingung dengan apa yang Kibum sampaikan tadi.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu lemah", ucap Kyuhyun lirih dan menatap Kibum tidak percaya.

"Apa alasanmu mengatakan hal itu?", lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aku akui, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kau sangat berani, gomawo karena kau mau menolongku dari rencana Wang Ajussi yang ingin mencelakaiku, dan sampai sekarang, kau masih mau bersusah payah untuk mencari siapa dalang dibalik rencana Wang Ajussi tersebut, sekali lagi gomawo. Tapi asal kau tahu Kyuhyun-ssi, jauh sebelum kau mendengar semua rencana Wang Ajussi, aku sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahuinya, jadi...walaupun saat itu kau tidak mengetahuinya atau mencegahnya, aku sudah bersikap waspada terhadapnya".

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?".

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga tidak sengaja mendengarnya".

"Kemudian, mengenai rencana Wang Ajussi untuk menghancurkan keluarga kita...kau juga mengetahuinya?".

"Em", jawab Kibum singkat.

"Dan kau diam saja?".

"Aku tidak bertindak bodoh sepertimu Kyuhyun-ssi...aku juga mencari tahu semuanya, tapi tidak dengan sikap gegabah sepertimu...jadi...aku tidak perlu mengalami apa yang kau alami selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini".

"..."

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat begitu sedih Kyuhyun-ssi...apa kau menyesal melakukan semua ini? Oh...ayolah aku sudah mengucapkan terima kasih atas pengorbananmu itu dan juga seharusnya kau senang, kau bermain cukup baik", lanjut Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Bermain?".

"Nde..bukankah permainan ini cukup menarik...setidaknya selama tidak ada kau...aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku juga tidak lemah sepertimu".

"Pembuktian macam apa yang kau maksud Kibum-ssi?...Kau bilang bermain, semua yang kurasakan dan kujalani selama sepuluh tahun ini, hanya kau anggap bermain...aku hampir kehilangan nyawa Kibum-ssi...".

"Kau hanya hampir kehilangan nyawa...bukan kau benar-benar kehilangan nyawa Kyuhyun-ssi".

"Apa kau gila...apa karena kau dipaksa Appa untuk belajar mengurus perusahaannya, kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku?...kau ingat...aku adalah saudara kembarmu, bahkan kita bersama sejak dalam kandungan Eomma...Apa kebencianmu ini masuk akal ha?", ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"Nde aku memang gila...aku memupuk kebencian yang tidak masuk akal menurutmu didalam sini", ucap Kibum seraya menunjuk dada kirinya.

"Lalu bila kau tidak ingin melakukan itu semua, mengapa kau tidak memberontak ha? Katakan dengan tegas kepada Appa, jika kau tidak menginginkannya...atau kau bisa mengatakannya kepada Eomma atau Ahra Noona...kurasa mereka bisa membantumu untuk membicarakannya kepada Appa...kurasa kau pintar untuk memahami semua ini".

"Mengatakannya pada Appa...Eomma...atau Ahra Noona...kenapa namamu tidak kau cantumkan hem?".

"E..itu..".

"Karena kau tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalahku".

"Bukan seperti itu...".

"Lau seperti apa hem?...Saat direstaurant kemarin, aku juga mendengar kau bercerita, jika saat itu Wang Ajussi mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku pernah bercerita mengenai masalahku dalam mengurus perusahaan bukan?".

"Nde...tapi sampai sekarang aku belum bisa mengingatnya...kau pernah bercerita kepadaku?", tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Em...dan saat itu aku mulai kecewa dengan dirimu".

"Kapan?".

"Tiga hari setelah kita berulang tahun yang ketiga belas...kau tau, aku sangat suka dengan angka tiga belas bukan?".

"Em, sebuah angka yang menurut orang mengerikan, tapi menurutmu itu sangat spesial".

"Angka tiga belas menunjukkan angka yang sempurna sebagai perlambang kehidupanku. Angka satu sebagai perlambang diriku sendiri, dengan tiga keberuntungan yang menyertainya, Appa dan Eomma, Ahra Noona, dan Kau...Cho Kyuhyun... dari itu, saat kita berulang tahun yang ke tiga belas adalah saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan bagiku, terutama saat kita akan meniup lilin ulang tahun, saat aku bisa mengucapkan harapanku. Tapi mungkin aku terkena kutukan tiga belas itu, semua harapanku sirna dan tak ada yang tersisa. Tak ada lagi kebahagiaan, tak ada lagi kehangatan, dan tak ada lagi dirimu".

"Wae?".

"Satu hari setelah kita merayakan ulang tahun, Appa memanggilku keruang kerjanya, tidak hanya aku tetapi juga Ahra Noona".

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?".

"Tentu saja mengenai perusahaan...saat itu, Appa memberiku sebuah draft, yang kemudian aku tau, draft itu adalah salah satu laporan perusahaan Appa yang harus aku pelajari hari itu, awalnya aku tidak begitu keberatan, tapi setelah Appa mengatakan bahwa akulah pewaris utama kerajaan bisnis Appa dan mempunyai tanggung jawab pada posisiku itu, laporan perusahaan yang ada ditanganku itu menjadi semakin berat dan aku merasakan akan ada suatu hal yang jauh diluar dugaanku akan segera aku temui. Dan benar,esoknya, Ahra Noona memutuskan pergi dari rumah untuk meneruskan sekolah keluar negeri".

"Tak ada yang salah atas keputusan Ahra Noona, bukankah sudah sejak lama Ia merencanakannya?".

"Nde...kita tau bahwa sejak awal Ahra Noona ingin bersekolah keluar negeri agar Ia bisa bersanding dengan Appa untuk mengurus perusahaan, Ahra Noona ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha yang hebat seperti Appa, tapi setelah pertemuan sehari sebelumnya dengan Appa dan aku, semua keinginan Ahra Noona musnah...kau pasti masih mengingat bagaimana tabiat Appa bila Ia mengatakan bahwa Ia menginginkan aku menjadi penerusnya, maka tidak ada orang lain, bahkan anak sulungnya sendiri untuk mengahalanginya, khususnya menghalangiku...kau mengerti maksudku?".

"Tapi jika Ia mau, Ia masih bisa meneruska mimpinya".

"Saat itu, Ia masih berumur lima belas tahun, dengan melihat mata Appa yang mengisyaratkan Ahra Noona untuk mundur, maka Ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain bukan? Ia tidak ingin lebih jauh menentang Appa".

"Tapi kenapa harus kau?".

"Karena aku adalah anak laki-laki pertama, dan akulah yang utama. Maka dari itu, Ahra Noona memutuskan untuk menyetujui perintah Appa, karena Ia merasa Ia tidak dibutuhkan lagi dikeluarga Ch, maka dari itu Ia pergi...Aku tau bahwa Ahra Noona tidak membenciku, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahku kepada Ahra Noona, karena secara tidak langsung, akulah yang membuatnya untuk pergi dari keluarga kita".

"Lalu...apa yang membuatmu kecewa terhadapku?".

"Sikapmu...disaat aku mengalami tekanan dari Appa setelah kepergian Ahra Noona dan rasa bersalahku kepada Ahra Noona, aku tidak menemukanmu berada disampingku...kau..saat itu bukanlah saudara kembarku yang kukenal, saat aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi, sikap yang kau tunjukkan adalah sama dengan sikap yang ku perlihatkan saat kecelakaan Wang Ajussi terjadi, kau menyalahkanku atas kepergian Ahra Noona...".

"Tapi aku tidak sampai membencimu", potong Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa kau mulai mengingatnya...ya..kau tidak sampai membenciku, karena kau hanya menganggap semua itu hanya angin lalu, bukankah setelah itu kau tidak perduli dengan urusanku dan perusahaan, kau hanya sibuk bermain tanpa sedikitpun kau melihatku".

"Karena aku tidak suka, aku ingin menjadi seorang pilot, bukan pengusaha".

"Begitupun denganku, aku juga tidak ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha, aku ingin membanggakan Appa dengan jalan yang berbeda".

"Pertanyaanku tetap sama, kenapa kau tidak melawan?".

"Karena hasilnya akan sama saja jika aku melakukan semua itu".

"Benarkah? Apa kau takut akan bernasib sama dengan Ahra Noona?".

"Nde, aku takut kehilangan semuanya".

"Kau takut miskin?".

"Picik sekali pikiranmu Kyu...aku bahkan tidak peduli akan semua harta Appa...yang aku perdulikansaat itu, aku tidak ingin hidup jauh dari Eomma dan kau, aku sudah kehilangan Ahra Noona, maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian juga...tapi kau mengecewakan aku".

"Dan kau memanfaatkan kecelakan Wang Ajussi untuk membalasku?".

"Mungkin iya...sepertinya selain kau, Tuhan juga mendengar ucapanku malam itu untuk bisa menggenggam kebahagianmu ditanganku... kecelakaan itu seperti memberi jalan kepadaku untuk membuatmu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu...bukankah sakit ketika kau disalahkan atas kejadian yang kau juga tidak menginginkannya?...aku juga tidak mengira bahwa saat itu kau juga sudah mengetahui rencana Wang Ajussi".

"Kau puas?".

"Awalnya iya...setidaknya kita impas...karena satu keinginanku tercapai".

"Mwo?".

"Melihat senyummu memudar, setidaknya kau juga merasakan bagaimana hidup dalam duniaku yang gelap".

"Pikiranmu juga picik Kibum-ssi...jika kau sedikit membuka matamu, kau akan melihat cahaya dalam duniamu yang gelap, apakah Eomma meninggalkanmu...ani, Ia selalu ada disampingmu".

"Kau hanya melihat dari luarnya saja Kyu, kau hanya melihat bahwa Appa dan Eomma masih ada disampingku saat aku lelah dengan semua laporan itu, tapi itu hanya bila ada kau...selebihnya aku hanya sendiri, tidak ada Eomma...kau tau sejak Appa mengatakan kepadaku bahwa akulah yang akan menjadi penerusnya, sikap Appa berubah kepadaku, Ia seperti benteng yang melindungiku dari siapapun, bahkan dari Eomma. Dan Eomma yang mengerti sifat Appa, hanya bisa mengalah dan membiarkanku terus dikuasai oleh Appa, aku tau Eomma selalu memperhatikanku dan masih memberikan kasih sayangnya kepadaku, tapi itu tidak cukup, benteng itu terlalu kuat untuk ditembus dan membuat duniaku masih terus gelap".

"Kibum...".

"Hahahaha...bukankah kehidupan kita sangat berbeda Kyu...wajar bukan bila aku membencimu karena aku iri dengan kehidupanmu yang penuh dengan cahaya. Kau..walaupun posisimu sebagai pendampingku dalam mengurus perusahaan, tapi kau beruntung, Appa tidak memperlakukanmu sepertiku, sehingga kau masih bisa bermanja dan bercerita panjang lebar mengenai impianmu itu, sedangkan aku...aku bahkan tidak pernah ditanya apa yang aku impikan setelah dewasa...bahkan...kau sendiri juga tidak pernah bertanya apa impianku bukan?".

"Mianhae".

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Kyu...bukankah ini sudah menjadi takdir Tuhan, seperti yang kau ucapkan...tapi aku bersyukur, setidaknya apa yang aku alami sebelum kecelakaan Wang Ajussi itu bisa menggambarkan bahwa aku adalah orang yang kuat, walaupun aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku bisa menyelesaikan semua tuntutan yang Appa berikan kepadaku".

"Lalu apa alasanmu mengatakan bahwa aku meremehkanmu?".

"Kau sadar apa posisimu dalam keluarga Cho?...Kau hanya seorang anak bungsu, Kau...adalah adikku...selama satu tahun, Appa mendidikku dengan keras bahwa aku bukanlah sosok yang dengan mudah untuk dikalahkan, tapi setelah kecelakaan Wang Ajussi, kau dengan seenaknya memutuskan untuk mencari bukti agar aku percaya dengan apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku, kau ingin aku tersenyum kembali, dan segala alasan konyol yang kau fikirkan itu..."

"Apa karena itu kau merasa terlampaui", potong Kyuhyun.

"Kau pintar Kyu...seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu semua, aku yang tertua disini, bukan kau. Seharusnya yang bertugas melindungi itu adalah aku, bukan kau. Karena aku adalah kakakmu".

"Apa kau mau aku mundur dalam menyelidiki kasus itu?".

"Ani...aku ingin kau tetap menyelidikinya...dan mengenai data-datamu itu, aku hanya menggunakannya untuk membandingkanmu dengan diriku, dan kurasa kau masih tertinggal jauh dari apa yang aku dapat".

"Apa kau juga menyelidikinya?".

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi Kyuhyun-ssi".

"Berarti, kau juga mengetahui jika Wang Ajussi selamat dari kecelakaan itu?".

"Em, seminggu setelah kepergianmu, Wang Ajussi menemuiku saat pulang sekolah. Yahh awalnya aku juga terkejut, tapi setelah dia menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan terhadapmu, aku jadi bertambah semangat untuk terus menyelidiki kasus itu, setidaknya nanti setelah aku bertemu denganmu, aku bukan menjadi orang bodoh yang hanya bisa menangis terharu karena aku memiliki adik yang hebat dan berani membela kakaknya dari seorang penjahat".

"Jadi kau tau apa yang terjadi kepadaku?".

"Tidak banyak, Wang Ajussi hanya menceritakan sampai pada bagian kau...dibuang dijurang...maka dari itu aku tidak perlu mendengarkan cerita membosankanmu itu".

"Kau juga tidak menceritakan hal itu pada Appa dan Eomma?".

"Ani".

"Huh...jadi wajar bila Appa dan Eomma mengganggapku mati".

"Jangan terus menduga Kyuhyun-ssi, selidiki kasus itu dengan baik, dan kita lihat siapa yang lebih dahulu menemukan siapa dalang dari semua ini".

"Hah baiklah...tapi siapa yang tau jika kau sudah mencuri start lebih awal".

"Itu mudah, aku akan menyerahkan semua data yang sudah aku peroleh selama ini kepadamu untuk kau samakan, dan begitu juga denganmu, setelah itu kini mulai kembali".

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan semua data ke emailmu".

"Aku tunggu...kau sudah selesai dengan rotimu bukan".

"Em..aku pergi".

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

_Blam_

.

.

.

.

**Kawasan Town House, Gwangjin, Seoul, Pukul 11.30 KST**

_Ting Tung_

_Ting Tung_

"Mengganggu saja", gerutu Kyuhyun dari dalam apartementnya.

_Ting Tung_

"Sebentar".

_Klek_

"Chang Chang". Kyuhyun cukup heran, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini ada didepan pintu apartementnya.

"Hoi", sapa Changmin seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Mau apa kau?".

"Hah...pasti aku ingin main ketempatmu...wahhh apartementmu cukup sederhana Kyu", ucap Changmin saat masuk kedalam apartement Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau apartementku".

"Aku mengikutimu tadi, hahahaha...emm begini biar aku jelaskan, sebenarnya aku ingin bermain bersama Kibum, tapi karena saat aku mencarinya, Teuki Hyung mengatakan kepadaku bila Kibum tidak berada di Dorm, tapi di apartement pribadinya, maka dari itu aku apartement Kibum, tapi saat aku hendak masuk, aku melihat kau keluar dari apartement Kibum, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu".

"Ouh".

"Apa kau tidak menawariku minum ha?", ucap Changmin sesaat setelah Ia menyamankan duduknya di sofa.

"Aku hanya ada cola...kau mau?".

"Hahaha, tak masalah, asal kau jangan menawariku susu, aku sudah terlalu tinggi".

"Ck..biarpun kau mau minum sepuluh galon susu, nutrisi susu itu sudah tidak berpengaruh terhadap usiamu sekarang".

"Kau mau mengatakan bahwa aku tua dan tidak bisa tumbuh begitu".

"Kau pintar ternyata, aku ambil dulu".

"Em...aku bisa menampung snack bila kau punya Kyu", ucap Changmin setengah berteriak kepada Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat sedang mengobrak-abrik kulkasnya.

"Apa kau petugas penangkaran ular ha?".

"Yang kumaksud _Snack_ makanan ringan Kyuuuuu...bukan _Snake_ si ular...ck..kau bolot sekali", cibir Changmin.

.

.

"Igo".

"Wihh gomawo", tutur Changmin setelah menerima sekaleng cola dan beberapa bungkus _snake_ berbagai rasa.

"Em".

"Wae?", lanjut Kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin menatapnya sedikit meredup dari sebelumnya.

"Bukankah pembicaraanmu dengan Kibum menarik?".

"Apa maksudmu? Pembicaraan yang mana?".

"Di meja makan tadi".

"Kau menguping? Bukankah kau mengatakan jika kau mengikutiku saat aku keluar dari apartement Kibum?", tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Emm, memang aku mengikutimu saat kau keluar dari apartement Kibum, tapi aku sudah diapartement Kibum saat kalian memulai pembicaraan yang serius itu".

"Kau berbohong kepadaku?".

"Sedikit...jika aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya tadi, kau pasti akan langsung marah padaku".

"Huh terserah...bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Apa kau tau _password_-nya?.

"Em...jika aku pulang terlalu malam dan tempat kerjaku dekat dengan kawasan apartement Kibum, aku sering menginap disitu".

"Aku tidak menyangka Kibum tega melakukan semua itu kepadaku".

"Apa kau menyesal telah melakukan semua itu untuknya?".

"Em...harus ku akui jika ucapan Wang Ajussi dulu benar, seharusnya aku tidak berbuat hal yang besar untuk orang yang jelas-jelas sudah membenciku, huh...aku menyesal melakukan semua ini untuknya".

"Ani...kurasa kau tak menyesal dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan".

"Itu karena kau tidak mengerti perasaanku Chang".

"Aku mengerti...saat ini, kau sedang menanggapi cerita Kibum dengan emosi".

"Aku tidak marah, hanya kecewa dengannya".

"Itu sama saja, kecewa juga termasuk sebuah emosi...mungkin kau akan mengatakan jika aku egois Kyu, tapi bisakah kau melihat apa yang terjadi pada Kibum dari sudut pandangnya...mungkin kau juga akan melakukan apa yang Kibum lakukan jika kau berada diposisinya".

"Aku akan melakukannya bila kau juga mengatakannya pada Kibum untuk melihat apa yang terjadi kepadaku dari sudut pandangku, apakah Ia akan melakukan hal yang sama jika diposisiku?".

"Jangan membalikkan ucapanku Kyu".

"Huh...sebaiknya kau pergi, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya".

"Kibum juga mengalami saat-saat yang sulit setelah kepergianmu Kyu, bahkan sampai saat ini...pikirkan baik-baik".

"Kau juga harus berpikir Chang, aku juga mengalami saat-saat yang sulit...Keluar".

"Aku akui bahwa apa yang Kibum lakukan adalah salah, tapi kuharap kau juga tidak melakukan kesalahan juga, jangan melihat sisi orang lain saat kau dikuasai rasa benci".

"KELUAR".

"Dan ingat Kyu, sebenci-bencinya Kibum kepadamu, Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan takdirnya sebagai seorang Kakak, Ia akan tetap menyangimu sebagai adik dan akan selalu melindungimu...Aku pergi".

_Blam _

"Arghhhhhh...kau berhasil membuatku untuk membencimu Cho Kibum".

.

.

.

.

**Kantor Polisi Pusat Seoul, 14.00 KST**

"Kau baru datang?", tanya Jang Ajussi saat Ken baru saja masuk kedalam ruang kerja Jang Ajussi.

"Ah..nde Ajussi".

"Apa tadi malam kau tidak pulang membawa motormu?".

"Ani...tadi malam ada temanku yang mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama, jadi aku meninggalkan motorku disini".

"Oh..apa terjadi sesuatu?".

"Wae?"

"Hanya saja, wajahmu sedikit kusut".

"Hahaha..aku hanya kurang tidur Ajussi", kilah Ken.

_Drrt drrt Ting_

_**1 New Message**_

_**+8201068578xxx**_

"_**Aku sudah mengirimkan semua fileku, sekarang giliranmu".**_

"Ck...bisakah dia bersabar", gerutu Ken sesaat setelah Ia membaca sebuah pesan yang Ia duga Kibum yang mengirimnya.

"Nugu?", tanya Jang Ajussi saat melihat raut wajah Ken yang terlihat tidak suka dengan pesan yang masuk kesmartphonenya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa Ajussi".

"Baiklah...sepuluh menit yang lalu, Dae Gun memberikan data mengenai orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pengiriman teroryang dilakukan para saksi".

"Baguslah kita mendapatkannya dengan cepat".

"Em..dan aku merasa kasus ini sedikit aneh".

"Aneh?".

"Kasus ini tidak seperti kasus pidana lainnya, jika dikasus lain, para pelaku dengan eratnya menutupi tindakan mereka...".

"Tapi tidak dengan pelaku teror ini?",.

"Kau benar Ken...aku merasa, mereka sengaja membuat kasus ini mudah untuk kita tangani dan seolah-olah mereka menginginkan kita untuk cepat menemukan mereka...Apa kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?".

"Ani...aku merasakan yang sebaliknya, walaupun tidak banyak, tapi aku pernah menangani beberapa kasus yang penyelidikannya hampir sama seperti yang kita lakukan...diawal penyelidikan, aku mendapat kemudahan untuk melihat siapa pelakunya, tetapi cukup sulit untuk tahu alasan dibalik tindakan yang mereka lakukan".

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?".

"Lebih buruk dari kasus-kasus yang sulit aku tangani diawal penyelidikannya".

"Kuharap kasus ini tidak bernasib sama".

"Semoga saja Ajussi".

"_Dan semoga teror ini tidak berhubungan dengan masa lalu aku dan Kibum"_, inner Ken.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Baiklah kita lihat dari mana kita memulainya".

Saat ini Ken sudah berada didepan sebuah papan tulis transparant yang sudah tertempel dengan beberapa foto kotak hadiah teror yang terbungkus kain beludru berwarna ungu dengan mawar hitam didalamnya, foto para saksi, dan beberapa foto member Suju yang menjadi target teror.

"Teror itu berjumlah enambuah dan mulai dikirim pada tanggal 13 Januari 2014, 30 Januari 2014, 20 Februari 2014, 5Maret 2014, 28 Maret 2014, dan terakhir pada tanggal 7 April 2014. Keseluruhan teror itu sampai kepada member Suju melalui keenam saksi yang berbeda dan keseluruhannya merupakan para fans Suju", jelas Ken seraya menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menelusuri sebuah garis yang menghubungkan teror itu dengan foto para saksi.

"Cara yang digunakan para pelaku pengirim teror itu adalah sama, mereka sama-sama mengaku sebagai fans SuJu sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk mengelabui para saksi untuk membantu mereka mengirimkan teror ini".

Kini tangan Ken beralih menunjuk satu per satu foto para beberapa member SuJu yang tertempel dipapan itu.

"Teror pertama, ditujukan kepada Sungmin, Kedua Kibum, ketiga Siwon, keempat Kibum, kelima Yesung, dan terakhir Kibum".

"Sebagian teror itu mengarah kepada Kibum...apakah Kibum sebenarnya adalah target mereka?", sela Jang Ajussi.

"Kemungkinan selalu ada Ajussi", ucap Ken tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jang Ajussi.

"Kau benar...lanjutkan".

"Dari data yang baru saja kita terima, keenam pelaku pemberian teror itu keseluruhannya bergender perempuan, dan status mereka adalah sebagai pegawai disalah satu perusahaan terkenal".

Dan satu per satu Ken mulai menempelkan foto pelaku teror itu sesuai dengan target teror mereka masing-masing.

"Pelaku pertama bernama Jung Sae Min, berusia 30 tahun, saat ini Ia bekerja di _Sendbill Corporation_...".

"_Sendbill Corporation.._..bukankah itu perusahaan Appa Sungmin?".

"Nde".

"Bagaimana dengan pelaku kedua?".

"Wanita ini bernama Shim Dae Hae, berusia 27 tahun, dan Ia bekerja di _Cho Corporation_".

"Tempat Appa Kibum...apa semua pelaku juga berhubungan dengan perusahaan keluarga target?".

"Kita lihat selanjutnya Ajussi...pelaku ketiga bernama Kim Jae Rin, berusia 25 tahun, saat ini Ia aktif bekerja di _Choi Corporation_".

"Perusahaan keluarga Siwon".

"Pelaku teror keempat dan keenam, bernama Ahn Ji Ehn dan Jung Hae Na, masing-masing berusia 26 tahun dan 24 tahun, keduanya sama dengan Shim Dae Hae, saat ini aktif bekerja di _Cho Corporation_".

"Apa mereka dalam satu divisi?".

"Emm..kurasa tidak, Shim Dae Hae berada didivisi _marketing_, Ahn Ji Ehn didivisi _Recruitment_, dan Jung Hae Na berada di divisi_Business_", jawab Ken seraya membolak-balikkan draft ditangannya.

"Walaupun mereka berbeda divisi tapi ada kemungkinan mereka saling mengenal".

"Bisa juga tidak".

"Bagaimana dengan pelaku nomor lima? Bukankah Yesung tidak memiliki perusahaan sebesar Siwon, Sungmin, dan Kibum".

"Nde, bisa saja pelaku hanya menggunakan Yesung Hyung sebagai pelengkap Ajussi...pelakunya hanya seorang pekerja paruh waktu di_coffie shop_ milik Yesung Hyung, namanya Kim Yu Ri, usianya masih sangat muda diantara pelaku lainnya, yaitu 18 tahun".

"Kita membutuhkan informasi lebih banyak, Aku akan menghubungi Dae Gun untuk mengurus surat pemanggilan kepada mereka".

"Aku rasa hal itu percuma Ajussi".

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka bisa saja memberikan kita informasi siapa yang sebenarnya menyuruh mereka mengirim teror itu".

"Bukankah Ajussi mengatakan bahwa kasus ini berbeda dengan kasus pidana lainnya, jadi...kurasa pelaku sebenarnya hanya ingin mengarahkan kepada kita untuk melihat lebih jauh petunjuk apa yang pelaku itu berikan kepada kita, dan kurasa kita hanya akan mengahabiskan waktu jika harus memanggil dan meminta keterangan terhadap mereka".

"Petunjuk...seperti apa?".

"_Grand Corporation...kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengingat nama perusahaan itu...perusahaan yangada dalam draft yang Kibum berikan kepadaku tadi malam...apa ini benar ada hubungannya...ani...kau tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu Kyu...ini kasus yang berbeda"_, inner Ken.

"Gwenchana Ken?", tanya Jang Ajussi saat melihat Ken mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ah..nde Ajussi, gwenchana", ucap Ken seraya merapikan rambutnya kembali.

"Jangan terlalu memusingkan kasus ini, buatlah sesantai mungkin ha?".

"Ok", ucap Ken seraya tersenyum pada Jang Ajussi.

"Kau ingin secangkir kopi untuk menambah semangat?".

"Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk Ajussi".

"Baiklah, aku segera kembali".

"Nde..gomawo Ajussi".

"Em".

_Blam _

.

.

" _Grand Corporation_ aku cukup penasaran dengan perusahaan itu, tapi...sebaiknya aku mencari terlebih dahulu seluruh kolega perusahaan yang berhubungan dengan _Choi Corporation, Sendbill Corporation_, dan _Cho Corporation_...kuharap aku tidak menemukan nama perusahaan itu".

Tak lama kemudian Ken sudah larut dengan laptop pribadinya, saat ini Ia sedang mencoba masuk pada sebuah sistem yang menghubungkannya dengan sistem operasi perusahaan _Choi Corporation, Sendbill Corporation, dan Cho Corporation_.Jika kalian berpikir bahwa saat ini Ken sedang melakukan _hacking_ pada sistem perusahaan mereka, maka kalian benar. Ken tau bahwa apa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah ilegal, tapi tidak ada cara lain jika kau ingin mendapatkan informasi yang akurat secara cepat bukan, lagi pula untuk mendapatkan informasi yang Ia ingin tahu secara legal, pastinya akan sangat sulit, mengingat yang Ken kerjakan saat ini hanyalah sebuah langkah untuk mencari pembenaran atas dugaannya itu, dan setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya...Ken akan menghilang seperti hantu tanpa jejak sedikitpun, jadi kurasa bukan hal patut untuk dipikirkan lebih lanjut bukan?.

Tidak butuh lama, kurang dari sepuluh menit, Ken mendapatkan semua data-data perusahaan yang menjalin hubungan dengan ketiga perusahaan raksasa itu.

_._

_._

_Klek_

_Blam_

"Oh...apa yang kau _print_ itu Ken?".

"Ajussi..ternyata kau sudah kembali".

"Kau pikir aku mengambil kopi kemana...apa itu".

"Hanya beberapa data yang berhubungan dengan tiga perusahaan itu".

"Ini..daftar nama masing-masing perusahaan yangmenjalin kerja sama dengan ketiga perusahaan itu, _Cho Corporation, Choi Corporation, dan Sendbill Corporation_...darimana kau mendapatkannya?...Jangan bilang kau...".

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan dugaanku Ajussi, lagi pula bila data-data itu tidak dibutuhkan dalam penyelidikan ini, akan segera aku musnahkan".

"Bagaimana jika ketahuan?".

"Gwenchana...aku sudah mengahapus jejakku, terkecuali jika Ajussi yang membocorkannya".

"Dasar kau ini".

"Hahaha, bolehkah aku minum kopinya?".

"Em...apa kau menduga teror itu ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan-perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarga mereka".

"Mungkin, karena aku pikir, petunjuk-petunjuk itu mengarahkan kita kesana".

"Apa ini sebuah pesan yang pelaku berikan untuk ditujukan kepada orang tua mereka yang notabenenya adalah pimpinan di perusahaan mereka masing-masing?".

"Jika kita melihat jumlah perusahaan dalam daftar ini, akan ada banyak kemungkinan yang akan kita temui bila kita melihat satu per satu perusahaan-perusahaan yang berhubungan dengan masing-masing perusahaan besar itu, bagaimana menurut Ajussi...bila kita mengambil jalan tengah untuk melihat perusahaan mana saja yang saat ini tengah bekerja sama dengan ketiga perusahaan itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan?".

"Bukan ide buruk, setidaknya ruang lingkup penyelidikan kita menjadi semakin sempit".

.

.

.

**30 menit kemudian**

"Haishh jinja...mataku menjadi buram karena melihat tulisan-tulisan ini".

"Kau sudah selesai Ajussi".

"Nde...igo, ada lima perusahaan yang saat ini secara bersama sedang menjalin kerja sama dengan ketiga perusahaan besar itu".

"_Victory Corporation, Lau Corporation, Lee Corporation,Seo Corporation_ dan..._Grand Corporation_".

.

.

"_Kenapa nama perusahaan itu muncul, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...Kibum...Grand Corporation...teror ini...apa semuanya memang benar-benar berhubungan? Apa Kibum juga mengetahui semua ini?atau...Kibum juga terlibat dalam teror ini?"._

**TBC**

.

.

Kuharap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ne chingu...

Cukup lelah untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini, jadi bisakah aku mendapatkan review yang banyak dari kalian...aku sangat berterima kasih pada chinggudeul semua bila mau membantuku untuk mencapai review total **400**...

PLEASEEEEEEEE ^^

**Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada pembaca setiaku :**

**Rikarika, Evilpumpkin, Ys824, Rini11888, Nurul, Guest 1, Guest 2, Lerian, Rahma94, Ul-ul, Gnagyu, Dyta0302, Rumykyu, Sapphirexian, , Guest 3, Liezapetals, Guest 4, Diahretno, sfsclouds, Guest 5, Koukei8696, Cuttiekyu, Secret, Pandagame, Awaelfkyu13, Ristiti, Nara, Desviana407, MingKyuMingKyu, D5, , Dianti Lestari, Guest 6, Dwi Kurnniawati, Gyu1315, Guest 7, Rilakuma, Jeung Choir, Babyxian, Aiiukiu, , Fiwonkyu0201, Kyukyu, Nurayuoctarina1, Vha Chandra, Tatta, Winnie Kim, Cholin, Gaemgyu407, , IffahCHO, Hee Seol, .id, Silverspesial**,**n All Readers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**MY TWINS**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho (Kim) Kibum, Shim Changmin, Member Suju, Jung Yunho.**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, and Crime**

**Warning : OOC n Typo ^^V**

**Chapter : 14 of….**

.

.

.

Gak kerasa udah nyampek chapter 14 aja, sebenernya FF ini rencananya cuma sampai chapter 15 aja, tetapi sepertinya meleset, hehehe ^^V

Apakah FF ini sedikit membuat tegang karena tidak ada selipan humor? Hehe mianhae, maklumlah sudah mendekati akhir, jadinya cerita-ceritanya selalu berbau dengan hal yang serius…tapi tenang, di chapter ini aku coba untuk masukin sedikit humor ne…semoga gak ngecewain…tapi kalo gak sesuai harapan, sekali lagi aku minta maaf ne….^^ peace

Dan untuk chinggudeul yang baru nemu FF ini, aku ucapin selamat datang dan selamat menikmati chapter-chapter selanjutnya, semoga betah ya ngikutin sampek akhir…

Yos…saran dan kritik selalu diterima di kotak review, tapi diusahaakan dengan kata-kata yang sopan ne ^^, aku masih belajar, jadi bila ada typo dalam tanda baca atau penulisan, aku minta maaf….

Dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepada chinggudeul semua yang mau meninggalkan sedikit jejaknya setelah membaca di kotak review….

Haha, satu lagi…dichapter kemarin dan kemarinnya, aku selipin salah satu istilah phobia, mianhae ada sedikit kesalahan, seharusnya phobia yang diduga Kibum dialami oleh Kyuhyun adalah **Achluophobia bukan Agoraphobia**. Achluophobia adalah jenis phobia pada kegelapan. Gomawo chinggu atas koreksinya…haha ^^

HAPPY READING n ENJOY IT

.

.

.

"_Victoria Corporation, Seo Corporation, Lau Corporation, Lee Corporation,_dan _Grand Corporation_…..apa yang kau ketahui mengenai lima perusahaan ini Ajussi?."

"Tidak banyak, kelima perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan besar, sama dengan _Choi Corporation, Cho Corporation, _dan _Sendbill Corporation_, kelima perusahaan itu memiliki pengaruh yang kuat bagi perkembangan perkenomian di Korea Selatan ini, _Victoria Corporation _bergerak dalam bidang pemasaran produk pada tingkat benua Amerika, _Seo Corporation_ adalah perusahaan penyedia _materials _khususnya bagi produksi mobil dan pesawat terbang, _Lau Corporation_ bekerja dalam bidang pemasaran produk pada tingkat Asia, Lee _Corporation_ berada dalam bidang pemasaran produk pada tingkat Eropa, dan _Grand Corporation_ dalam bidang produksi."

"Begitu…kerja sama yang bagus dan menguntungkan."

"Kau benar, buktinya ketiga anak dari _Choi Corporation, Cho Corporation_, dan _Sendbill Corporation_ hidup dengan sangat layak."

"Hahaha, itu juga karena mereka berkarya diluar perusahaan mereka dengan baik Ajussi."

"Lalu…apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?."

"Menghubungi manager Suju kurasa bukan ide yang buruk."

"Untuk meminta informasi kepada mereka mengenai kerja sama perusahaan mereka dengan lima perusahaan itu?."

"Nde."

"Mengapa tidak kau gunakan kepintaranmu lagi untuk mencari informasi yang kita butuhkan dengan cepat."

"Aku tidak menyangka Ajussi memintaku untuk melakukan hal itu lagi..ck..ck..ck."

"Kurasa itu lebih menghemat tenaga dan waktu", ucap Inspektur Jang membela diri.

"Itu illegal Ajussi, lagi pula bukankah sudah saatnya mereka mengetahui sudah sejauh mana penyelidikan kita mengenai kasus mereka?."

"Huhh…terserah…tunggu disini, aku akan menghubungi manager mereka untuk menanyakan kapan kita dapat bertemu dengan mereka secepatnya."

.

.

.

**18.00 KST**

"Apakah kau pernah menangani kasus yang berhubungan dengan artis, Ken?", tanya Inspektur Jang kepada Ken saat mereka berdua tengah berada dalam perjalanan untuk menuju ke Dorm SuJu dengan menggunakan mobil Inspektur Jang, ingat bukan, Ken hanya mempunyai motor.

"O…satu tahun yang lalu, saat aku menangani kasus putri dari Presiden Prancis."

"Ck…aku tau putri dari Presiden Prancis itu bukanlah seorang artis."

"Tapi Ia cantik dan terkenal", ucap Ken menerawang.

"Apa Ia bekerja dalam bidang hiburan?."

"Aniyo", jawab Ken dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak bisa menyebutnya seorang artis…ternyata kau memiliki sisi yang lain dibalik sikap pintar yang kau tunjukkan."

"Bodoh…itu yang Ajussi ingin katakan bukan."

"Aku tidak mengatakannya begitu", ucap Inspektur Jang membela diri.

"Tapi aku tau apa maksud dari perkataan Ajussi barusan…_ternyata kau memiliki sisi yang lain dibalik sikap pintar yang kau tunjukkan_", tutur Ken tak mau kalah.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Inspektur Jang tiba-tiba tertawa geli saat mendengar Ken menirukan ucapannya dengan nada suara yang dibuat sedikit kecil mirip sekali dengan suara burung parkit peliharaannya, pikir Inspektur Jang.

"Ya! Ajussi kenapa tertawa…apa ada yang lucu?", ucap Ken yang sedikit tidak terima saat Inspektur Jang menertawakannya.

"Nde….HAHAHAHAHAHA…bisakah kau ulangi apa yang barusan kau katakan Ken…HAHAHAHAHA….itu lucu sekali….suaramu itu….HAHAHA….mirip sekali dengan parkit kesayanganku….HAHAHAHAHA", ucap Inspektur Jang yang masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Mwo…Ajussi menyamakan suaraku dengan burung parkit…ahhh jinja?...kau dengar Ajussi…suaraku ini sama bagusnya dengan Kibum."

"Kibum anggota Super Junior itu?", tanya Inspektur Jang memastikan.

"Nde", jawab Ken mantap.

"Kau ingin mendengar aku bernyanyi, Ajussi", tawar Ken.

"Aniyo…gomawo atas tawaranmu Ken…tapi aku masih menyayangi gendang telingaku…HAHAHAHAHA."

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu Ajussi", desis Ken.

"Kau jangan mendesis begitu Ken…apa kau ingin menarik ular betina untuk kawin dengan mu ha?."

"YA AJUSSI!".

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

.

.

.

"Ya! Ken…kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali ha….apa kau masih marah padaku..oh?", ucap Inspektur Jang saat mencoba mengejar Ken yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan saat mereka tiba diparkir Apartement _Star City._

"Aku bukan marah padamu Ajussi…..tapi aku membencimu."

"YA! Yoebo…jangan marah atau benci kepadaku ne…kau tidak akan terlihat cantik lagi….", goda Inspektur Jang saat Ia berhasil menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Ken.

_Srett_

Ken melepaskan tangan kanan Inspektur Jang dibahunya dengan sedikit kasar.

"AKU BUKAN YEOJA AJUSSI", teriak Ken kesal.

_Drap_

_Drap _

_Drap_

Dengan langkah yang lebih cepat dan menghentakkan kakinya, Ken pergi meninggalkan Inspektur Jang yang saat ini tengah memegangi perutnya yang terasa sedikit kram karena….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

Tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Ken yang kesal.

.

.

.

_Ting_

Pintu lift pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Inspektur Jang yang keluar dan melangkahkah kakinya menuju Dorm Suju yang terletak di lorong sebelah kiri tidak jauh dari lift, apakah kalian masih mau bertanya kenapa Ken tidak bersama dengan Inspektur Jang? Apakah Ken kembali pulang kekantor polisi?...tentu saja jawabannya tidak….Ken tentu saja sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di Dorm Suju, dan mungkin Ia sudah duduk manis seraya disuguhi makanan dan minuman enak buatan Ryeowook, pikir Inspektur Jang.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Tetapi sepertinya pikiran Inspekur Jang barusan salah….ternyata Ken saat ini tidak sedang duduk manis didalam Dorm Suju.

"Kenapa Ia masih diluar dan mondar-mandir seperti setrika begitu", ucap Inspektur Jang saat melihat Ken hanya berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu Dorm Suju,

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"Kau seperti anak yang hilang, Ken?."

Ken menghentikan kegiatannya tadi saat mendengar suara Inspektur Jang didekatnya.

"Kenapa Ajussi lama sekali?...dan…AKU BUKAN ANAK HILANG."

"Ishh…bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak…kini suaramu lebih buruk dari burung parkitku", ucap Inspektur Jang cuek.

"AJUSSI", teriak Ken lagi.

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengira kau anak hilang…kau terus berjalan mondar-mandir dengan kepala tertunduk dan…jangan lupa kedua tanganmu itu yang terus memegang tali ranselmu itu hah."

Mendengar ucapan Inspektur Jang barusan, dengan cepat Ken melepaskan pegangannya pada kedua tali ranselnya itu.

"Ishhhh."

"Mengapa kau tidak masuk?."

"Aku tidak mau masuk sendiri kedalam sarang hantu", ucap Ken dengan wajah polos.

"Nde?." Inspektur Jang hanya bisa mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Ia sedikit bingung dengan tingkah dan ucapan Ken tadi.

"Sarang hantu?...Apa kau anak usia 10 tahun ha?..."

"Aniya..aku seorang pria tampan usia 24 tahun", jawab Ken percaya diri.

"Terserah…aku bisa-bisa gila bila terus menanggapimu", ucap Inspektur Jang lirih.

"Aku dengar itu Inspektur Jang."

"Baiklah _Captain_ Ken, sebaiknya kau cepat bunyikan belnya, karena aku tidak mau waktu istirahatku kembali tersita untuk selalu berdebat dengan anak kecil sepertimu."

"Ck", decak sebal Ken, walaupun begitu Ken tetap menuruti ucapan Inspektur Jang.

_Ting Tung_

_Ting Tung_

_Klek_

"Apa kau ingin pamer _abs_denganku Siwon Hyung?", ucap Ken saat melihat Siwon bertelanjang dada saat membukakan pintu untukknya dan Inspektur Jang.

"Upss…aku baru saja selesai mandi, jadi aku sedikit terburu-buru saat membuka pintu ini", tutur Siwon membela diri.

"Untunglah kami bukan _fansgirl_ mu Siwon-ah."

"Hahaha, nde Ajussi…silahkan masuk."

_Blam_

"Kurasa dorm ini tidak akan sepi jika salah satu dari mereka membukakan pintu untuk kami", ucap Ken saat matanya melihat beberapa member Suju berkumpul di meja makan.

"Ah…hyungdeul sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan perayaan nanti", ucap Siwon santai dengan senyum _charming__-_nya yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Aku tidak peduli apa alasan Hyung, yang jelas jangan pernah lagi menunjukkan itu kepadaku, mengerti!", perintah Ken seraya mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke _abs_ Siwon.

"Aigooo, uri Ken iri ha?".

"Aku tidak iri Ajussi."

"Lalu kenapa kau sinis sekali dengan _abs _Siwon ha?."

"Sekali lagi aku katakana aku…tidak…iri…Ajussi", tutur Ken yang menekankan kata tidak irinya kepada Inspektur Jang.

"Sudahlah Ken…kenapa kau menjadi sensitif sekali", ucap Siwon yang mencoba merelai Ken dan Inspektur Jang.

"Nde..kenapa kau sensitive sekali Ken…kau seperti datang bulan saja."

"AKU BUKAN YEOJA AJUSSI!."

"_Huh mimpi apa__aku semalam, sampai-sampai Jang Ajussi__menyebutku mirip dengan seorang yeoja, tidak hanya sekali, bahkan dua kali…ingat dua kali. Tidak masalah bila saat ini kita hanya berdua, tapi….kalian tau bukan saat ini kita ada di Dorm SuJu. Mau kutaruh dimana wajahku ini…..kenapa juga para hyungdeul itu ikut terdiam…arghhhh…apa mereka juga ingin menertawakanku ha!"_, ratap Ken dalam hati.

"Wae?", tegur Ken pada beberapa member Suju di meja makan yang ikut terdiam dan memperhatikannya sesaat setelah Ken berteriak tadi.

"Ani", jawab Yesung singkat dan datar, setelah itu Ia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya bersama Hanggeng, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk untuk menyusun beberapa piring dan gelas di meja makan. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Ken, mereka berempat kembali tersenyum geli saat mendengar keributan antara Ken, Inspektur Jang, dan Siwon diruang tengah tadi.

"Manager kalian tidak mengatakan kepada kami bila kalian ingin mengadakan sebuah perayaan."

"Oh..sebenarnya perayaan ini bukan kami yang membuatnya, tapi….", tiba-tiba ucapan Siwon terpotong saat seseorang dari arah dapur berlari kearah mereka.

"YEOBOOOOOOOOOO", teriak Changmin riang seraya berlari dan membentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk memeluk seseorang yang Ia sebut Yeobo itu.

_Greep_

"Uhhh…I Miss U….",tutur Changmin saat Ia memeluk erat Ken, orang yang dirindukannya itu.

_Cup cup cup_

"Ya! Tiang listrik lepas…dan jangan menciumku", ucap Ken yang saat ini berusaha melepaskan pelukan Changmin dan menghindarkan pipinya dari serangan Changmin yang membabi buta.

_Srett_

Pelukan Changmin terlepas dan….

_Plak_

"Uhhh appo….kenapa kau memukulku Ken…".

Ken cukup kaget saat mendengar Changmin, sahabatnya ini, memanggilnya dengan nama Ken, bukan Kyuhyun….sepertinya Ia masih mengingat perkenalannya dengan Han Ajussi beberapa waktu yang lalu saat di restaurant itu, pikir Ken.

"Oh…kalian saling kenal?", tanya Leeteuk yang beberapa saat lalu sudah duduk manis disofa.

"Ken adalah sahabat kecilku, bukan begitu?",Changmin menengok kearah Ken untuk meminta kepastian.

"Nde".

"Untunglah Ia mengatakan kalau aku ini sahabatnya, bukan istrinya", lirih Ken.

"Aku dengar itu yeobo", ucap Changmin seraya mengerlingkan salah satu matanya kearah Ken.

"HAHAHAHAHA, aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai sahabat seorang artis Ken."

"Jangan meremehkan aku Ajussi."

"Yunho Hyung kemarilah, Ken kenalkan musang tampan didepanmu ini adalah hyung tersayangku, Yunho Hyung…dan Yunho Hyung…kenalkan iblis manja disampingku ini adalah sahabat sekaligus adik angkatku yang sepuluh tahun ini menghilang tertelan bumi."

Ken mengernyit tidak suka dengan sebutan iblis manja yang Changmin berikan untuk Ken dan lagi…...adik? Setahu Ken, dialah yang lebih tua 15 hari dari Changmin. Walaupun begitu, Ken tetap mengulurkan tangan kanannya guna menjabat tangan Yunho sebagai tanda pertemanan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Yunho Hyung dan….aku bukan adik Changmin, karena akulah yang lebih tua 15 hari dari Changmin."

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu Ken…kau lebih tua 15 hari, berarti kau lahir tanggal…3 Februari?."

"Nde", jawab Ken pasti.

"Oh..kau lahir di tanggal yang sama dengan Kibumie…apakah kau lahir ditahun yang sama juga?", tanya Ryeowook antusias.

"Tentu saja Wookie Hyung, bukankah aku dan Ken hanya berbeda 15 hari saja", jawab Changmin santai dan tidak memperdulikan raut wajah Ken yang berubah sendu, walaupun tidak terlalu begitu terlihat.

"Wah…apakah kau lahir diwaktu dan rumah sakit yang sama dengan Kibum, Ken?."

"Jika iya, apa Wookie Hyung berfikir Ken dan Kibum itu kembar?", tanya Changmin.

"Ani…karena aku tau Kibum adalah anak bungsu keluarga Cho", jawab Ryeowook santai.

Mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, Ken dan Changmin diam dan hanya bisa bertukar pandang, "_Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan kepadaku Kyu"_adalah isyarat yang Changmin kirimkan untuk Ken lewat sorot matanya.

"Oh iya, kemana Kibum dan Heecul, aku tidak melihatnya?", Tanya Inspektur Jang saat tidak mendapati kedua member SuJu itu tidak ikut berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Mereka belum kembali dari membeli beberapa cemilan di supermarket", sahut Donghae.

"Begitu."

"Em apakah Ajussi dan Ken adalah detektif yang bertugas untuk menyelidiki terror yang mereka alami?."

"Yunho dan Changmin sudah kami anggap keluarga sendiri Ajussi, jadi selain hyung manager, dan Han Ajussi, mereka juga mengetahuinya", jelas Leeteuk.

"Gwenchana…kurasa mereka adalah orang yang dapat memegang rahasia…nde Yunho-ah, perkenalkan namaku Jang Kwon Do, kau bisa memanggilku Jang Ajussi, aku dan Ken, yang menyelidiki kasus mereka, dan sebenarnya, kami datang kesini untuk meminta beberapa informasi yang berhubungan dengan hasil sementara yang kami peroleh."

"Wahhh jincha Ajussi? Apakah kau sudah menemukan siapa pelakunya?", tanya Heechul yang tiba-tiba datang dan bergabung dengan member SuJu lainnya.

"Ya! Heechul hyung kau jahat sekali ha…membiarkan Kibumie membawa barang sebanyak ini", omel Ryeowook yang saat ini sibuk mengambil beberapa kantung barang yang dibawa Kibum.

"Biarlah, itung-itung untuk melatih otot-otonya, hahahaha."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan lagi nanti Ajussi, sebaiknya kita makan malam terlebih dahulu", ajak Leeteuk.

"Ah..apa tidak apa-apa jika kami bergabung?."

"Tenang saja Ajussi, walaupun disini ada monster makanan, persediaan makanan kami cukup banyak", ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Changmin yang duduk didepannya.

"Hahaha, kau takut jatah makananmu akuambil Hyuk hyung."

"Ishhh", desis Eunhyuk.

Setelah itu mereka semua bersama-sama menuju meja makan yang sudah tersedia berbagai macam masakan. Dan tanpa sengaja saat Ken mulai melangkahkan kakinya, matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Kibum…..kebencian…itulah yang terlihat dari pancaran mata mereka masing-masing, Changmin yang mengetahui hubungan buruk mereka, segera merangkul bahu Ken dan mengajakbergabung dengan yang lainnya di meja makan dan meninggalkan Kibum sendiri.

.

.

"Oiya, kau belum memberitahu kami, perayaan apa yang sedang berlangsung disini?."

"Perayaan karena aku menang sebuah taruhan dengan Yunho Hyung."

"Taruhan?."

"Kemarin saat _fanmeeting_ kami di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan Nowon, ada seorang fans yeoja kami yang cantik dan manis datang untuk meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama kami, aku berkata kepada Yunho Hyung bila yeoja itu adalah fans ku dan akan datang kepadaku untuk meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersamaku, tapi Yunho Hyung tidak mempercayainya dan mengatakan kalau yeoja itu adalah fansnya, jadi…aku membuat taruhan kepadanya, jika yeoja itu adalah fans ku, maka aku yang menang taruhan dan meminta Yunho untuk mentraktirku makan sepuasnya, begitu pula sebaliknya….dan Ajussi sudah tau hasilnya bukan, aku yang menang", jelas Changmin yang tersenyum bangga.

"Hahaha, kau hebat Changmin-ah."

"Ck…saat itu kau hanya beruntung Changmin-ah", ucap Yunho membela diri.

"Hahaha terserah Yunho Hyung, yang jelas pesonaku lebih hebat darimu", ucap Changmin seraya menunjukkan senyum _charming_nya kesemua orang.

"Oh…_baby_KENAPA DIPIRINGMU ITU HANYA PENUH DENGAN DAGING HA? APA KAU SEORANG KARNIVORA", lanjut Changmin yang histeris saat melihat keadaan piring Ken yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Apa kau berharap piringku ini penuh dengan makanan kambing itu? Aku bukan seorang herbivora", jawab Ken malas seraya memasukkan sepotong daging kemulutnya.

"Uhuk uhuk..m..mwo…makanan kambing?", saut Donghae yang tadi sempat tersedak karena Ia kaget dengan sebutan makanan kambing yang disandangkan pada tumis sayuran hijau yang saat ini sedang Ia nikmati.

"Hiks…hiks..hiks.."

"Ya Wookie..kenapa kau menangis."

"Jelas karena Ken menyebut masakannya sebagai makanan kambing, Donghae-ah", jelas Eunhyuk.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa…Ken jahattttttt….aku tidak mau memasak lagiiiiiiii."

"ANDWEEEEE", teriak Member Suju lainnya.

"Wookie-ah…jangan dengarkan omongan Ken ha…tadi Ia hanya bercanda…."

"Aku tidak bercanda Ajussi", sela Ken yang tentu saja dihadiahi _deathglare_gratis dari seluruh member Suju.

"Aku dengar itu…hiks..Ken tidak bercanda…hiks.."

"Ani….Ken akan memakannya Wookie Hyung", ucap Changmin mantap.

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memakannya", kekeh Ken.

"Heechul Hyung, Eunhyuk Hyung, dan Ajussi, kau bisa membantuku", ucap Changmin.

"Mwoya…KAU INGIN MELAKUKAN KUDETA HA", ucap Ken waspada.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Heechul, Eunhyuk, dan Inspektur Jang yang notabenenya duduk tidak jauh dari Ken, sudah berhasil mengunci pergerakan Ken…Heechul yang sigap menahan kedua tangan Ken dibelakang tubuhnya, Eunhyuk yang mengunci kedua kaki Ken agar tidak bisa bergerak, dan Inspektur Jang dengan setiap memegangi kepala Ken dan berusaha untuk membuka mulut Ken dengan sesekali menggelitik perut Ken, sedangkan Changmin, kalian pasti tau tugasnya bukan, tentu saja memasukkan sayuran hijau itu kedalam mulut Ken.

Persis sekali dengan adegan penyiksaan yang pernah dilakukan Ken untuk mendapat informasi dari seorang penjahat…yah..begitulah yang dipikirkan Ken saat ini.

.

.

**5 menit kemudian**

_Uwekk_

_Glup glup_

_Uwekk_

"Ya! Ken..mau berapa banyak lagi kau minum air?", tanya Changmin.

"Sebanyaknya, sampai mereka musnah dari tubuhku", jawab Ken disela-sela rasa mualnya.

Ya..Kalian tidak salah membaca..Ken memang akan langsung merasa mual jika ada sayuran hijau yang Ia sebut makanan kambing itu masuk kedalam perutnya, apalagi dengan jalanpemaksaan yang tadi Ia alami.

_Uwekk_

"Dan bisakah kau tidak mengeluarkan suara menjijikkan itu…aku tidak selera makan", ucap Heechul sinis.

"Aku tidak peduli, bukankah kita impas."

"Ini salahmu Chang."

"Kenapa Kang in Hyung menyalahkanku?"

"Karena kau yang memaksa Ken untuk makan sayur."

"Mianhae Ken..hiks.."

"Gwenchana Wookie Hyung…sebaiknya kalian lanjutkan makannya, aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Kemana?", tanya Changming saat Ken beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan ditaman bawah, tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan kembali."

"Aku ikut…dan tak ada penolakan", ucap Changmin final.

"Hyungdeul aku pergi dulu ne…nikmati makan malam kalian tanpa aku…arraseo", lanjut Changmin.

_Blam_

.

.

.

**Taman Apartement Star City**

"Ini minumlah, kurasa soda bisa sedikit menghilangkan mualmu", ucap Changmin seraya mengangsurkan sekaleng soda yang tadi sempat Ia ambil dari kantong belanja Heechul sebelum Ia dan Kyuhyun pergi ke taman ini.

"Em."

"Kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku?", tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah meneguk sodanya.

"Tidak akan…aku anggap soda ini sebagai permintaan maaf darimu", ucap Kyuhyun cuek.

"Aku tak menyangka, setelah sepuluh tahun menghilang, kau berubah menjadi sosok yang keren."

"Maksudmu?"

"Seorang detektif…ck…jauh sekali dengan mimpimu dulu."

"Ceritanya panjang Chang…dan aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mengulang cerita lama itu."

"Terserah padamu, aku tidak memaksa….apa nama Ken berhubungan dengan profesimu yang sekarang?"

"Em..tidak hanya saat bertugas…karena nama itu sudah aku gunakan delapan tahun yang lalu, dan untuk saat ini hanya kau dan Kibum yang memanggilku dengan nama Kyuhyun, itu pun bila kita hanya berdua."

"Dan untuk identitasmu sebagai saudara kembar Kibum masih dirahasiakan bukan?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya….dan gomawo karena tadi kau memanggilku dengan sebagai Ken…ya walaupun kau tidak menutupi jika kita bersahabat sejak kecil, haha."

"Kau tertawa…apa kau tidak marah lagi denganku?"

"Jika kau tidak lagi mencoba untuk mendamaikan aku dengan Kibum, aku tidak akan marah lagi denganmu."

"Baiklah…aku tidak akan lagi ikut campur urusanmu dengan Kibum."

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali menyetujui permintaanku?."

"Karena kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa dan pastinya kalian tau apa yang seharusnya kalian lakukan."

"Kau bijak sekali ha."

"Ck…kau baru tau, hahahahaha."

.

.

.

**30 Menit Kemudian, Dorm Suju**

_Klek_

_Blam_

"Hah..syukurlah kau sudah kembali."

"Nde Ajussi, Changmin tidak ikut denganku karena tiba-tiba saja Ia mendapat panggilan dari managernya", jawab Ken seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah, tepat disamping Jang Ajussi duduk.

"Aku tau, Yunho tadi sudah juga berpamitan dengan kami."

"Ah..benar juga..aku lupa kalau Yunho Hyung tadi disini."

"Kau sudah baikan."

"Em…apa mereka sudah selesai."

"Nde..setelah mereka selesai membereskan dapur, mereka akan bergabung dengan kita."

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"Sepertinya kau sudah baikan Ken?"

"Nde Donghae Hyung….apakah Wookie Hyung masih menangis?"

"Ani, kau tenang saja….anak itu mudah menangis, tetapi mudah juga untuk berhenti menangis..haha kau tidak usah memikirkannya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Baiklah Ajussi, kami semua sudah berkumpul disini semua, apa yang ingin Anda sampaikan kepada kami?", Tanya Leeteuk.

"Pastinya kalian sudah mengetahuinya, apa yang akan aku sampaikan jelas mengenai perkembangan penyelidikan sementara yang sudah kami lakukan beberapa hari ini."

"Apa pelakunya sudah diketahui?"

"Jika yang kau tanyakan pelaku yang memang dikirim untuk memberikan teror itu kepada kalian, kami sudah mengetahuinya, namun, jika kalian bertanya mengenai pelaku utamanya, kami belum menemukannya, maka dari itu, aku dan Ken datang kesini untuk menanyakan beberapa hal yang bisa membantu kami untuk mengadakan penyelidikan selanjutnya, kuharap kalian tidak keberatan?"

"Pastinya tidak, bukan begitu dongsaengdeul?" Para member Suju mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk Hyung benar, kami tidak akan keberatan…tapi bisakah kita mengetahui hasil penyelidikan sementara itu...apa CCTV yang kalian periksa bisa membantu kalian?", sambung Yesung.

"Nde…sangat membantu…."

Dan setelah itu, secara bergantian baik Inspektur Jang maupun Ken menjelaskan hasil penyelidikan sementara yang mereka dapatkan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Kibumie mendapat teror lebih banyak?...apa pelaku itu mengincar Kibumie?"

"Belum tentu Wookie-ah….masih terlalu banyak kemungkinan."

"Lalu, apa nama perusahaan yang kalian duga terkait dengan teror ini?", tanya Kibum.

"_Victoria Corporation, Seo Corporation, Lau Corporation, Lee Corporation,_dan….._Grand Corporation._"

_Deg_

"Sepertinya kau yang paling terkejut diantara mereka saat mendengar nama kelima perusahaan itu kusebutkan Kibum….Apa salah satu perusahaan itu sedang terlibat suatu masalah dengan perusahaanmu?."

Pernyataan Ken barusan, sontak membuat semua mata diruangan itu tertuju pada Kibum yang duduk berhadapan dengan Ken.

"Aku hanya sedikit kaget, karena kelima perusahaan itu jelas-jelas memiliki hubungan baik dengan perusahaan keluargaku, dan kerja sama yang kami lakukan, mendatangkan keuntungan yang besar bagi masing-masing perusahaan", jawab Kibum tenang dan jauh dari kesan gugup.

"Bagaimana kau tau jika hubungan perusahaanmu dengan kelima perusahaan ini berjalan dengan baik?", tanya Ken serius.

"Kenapa kau terkesan mengintimidasiku, disini aku seorang target sebuah teror yang kasusnya masih kau selidiki, bukan pelaku teror yang sebenarnya."

"Ada apa dengan mereka", bisik Donghae yang sedikit tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang terkesan dingin diantara Kibum dan Ken.

"Molla", balas Enhyuk.

"Mianhae", ucap Ken datar.

"Perlu kau tau, akulah yang sampai sekarang memegang kendali atas kerjasama yang dilakukan antara perusahaanku dengan perusahaan mereka."

"Kau hanya diserahi tanggung jawab untuk memantau jalannya kerja sama itu, bukan begitu?"

"Kau salah Ken, bukankah aku mengatakan jika aku yang memegang kendali, aku tidak hanya seorang yang bertugas mengawasi jalannya kerja sama itu, tapi aku juga yang dari awal merencanakan kerja sama itu, jadi aku tau bahkan sangat tau bagaimana hubungan antara perusahaanku dengan perusahaan mereka."

"Sudah berapa lama perusahaanmu menjalin kerja sama dengan mereka?", tanya Inspektur Jang.

"Untuk _Seo Corporation, Lau Corporation, _dan _Lee Corporation, _perusahaan kami baru tiga tahun ini melakukan kerja sama, sedangkanuntuk _Victoria Corporation_,kami mengadakan kerja sama selama empat tahun ini dan untuk _Grand Corporation_, perusahaan kami sudah delapan tahun ini menjalin kerja sama dengannya."

"Delapan tahun…berarti, kau sudah berkecimpung dalam dunia bisnis sejak usiamu 16 tahun?"

"Nde Ajussi", jawab Kibum lirih.

"Wahhhh, kau hebat Kibumie, diusiamu yang ke 16 kau sudah bisa menghasilkan banyak uang, berbeda sekali denganku…aku hanya bisa menghabiskan uang Appaku untuk membeli banyak makanan ikan juga komik."

Suasana yang tadinya terkesan tegang dan dingin, tiba-tiba menjadi mencair karena ocehan polos Donghae mengenai masa remajanya, dan...sepertinya suasana ceria yang dibangun Donghae, berhasil menjalar ke member Suju lainnya.

"Ck…seharusnya kau tidak menjadi penyanyi, kau bahkan lebih pantas menjadi seorang penjual ikan?"

"Apa maksud Heechul hyung dengan penjual ikan?"

"Bukankah kau membeli banyak makanan ikan agar ikan-ikan peliharaanmu itu gemuk ketika dijual."

"Wahhh, kau juga sama hebatnya Donghae-ah dengan Kibum...kau pasti punya banyak uang karena menjual ikan", timpal Eunhyuk.

"Ishhh, aku membeli banyak makanan ikan bukan untuk membuat ikan-ikanku gemuk dan laku dijual dipasar…lagi pula ikan-ikan ku itu adalah ikan badut, jadi ikan-ikan itu hanya aku pelihara."

"Jadi kau tidak menjualnya, itu artinya kau tidak jadi orang kaya Donghae-ah"

"Aku tidak pernah menjualnya Eunhyuk…lagi pula kenapa ucapanmu ngelantur begitu, tidak singkron dengan apa yang Heechul hyung dan aku ucapkan …dan lagi menjadi penyanyi adalah impianku", ucap Donghae bangga.

"Hahaha…sudahlah, kenapa kalian menjadi bertengkar ha?...sebaiknya kita teruskan hem."

"Mianhae Ajussi, aku hanya terbawa suasana…aku baru tau kalau Kibum sangat hebat, Ia sudah bisa mengurus perusahaannya, bahkan sampai sekarang ditengah jadwalnya yang padat sebagai seorang penyanyi.."

"Dan juga pemain drama", sambung Eunhyuk.

"Bukankah itu kekuatan dari sebuah impian, walaupun Bumie memiliki tanggung jawab pada perusahaannya, tapi Bumie masih bisa mewujudkan impiannya, bukan begitu Bumie?."

"Nde Siwon Hyung, gomawo."

"Hahaha…ini baru adikku ha", ucap Siwon gemas seraya mengacak-acak rambut Kibum dengan kedua tanggannya yang besar itu.

"Tidak hanya Kibum….kalian juga sama-sama hebat…kalian bisa mewujudkan mimpi kalian."

"Gomawo Ajussi." Hankyung tersenyum lebar.

.

Malam ini tepat pukul 22.00 KST, inspektur Jang dan Ken pamit pulang, tidak seperti biasanya, penyelidikan malam ini tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan dan mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun dari keterangan yang mereka ambil dari Siwon, Kibum, dan Sungmin, untuk mereka selidiki pada esok harinya, walaupun begitu, Inspektur Jang cukup senang, melihat betapa bahagianya member suju dalam meraih impiannya, dan hal itu memberikan semangat kepadanya untuk bisa berusaha lebih kuat untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini dan menemukan pelaku utamanya bersama Ken tentunya.

.

.

.

**Kawasan Town House, Gwangjin, Seoul, Pukul ****00****.00 KST**

**Ruang Tengah Apartement Jae Bum**

"Berdasarkan keterangan dari Siwon Hyung, Sungmin Hyung, dan hantu muka datar itu, kelima perusahaan itu memang tidak memiliki motif yang bisa membenarkan mereka mengirimkan teror itu, pertama, jika dilihat dari persaingan bisnis itu tidak mungkin, karena kelima perusahaan itu berkecimpung dalam dunia bisnis yang berbeda, justru dengan adanya kerja sama ini, mereka bisa saling melengkapi. Maka dari itu, kerja sama mereka saling menguntungkan dan meningkatkan pendapatan perusahaan mereka setiap tahunnya. Kedua, dari segi hubungan pribadi para pemilik perusahaan itu, karena kerja sama mereka bagus, maka hubungan antar pribadi mereka juga bagus. Lalu...jika dilihat dari masa lalu para pemilik perusahaan, mereka dulunya bukanlah teman sekolah, ataupun teman bermain, mereka berasal dari tempat yang berbeda, dan baru mengenal saat mereka akan melakukan kerja sama, jadi untuk motif dendam, kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Atau mungkin teror itu berasal dari karyawan mereka...itu lebih tidak mungkin, kotak beludru berwarna ungu itu sudah menggambarkan siapa yang mengirimnya, seseorang yang memiliki kekuasaan dan juga berada dalam strata yang tinggi, lagi pula racun itu hanya bisa diberikan oleh mafia-mafia itu hanya kepada golongan atas...haissssss."

"Apakah sesuai hasil analisismu yang kedua dengan pernyataanmu dulu mengenai arti mawar hitam itu yang jelas-jelas melambangkan rasa benci atau dendam?"

"Omo...", ucap Kyuhyun kaget saat mendapati ada orang lain selain dirinya diruang tengah ini.

"Noe...bagaimana bisa masuk?", tanya Kyuhyun pada orang itu yang kini dengan santainya sudah duduk disofa bersamanya.

"Jika kau bisa masuk ke Dorm SuJu dengan mudah maka aku juga bisa melakukannya, ingat nilai IQ ku delapan tingkat diatasmu."

"Kau melacak _password_ nya?."

"Em."

"Jae Bum akan marah jika tau pintunya kau bobol."

"Dia tidak akan tau, karena saat ini dia tidak ada disini bukan?"

"Kau ini...niat sekali memata-matai kami, Kibum-ssi?"

"Ani...aku hanya bertanya pada penjaga dibawah."

"Mwo?!", ucap Kyuhyun kaget, pasalnya jawaban Kibum tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya tadi.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Bukankah kau lebih pintar dariku Kibum-ssi, kenapa tidak Kau sendiri yang menjawabnya dan satu lagi... jangan memerintahku, aku bukan pegawaimu."

"Kau benar, kau bukan pegawaimu..."

"Dan sekarang kita adalah musuh bukan?", potong Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku memintamu untuk menjawab petanyaanku yang menyangkut kasus teror yang sedang aku alami, jadi statusku saat ini bukan musuhmu, melainkan seseorang yang harus kau lindungi."

"Ck...kau tidak malu mengatakan itu...kau meminta perlindungan dariku, bukankah kau lebih kuat, setelah semua yang kau alami dalam hidupmu...aku masih mengingat ucapanmu tadi pagi."

"Teror ini dan urusan pribadi kita berbeda Kyuhyun-ssi, jadi jangan kau leburkan jadi satu."

"Lalu..bagaimana jadinya jika teror ini berhubungan dengan urusan pribadi kita? Haruskah aku masih berperan sebagai pelindungmu?"

"Itu akan kupikirkan nanti."

"Hahaha...kau tidak bisa menjawabnya bukan", ucap Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Lalu apa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Jika kau mengatakan bila analisisku yang kedua itu salah, berarti ada diantara kalian bertiga yang menyembunyikan suatu hal pada kami mengenai hubungan perusahaan kalian dengan kelima perusahaan itu...dan kau tau siapa yang aku duga menyembunyikannya?"

"Kau pasti menunjukku bukan."

"Kau pintar, karena satu-satunya orang diantara kalian bertiga, yang sangat aku tau memiliki permasalahan dengan dendam adalah dirimu...awalnya aku selalu menyangkal jika teror itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah pribadi kita, tapi melihat hasil penyelidikanku yang memunculkan nama yang sama dengan hasil penyelidikanmu tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku jadi semakin yakin jika teror ini dengan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu ada kaitannya, apa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Bukankah itu melegakan, kita bisa sekali mendayung untuk menyelesaikan teror itu sekaligus kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Mendengar jawabanmu itu, kenapa aku merasa kau sudah mengetahui hasil akhirnya, dan seolah-olah kau yang memegang kendali atas kasus teror ini agar bisa menyentuh kejadian sepuluh tahun itu."

"Apa kau menyangka jika akulah dalang dibalik teror ini?"

"Em...kau bisa dengan mudah melakukannya bukan?"

"Lalu kenapa aku repot-repot melakukan itu semua?"

"Karena kau ingin mengundangku datang kembali kekehidupanmu yang membosankan itu, kau mencari tau semua tentangku dan mengatur agar sahabat appaku mengetahui kasusmu, dan membuatku masuk kedalam permainanmu, agar kau bisa dengan leluasa mengawasiku ketika aku menyelidiki mengenai kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Permainan? Apa teror itu kau anggap sebagai sebuah permainan yang aku buat untuk menarikmu kembali kekehidupanku?"

"Aku tidak salah bukan jika aku menyangka dirimu seperti itu, karena dari awal kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi padaku sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan dengan pikiran licikmu itu, kau hanya diam. Kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan teror ini, bukankah keduanya...sudah kau anggap sebagai permainan dalam pikiranmu yang picik dan aku adalah teman bermainmu yang menyenangkan bukan?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menduga Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi...aku tegaskan bahwa aku tidak sama sekali terlibat dalam teror ini dan menganggap teror ini adalah hal yang serius, kemudian...untuk data-datamu itu, aku mengambilnya ketika aku sudah bertemu denganmu, aku akui aku memang menyewa detektif untuk mencari tau tentangmu, dan data yang aku dapatkan juga hanya data biasa, kau bahkan mengetahui hal itu."

"Sangat sulit untuk mempercayaimu, setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku", ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Aku tau...jadi jangan pernah sekalipun kau mempercayaiku", tegas Kibum.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Hanya berkunjung dan meminta file penyelidikan milikmu, kau ingat, kau belum memberikannya kepadaku, padahal aku sudah memintanya sejak tadi siang."

"Akan aku ambilkan,...setelah itu keluar."

"Tidak sopan mengusir kakak sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak peduli."

_Blam _

Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kibum sendiri diruang itu. Sepi...itulah yang dirasakan Kibum saat ini, sama seperti saat Ia tinggal diapartement pribadinya.

.

.

_Klek_

_Blam_

"Kau membawa _flashdisk_?", tanya Khuhyun saat Ia kembali dari kamarnya sambil menenteng laptop merah miliknya.

"Ani."

"Kalau begitu, berikan alamat emailmu."

"Tidak perlu". Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat mendengar jawaban Kibum.

"Aku akan membacanya disini", lanjut Kibum.

"Ck...menyusahkan...kau tau ini jam berapa...aku ingin istirahat, jadi tinggalkan alamat emailmu dan pergi dari sini secepatnya, jangan khawatir, aku akan segera mengirim filenya."

_Sreet _

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Kyuhyun saat laptopnya secara tiba-tiba diambil oleh Kibum.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku ingin membacanya saat ini juga, jika kau ingin tidur, maka tidurlah, aku tidak akan mengganggu", ujar Kibum cuek.

Melihat Kibum yang sudah asyik dengan laptopnya, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk membiarkannya, Ia hanya diam dan duduk disofa _single_-nya dengan nyaman. Bukankah memutuskan untuk tidur disaat musuhmu berada satu atap denganmu adalah hal yang paling konyol untuk dilakukan bukan?, Kyuhyun tidak takut, tapi Ia hanya waspada, karena Kibum adalah sosok yang sulit untuk ditebak pergerakannya, begitulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Menarik, ternyata data yang kita dapatkan saling melengkapi satu sama lain", ucap Kibum setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit Ia asyik membaca file penyelidikan Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai persaingan kita...jangan lupa, aku akan meminta hadiahku saat aku menang nanti."

"Tidak ada pemenang ataupun hadiah, karena aku memutuskan bahwa kita akan menyelidiki kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu bersama-sama."

"Seenaknya sekali kau memutuskannya Kibum-ssi...apa kau ingat, baru 15 jam yang lalu kau menantangku."

"Aku ingat bahwa aku yang memulai persaingan itu, jadi bukan menjadi masalah jika aku membatalkannya dan memulai suatu aturan baru, lagipula kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu berhubungan dengan kasus teror yang sedang kau selidiki bukan?"

"Kau menjilat ludah sendiri."

"Terserah kau mau bicara apa, yang jelas aku melakukan semua ini karena aku ingin kasus teror ini cepat selesai dan bisa membuat hyungdeul merasa aman kembali, untuk masalah pribadi kita, kita bisa mengurusnya nanti setelah kasus ini selesai...mengenai alasan pastiku mengapa aku menduga orang-orang _Grand Corporation _sebagai otak kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku belum bisa menjelaskannya secara detail, untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa mengatakan jika _Grand Corporation _yang sekarang dengan _Grand Corporation _yang dulu itu berbeda, aku akan mengenalkan _Grand Corporation _lebih detail besok, saat aku mengajakmu kepertemuan bisnis dengan mereka. Jadi berpakaianlah yang formal."

"Apa tidak ada yang curiga jika tiba-tiba aku muncul dan ikut dalam pertemuan bisnis kalian?...terutama...Appa."

"Appa tidak akan ikut campur dalam pertemuan besok, karena perusahaan itu sudah masuk dalam kendaliku."

"Karyawanmu yang lain?"

"Pertemuan besok adalah pertemuan yang akan membahas perbaharuan kontrak kerja sama, dan pertemuan itu aku adakan disebuah hotel dipinggir kota, jadi aku untuk pertemuan besok, aku hanya akan membawa pengacara pribadiku, dan kau..akan menemaniku sebagai pengacara pribadiku."

"Aku tidak bodoh Kibum-ssi, bagi mereka yang sering berurusan bisnis denganmu, pastilah mereka sudah mengenal pengacara pribadimu."

"Asal kau tau Kyuhyun-ssi, aku memiliki tiga pengacara, dua pengacara pembantu, dan satu pengacara utama. Tidak seperti dua pengacara pembantuku, pengacara utamaku tidak pernah aku libatkan secara langsung dalam menangani urusan bisnisku, jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung, termasuk Appa, jadi kau bisa tenang saat kau berperan sebagai pengacara utamaku, untuk berkas perjanjian kerja samanya, kau bisa mempelajarinya saat dimobil."

"Sampai bertemu besok."

"Cukkae, kau berhasil meraih impianmu, kau pasti melewati masa-masa yang sulit bukan dalam mengahadapi Appa", ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Kibum mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau salah Kyu...menjadi seorang penyanyi...bukanlah impianku"

"Satu hal lagi, mengenai siapa yang membeli racun itu, kurasa kau bisa dengan mudah mencari tau dari sistem informasi para mafia itu bukan."

_Blam _

.

.

"Cho Kibum...Cho Kyuhyun...apakah kita benar-benar kembar? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, kadang kau tampak menyeramkan dan sangat membenciku, tapi kadang juga kau terlihat begitu menyayangiku...huhh."

"Mencari tau orang yang membeli racun itu dari sistem informasi para mafia...dia pikir itu mudah merentas sistem mereka."

"Tapi ada benarnya juga...haisshh kenapa aku tidak kepikiran mengenai hal itu...ck sepertinya _Black Raven _bukan lagi organisasi rahasia, karena semua orang tau apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anggotanya...aisshhh aku tidak tidak keren lagi."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Siap melihat aksi KyuBum selanjutnya...please review dan tunggu chapter depan ya...

Gomawooooooo #bow bareng KyuBum

**Gomawo untuk pembaca setiaku:**

**Ys824, Pandagame, Hanna Shinjiseok, Guest 1, Nurul, Rikarika, Sfsclouds, Ristiti, IffahCHO, Liezapetals, Dewiangel, Jeung Choir, Dwi Kurniawati, Rahma94, , Diahretno, Gnagyu, Guest 2, Rumykyu, Gyu1315, Phiexphiexnophiex, Evilpumpkin, Hyunchiki, Kyufit0327, Awaelfkyu13, Secret, Fiwonkyu0201, Aya, D5, Rini11888, Tesia Jung, Kim Min Soo, , Rilakuma, Hee Seol, KyuKyu, MingKyuMingKyu, Babysnower, Guest 3, Kyuli99, Guest 4, Julia, Guest 5, , Cuttiekyu, Dianti Lestari, Gaemgyu407, Dian, Evilkyu Vee, Tatta, Kiyuh, Guest 6, , Chairun, Eka, Maimunah, Winnie Kim, Naila, Susana, n all reader.**


End file.
